Pardonne moi!
by labulle
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui va pousser Hermione à quitter sa famille et ses meilleurs amis en pleins milieux de sa dernière année scolaire? vous voulez un indice : ça a tout à voir avec un certain Drago Malefoy.
1. L'agression

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.  
**

* * *

**1. L'agression :**

* * *

Il était tard mais Hermione avait pris l'habitude de faire sa ronde tous les soirs au même moment. Le château était silencieux à cette heure et les ombres que provoquait le Lumos de sa baquette faisaient apparaître des formes effrayantes qui dansaient sur les murs. Heureusement qu'elle était une courageuse Gryffondor, car sinon, elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à faire ça tous les soirs.

Elle tenait à remplir correctement son rôle de préfète en chef. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle comptait bien être une élève studieuse et raisonnable jusqu'au bout. Enfin, raisonnable, c'était vite dit, surtout quand on voyait tous les règlements qu'elle avait enfreints avec Harry et Ron. Heureusement, les professeurs, qui finissaient toujours par être au courant, ne semblaient jamais s'en souvenir une fois les évènements passés. C'est sûr que son attitude studieuse y était pour beaucoup.

Elle fit son parcours habituel en ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive. Peut-être qu'elle devrait changer ses habitudes car depuis une semaine, elle n'avait pincé personne en dehors de leur dortoir. Des petits malins avaient sans doute remarqué qu'elle passait toujours aux mêmes endroits et approximativement à la même heure.

« C'est décidé, à partir de demain, je change de circuit et on va voir qui sont les plus malins ! » se dit-elle.

Des bruits de pas et de chuchotements lui firent penser avec satisfaction qu'il y avait encore des élèves à ne pas connaître son itinéraire.  
En arrivant au bout du couloir qui menait aux cachots des Serpentard, elle fut surprise d'entendre ces mêmes bruits mais de ne rien voir. Elle longea doucement le mur du couloir en appuyant avec les mains pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de passage secret. Quand tout à coup, un bras puissant sorti de nulle part lui enserra la taille, tandis que l'autre vint se plaquer sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui était sorti tout seul, lorsqu'elle fut violemment tirée en arrière.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy avec ses deux gorilles et Zabini, elle se douta qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.  
Drago Malefoy fit signe à Goyle de continuer à la maintenir le temps qu'il lance un Silencio suivi d'un Collaporta puis il lui indiqua d'un geste qu'il pouvait la lâcher, ce qui permit à Hermione de reprendre alors ses esprits.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ? Je te signale Malefoy, je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall que tu ne remplis pas tes fonctions de préfet. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais et à quoi vous jouez ?

- Ah Granger… Tu es tellement prévisible ! Passer toujours aux mêmes endroits au même moment, tu ne t'es pas dit, toi miss-je-sais-tout, que c'était débile de faire ça ?

- La ferme Malefoy ! Elle allait attraper sa baguette mais elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne l'avait plus. En se retournant, elle vit Crabbe qui la tenait entre ses mains et qui jouait avec. Elle sentit au fond d'elle la panique commencer à l'envahir, bien qu'elle tente de la contrôler.

- Alors t'as peur Granger ?

- De qui ? De toi Malefoy ? Alors là tu rêves ! Ne supportant plus l'air arrogant de son condisciple, elle se décida à lui lancer sa main dans la figure. Malheureusement pour elle, il parvint à intercepter son poignet au dernier moment.

- Pour qui tu te prends Granger, dit-il avec hargne, il n'y a pas moyen qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi se permette ne serait-ce que de m'effleurer la joue.  
Sur ce, ses yeux se durcirent et il empoigna Hermione par le cou. Il l'a poussa contre le mur et se colla à elle.

- Lâche-moi Malefoy, t'es qu'un pauvre type, tu me fais pitié !

- Ah, moi je te fais pitié ? Je peux te dire que c'est largement réciproque ! En plus, ce que pensent les sales Sang-de-Bourbe de moi m'indiffère totalement.

Après ça, il s'appuya encore davantage contre elle et mit la main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse en commençant à remonter lentement. Hermione se débattit autant qu'elle le put mais se figea lorsqu'il fut monté bien trop haut d'après elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu es déjà fatiguée de te débattre ou alors, ça te plait tellement que tu m'autorises à « approfondir davantage notre relation ».

Zabini prit la parole:

- Mais non voyons, Weasley ne doit pas la satisfaire et là, elle se dit qu'elle à quatre vrais mecs rien que pour elle et qu'elle devrait en profiter. Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire gras tandis que Zabini et Malefoy firent un sourire pervers.

Hermione comprit qu'ils étaient sérieux et se débattit de plus belle.  
Drago était fier de lui et se mit à sourire. Le maître lui avait confié lui-même la mission d'éloigner les deux meilleurs amis de Potter pour l'affaiblir et le déstabiliser. Il avait pensé que la seule chose qui puisse vraiment effrayer la courageuse Gryffondor était de s'en prendre à sa vertu ou à ses parents. Il opta pour la première solution qui lui paraissait bien plus drôle. Il rigolait intérieurement en voyant qu'il était à peine en train de peloter cette sainte-nitouche qu'elle était déjà terrorisée. Oui, il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée, ça serait facile de l'éloigner de Potter en la menaçant comme ça tout au long de l'année…

Drago sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit des pas furtifs à proximité de leur porte dissimulée grâce au sort de camouflage. Il savait qu'avec le Silencio personne n'aurait pu les entendre mais Drago décida d'aller vérifier. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient découverts par Potter et la belette ou pire par Dumbledore.  
Il se sentait espionné depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié à lui seul sa mission, et il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Zabini, tu la surveille et tu fais en sorte qu'elle la ferme. Moi je vais voir si nous n'avons pas été repérés.

Il sortit et son sentiment d'être surveillé s'accrut considérablement. Il parcourut un couloir, puis deux et là, il tomba nez à nez avec son cher professeur de potions : le professeur Rogue.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, au milieu de nulle part, et en pleine nuit ? lui demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

- Ça ne me parait pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Je fais mon devoir de préfet pour m'assurer qu'aucun élève ne déroge au règlement, répondit Drago avec le plus d'arrogance qu'il put. Et accessoirement, reprit-il avec un regard mielleux, une mission que le Maître lui-même m'a confiée.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi elle consiste, peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! cracha-t-il soudain. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes affaires tout seul, sans que vous mettiez votre sale nez crochu dedans.

- Surveillez votre langage jeune insolent, siffla Rogue. Si j'étais vous je me méfierais ! Votre attitude ne sera pas tolérée encore longtemps ! Dois-je te rappeler Drago, que je suis, en dehors de ton professeur, un Mangemort, dit-il avec une voix doucereuse. Sais-tu que je n'éprouverais aucun regret à te couvrir de Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu en pleures ?

- Vous allez me lancer un Doloris dans ce couloir peut-être ? Non, je ne pense pas, fit-il en le toisant avec mépris. Mais en tant que professeur, vous n'avez qu'à retirer des points à Serpentard ou me mettre une retenue, ricana-il avec un air de défi.  
Le Maître n'appréciera sûrement pas que vous m'empêchiez d'accomplir ma mission dans le temps qui m'est imparti.

Rogue n'avait rien à ajouter et s'en retourna non s'en lui avoir jeté un de ses célèbres regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Drago lui rendit avec un air sûr de lui, même si dans le fond, il avait toujours été impressionné par la prestance de Severus Rogue. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait assisté à leur petite scène, il décida de retourner dans la salle où les autres devaient bien s'amuser à faire peur à miss-je-sais-tout.

En rentrant dans la salle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hermione entièrement nue et recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et de traces de sang séché. Elle tremblait et pleurait la tête enfouie dans ses bras.  
Drago fut choqué et horrifié en la découvrant ainsi mais il tenta de se contrôler. Zabini qui avait vu l'étrange réaction de leur chef vint vers lui et lui dit :

- Excuse-moi, je me doute que tu aurais voulu passer le premier mais elle m'a tellement énervé que je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais je peux te dire que je te dois les trente gallions, dit-il en rigolant. Tu avais raison, personne ni même Weasley ne lui était passé dessus à cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

Au loin, les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et Drago se dit que la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé en rentrant dans la salle. En tentant de garder son sang-froid, il demanda si Crabbe et Goyle avait participé mais intuitivement il connaissait déjà la réponse car un sourire niait ne quittait pas leur visages hideux. Il était écœuré et se surpris à plaindre Granger. Zabini eut un rictus mauvais et fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
Drago leur dit alors sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- C'est bon vous pouvez partir, je pense qu'elle a compris maintenant qu'il est dans son intérêt de la boucler. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de leur rire gras et lui dirent de bien s'amuser avec elle, en appuyant leurs dires d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait probablement fin et spirituel.

- Si vous vous imaginez que je vais repasser après vous deux, vous êtes vraiment stupides, en plus, ce n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'abaisser à la toucher. Moi je suis un Malefoy, je ne me laisse pas salir par n'importe qui !

Sur ce, les trois comparses sortirent étonnés et refroidis par la réaction de Drago. Surtout que c'était lui qui leur avait donné l'idée de lui faire peur de cette manière.


	2. Menaces

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**2. Menaces :**

* * *

Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, Malefoy s'avança vers Hermione qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce. En l'entendant approcher, la jeune fille se recroquevilla encore plus et sans avoir la force de le regarder en face, lui dit avec une voix faible et pleine de sanglots :

- Je t'en prie Malefoy, ne me fais pas de mal, pas encore par pitié ! Et elle pleura de plus belle.

- T'es sourde, tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit il y a une minute ? Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à te toucher.

Il essayait d'employer le ton le plus dur qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour un faible devant Granger. Et puis quoi encore ?

Voyant qu'elle grelottait, il se résigna à la recouvrir avec sa cape, sous prétexte que la vue de son corps lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas faux mais pas pour les raisons qu'il lui laissait entendre. Hermione sursauta au contact de l'étoffe mais fut légèrement calmée par la chaleur qui émanait encore un peu du vêtement. Malgré le ton qu'il avait employé, elle avait quand même du mal à croire ses paroles. Elle était étonnée qu'il agisse ainsi. Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni raillerie dans sa voix, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Malefoy s'écarta et tenta d'analyser la situation : Oui, il la détestait et ça le faisait toujours rire quand il trouvait son point faible et qu'il voyait que ses paroles la blessaient mais là, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner un tel acte ! Lui, il savait qu'il voulait seulement lui faire peur et jamais il ne n'aurait été jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les autres auraient osé.  
Un sentiment de culpabilité et de pitié, jusqu'à là jamais ressentis le submergèrent, mais il fit tout son possible pour rester froid et ferme.

Son regard se porta sur les morceaux déchirés et éparpillés de l'uniforme d'Hermione qui gisaient sur le sol. Il lança plusieurs Réparo dessus et une fois remis en état, il les poussa du bout du pied vers Hermione en lui disant de se rhabiller, avec une voix sans timbre qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme lui appartenant.

Hermione avait mal partout et n'arrivait pas à regrouper ses pensées. Elle voulait se rhabiller mais la présence du Serpentard l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'osait pas le regarder ni même lui demander de se retourner.  
Drago avait dû ressentir le malaise éprouvé par Hermione, car il s'éloigna de lui-même pour fixer le mur opposé, en attendant qu'elle finisse de se revêtir. Il s'était mis entre elle et la porte, pour l'empêcher de sortir avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair.

Hermione avait fini tant bien que mal de se vêtir et elle déposa la cape du Serpentard sur un tabouret, seul meuble qui remplissait l'espace.  
Elle se dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir partir, mais le fait que Malefoy patiente devant la seule issue présente ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida quand même à avancer, tout en restant malgré tout à une distance raisonnable de Malefoy. Il ne bougeait pas, il attendait en l'examinant avec un regard perçant. Hermione se décida à lui parler :

- Laisse-moi partir maintenant, je t'en prie, finit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Elle avait essayé de paraître courageuse mais c'était impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse aller jusque là et tous ses repères s'effondraient. Elle n'avait même pas de haine envers ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, c'était au-delà de ça, c'était juste un grand vide qui s'insinuait dans son cœur.

Drago savait qu'il fallait à nouveau lui faire peur à cause des ces abrutis, car si elle parlait, soit ils allaient à Azkaban directement, soit Potter et Weasley leur feraient la peau. Pas qu'il ait peur de ces deux minables mais bon, mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable.  
Il s'approcha donc rapidement d'elle et lui saisit fermement le bras. Hermione commença à paniquer en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui arriver quand elle entendit Drago lui parler de manière menaçante :

- Je te préviens Granger, tu racontes quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, et non seulement on recommence mais en plus, tes parents seront tués ainsi que Weasley et Potter. Ne t'imagines pas qu'en nous dénonçant personne ne pourra plus t'atteindre. Tu ne peux pas faire enfermer tous les Serpentard d'un coup et saches que si ce n'est nous, d'autres pourront se charger de toi. Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ou alors au premier signe suspect, je préviens certains Mangemorts pour qu'ils aillent tuer tes parents. C'est clair Granger !

Hermione, dont les larmes inondaient le visage, se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle savait maintenant qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends et ne doutait pas qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution.

Drago serra d'avantage ses bras pour être sûr de la réponse.

- Oui c'est bon, je ne dirais rien, maintenant, laisse-moi partir ! gémit-elle.

Après un dernier regard noir, il la lâcha et s'écarta de la porte.  
Hermione sortit et se mit à courir aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle allait de plus en plus vite en direction de son dortoir de peur que Malefoy ne décide de la rattraper. Elle avait mal partout mais il fallait qu'elle se retrouve en sécurité pour pouvoir totalement craquer et laisser enfin son chagrin et sa honte prendre le dessus. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Arrivée dans son dortoir de préfète en chef, elle ferma la porte et s'effondra contre celle-ci. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser totalement ce qui s'était passé. Des bribes de souvenirs confus se projetaient dans sa tête, et elle tentait de se persuader que c'était un cauchemar mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle revit les visages successifs de Crabbe et Goyle hilares pendant qu'ils la brutalisaient et elle éprouva une nausée si violente qu'elle eut à peine le temps de courir à la salle de bain pour vomir de dégoût. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac, elle se mit dans la cabine de douche, sous le jet d'eau bouillante, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Drago, quant à lui, était resté quasi inerte dans la petite pièce. Il se dégoûtait et n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber aussi bas. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute, il fallait encore qu'il la menace. En même temps, il ne voulait pas finir sa vie à Azkaban, donc il n'avait pas eu le choix puisque si elle parlait, ils étaient foutus. Il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son dortoir et espéra que les trois autres dormaient déjà et ne l'attendaient pas dans la salle commune. Encore heureux qu'en tant que préfet il avait une chambre que pour lui, même si elle était dans le cachot des Serpentard, au moins, ils n'entendraient pas les autres raconter leurs exploits toute la nuit.

- Ah Drago te voilà enfin ! On se demandait si tu n'avais pas craqué finalement ! C'est que, sous ses airs de rat de bibliothèque, elle est bien foutue la Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Zabini. On était justement en train de se marrer en repensant au moment ou elle…

- Très drôle, coupa Drago, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui raconter ce qui allait être un sordide récit. J'ai essayé de réparer vos conneries bande d'abrutis, on était seulement censés lui faire peur. Elle aurait juste eu la trouille et n'aurait rien eu contre nous si elle décidait de se plaindre à quelqu'un. Maintenant, j'ai fais le nécessaire pour qu'elle la ferme mais vous devez y mettre du vôtre ! Pas question de lui faire une quelconque remarque ou allusion quand on la croise dans les couloirs ou en cours, c'est compris ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Drago ? T'as peur de lui faire de la peine ou quoi à Granger !

- Zabini, reprit Drago en perdant un peu son sang froid, je pensais que toi au moins tu serais moins stupide ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est dans notre intérêt qu'elle se mette à craquer en cours ou au milieu du couloir avec saint Potter et Weasmoche à ses côtés ? Tu crois que personne ne chercherait à savoir ce qu'elle a, et qu'une fois qu'ils l'auront découvert, ils nous laisserons tranquillement comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors qu'on aura un mois de retenue ? Alors je vous préviens, il n'y a pas moyen que je plonge à cause de vos conneries, donc si vous faites tout foirer je vous tue moi-même, suis-je clair ?

Les trois autres étaient devenus assez blancs. En effet, pris dans le jeu, ils n'avaient pas pensé à toutes les conséquences que leurs actes impliquaient. Après un dernier regard d'avertissement, Drago les laissa plantés là et fila se coucher. Il redoutait le lendemain et se demandait comment tout allait se passer.

Hermione était sortie de la douche, elle avait réfléchi et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle ne réussirait jamais à faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry et Ron s'apercevraient tôt ou tard que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il s'était passé un événement grave. En pensant à Ron, elle se remit à pleurer. Ils s'étaient enfin déclaré l'un à l'autre leur amour, deux mois plus tôt. Il leur avait fallu tellement d'années pour franchir le pas. Ils avaient décidé d'une occasion spéciale pour coucher ensemble, bien qu'ils fussent près puisqu'ils s'aimaient en secret depuis sept ans, et que tout se passait à merveille dans leur couple depuis ces deux mois. Hermione avait décidé de lui offrir sa virginité à l'occasion de son anniversaire, qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines mais là, tout était gâché ! Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire, elle avait si honte. Est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait tuer Zabini et les autres, ou lui dirait-il qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec elle parce qu'elle le dégoûtait ? En pensant à tout ça, de nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester et affronter jours après jours les Serpentard qui ne manqueraient pas de faire des allusions quand ils passeraient à côté d'elle, ou les messes basses suivies des rires qu'elle surprendrait à leur table. Comment pouvait-elle y arriver ! Et ses amis ? Il faudrait qu'elle leur mente constamment et qu'elle se force à rigoler à leurs blagues alors qu'elle n'aurait qu'une envie : pleurer !

Sa décision était prise, elle quitterait Poudlard cette nuit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour Ron et Harry afin qu'ils ne la recherchent pas. Avec la quête des Horcruxes, Harry n'aurait pas de temps à perdre à la chercher, se dit-elle. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle leur écrivit une lettre :

« Cher Harry et Ron,

Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive plus à jouer à la courageuse Gryffondor, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis véritablement effrayée par cette bataille qui se rapproche inexorablement. J'ai déjà assez risqué ma vie à vos côtés et je voudrais que tout ça s'arrête. Je suis très exposée de part mon statut d'enfant de moldus et aussi parce que je suis votre amie. C'est trop dur pour moi et j'ai vraiment trop peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je suis désolée de vous laisser tomber mais je préfère partir loin et me mettre en sécurité. Pas la peine d'aller voir mes parents, je ne leur dirai pas où je vais. Ron, je suis désolée de te quitter comme ça mais de toutes façons, ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis et j'espère que vous finirez par me pardonner un jour. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, persévérez dans votre quête des Horcruxes et je sais que vous l'emporterez.  
Hermione, votre amie qui vous aime ».

Ça avait été vraiment très difficile d'écrire cette lettre. Ils n'allaient pas comprendre, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces sept dernières années. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser d'elle ? Et ce pauvre Ron, elle venait de le plaquer alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se réfugier dans ses bras musclés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité sans qu'ils ne tentent de faire quelque chose de fou et alors, elle risquait la vie de ses parents ainsi que la leur. Elle n'avait pas le choix, sa décision était prise. Elle réunit toutes ses affaires, leur jeta un sort de rétrécissement et se faufila par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne, qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-lard. Avec un dernier regard vers le château qui se dessinait au loin, elle transplana chez ses parents.


	3. Où est elle ?

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**3: Où est-elle?**

* * *

Le matin, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Drago s'attendait à être stoppé à tout moment. Il était seul car les trois autres n'avaient pas apprécié la leçon qu'il leur avait faite. Ils avaient tellement ri d'avance en pensant à toutes les remarques qu'ils auraient pu lancer à la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'ils avaient eu du mal à ce faire à l'idée de l'ignorer. Drago, quant à lui, était content d'être seul. Il ne supportait plus leur présence, bien qu'il eût été totalement démuni si quelqu'un lui tombait dessus.  
Il parvint à la Grande Salle sans embûches et en fut presque surpris. Des regards se tournaient vers lui mais pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Une fois assit à la table des Serpentard, il s'attarda sur celle des Gryffondor. Il voyait Potter et Weasley en pleine conversation. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, ce qui le rassura car ça voulait dire que Granger avait su se la fermer. Puis il la chercha du regard mais ne la vit pas. Après tout, se dit-il, il était normal qu'elle saute un ou deux cours vu ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour livrer le courrier.  
Il reçut une lettre de son père mais décida de l'ouvrir plus tard. Son attention venait de se reporter sur Potter et Weasley qui venaient de pousser un cri. Potter était tout blanc et la belette avait les oreilles écarlates.

« Génial, Granger a dû se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur dire en face et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur faire savoir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves. Ça y est, je suis cuis ! pensa-t-il.  
Tiens, étrange, ils quittent la salle en claquant les portes. Ils vont probablement aller la réconforter avant de s'en prendre à moi et aux autres débiles profonds. Ils ont quand même de drôles de priorités, décidément, eux non plus ne sont pas très malins. »

Profitant du peu de répit qu'il lui restait, Drago monta dans son dortoir pour lire la lettre de son père.

« Fils,  
Tu as mené à bien ta première mission pour le maître qui consistait à éloigner la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter. Il reste encore Weasley, ce traître à son sang, mais je te fais confiance. Le maître a pris connaissance d'un courrier de Zabini à son père, lui expliquant ton idée et le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci. En effet, des espions postés à Pré-au-lard on vu la Sang-de-Bourbe quitter le château cette nuit avec toutes ses affaires. Félicitations Drago, le maître est content de toi. Il m'a même confié que tu méritais maintenant de recevoir la Marque. Il te l'apposera à l'occasion de son grand retour, dans deux mois, le jour où il tuera Potter. Maintenant, tu peux te concentrer sur tes ASPICS que tu passeras dans un mois.

Lucius, ton père  
Ps: Ta mère t'embrasse et est fière de toi. »

Drago n'en revenait pas, il mit la lettre en boule et la jeta avec rage dans le coin de la pièce. Ainsi donc, elle était partie et tout ça à cause de lui. Bien sûr il aurait dû en être fier, mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas. La Marque des Ténèbres, autant il l'avait ardemment désirée pour prouver à son père qu'il était digne de lui, autant là, elle ne signifiait plus rien, si ce n'était toute l'ampleur de la cruauté, la déchéance des sangs-purs. Voilà ce qu'il avait dû faire pour enfin avoir sa Marque, et bien, c'était minable ! Il s'effondra sur son lit et n'alla pas en cours de la journée.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Ron se regardaient, abasourdis. Ils tentaient de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu ce passer dans la tête d'Hermione. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à la fille courageuse qu'ils connaissaient !

Ils pensèrent tout d'abord à un enlèvement mais c'était bien l'écriture d'Hermione, et après avoir lu la lettre une bonne vingtaine de fois, ils en conclurent qu'elle n'avait pas laissé d'indices les menant sur la piste d'un enlèvement. Elle était tellement maligne qu'elle aurait forcement dit ou fait quelque chose pour les alerter discrètement. Apparemment, elle était bien partie de son plein gré. Harry et Ron furent tour à tour inquiets, tristes, en colère et bouleversés. Ils étaient pleins de remords de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle avait si peur. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Ça faisait des années qu'elle risquait sa vie avec eux et qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Là, elle avait peut-être senti qu'il était temps de penser à sa sécurité.

Bien sûr, Harry et Ron furent découragés, car si la fille la plus courageuse qu'ils connaissent s'était enfuie, ça ne laissait rien présager de bon sur l'espoir qu'elle avait de leurs chances de réussite face à Voldemort.  
Harry décida de faire comme elle avait dit, après tout, si elle ne voulait pas participer à la bataille il n'allait pas l'y obliger. Il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait malgré le fait qu'il était très déçu. Il la comprenait quand même, et d'un côté, ça le rassurait un peu car il ne se serait jamais pardonné si elle avait été tuée par sa faute. Ron lui, avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Il lui en voulait énormément d'être partie et ne comprenait pas. Comme ça, après tant d'années à se chercher, elle l'abandonnait là. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « ça n'aurait pas marché » ? Il avait pourtant l'impression que ça marchait très bien au contraire ! Ou, est-ce qu'aveuglé par l'amour, il ne se serait pas aperçu qu'Hermione l'aimait moins que lui l'aimait ? Pourtant, ils s'entendaient tellement bien et étaient si heureux ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui lui fallait de plus bon sang ! Ron n'était pas comme Harry, il ne pardonnerait pas, du moins, pas facilement.

Hermione regardait sa montre. Le courrier devait déjà avoir été distribué dans la Grande Salle et Harry et Ron étaient probablement au courant maintenant. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réagi ? Elle les connaissait bien et se doutait que Harry la comprendrait mais que Ron, bien plus obstiné, allait faire la tête pendant des jours, voire des semaines. Elle se mit à plaindre Harry car Ron était insupportable quand tout n'allait pas bien pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle devait avancer, car si elle continuait à penser à eux, elle n'aurait pas le courage de poursuivre.

Elle était passée un peu plus tôt chez elle pour prendre toutes les affaires qui pourraient lui être utiles, ainsi que tout l'argent dont elle disposait sur son livret d'épargne. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à expliquer à ses parents ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était trop dur ; elle n'aurait pas supporté la souffrance et la pitié dans leur regard.  
Elle décida donc de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu au cas où Harry aurait eu besoin d'elle pour des missions risquées. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger ou leur faire subir la perte de leur enfant unique donc, avec un puissant sort d'Oubliettes, elle leur fit oublier jusqu'à son existence, ainsi qu'à toute sa famille. Avec un sort de manipulation psychique, elle les persuada de partir en vacances dans un autre pays et puis finalement de décider d'y rester pour y vivre et travailler.  
Ce fut terriblement difficile pour elle moralement, car une fois qu'ils l'ont eu oubliée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule au monde. Sa famille ne la connaissait plus, et elle avait laissé tomber ses deux meilleurs amis. Personne ne la rechercherait maintenant, si ce n'était les Mangemorts, pour faire pression sur Harry. Et bien, elle ne se laisserait pas retrouver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on fasse du mal à Harry ou Ron à cause d'elle.  
Elle était là, proche de ce qui avait été sa maison durant dix-huit années et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part ou aller. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se dit que pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, rien ne valait un autre pays.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'Hermione était en France, à errer de ville en ville à la recherche d'un travail et d'un endroit où loger, mais sans aucuns ASPICS, c'était quasiment impossible. Elle logeait dans des motels plus sordides les uns que les autres pour économiser le peu d'argent qui lui restait. Les sorciers à qui elle demandait un travail devaient s'imaginer qu'elle avait le QI d'un troll pour avoir abandonné un mois avant ses examens et ils ne lui laissaient pas la chance de leur prouver qu'ils se trompaient. C'était toujours pareil, ils demandaient son nom, son âge et son niveau d'étude, et lorsqu'elle leur disait qu'elle n'avait pas ses ASPICS, ils lui fermaient la porte au nez. Dans le monde sorcier, c'était très rare de ne pas finir ses études, même si un élève finissait qu'avec des T comme troll à ses notes, il valait mieux que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son diplôme.

Par cette belle journée ensoleillée, et malgré son cinquième refus de la matinée, elle décida de se promener. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'échoua sur un banc et laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur le jeune couple d'amoureux en face, qui s'embrassait, puis sur le grand-père avec sa petite fille qui nourrissait les canards. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Un papier voleta près d'elle et elle reconnut l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une photo attira immédiatement son attention. Elle blêmit mais décida de lire l'article.

« Drago Malefoy, toujours aussi séduisant et fortuné, devient le meilleur élève de cette fin d'année. Avec la note "optimal" dans toutes ses matières, cet élève brillant se place en première place des résultats de Poudlard et fait même mieux, car de tels résultats n'avaient pas été obtenus depuis trois années (depuis Percy Weasley). Le jeune Monsieur Malefoy se voit donc ouvrir toutes les portes pour réussir dans n'importe lequel des métiers qu'il choisira.  
Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et je peux vous dire que ce garçon à de l'avenir !  
Rita Skeeter, reporter pour la gazette du sorcier. »

Hermione fulminait, depuis quand Malefoy était-il intelligent ? Et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée, elle, la pourtant si célèbre miss-je-sais-tout ! Même ça, il s'était débrouillé pour lui retirer, c'est elle qui aurait dû se trouver en première page et pas cette sale fouine décolorée ! En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle était en colère parce que l'article ne parlait pas d'elle, mais il fallait être logique, ils n'allaient pas marquer un truc du genre : « Si la jeune et talentueuse Miss Granger n'avait pas tragiquement disparu au cours de cette année, nul doute que c'est elle qui aurait eu les meilleurs résultats et pas cette blondasse peroxydée !

De rage, elle déchiqueta le journal et jeta les morceaux à la poubelle. Le couple d'amoureux, dérangé par tant de raffut, stoppa leur baiser pour la regarder et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller s'énerver ailleurs. Après avoir reçu leur message tacite, Hermione décida de partir puisque de toute façon, sa journée était gâchée. Sur un coup de tête elle décida de changer à nouveau de ville comme pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce maudit article.

Un autre mois s'était écoulé, elle venait d'arriver dans un petit village sorcier Français. Elle était déjà venue une fois en vacances avec ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, tout le monde avait l'air de faire la fête. Les enfants riaient sous les yeux des parents, qui faisaient de même. L'euphorie semblait régner dans le village. Les adultes se congratulaient et les commerçants offraient les fruits et légumes de leur étal. Le patron d'un bar avait même ensorcelé toutes ses choppes de Bièraubeurre pour qu'elles se distribuent toutes seules, à qui en voulait.  
Hermione décida de demander à un passant ce qu'ils fêtaient tous. Elle s'approcha de la première personne venue et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi mais, que se passe-t-il ?

- Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant, vous vivez dans une grotte ou quoi ?

Hermione qui n'appréciait que très modérément d'être insultée, commença à perdre patience.

- Bon alors, vous me répondez ou je demande à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ça va calmez vous ma p'tite dame, c'est que aujourd'hui, nous fêtons une grande victoire. Le jeune Harry Potter a vaincu vous-savez-qui.

A ces mots, Hermione eut le souffle coupé ! Elle était heureuse, mais redoutait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que Harry s'en est sorti ?

L'homme redevint sérieux et dit :

- Lui oui, il n'est pas trop amoché, par contre dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ils dressent la liste des morts et ce n'est pas joli, joli. Tenez, si vous voulez, j'ai justement la Gazette sur moi.

Hermione la prit en tremblant avant de remercier l'homme. Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un gros chêne qui était à l'entrée du village. Elle respirait difficilement et essaya de se calmer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait tellement peur de voir les noms des personnes qu'elle aimait. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle se décida enfin. Elle parcourut la liste et vit des noms comme: Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Colin Crivey, Terry Boot, Alicia Spinnet et d'autres noms des élèves de Poudlard qui était avec elle. Elle pleurait mais fut néanmoins soulagée, malgré la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait pour les défunts, de ne pas trouver les noms de Ron ou Ginny, ni de leur famille. Par contre dans la liste des partisans de Voldemort, elle fut heureuse de constater que Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy étaient morts. Bien d'autres noms noircissaient la colonne mais peu lui importait. Elle avait au moins obtenu une petite revanche, même si ce n'était pas de son fait.  
Elle pensa un instant que vu que tout était fini, elle aurait pu retourner auprès de sa famille et ses amis mais la cicatrice présente dans le fond de son cœur était encore trop douloureuse. Il fallait qu'elle reste éloignée pour tenter de se reconstruire seule. Ses proches seraient pleins de sollicitude et prévenants envers elle, mais ce comportement ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter sa peine, au contraire, le malaise ressenti par tout le monde ne ferait que l'aggraver.

Elle se leva le cœur plus léger malgré la peine pour les êtres aimés qui étaient tombés au combat. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un travail. Avec un peu de chance, les gens seraient si heureux qu'ils ne penseraient pas à connaître tous les détails de ses études.  
C'est ce qui se passa dans une petite boutique de livres en tous genres. Hermione se présenta et la patronne, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air pas très aimable, l'interrogea sur plusieurs auteurs ainsi que des livres et Hermione sut répondre à toutes les questions. La patronne accepta de la prendre à l'essai. Il fallait dire, dans leur petit village, il n'était pas fréquent de voir quelqu'un de si jeune avec autant de connaissances. Elle était curieuse de connaître son niveau d'étude et se qu'elle recherchait dans un si petit village. A la question fatidique, Hermione répondit "aucun", et la patronne sembla contrariée.  
« Je suis sûr qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais en même temps, elle n'a pas l'air d'une criminelle, je pourrais peut-être en profiter... »

- Bien, le fait que vous n'ayez pas de diplômes me gène mais je suis d'accord pour vous engager à une condition : vous toucherez moins que quelqu'un de diplômé, ce qui me parait logique. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord c'est à vous de voir mais personne ici ne vous engagera !

Hermione faillit refuser mais il ne lui restait presque plus d'argent et pour être honnête, c'était pour l'instant la seule à lui laisser une chance. Hermione accepta donc et lui demanda si elle ne savait pas ou elle pourrait trouver un logement pas cher.

- On peut dire que tu as de la chance ma petite, je loue justement une chambre en face de la boutique. Elle est libre depuis hier et j'allais justement mettre une annonce. Pour ce qui est du prix on en reparlera plus tard. En plus, à ton accent je vois que t'es anglaise, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! dit-elle en étirant sa large bouche édentée. Et entre ressortissants d'un même pays, on peut se serrer les coudes non ?

Hermione fut heureuse de sa journée, jusqu'au moment où la gérante lui dit que d'après ses calculs, le loyer se montait à presque trois quart de son salaire. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle en profitait, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le choix.


	4. 3 ans plus tard

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien ? Comme convenu je vous remets un chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**4: 3 ans plus tard:**

* * *

Hermione avait maintenant vingt et un ans, et travaillait toujours dans la petite librairie. La vie passait lentement, mais elle allait mieux, même si sa vie actuelle était plutôt morne. Sa patronne continuait de la sous-payer sous prétexte que "si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'avait qu'à partir" mais pour aller où ? se disait-elle, aussi elle restait.  
Bien des fois elle avait failli renoncer mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se le permettre. A cause de son faible salaire et de son loyer exorbitant, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Hermione était amaigrie, elle avait des vêtements usés et son image lui faisait penser à celle du professeur Lupin. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux au souvenir de cet homme si bon qui avait été tué durant la dernière guerre.  
Elle passait souvent ses journées à penser que Ron ou Harry la cherchait et qu'ils viendraient l'enlever de sa misère, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être à sa recherche. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'avis de recherche à son nom. Elle avait bêtement pensé que Mr Weasley, travaillant au ministère, aurait tout fait pour lancer des Aurors à ses trousses, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : si au bout de trois ans personne ne l'avait retrouvée, c'était parce que personne ne la cherchait. C'était aussi cette raison qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez elle. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire après une si longue absence ? La vérité ? Non, le souvenir était encore bien trop présent à son goût malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Drago était au bureau et pestait contre ses deux associés. Il était patron d'une multinationale qu'il avait lui-même créée deux ans auparavant. Sa société rachetait des petites entreprises en faillite pour les raser et en faire de grands parcs hôteliers quand l'emplacement convenait. Il avait des projets en cours dans plusieurs pays mais là, il devait se rendre dans le fin fond de la France pour traiter avec un commerçant.

C'était pour cela qu'il était énervé. D'habitude, ce n'était pas lui qui traitait avec les petits patrons. Lui s'occupait surtout des personnes influentes avec qui il pourrait avoir des projets en commun et s'associer, bien qu'il n'en ait nulle besoin puisque sa société se portait très bien.

Hélas là, ses deux associés étaient sur des grosses affaires et ne pouvaient se libérer. Il eut soudain une douleur lancinante dans le bras gauche, mais se rassura en pensant qu'au moins, elle ne pouvait pas être due à la Marque. En effet, pour une fois saint Potter lui avait rendu service puisqu'il avait tué la face de serpent avant qu'il puisse être marqué comme du bétail. Grâce à l'absence de Marque, il avait pu se construire une vie sans que son nom ne soit mêlé à Voldemort et traîné dans la boue. Oui, tout le monde savait que son père avait été Mangemort mais lui avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas suivi sa trace grâce à ça. Bien sûr, lui savait que sur le champ de bataille finale il avait été du côté des Mangemorts, il se devait de rester auprès de son père. Il s'était cependant contenté de lancer des sorts d'entrave ou de stupefixion. Quand son père avait été tué, il avait tout simplement transplané en laissant la bataille derrière lui. Il n'avait plus de raison de s'en mêler. Il était maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, si Voldemort s'en était sorti, il aurait dû le payer de sa vie, mais peu lui importait. Depuis l'histoire avec Granger, il ne vivait qu'avec des remords.  
Il pensait encore à elle de temps en temps et aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait !  
Allez ! Il était temps de se mettre en route même si le voyage ne l'enchantait pas.

- Déborah, faites prévenir mes elfes de maison en France qu'ils doivent préparer le manoir, et pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez de vous empiffrer ! Vous ne rentrerez bientôt plus dans votre bureau.

Sa secrétaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retint difficilement ses larmes. Depuis un an qu'elle travaillait pour lui, il n'avait pas eu d'autre comportement avec elle que ce mépris constant, ni avec les autres d'ailleurs. A part peut-être celles qui finissaient dans son lit et encore, le lendemain, il les traitait comme si de rien n'était. C'était vraiment un type arrogant et suffisant, en plus d'être volontairement méchant.

- Déborah, au lieu de rêvasser, préparez-moi le dossier de la boutique « Grimoires& Cie »

Pas de merci, mais ça, elle avait l'habitude. Il lui arracha quasiment le dossier des mains et transplana dans sa maison du nord de la France. Les elfes parurent affolés de le voir arriver si tôt car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout préparer et de chauffer la maison.

- Pourquoi tout n'est pas près ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que des incapables, vous mériteriez que je vous donne des vêtements ! Bande de sales vermines crasseuses. Sur ce, il décida d'aller faire un tour et les elfes furent soulagés qu'il ne reste pas là, à leur crier dessus comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il était 19h00 et Drago sentit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un whisky pur feu. Il se rendit dans le seul bar du petit village. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement et il pensa qu'il se ferait un malin plaisir de racheter tout leur village pour pouvoir le raser !  
Après son verre, il se promena dans les rues de ce qui deviendrait la prochaine ville pour sorciers branchés. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des maisons séculaires et des vieux commerces, mais quand il aurait tout racheté et tout fait démolir, il ferait construire avec sa société tout ce qui pourrait attirer les sorciers fortunés. Des hôtels de luxe, des casinos, des cabarets et le tout à la pointe de la sorcellerie.  
La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et le brouillard s'était levé. Drago décida donc de rentrer chez lui.

En pénétrant dans le hall, une douce chaleur l'accueillit et il décida de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé du salon, devant la cheminée, pour revoir une dernière fois le dossier pour son rendez-vous du lendemain. Après une bonne heure, il décida de monter se coucher.

Hermione arrivait comme tous les jours à 9h00, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait encore avoir une journée éprouvante. En effet, presque tous les jours, un habitué venait pour la draguer et du coup, peu concentrée sur son travail, elle faisait des erreurs. A cause de ça, sa patronne s'en prenait à elle et comme à chaque fois, menaçait de la virer.  
Hermione ne s'en inquiétait plus trop car ça faisait trois ans qu'elle la menaçait ainsi, mais tout de même, elle en avait vraiment marre. Il lui fallait tout le courage des Gryffondor pour ne pas claquer définitivement la porte. Un jour peut-être..., se dit-elle avec espoir.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée se mit à tinter, peu de temps après que la grosse comtoise eut sonné onze fois, et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Un homme, d'une petite quarantaine d'années, se tenait devant elle. Il était très laid, avec de grosses verrues sur le visage, des cheveux gras et un air suffisant totalement exaspérant ! Même le professeur Rogue était séduisant à côté de lui.

- Bonjour ma jolie, alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Hermione préféra faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, car si elle avait dû lui répondre, elle lui aurait dit qu'il lui avait autant manqué qu'un furoncle purulent sur les fesses !

Comme tous les jours ou presque depuis maintenant un mois, il lui demandait un livre qui se trouvait comme par hasard dans un recoin de la boutique. Aujourd'hui, le livre qu'il demandait se trouvait tout en haut des étagères. Elle avait oublié sa baguette sur sa table d'accueil mais pour aller la chercher, elle devait passer par le passage étroit où il se trouvait et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait frôlé volontairement.

- Et bien ma jolie, si tu veux passer, j'ai droit à un gros bisou quand même ! Et il éclata d'un rire fat.

Elle ne doutait aucunement qu'il en profiterait pour la serrer davantage, donc elle se résolut à utiliser la grosse échelle pour grimper et ainsi attraper le livre.  
Au comble de sa poisse, aujourd'hui elle avait mis une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux.  
Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour implorer silencieusement le soutient de sa patronne qui passait par là, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à bien le servir, car il était le client le plus important du magasin. La gérante, elle, devait bien reconnaître que c'était surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert Hermione. Elle n'allait pas la laisser lui faire perdre son plus gros gagne-pain juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses avances !

Hermione monta donc résignée les quelques barreaux de l'échelle, et au moment d'attraper le livre, elle sentit les mains du type se balader de son mollet à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle se figea instantanément, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde car l'instant d'après, la rage l'envahit et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour dire « bouquin », elle était déjà à sa hauteur et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un gros porc ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de mettre vos sales pattes de vieux vicieux sur moi !

- Mais ça va pas bien vous, faut vous faire soigner. Vous êtes complètement hystérique !

Hermione allait le frapper de nouveau mais sa patronne, alertée par le bruit de la gifle et les cris qui suivirent, arriva en trombe.

- Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes devenue folle !

- Non mais…

- Taisez-vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Allez-y Mr Languille, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione fulminait de rage et les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir à tout les deux ! Languille, quant à lui, faisait l'indigné et dit :

- Écoutez, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle allait attraper le livre quand soudain l'échelle a vacillé. Je l'ai aidée à se retenir comme j'ai pu en lui agrippant les jambes et cette furie descend et me frappe. J'exige des excuses de sa part !

- Non mais c'est le comble, en plus d'être un pervers, vous êtes un menteur !

- Hermione, vous vous excusez tout de suite ou vous êtes virée !

- ….

- Bien, n'ayant aucune réponse de votre part, j'en conclus donc que vous refusez.

- C'est bon je m'excuse, dit-elle, les mâchoires crispées. Elle ne manqua pas de jeter un regard noir au client.

- Bon allez, j'accepte mais je vous préviens, madame, que je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans votre boutique !

La patronne fulminait et lança un regard à Hermione qui voulait dire « t'es contente de toi ? » Hermione savait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction au fait qu'elle ne serait plus importunée par cette vielle anguille, comme elle l'appelait.

Drago regarda sa montre, il était 11h15. Il était un peu en retard mais peu lui importait, il n'avait pas à faire à quelqu'un d'important. Quand il passa la porte, il entendit quelqu'un qui criait et menaçait une autre personne dans l'arrière boutique apparemment. Il croisa un client qui sortait en trombe et qui le bouscula à moitié.

« Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ! Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi sauvages et à moitié cinglés ici ! » pesta-t-il en lui-même.

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es complètement folle ma pauvre fille ! Arrête de te sentir persécutée à chaque fois qu'un type te fait des avances. T'es contente de toi ? Tu m'as fait perdre mon meilleur client. Je te préviens, encore une fois comme ça, et t'es virée et là, je ne rigole pas ! Déjà que c'est à peine si tu travailles, t'as toujours le nez dans les bouquins. En plus t'es même pas aimable avec les clients ! Pour la peine, je te retire le prix du livre qu'il allait acheter de ta prochaine paye.

« Génial ! Déjà que je ne touche quasiment rien, bientôt il faudra carrément que je la paye pour travailler. Nan mais on va où là ! »

Hermione allait répliquer que ce n'était pas juste mais d'un geste, la patronne la coupa.

- Ne t'avise pas de me contredire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te garde, après tout, tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago commençait à perdre patience, il était là pour affaire et la patronne ne semblait même pas s'en préoccuper. Pourtant la cloche de la porte d'entrée avait sonné et ils avaient rendez-vous ! A moins que sa stupide secrétaire ait encore oublié de la prévenir d'un changement d'horaire du rendez-vous ou carrément oublié de confirmer ledit rendez-vous.  
Il eut une sensation bizarre en entendant « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Bien sûr il l'employait encore lui-même lorsqu'il était énervé mais essayait de se contrôler. Pas qu'il ait complètement changé d'avis sur la pureté du sang, mais ce terme là était pour lui, associé à Granger. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise de repenser à toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées toutes ces années.  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il se racla la gorge plus que bruyamment pour être sûr d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Alertée par le bruit, la patronne se rendit à l'entrée du magasin et accueillit Drago en s'excusant.

- Vous savez, toujours des problèmes avec le petit personnel, incapable de faire leur travail correctement.

- Oui, oui, fit-il avec un geste de la main indiquant qu'il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler chiffon avec cette femme aux cheveux hirsutes et aux vêtements dépareillés.

- Vous n'auriez pas un endroit plus convenable pour que l'on puisse traiter l'affaire qui implique ma présence dans ce lieu si modeste, dit-il avec arrogance.

La patronne eut un sursaut d'indignation mais se ressaisit, après tout, elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi elle recevait sa visite. C'était à peine si elle savait qui il était.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, on peut passer par ce couloir comme ça, je n'aurais pas à supporter la vue de mon employée.

- Ma secrétaire vous a prévenue de mon arrivée ainsi que du motif de ma visite je pense.

- Euh, oui tenez, asseyez-vous, nous pourrons parler tranquillement.

Le bureau était somme toute assez minable. Les papiers peints étaient défraîchis, et les fauteuils de cuire étaient usés, tout comme le vernis du bureau tout écaillé et la moquette marron complètement élimée. Drago avait froncé le nez en signe de dégoût.

- Hermione, cria la gérante, tu nous apporteras des cafés et rapidement !

Décidément, il y avait des journées comme ça où tout lui faisait penser à elle. Il se ressaisit et ouvrit son dossier.

- Donc voilà, vous deviez à Gringotts cinq mille gallions, voyant que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de rembourser, Gringotts a revendu votre dette. Ma société s'est portée garante et l'a rachetée. Nous sommes donc maintenant propriétaires de cette boutique.  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir de sa surprise et lui dit :

- Il faudrait que vous signiez les papiers comme quoi vous avez été mise au courant de cet accord. Normalement vous avez un mois pour quitter les lieux, mais je vous laisse une semaine.

- QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible, je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de …, la banque n'a aucun droit de faire ça, c'est incompréhensible !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Mr Malefoy !

Au moment ou Hermione apportait le plateau avec les tasses de café, le nom de Malefoy lui sauta aux oreilles. Le plateau se mit à trembler dans ses mains et un regard vers des cheveux blonds presque blancs lui confirma qu'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de se réaliser.

Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire tomber le plateau. Les tasses se fracassèrent sur le sol, ce qui fit hurler sa patronne qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir, car elle était elle-même trop bouleversée.  
En entendant le plateau tomber, Malefoy se dit que l'employée de cette femme n'était quand même vraiment pas douée, ce qui le fit sourire, car il pensait qu'avec Déborah, il avait hérité du pire de ce qui pouvait se trouver en matière d'employées potiches !  
Il décida de se retourner pour jeter un regard noir à cette petite idiote qui les avait interrompus, quand son regard se posa sur… Granger !

* * *

**Alors, je suis sadique ? Vous savez quoi? cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j' avais eu trop pleins de reviews et du coup, voyant que je n'en ai pas eu de nouvelles, je suis en manque !**

**Si vous ne voulez pas que je pleure sur mon clavier, vous pouvez toujours m'encourager, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.**

**Gros bisous à vous tous, Labulle. **


	5. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH bonjour a vous tous! Un immense merci, j'ai cru halluciner quand j'ai vu toutes vos reviews!**

**priin3cess : Merci, c'est vrai que des fois je vois des fics pleines de fautes et d'incohérenses et qui pour 5 chapitre on 75 reviews. Peu être que les gens préfère lire des fics légères parce que c'est vrai, moi la mienne démoralise un peu lol ! Mais bon, grâce à vous tous je suis en passe d'en avoir beaucoups des reviews!**

**Aurélie Malefoy : Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément, je te remercie. Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions fortes au travers des mots.**

**Hermy69 : La suite pour tout de suite (lol je jeu de mot bidon) Ne t'inquiète pas, elle le pardonnera mais pas avant longtemps hahaha! (rire sadique)**

**Darling35 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**lolie : Tout est parfait! tu me comble de joie. Ta review était vraiment trop gentille et m'a permise de ne pas inonder mon clavier, impossible puisque après j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage lol!**

**fatlouie : T'inquiète elle va se remettre petit à petit.**

**kmildu37 : Merci c'est très gentil.**

**Place au chapitre: **

* * *

**5. Retrouvailles:**

* * *

Elle était là, à le regarder, et avait l'air littéralement pétrifié.  
Il fallait qu'elle fuie à toutes jambes mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux, ayant l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs années en arrière. Il n'avait pratiquement pas changé ; le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait glacée jusqu'au os. Lui aussi avait eu l'air surpris, ce qui la rassura un peu.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par les cris de sa patronne.

- T'es virée ! J'en ai plus que ras-le-bol, ces tasses viennent du service de ma grand-mère, t'es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien ! Non seulement tu pars de mon magasin, mais en plus t'as intérêt à libérer la chambre dans l'heure qui vient sinon je détruis toutes les affaires qui y restent. Et pas la peine de me demander ta paye, je la garde de toute façon, c'est-ce que tu me dois pour le loyer en cours. Alors maintenant, dégage !

Hermione se sentit revenir à elle et put enfin bouger. Elle se retourna et partit à toutes jambes, sans jeter de regard derrière elle. Elle récupéra son châle, son sac et sa baguette et fila dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle venait d'être virée, elle n'en revenait pas ! Mais de toute façon, elle serait partie quoi qu'il soit arrivé, car maintenant Malefoy savait où la trouver. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour ce boulot minable ou cette pièce qui s'apparentait plus à un taudis qu'à une chambre et encore moins parce qu'elle avait revu cette sale fouine.

Malefoy l'avait suivie des yeux au travers des fenêtres du bureau. Apparemment elle logeait dans l'immeuble vétuste de l'autre côté de la rue. Ça lui avait fait un choc de la revoir, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle qui était si douée - même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne- se retrouvait dans cet endroit sinistre, c'était inconcevable.  
Le sentiment que tout ce gâchis découlait certainement de ce qui lui était arrivé, par sa faute, le mit de nouveau mal à l'aise. Décidément, son erreur de jugement passé avait eu de graves conséquences !

- Mr Malefoy, je vous parle, je sais bien que cette intrusion de cette petite idiote vous a déconcentré mais je refuse de partir dans seulement une semaine.

Malefoy avait énormément de mal à ce concentrer sur l'affaire, son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette boutique. Il tenta tout de même de se ressaisir, après tout, c'était un Malefoy.

- Oui, naturellement, si je vous propose cela c'est que c'est important et donc je vous offre de vous dédommager fortement en contrepartie.

La discussion dura dix minutes de plus, le temps de se mettre d'accord sur le prix, puis Malefoy lui fit signer tous les papiers nécessaires. Il savait qu'il avait lâché plus d'argent qu'il aurait dû, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à marchander. Il fallait qu'il achève vite pour pouvoir la retrouver, il fallait qu'il lui parle !

Hermione venait de finir de jeter un sort de rétrécissement sur le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait et les mit toutes dans un sac de voyage. Elle sortit en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle ; même si cet endroit était lugubre, il l'avait quand même accueillie durant presque trois années.  
A peine fut elle arrivée dehors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le petit village. Les rues non pavées commençaient à ressembler à des rivières de boue. Hermione sentit alors quelque chose se briser en elle. Il fallait qu'elle recommence tout ! Les abris de fortunes, les demandes d'embauches et les refus qui iraient avec, la fuite, sans compter que cette fois, elle n'avait que très peu de gallions sur elle. Elle ne savait même pas où partir, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et un immense désespoir s'abattit sur elle. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de recommencer !

Elle sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et se laissa glisser le long du mur, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine et là, d'un coup, elle mit sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura comme elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Le découragement l'envahissait ainsi qu'un sentiment de haine envers une seule et même personne : Malefoy !  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croise son chemin, sa vie s'en trouvait bouleversée ? La dernière fois, elle était agressée par trois Serpentard et là, elle était virée et se retrouvait à la rue sans nulle part où aller. Elle l'imaginait dans le bureau de son ancienne patronne, avec ses sourires arrogants et sa voix pleine de dédain :

- « Vous avez eu grandement raison de la virer, elle ne vaut vraiment rien, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione continua de pleurer pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et même la pluie qui l'avait partiellement trempée ne la faisait pas réagir. Elle était en état de choc ; tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de reconstruire s'était effondré. Le peu de moral qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à retrouver était retombé aussi bas qu'il était au départ.  
Elle avait toujours la tête sur ses genoux et tentait de se coller au mur pour éviter au maximum la pluie. Seulement une impression d'être observée depuis une bonne minute ne la lâchait pas. Elle releva la tête.

Il était là, les cheveux dégoulinants sur sa nuque, les mèches de devant tombants dans ses yeux. Il était là, à la fixer tandis que les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son visage, de l'arrête de son nez en contournant ses lèvres fines.  
Hermione ne supportait pas de le voir si près d'elle et décida d'attaquer pour qu'il parte plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Malefoy, tu veux une photo, il te plait le spectacle de ma vie pitoyable ? Alors c'est bon, maintenant que t'as de quoi te marrer pour les semaines à venir, tu te casses.

Mais quelque chose dans son expression lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne se moquait pas, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas le regard arrogant qu'elle connaissait si bien. Enfin, elle se sentait quand même très mal d'être en sa présence.

- Bon, tu comptes répondre ou mieux, te casser, ou t'attends le printemps !

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se faire attaquer sans riposter au quart de tour.

Malefoy se décida à prendre la parole. Même s'il s'était répété ces paroles un million de fois, là, elles semblaient imprononçables. Il prit sa respiration et dit :

- Pardonne-moi !

Hermione était bouche bée, elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il était tombé sur la tête. Un Malefoy qui s'excuse, elle devait sûrement être en train de dormir et de faire un cauchemar.

- Non mais t'es taré ou quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Et pardonne-moi quoi au fait, le fait que par ta faute je suis virée et que je me retrouve à la rue sans nulle part où aller ? Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de crier.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je te demande de me pardonner. Mais effectivement, tu peux rajouter aujourd'hui si tu veux. Il s'attendait à ce que ça soit compliqué mais évidement, avec la journée qu'elle avait eue, il ne partait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

- Non mais j'hallucine là, et comment tu comptes te faire pardonner au juste, tu vas me dire : « t'inquiète pas sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! » Tout en finissant sa phrase elle s'était mise à hurler. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied, qu'elle explosait de toute la rage contenue de ses trois dernières années. Elle était toujours prostrée par terre et le vit qui tendait la main vers elle. Elle tenta de reculer un maximum mais elle ne put gagner que quelques centimètres.

Drago tentait de garder une voix calme et douce malgré toutes les émotions qui le traversaient.

- Je ne sais pas encore comment je peux faire pour me faire pardonner mais pour le fait que tu n'as nulle part où aller, ça, je peux t'aider. Tout en disant cela, il tendit davantage la main et lui fit signe de s'y accrocher et de le suivre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rigoler sinistrement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter la main que tu me tends et que je vais te suivre comme si on était amis depuis toujours ! Plutôt mourir que te suivre de mon plein gré. Tu me dégoûtes, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Tout en disant ça, elle s'était levée et lui martelait la poitrine de ses poings serrés. Elle pleurait et ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Malefoy avait changé, certes, mais pas au point de se laisser humilier en public. Effectivement les cris de la jeune femme avaient alertés quelques sorciers qui suivaient la scène de derrière leurs rideaux. Ne tenant pas à être l'attraction du village, il fit un Accio sur le sac d'Hermione et l'agrippa par le poignet.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte de la sensation d'écrasement lié au transplanage. Elle commença à paniquer en se demandant où est-ce qu'il la conduisait. Une fois la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle se retourna et gifla Malefoy aussi fort qu'elle le put, dans l'espoir qu'il la lâche et qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça aurait l'effet inverse, il avait resserré son étreinte.

- Calme-toi Granger, je ne te veux pas de mal !

- Ah oui ! Depuis quand ? Parce que permets-moi d'en douter, Malefoy, car au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, tu viens de me kidnapper !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu te donnais en spectacle.

- Oh, tu me vois désolée que le grand Malefoy ait été vu en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe complètement folle de rage !

Malefoy commençait à perdre son calme, elle devenait quasiment ingérable, l'insultait, l'avait frappé mais dans tout ça, ce qui l'avait le plus gêné, c'était qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras en lui pardonnant à la seconde mais quand même, il était un Malefoy, on ne refuse rien à un Malefoy. Il se rabroua mentalement, ce petit discours sur son nom était ridicule, c'était le discours d'un gamin pourrit gâté, et ça, il ne l'était plus.

- Bon ça suffit, arrête de t'insulter tu deviens ridicule. Lui qui voulait rester patient et lui montrer qu'il avait changé pour qu'elle le pardonne… Il avait l'impression que ça commençait mal.

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de redresser fièrement la tête. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle avait peur. Elle ne devait pas le laisser avoir de l'emprise sur elle.

Ils avaient transplané devant une maison de deux étages. Ce n'était pas un château mais la demeure était quand même très vaste. La lumière venait de s'allumer dans l'entrée quand Drago fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas il lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu comptes mourir de froid juste par fierté, parce que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

- Je t'ai dit que je préférais mourir que te suivre il me semble.

- Bien, si tu renonces à un bon bain bien chaud, une chambre confortable et douillette, et un succulent repas pour le froid et la pluie alors je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Il y avait un véritable combat intérieur qui se jouait en Hermione. Sa fierté et sa colère lui disaient de partir mais son estomac et sa raison lui disaient de rester. Il fallait être logique : elle n'avait nulle part où aller, pas d'argent, froid et faim. En plus, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, même avec Malefoy.  
C'est donc avec une certaine réticence qu'elle s'approcha et le suivit sans un mot.  
Lui avait suivi le débat intérieur qui faisait rage en Hermione et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire discret quand il la vit se rapprocher pour rentrer.

* * *

**Vous aussi vous aimeriez voir un mec beau comme un dieu dégoulinant de pluie vous regarder avec des yeux pleins de remords lol Moi quand j'ai écris le chapitre je bloquais un peu parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans ma tête je le voyais certe comme je l'ai décris mais en plus la chemise ouverte sur tout un tas de tablettes de chocolat! Mais c'était que mon esprit pervers qui prenait le contrôle!**


	6. Première nuit

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre parce que vous me faites trop plaisir avec les reviews. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier : NiniWeasley, mione-jane,Hermione23-dray32, Ninia Black (comment ça j'suis dégeulasse avec notre mione, non mais lol!) et enfin priinc3ss.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Vous allez savoir si Drago est diabolique ou non!**

**Gros bisous Labulle **

* * *

**6: Première nuit :**

* * *

Malefoy fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Hermione et referma la porte d'entrée. Le hall était assez grand, du parquet en chêne couvrait le sol. L'escalier central était protégé d'une moquette très épaisse de couleur verte. De chaque côté de l'escalier se trouvait une porte. La porte à deux battants de gauche était ouverte et laissait voir un salon richement décoré.  
Malefoy appela alors :

- Pansy, où es-tu, viens ici tout de suite, j'ai une invitée.

A ce nom, Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de s'être laissée si facilement embobiner par cette fouine. Il devait être marié ou fiancé avec Pansy Parkinson, qui rirait bien en la voyant là, trempée et dans des vêtements à la limite de la guenille. Cependant, elle en était presque rassurée, Malefoy n'avait pas changé, il avait fait tout ça pour se moquer d'elle et l'humilier, comme autrefois.  
Elle entendait déjà Malefoy dire :

- « Pansy chérie, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la rue. Est-ce que tu la reconnais sous sa crasse, c'est cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger». Sur ce, Pansy éclaterait de rire et ils se moqueraient de sa naïveté, avant de la mettre dehors.

Hermione ne comptait pas se faire humilier de la sorte et commença à faire demi-tour quand elle entendit un plop derrière elle.

- Ah ! Pansy, prépare la chambre du second pour miss Granger.

- Bien Maître.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles, en se retournant, elle eut juste le temps de voir une petite elfe de maison avec des grands yeux bleus, des touffes de poils noires sur les oreilles mais surtout, chose toute à fait surprenante, elle avait l'air d'un bouledogue.

Voyant la réaction étonnée d'Hermione, il lui dit :

- J'aurais dû te prévenir que Pansy était mon elfe de maison. Tu auras sans doute deviné pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se contenta de répondre par un très faible sourire. Elle était tranquillisée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la vraie Pansy, quoi qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, bien que l'elfe devait être plus intelligente quand même.

Drago avait vu la petite lueur de panique dans les yeux d'Hermione au moment où il avait appelé l'elfe et s'imagina la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Décidément, il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que c'était Parkinson que j'appelais, dit-il avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-dégoûtée.

- Et pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione piquée au vif. Après tout, à Poudlard vous étiez proches il me semble. Elle était toujours collée à toi.

- C'est bien pour ça que jamais je ne m'aviserai de me mettre avec elle. Et puis t'as vu sa tête et son QI de bouse de Dragon, j'ai quand même besoin de quelqu'un d'un minimum intelligent.

- Ouais, en même temps j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches en premier chez quelqu'un. Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que « monsieur » était le plus intelligent de Poudlard depuis ces six dernières années, dit-elle avec un rictus amer.

- Oui mais je sais que c'est toi qui l'aurais remporté si…

- Merci quand même de le reconnaître !

Un plop se fit entendre :

- La chambre de miss Granger est prête, Maître.

- Bien, va nous préparer du thé et du café et serts les dans le petit salon.

- Viens, Hermione, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Malefoy, pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air sérieux.

Drago avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et hésitant, mais déclara quand même :

- Justement, je voudrais qu'on en parle mais plus tard. Prends une bonne douche bien chaude et après tu descendras au petit salon.

Hermione n'étais pas satisfaite par sa réponse, mais se décida à laisser passer pour le moment.

- Toutes mes affaires sont trempées. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un Impervius tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma petite amie laisse quelques vêtements de rechange ici, je dirais à Pansy de te les apporter.

Hermione se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'il avait une petite amie. De se fait, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Ils avaient fini par arriver devant une porte au deuxième étage. Drago l'ouvrit et laissa Hermione pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
Elle fut éblouie en voyant que tout était décoré en rouge et or. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor alors que le reste de la maison était plutôt sombre et rappelait surtout les couleurs de Serpentard.  
Cette pièce lui remontait le moral. Sans pour autant être en totale confiance, elle savait que c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle se sentirait le mieux.  
Malefoy n'eut pas à lui demander si la chambre lui plaisait car ça se voyait sur son visage. Il était content qu'elle l'apprécie puisque c'est-ce qu'il avait espéré en disant à Pansy de la décorer de cette manière. Il avait profité qu'Hermione était en train de faire le tour du hall pour lui demander discrètement.

À un moment, il eut un doute sur le fait de lui rappeler ou non l'époque de Poudlard mais de toutes façons, il savait que la conversation qui allait suivre aborderait inévitablement se sujet.

- Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione voulut lui demander si c'était pour elle que la décoration faisait penser aux Gryffondor mais il était déjà parti. Elle se doutait quand même de la réponse et fut surprise qu'il ait pensé à ce détail.

Elle fut apaisée de se retrouver seule. Elle laissa un peu retomber la pression qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle était près de Malefoy. Hermione prit le temps d'admirer la pièce qui était très spacieuse. La moquette était rouge et très épaisse avec des tapis couleur or. Un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, lui aussi aux couleurs Gryffondor. Une bibliothèque recouvrait tout un pan de mur et elle se dit avec délectation qu'elle y jetterait un œil plus tard. Les meubles étaient vraiment très beaux et ouvragés. Une penderie et un secrétaire complétaient la chambre à merveille.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui devait donner sur la salle d'eau. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit une magnifique salle de bain tout en marbre blanc et or. Il y avait une immense baignoire d'angle et des lavabos avec la robinetterie en or, surmontés de deux miroirs au cadre doré.  
Elle fit couler l'eau du bain et rajouta du bain moussant rose qui sentait très bon. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une odeur de fruits, de fleur, de bonbon ou peut-être le tout à la fois !

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, elle retourna dans la chambre pour lancer un Collaporta, "on ne sait jamais", se dit-elle. Une fois plus rassurée, elle se dévêtit et rentra dans la baignoire avec un soupir de plaisir. Une vague de bien-être l'envahit ; ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de bain bien chaud. Son ancienne chambre ne disposait que d'une douche minuscule et l'eau était tiède. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre malgré la situation et se prélassa pendant une bonne demi-heure dans l'eau savonneuse. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle se drapa dans une grande serviette moelleuse et retourna dans la chambre. Pansy avait apporté divers habits. On voyait que la petite amie de Malefoy était du genre très classe, car les tissus étaient vraiment raffinés.

Elle, ce qu'elle aurait voulu porter à cet instant, c'était un gros pull en laine et un pantalon de pyjama en pilou. Hélas, rien ne pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à ça dans les vêtements qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
Hermione décida de ne pas s'habiller tout de suite pour s'étendre un peu sur le lit, qui l'attirait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il était tellement confortable, c'était un délice. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, les émotions de la journée avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle avait sombré dans le sommeil en moins de trente secondes.

Malefoy avait aussi été prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il l'avait retrouvée et elle était là, chez lui. Il appréhendait tout de même la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier et encore moins lorsqu'il était fautif.  
Il était redescendu au salon depuis une demi-heure quand il s'étonna du temps qu'il fallait à Hermione pour descendre. Il appela Pansy et lui dit d'aller voir ce que faisait la jeune femme. Pansy revint vingt secondes plus tard.

- Miss Granger est endormie sur le lit maître Malefoy, voulez-vous que je la réveille ?

- Non c'est inutile, laisse-la dormir, mais apporte-lui un plateau repas, au cas où elle se réveillerait dans la nuit.

- Bien maître. La petite elfe était étonnée, c'était la première fois que son maître était gentil avec quelqu'un.

Malefoy fut finalement content de ne pas avoir cette discussion ce soir car les événements de la journée l'avaient fatigué. Il mangea un peu et monta se coucher car il se levait tôt le lendemain matin.

Au milieu de la nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle mit du temps à se rappeler où elle était, et une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, cela ne la rassura pas plus. Comment avait elle pu s'endormir et ne pas rester sur ses gardes ? Elle était dans la maison de Malefoy tout de même !  
Elle décida de passer la nuisette de soie qui était au pied du lit et, en posant le reste des habits sur une chaise, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un plateau repas sur le bureau. Elle en fut contente car son estomac aussi s'était réveillé. Hermione mangea les deux gros sandwichs et la pomme. Elle avait ingurgité le tout assez vite et son estomac s'était rebellé en devenant douloureux. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle ne mangeait plus à sa fin depuis longtemps et c'était ironique de savoir que celui grâce à qui elle mangeait à sa faim était Malefoy.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits et des craquements qui résonnèrent partout, et elle s'empressa de prendre sa baguette à l'affût du moindre mouvement de sa porte. Hermione resta en alerte dans son lit jusqu'au levé du soleil. Elle se rendit à l'évidence que les bruits faisaient partie des vieilles maisons. C'était le bois qui travaillait et qui craquait. Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir veillé tout le reste de sa nuit pour rien et se décida donc de se préparer pour descendre.

Après sa douche, elle enfila le tailleur noir qui était à sa disposition et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval très serrée. Une fois préparée, elle se sentit prête à descendre au salon pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Drago, lui, était levé depuis une heure et attendait l'arrivée d'Hermione pour lui expliquer ses projets. Il se sentait bien ce matin, la nuit qu'il avait passée avait été la première depuis longtemps où il avait pu dormir plus de quatre heures et sans cauchemars. Peut-être que si elle lui pardonnait, il arriverait enfin à redormir normalement. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Le tailleur ne lui allait pas trop mal mais on voyait qu'elle avait vraiment maigri.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci.

« Ça ne me plait pas trop de faire des amabilités avec Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire croire ? Qu'il s'intéresse à mon bien être ? Pfff ridicule. »

- Je vais devoir partir pour prospecter les alentours et voir certains promoteurs immobiliers. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin d'une assistante qualifiée et tu pourrais parfaitement tenir ce rôle.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je te signale Malefoy que je ne suis absolument pas qualifiée puisque comme tu le sais je n'ai même pas de diplômes !

- Je t'en prie Hermione, avec ou sans ASPICS, je sais très bien ce que tu vaux et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Il me fait des compliments, alors là je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire pour avoir une assistante. »

- Soit, mais qui te dit que je veux travailler pour toi ?

- Effectivement, c'est à toi de décider, mais je pense qu'une expérience au sein de la multinationale Malefoy ne ferait pas de mal à ton CV. Beaucoup de sorcières tueraient pour avoir ta place.

- Ah oui, bah je leur laisse volontiers ma place !

Ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme blonde, d'une beauté et d'une classe à couper le souffle. Elle se jeta au cou de Malefoy et commença à l'embrasser.

- Mon chéri, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu revenais dans le coin, je l'ai appris de ta secrétaire, ce n'est pas très gentil, dit-elle en minaudant.

Elle allait continuer quand elle se rendit compte d'une présence à la table.

- Drago, c'est qui ça, et pourquoi elle porte mes vêtements ? Déjà que tu oses me tromper avec ça, fit-elle en montrant Hermione du doigt, mais en plus, tu lui donnes mes habits hors de prix !

Hermione se leva furieuse et s'apprêta à partir quand Drago prit la parole.

- Premièrement je ne te trompe pas (ça c'était sans compter les aventures d'un soir qu'il avait eu un peu partout) et deuxièmement, tu devrais lui faire tes excuses puisque je te présente Hermione Granger, c'est une vieille amie de Poudlard, tu sais mon école de sorcellerie. Elle porte tes habits car quand elle est arrivée en ville hier, elle s'est fait voler ses bagages par des sorciers de grands chemins. N'ayant plus rien à se mettre, j'ai pensé que de toute façon tu aurais accepté de lui prêter les tiennes, le temps qu'elle s'en rachète d'autres.

- Bien, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle fait chez toi.

- Elle venait me rendre visite puisque je lui aie proposé de devenir mon assistante.

« Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il inventer un mensonge aussi vite. Remarque, venant de Malefoy, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

- Hermione je te présente Candice Duprés.

- Enchantée firent les deux femmes, bien que vu le ton employé, tout le monde aurait pu remarquer que ce n'était pas très sincère.

- Je suis navrée « Hermine » mais je peux m'emporter facilement quand on s'approche trop près de mon Drago. Il est si parfait que je ne voudrais pas qu'on me le prenne.

Hermione se retint de dire que pour elle il n'était qu'une sale fouine.

- Mais, pour ce qui est du poste d'assistante Drago, es-tu sûr que « Hermine » est qualifiée. Elle regarda Hermione avec de sérieux doutes. Après tout, c'est toi qui as eu les meilleurs résultats de Poudlard et jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les assistantes que tu as choisies n'ont pas convenues.

Hermione ne put se retenir et par défi elle lança :

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus puisque j'ai accepté. Ce sera un réel plaisir de travaille avec Mal.. Drago en souvenir de notre amitié. Nous pourrons passer tout notre temps ensemble et nous remémorer les quatre cents coups que nous avons fait tous les deux. Et, c'est « HERMIONE », rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune femme qui devait faire exprès d'écorcher son prénom, à moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment stupide…

Elle finit avec un petit sourire en coin que Drago remarqua. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas mauvais dans les mensonges improvisés mais là, il fut amusé de voir que Granger aussi avait des ressources cachées. Il était très content qu'elle ait accepté, même si ce n'était que par défi. Il avait vu la petite lueur de rage contrôlée dans son regard et cela l'avait diverti. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle saurait très bien gérer son nouvel emploi.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez eu peur à propos de Pansy? non! même pas un tout petit peu? même pas pour me faire plaisir? non, toujours pas! Moi qui croyais que j'étais la reine du suspense lol!**


	7. Epouvantard et mise au point

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

**Le premier chapitre peut choquer certaines personnes.**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le dernier chapitre... non je rigole, vous avez eu peur ? Je viens de finir le 19ème ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a encore pour un petit bout de temps.**

**Par contre, avec le 7ème, fini les 1 chapitre par jours, maintenant vous aurez le droit à un le mercredi et un le week-end. J'éspère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ! je tiens à garder de l'avance pour pas avoir à vous faire languir pendant des mois.**

**Maintenant, merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi encouragentes :**

**priinc3ss : Moi aussi j'ai bien rit en imaginant l'effet de surprise que le nom de Pansy aurait. Et entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas pour la blondasse, je suis sûr que tu sera morte de rire lol, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. Bien sûr, c'est un HG/DM mais je ne voulait pas les jetter ensemble dès le début.**

**Picloute : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continuras à lire ma fic avec assiduité lol.**

**Lorise : Voyons, voyons ma jeune amie, Candice ne mérite pas de souffrir quand même lol! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne verra plus ses cheveux blonds dans peu de temps.**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente j'avai un peu peur que personne ne tombe dans le panneau pour Pansy.**

**Aurélie Malfoy : Merci d'être aussi fidèle dans tes reviews.**

* * *

**7. Épouvantard et mise au point :**

* * *

C'était l'heure de partir et Drago dit à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle aujourd'hui et qu'elle pouvait rester tranquillement à la maison.

- Profite-en pour visiter si tu veux, ce n'est pas immense mais il y a une grande bibliothèque au premier. Je pense qu'elle t'intéressera, il y a beaucoup de livres qui sont très rares, ils appartenaient à mon père. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Pansy.

- Très bien, je te remercie fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Bon, elle s'était mise dans de sales draps à cause de sa fierté, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter le travail ? Déjà qu'elle vivait temporairement ici, alors si en plus elle avait Malefoy sur le dos toute la journée, ça n'irait pas bien longtemps.  
Elle décida de penser à autre chose et se mit à dévorer le copieux petit déjeuner qui était servi sur la table du salon. Ça faisait du bien de manger de la bonne nourriture jusqu'à plus faim. A ce rythme là, elle reprendrait vite les quelques kilos qu'elle avait perdus ces dernières années.

Elle s'était observée sous toutes les coutures devant la glace de la salle de bain et s'était trouvée bien trop maigre. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de formes mais là, elles étaient quasi inexistantes. Ces cheveux ressemblaient encore davantage à de la broussaille si cela était possible et les lourds cernes qui parsemaient ses yeux lui donnaient le teint gris.

Une fois son bilan fait, elle se trouva affreuse et se demanda comment se faisait-il que Malefoy ne lui ait pas encore fait remarquer. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait son comportement étrange ; elle avait l'impression qu'il regrettait vraiment ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Bref, elle n'allait pas gâcher sa journée d'oisiveté en pensant à cette face de craie, qui soit dit en passant, avait également une mine affreuse.

Après son petit déjeuner plus que copieux, elle alla faire un tour dans l'immense jardin de la propriété, mais au bout d'une heure, la température pas très élevée baissa encore davantage, ce qui la força à renter à l'intérieur. Elle décida de visiter le reste de la maison, après tout, Malefoy lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit.  
La maison avait beau avoir une architecture Française à l'extérieur, il avait quand même gardé le style anglais pour les pièces à vivre. C'était simple, toutes les pièces de la maison avaient l'arrangement type des manoirs anglais. Elle emprunta l'escalier central pour commencer par le premier étage. Une des portes ouvrait à n'en pas douter sur la chambre de Malefoy, puisqu'elle était décorée avec les célèbres couleurs Serpentard. Il n'y avait pas de fioriture, elle était même assez simple. Cela étonna Hermione qui, pour tout dire, pensait que sa chambre aurait été d'un aspect bien plus noble et tapageur. Elle quitta cette pièce pour entrer dans celle attenante à la chambre. C'était de toute évidence son bureau. Un gros secrétaire en chêne trônait au centre de la pièce sur un tapis vert et argent. Une étagère remplie, apparemment de dossiers qui concernaient son travail, couvrait tout un pan de mur. Une énorme cheminée de marbre faisait face au bureau. La grande fenêtre donnait sur une petite rivière qui serpentait au travers du jardin. La vue devait être magnifique quand le soleil se couchait.  
« Alors où est cette bibliothèque dont Malefoy m'a parlé, elle ne devrait plus être très loin. »

Malefoy attendait le constructeur qui s'occuperait de raser toutes les boutiques acquises et de construire un hôtel cinq étoiles à la place.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, je ne supporte pas d'attendre ainsi ! S'il n'arrive pas dans les trois minutes qui viennent, je le fais remplacer par un autre.»

- Ah ! Monsieur Malefoy, pardonnez mon retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème domestique.

L'homme avait l'air jovial et sympathique mais il se crispa lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de mépris et de colère de Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas à patienter dans ce froid hivernal parce que vous avez un problème domestique, les elfes de maison sont là pour ça. Si vous n'avez pas de temps à m'accorder, il suffit de le dire et vous serez remplacé dans l'heure.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avait blêmi, car s'occuper d'un projet d'une telle envergure, et surtout avec la société Malefoy, était une aubaine à ne surtout pas manquer. Le jeune homme s'était fait un nom dans les projets très luxueux et il était très recherché par tous les sorciers les plus riches. Il suffisait de dire que son établissement avait été crée par les sociétés Malefoy pour être sûr que le chiffre d'affaire augmente en flèche. Le jeune Malefoy avait la cotte, autant du côté des sorciers riches que de celui de leurs épouses, avait-il entendu. En le voyant de près, le constructeur se dit que sa réputation ne devait pas être surfaite car il était très séduisant. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, sa réputation d'homme froid et intransigeant en affaires ne devait pas l'être non plus. Le regard gris menaçant qu'il lui avait lancé tout à l'heure le stressait encore. Pourtant, des gosses de riches qui se prenaient pour des patrons, il en avait vu dans sa longue carrière, mais quelque chose lui dit que celui là, il fallait s'en méfier.

Il s'excusa encore, et Malefoy passa l'éponge de mauvaise grâce.

Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils voyaient les plans ensemble mais Malefoy restait énervé et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Cette impression ne le quitta pas une seule seconde pendant tout leur entretien. Soudain il se rappela : il avait oublié de dire à Hermione de se méfier car il soupçonnait un Épouvantard d'avoir élu domicile dans un meuble de la bibliothèque. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait faire face à une de ces créatures, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit surprise. Il décida donc de faire un petit saut chez lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et la prévenir pour l'Épouvantard. Il s'excusa auprès de l'entrepreneur en lui confiant la suite du chantier. Ils avaient vu le principal et Malefoy n'était là que pour superviser donc, il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il reste présent toute la journée. En arrivant chez lui, il passa par le salon et la chambre d'Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du premier quand des voix qu'il aurait reconnues entre mille résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

- Alors la Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'ai manqué, tu as hâte qu'on recommence, susurra Zabini, avec un sourire pervers.  
Crabbe et Goyle comme d'habitude se contentaient de rigoler.

- Et ton cher Potter et Weasley, ils savent que t'es qu'une traîné ? Mais oui ils le savent, tu les dégoûtes ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ne t'ont jamais recherchée ? Ils sont bien mieux sans toi !

Quand Malefoy entra dans la pièce, il vit Hermione complètement prostrée au fond de la pièce. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et prononça "Riddikulus". L'Épouvantard fut projeté au fond de son meuble et ne sortit plus.

Hermione était entrée dans cette pièce vingt minutes plus tôt. Elle avait d'abord été impressionnée par cette quantité hallucinante de livres en tous genres et n'avait pas entendu l'Épouvantard sortir de son placard. Alors qu'elle choisissait un livre, un grincement du planché s'était fait entendre. Hermione s'était retournée en sursautant et était tombée nez à nez avec Zabini et les deux autres. Elle avait reculé tellement vite qu'elle avait trébuché, ce qui l'avait fait tomber contre le mur. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se produire. Comme un fait exprès, elle avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à tourner rationnellement. Elle était terrorisée et ne pouvait même plus bouger. Est-ce que c'était Malefoy qui les avait prévenus et qui avait fait encore une fois en sorte qu'elle se retrouve seule avec eux ? Non, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, elle les entendait raconter les pires horreurs, dont tout ce qu'elle redoutait à propos de Ron et Harry. Ils lui confirmaient ses pires craintes, et elle commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle entendit une voix crier "Riddikulus".

Soudain le silence se fit et elle réussit à retrouver un peu ses esprits. Crabbe et Goyle étaient morts, c'est ça qui clochait, ce n'était qu'un Épouvantard. Elle avait eu si peur. Ça avait fait remonter tellement de sentiments enfouis au fond d'elle que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Malefoy était accroupi devant elle et essayait de la calmer, elle s'écarta violemment et laissa sa rage si longtemps contenue se déverser sur le seul responsable.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais Malefoy, comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu me dégoûtes ! Je savais à l'époque que tu étais un sale con arrogant et imbu de toi-même mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que la haine que tu avais à mon égard te pousserait à tomber si bas. Les autres encore, ils sont débiles et n'ont fait que t'obéir. Ils ne peuvent pas réfléchir par eux même et se rendre compte du bien ou du mal mais toi, même en sachant tout ce dont tu étais capable, je pensais pourtant que tu n'étais pas assez méchant pour faire un truc pareil ! Ou bien peut-être que pour toi, les gens de mon espèce ne méritent que ça !

Je pars, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de m'imaginer que je pourrais oublier. Hermione n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot car son souffle était trop haché par les sanglots. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Malefoy bloquait la porte, ce qui lui rappela d'autres souvenirs douloureux.

- Laisse-moi sortir, hurla-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Malefoy savait qu'il faudrait qu'il s'explique maintenant mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. La voir dans cet état de faiblesse le bouleversait et pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas un sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude d'éprouver. Il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire sur lui, et ça lui fit de la peine de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il l'avait persécutée pendant sept ans, l'avait séparée de ses amis et de sa famille et avait ruiné sa vie. Elle le détestait et c'était normal. Il fut cependant légèrement soulagé de voir qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son pire cauchemar mais c'était une maigre consolation.

Elle lui décrocha une baffe magistrale qu'il ne chercha même pas à éviter, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

La gifle qui cingla sa joue le sortit de ses réflexions, il savait qu'il devait agir avant qu'elle ne parte sans jamais connaitre la vérité.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et sans prévenir la serra dans ses bras. Hermione, remise du choc, se débattit violemment mais un souffle vint lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il voulait qu'elle se calme et se dit que la maintenir était le seul moyen.

- Chut Hermione, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Ce faisant, il mit une main au creux de ses reins pour la maintenir tendit que l'autre se déposait sur ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement, en guise de réconfort. Sa voix était douce et emplie d'une sorte de supplication.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Crabbe et Goyle sont morts et Zabini est quelque part en Amérique. Il est recherché pas le ministère et ne reviendra jamais par ici.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle le détestait mais lui ne se comportait plus comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle cessa de se débattre tout en restant extrêmement crispée. Après tout, plus vite il lui aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, plus vite elle pourrait partir et ne jamais le revoir.  
Drago qui la sentit se calmer un peu comprit qu'elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer. Il décida donc de reprendre l'histoire au commencement.

- Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'avais reçu l'ordre de Voldemort de séparer Potter de ses deux meilleurs amis. J'ai donc décidé de commencer par toi mais je savais que les menaces ne feraient pas reculer la courageuse Gryffondor donc j'ai eu l'idée de m'en prendre à ta vertu.

À ces mots, Hermione tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Malefoy mais apparemment il l'avait prévu parce qu'il ne desserra pas d'un pouce son enlacement.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, merci mais je suis déjà au courant figure-toi, j'y étais au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir.

- Non attends, effectivement c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, mais il faut que tu me croies, jamais je n'aurai été aussi loin et si je n'avais pas été persuadé que les autres aussi en étaient incapables, jamais je ne t'aurai laissée seule avec eux. Je suis tellement désolé, quand je suis revenu et que je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé. Je voulais juste te faire peur. Je devais te faire peur, c'était ma mission. Et c'est grâce ou à cause de ça que je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus être Mangemort. A quoi bon préconiser la pureté de la race si cette même race soit disant supérieure se conduit comme des animaux !  
Hermione était choquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Malefoy parler comme ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, maintenant quelle avait eu un début d'explication, elle voulait tout savoir pour enfin comprendre.

- J'avoue, j'ai été lâche, si j'ai menacé de te tuer ou de recommencer, c'est parce que j'avais tellement peur de finir à Azkaban. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de méprisable et que j'ai ruiné ta vie mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je ne dors quasiment plus depuis cette nuit, je me vois arriver plus tôt et les empêcher mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été fait.

Voyant que Drago avait fini, Hermione releva la tête et avec un petit rictus lui cracha :

- Oh mais naturellement, pauvre petit Malefoy, je te pardonne. Je suis vraiment méchante, tu as du mal à dormir alors que moi je vis un rêve éveillé depuis trois ans. T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu veux que je te pardonne juste pour te permettre de dormir tranquille. Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais tant que mes nuits à moi seront remplies de cauchemars, tu ne seras pas près d'être pardonné !

Le regard de Drago était empli de tristesse mais il lui dit qu'il comprenait. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda filer à toute allure hors de la bibliothèque.

Hermione rentra en trombe dans la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit avant d'éclater en sanglots. Se remémorer tous ses atroces souvenirs avait vraiment été éprouvant. C'était comme le revivre une deuxième fois. Elle en voulait tellement à Malefoy, pourtant ses explications lui avaient retiré un poids de la poitrine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il la détestait qu'il l'avait fait, d'une façon détournée, ce n'était pas contre elle. Même si elle en avait été la seule victime, c'était surtout un plan qui visait Harry. Ça n'enlevait rien à ce qu'elle avait vécu mais un étrange sentiment de soulagement se répandit en elle. Elle avait pensé toutes ses années que c'était parce qu'elle était haïe, parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe ou une miss-je-sais-tout. Elle se demandait se qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce supplice et ça l'avait rongée pendant très longtemps. Et là, il lui disait qu'en fait, ça n'aurait même pas dû arriver ! Quel gâchis.

Il avait l'air sincère mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui pardonner. Elle s'était pourtant sentie si bien dans la chaleur réconfortante et rassurante de ses bras, mais elle n'oubliait pas qui il était : c'était un Malefoy qui détestait les Sang-de-Bourbes.  
À un moment, elle avait senti une larme couler dans ses cheveux mais n'avait pas voulue croire qu'il pleurait néanmoins, finalement, elle se dit qu'il devait vraiment s'en vouloir.

Drago était lui aussi aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas aussi soulagé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais elle ne l'avait pas pardonné. Ça n'avait servi à rien. En plus il avait été assez stupide pour laisser une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Il était pathétique et priait Merlin pour qu'Hermione ne s'en soit pas aperçue. De toute façon, maintenant elle allait partir et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il sentit la colère l'envahir, il s'en voulait d'avoir échoué et lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir pardonné. Il avait mit son cœur à nu comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour personne. Que voulait-elle de plus ? Il se rabroua mentalement, Hermione avait raison, il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il décida de se rafraîchir et de descendre pour le dîner bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas faim.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, il appela Pansy pour lui demander si Hermione était déjà partie.

- Non maître, miss Granger est dans sa chambre et d'après ce que Pansy a entendu, elle pleure maître.

- Va lui demander si elle désire manger avant de partir.

Le petit elfe s'inclina et disparu soudainement pour réapparaitre auprès d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, maître Malefoy vous demande si vous voulez manger avant de partir.

Hermione eut un sursaut et se dit que maintenant qu'il avait libéré sa conscience, il la jetait dehors comme une malpropre, mais elle se rappela vite que c'était elle qui avait dit qu'elle partirait.

- Dis à ton maître que je prépare toutes mes affaires et je que descends, fit-elle résignée.

Pansy alla faire la commission à Malefoy. En entendant ça, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il avait espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller et il faisait déjà nuit et froid mais il ne pouvait pas la retenir de force.  
Hermione s'était rhabillée avec ses vêtements usés et avait fini d'emballer ses affaires. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage car elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déjà attachée à la maison et même à Pansy. Étonnamment, même le fait d'habiter chez Malefoy ne la dérangeait presque plus. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait éprouvé durant ces deux derniers jours allait cruellement lui être retiré, mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait décidé. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa superbe chambre rouge et or et descendit au salon.  
Malefoy était à sa place, elle s'assit en face de lui mais n'osa ni le regarder, ni lui parler. Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas.

- Écoute Hermione, tu m'as demandé il y a deux jours ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je suis conscient qu'il en faudra beaucoup mais je te propose de rester ici et de travailler avec moi. Si tu n'as plus de logement et de travail c'est de ma faute donc laisse-moi au moins remplacer ce que tu as perdu.

Hermione pensa avec amertume qu'il ne pourrait pas remplacer se virginité et les années gâchées à fuir tous ceux qu'elle aimait, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait quand même fait le premier pas, encore, donc à elle maintenant de faire un effort.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et regarda Malefoy pour la première fois :

- D'accord, je vais m'évertuer à avoir une entente cordiale envers toi puisque je vis chez toi et que tu vas être mon patron mais saches que je ne suis pas encore prête à tout te pardonner.

Elle vit Malefoy lui faire un beau sourire malgré la tristesse qu'elle percevait au fond de ses yeux.

- Bien c'est réglé et je suis content que tu acceptes. Demain je dois retourner dans mon bureau de Londres pour la réunion mensuelle avec mes deux associés. Tu viendras avec moi pour que je te présente à tout le monde.

Hermione baissa les yeux et tritura la manche de son pull. Drago le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- C'est que je ne suis pas retournée en Angleterre depuis trois ans et j'ai peur de rencontrer des anciens de Poudlard. Inévitablement, ils me poseraient des questions sur mon départ et tout ça et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y répondre.

- Je comprends, avant de partir nous irons acheter des vêtements et une cape de voyage avec un grand capuchon, comme ça, tu pourras marcher dans la rue sans être reconnue.  
Elle lui lança un regard de gratitude mais lui rappela honteuse, qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, je m'en occupe. Ce sera une avance sur salaire, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une assistante en guenilles.  
Elle allait le prendre très mal quand elle aperçut le sourire en coin et le clin d'œil que Malefoy lui adressait.  
Elle se contenta d'un léger sourire, se qui enchanta Drago.  
Ils terminèrent leur repas avec quelques silences mais l'ambiance n'était pas désagréable. Ils finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit et partirent chacun dans leur chambre.

Hermione était finalement contente d'être restée. Elle allait peut-être avoir une vie normale maintenant. Elle espérait que Malefoy ne serait pas un patron trop dur et tenta de s'imaginer ce qu'allait être la journée du lendemain. Elle prit sa douche, se changea et s'endormit bien vite.

Drago était dans sa chambre, couché dans son immense lit et s'imagina travailler tous les jours avec Hermione. Il avait hâte car il savait que ça ne pourrait que les rapprocher et ainsi aider Hermione à le pardonner.

* * *

**Quand pensez vous ? j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous fais de gros bisous et à mercredi prochain !**


	8. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, comme promis voilà un nouvau chapitre. L'ambiance diffère totalement mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Je ne peux pas faire du dramatique tout le long quand même! J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop rapide la façon que Drago et Hermione ont de se comporter, mais il est temps qu'il s'y mettent parce qu'on en est encore super loin.**

**Remrciements :**

**Guymiokis : Merci beucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir, je ne voulais pas garder totalement un drago froid et hautain mais j'ai un peu peur qu'on se dise que je l'ai transformé en femmelette lol. Petite parenthèse, je voudrai savoir quand est-ce que tu remettra un new chap de "voyage à Paris" j'attend la suite avec impatience.**

**mione-jane : Il s'y croit mais plus pour longtemps lol**

**Strawberrii-iix : Merci pour ta gentille review.**

**Aurélie Malefoy : Toujours fidèle au poste lol, je croise les doigts pôur que tu apprécies ce chapitre.**

**NiniWeasley : Merci, pour les dates de parrutions, je l'ai mit à la fin du chapitre précédant.**

**priinc3ss : Merci à ma plus grande revieweuse, encore un chapitre long (11 page world) je pense que tu va l'apprécier mais pas autant que le prochain lol( je me frotte les mains en rigolant!)**

**lorise : Heureuse que tu aies apprécié le dernier chap, celui-ci a un peu de "candice" donc inspire, expire... **

* * *

**8. Cauchemars:**

* * *

Drago était épuisé mais il mit du temps à s'endormir, la journée avait été éprouvante pour tous les deux. Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil quand des cris et des gémissements se firent entendre de l'étage du dessus.  
Il eut peur qu'un autre Épouvantard ait pu surgir à nouveau, mais en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, il se dit qu'elle faisait probablement un cauchemar.

- Non je vous en prie, ne me faites plus de mal, par pitié. Je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires mais ne recommencez pas je vous en supplie.  
Ron je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive. Je te jure que je me réservais pour toi mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu dois me croire.

Les pleurs redoublèrent et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida au bout d'un long moment d'entrer et de tenter de la réconforter.  
Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir ainsi. Il entrouvrit la porte et la vit se débattre dans ses draps. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de la réveiller en l'appelant par son prénom.  
Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais réconforté personne alors ses gestes étaient indécis.

- Hermione, chut calme-toi, tu fais un cauchemar. Réveille-toi !

Mais ses paroles étaient vaines, elle continuait de se débattre. Il ne vit qu'une chose à faire. Il souleva délicatement son buste et le posa au creux de son épaule contre son torse. Hermione se calma aussitôt.  
En plein milieu de son cauchemar, une douce chaleur réconfortante s'était insinuée en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui pouvait lui procurer autant de bien-être et s'aperçut que seul le tissu fin de sa nuisette la séparait d'un torse nu. Elle se recula vivement et constata que le torse appartenait à Drago.  
Celui-ci se rendit compte du regard paniqué qu'elle lui avait lancé et se rappela qu'il était monté avec seulement son bas de pyjama de soie noir et rien en haut.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pensé à m'habiller, quand j'ai entendu tes cris, je suis venu tout de suite.

Il avait l'air confus, ce qui calma Hermione. Elle se sentait honteuse qu'il l'ait entendue parler. Il devait sûrement se douter du contenu de son cauchemar.

- Non ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surprise. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Elle se recouvrit néanmoins avec ses draps.

- Tu sais, si le peu que l'on se parle c'est pour s'excuser, on ne va pas beaucoup avancer, lui dit-il avec le sourire.

- Oui effectivement. Je te remercie d'être venu me sortir de mon mauvais rêve.

- Pansy viens ici et apporte un verre de lait chaud à Hermione. Le petit elfe acquiesça et disparut.

- Ça va aller ou tu veux que je te tienne un peu compagnie.

- Non, ça va, je vais boire le lait chaud et me rendormir immédiatement.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver, lui dit-il avec une voix douce.

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement et lui fit un sourire timide.  
Une fois seule, elle se rendit compte que la présence de Drago lui avait fait du bien. Il avait le don de savoir la réconforter juste par son contact et sa présence. Elle se dit qu'à ce rythme là, elle finirait bien par le pardonner totalement.

Drago était content de lui, lui qui n'avait jamais réconforté personne, s'était aperçu qu'Hermione avait été apaisée grâce à son geste et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il ne s'en serait pas cru capable, pourtant ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il suffisait d'être gentil et compatissant, lui qui s'imaginait que c'était des qualités réservées aux Poufsouffle ! Il grimaça quand même un peu à cette idée et repartit se coucher.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombre. Ils se levèrent tous deux de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Après une bonne douche pour Drago et un bain bien chaud pour Hermione, ils se retrouvèrent au salon.

- Bonjour, lancèrent-ils mutuellement.

- Le reste de ta nuit s'est bien passée ?

- Oui très bien, le lait chaud m'a fait du bien. Elle rajouta pour elle-même que sa présence aussi mais il était hors de question qu'il s'imagine qu'une simple accolade lui permettrait de tout lui faire oublier.

Ils déjeunèrent en voyant ensemble le compte rendu de la réunion de l'après midi. Drago lui expliqua tout ce qu'Hermione devait savoir sur les affaires en cours et les gens influents liés à celles-ci, et au bout d'une heure et demi, ils se rendirent dans un magasin de vêtements pour sorcier.  
Pour sa première journée de travail, Hermione s'était fait un chignon très serré. C'était la seule coiffure qui disciplinait ses cheveux sans qu'elle n'ait à utiliser de sort magique.

La boutique appartenait à Candice, c'est donc elle qui vint les accueillir.

- Drago, chéri, tu aurais dû me dire que tu passais, je me serais faite belle, minauda-t-elle.

- Mais tu es toujours belle Candice, dit-il avec un regard ensorceleur.

Elle gloussa de bonheur à ce compliment que tout dragueur aurait sorti, même si pour elle, s'était plutôt vrai, se dit Hermione.

- Est-ce qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? On pourrait aller dans le nouveau restaurant chic qui vient d'ouvrir le « Abracadabrant ». Pour une petite soirée en amoureux, ça fait tellement longtemps, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue triste.

- Si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est d'accord alors ! Attends veux-tu ? Je vais encaisser une cliente et je suis toute à toi, dit-elle en ayant retrouvé le sourire.

Elle partit sans même avoir fait cas d'Hermione, qui trouvait l'amie de Drago de plus en plus antipathique. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule à la maison ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps que nous devions faire une petite soirée ensemble. A moins que tu veuilles venir ?

- Non merci Malefoy, je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que Candice apprécierait que je vienne, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais passer ma soirée à lire dans la bibliothèque. Mais en prononçant ses mots, son sourire s'effaça et son visage se crispa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais prévenir un exterminateur d'Épouvantard, il doit venir aujourd'hui quand nous ne serons pas là. Mais j'irai vérifier ce soir, quand on rentrera.

Hermione avait l'air satisfait et tourna sa tête vers Candice qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? demanda-t-elle d'un air pincé en regardant Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione répondit qu'il fallait une cape de voyage et au moins deux ensembles différents.

- Suivez-moi, je vais voir ce que j'ai, dit-elle d'un air faussement aimable.

La boutique était spacieuse et on voyait qu'elle était réservée à une clientèle d'une certaine classe. Les prix qui passaient sous les yeux d'Hermione lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur. Le sol était en marbre blanc et était tellement bien poli qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un miroir. Hermione se félicitait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir mis de jupe.  
Elle fut conduite dans une cabine d'essayage assez grande, avec un psyché qui la salua joyeusement.  
Hermione se déshabilla et attendit le premier arrivage de vêtements que Candice allait sélectionner. Elle patienta dix bonnes minutes sous les conseils du miroir lui disant qu'elle était trop maigre et qu'elle ferait mieux de voir un coiffeur professionnel pour ses cheveux. Hermione commençait à s'impatienter quand Candice lui apporta des ensembles à essayer.  
Tout ce que la brune essayait n'allait pas. Le miroir trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et le pire c'était qu'Hermione était d'accord avec les critiques.  
Les habits que Candice passait dans sa cabine étaient tous plus laids les uns que les autres. Elle devait se donner du mal car Hermione avait vu de très beaux modèles dans la vitrine.

Au bout d'une heure d'essayage, Drago s'impatienta et fit signe à Candice de le rejoindre.

- Écoute Candice, on est pressé et elle ne ressemble à rien dans les vêtements que tu lui fais essayer. Je vais la présenter comme assistante et je ne veux pas de quelqu'un habillé comme un sac à patate. Alors fais ton maximum et je te promets que tu seras récompensée, fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur, qui en disait long sur la nature de sa récompense.

Après tout, si ça pouvait accélérer les essayages et faire taire la jalousie de Candice, il pouvait bien se permettre cette remarque.

Hermione se demandait comment cela se faisait que la blonde se soit enfin décidée à lui apporter des vêtements qui lui allaient bien et la mettaient en valeur, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Elle opta finalement pour deux jupes longues. Une noire et une grise avec un chemisier blanc et un pull col V blanc cassé pour la jupe grise et un pull marron cache-cœur avec des manches évasées pour l'autre. Deux paires de bottes à talons : une noire, une marron complétèrent l'ensemble.  
La cape qu'elle avait choisie était magnifique, elle était épaisse tout en étant légère et fluide. Des sorts d'imperméabilité et de régulation automatique de la température étaient incorporés. Candice conseilla à Hermione de s'acheter une base de cosmétique pour un maquillage léger en toute circonstance. Cette dernière accepta et prit une petite trousse avec tout le nécessaire à l'intérieur.  
Ses achats étaient finis, donc Drago s'approcha pour payer. Candice le regarda avec une lueur de surprise puis de colère en lui demandant pourquoi c'était lui qui payait pour tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre mais si tu y tiens… Comme je te l'ai dit, Hermione est une amie et hier, c'était son anniversaire. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai oublié, je lui ai dit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait pour que je lui offre, pour me faire pardonner.

Candice parut indignée :

- Je te signale que quand tu as oublié le mien, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde et que si je voulais un cadeau, j'avais qu'à m'en acheter un moi-même.

« Merlin que les femmes pouvaient être énervantes quand elles s'y mettaient ! »

Il approcha de Candice, lui glissa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres et profita de sa surprise pour récupérer le sac plein d'habits d'Hermione.

- Tu viens on y va, dit-il à Hermione. A ce soir ma belle Candice.

Et il la laissa là, plantée au milieu du magasin en lui faisant un petit sourire coquin.

Il savait ce qui marchait avec les femmes. Il en usait et abusait. Même en colère, elles ne résistaient pas longtemps à son regard langoureux, ses sourires charmeurs ou quand il fallait vraiment se faire pardonner, ses lèvres douces et délicates.

- Tu t'en sors bien Malefoy, si j'avais été à la place de Candice, je crois que je t'aurais lancé un sort de chauve-furie équivalent à celui que Ginny t'avait lancé en cinquième année. Malefoy fit une grimace en se rappelant ce douloureux souvenir. En plus t'es vraiment qu'un gros menteur, tu le fais avec tellement de naturel ! Je comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau magique n'a pas réfléchi deux secondes pour t'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est ça la classe des Malefoy, sans compter mon charme ravageur qui y est pour beaucoup. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible.

- Ça va, avec ça, je vois que tu es toujours aussi modeste, dit-elle avec ironie.

Ça les fit rire et Drago proposa de retourner à la maison pour qu'Hermione puisse se changer et poser le reste de ses affaires.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent transplané, Hermione monta directement les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre. Elle opta pour la jupe noire avec le chemisier blanc et les bottes et le pull marron. Les couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement avec les yeux d'Hermione. Elle sortit sa trousse à maquillage et se déposa un peu de rose pêche sur les joues, du fard à paupière brun irisé sur les yeux. Une touche de ricil et un gloss brillant, mais incolore, complétaient le maquillage.  
Elle regarda le résultat final dans la glace et fut satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait.  
Elle descendit l'escalier et vit Malefoy qui l'attendait en bas. Quand il entendit des pas, il se retourna et fut soufflé par la grâce d'Hermione.

- Whaou, mais que voilà une jolie miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione grimaça au surnom mais rougit du compliment. Elle sourit et, arrivée en bas, elle fit un tour sur elle-même en écartant les bras pour montrer ses habits sous toutes les coutures.  
Drago applaudit et siffla entre ses doigts et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Drago se sentait bien avec Hermione. D'habitude, les femmes tentaient par tous les moyens de l'aguicher avec des regards ou des gestes mais Hermione n'essayait même pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amie féminine et qu'il apprécierait qu'Hermione le devienne.  
Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle aurait fait la même chose avec Harry ou Ron. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle se rendit compte que peut-être dans peu de temps, elle pourrait le considérer sans mal comme un ami.

- Alors, tu es prête, on peut y aller ?

- Oui, attend juste une seconde que je baisse ma capuche.

Une fois fait, ils transplanèrent directement en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse.  
L'odeur qui y régnait rappelait trop de souvenirs heureux à Hermione, le bruit, les marchands qui discutaient avec les clients, tous les étals remplis de divers objets magiques tous plus abracadabrant les uns que les autres.  
Les enfants qui s'agglutinaient devant les devantures des magasins comme celui des Accessoires de Quidditch, où trônait le dernier balais de course disponible et Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, Au Royaume du Hibou où les enfants montraient du doigt les chouettes les plus originales en lançant des regards suppliant à leurs parents. Hermione était tellement émerveillée et plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle tenait toujours le bras de Drago. Lui s'en était aperçu mais voyant son visage rayonner de joie malgré la capuche qui lui cachait la moitié de la figure, il n'avait pas osé faire de mouvements pour ne pas la déranger. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit les doigts d'Hermione se crisper sur son bras. Elle avait baissé davantage son capuchon et rentrait sa tête dans les épaules. Elle avait aperçu Lavande Brown, qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Par chance, celle-ci avait vu une connaissance juste derrière Hermione et passa à côté d'elle sans même faire attention.

- Il va être l'heure de la réunion et j'aurais voulu te montrer ton bureau et tout le reste avant. On y va ?

- Je te suis patron, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il la conduisit vers un bâtiment flambant neuf près de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne se rappelait pas de ce bâtiment. Drago vit son expression et l'informa :

- Tu ne le connais pas. Avant il y avait une ménagerie d'animaux magiques. C'est le premier bâtiment que j'ai racheté pour construire ce qui est la société Malefoy à la place.

En effet Hermione voyait un gros M en lettres gothique et de couleur argent avec un serpent vert s'enroulant autour des pattes du M. elle observa la bâtisse du premier jusqu'au dernier étage et la trouva très belle et luxueuse. Il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre de passer la première.

Le hall était somptueux et moderne. Des gens marchaient à vive allure de toutes parts, avec des dossiers sous le bras. Des notes de bureau volaient par dizaines au dessus de leur tête, signe que la société avait une activité débordante.

- Oh bonjour monsieur Malefoy, Mr Lock et Mr Stabin m'ont dit de vous prévenir qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant vingt bonnes minutes.

- Bien Cathy, je n'ai pas d'autres messages ?

- Non monsieur Malefoy. La standardiste le dévora des yeux avec une moue séductrice.

Elle était d'ailleurs séduisante, brune, le visage angélique et habillée avec soin. Malefoy se contenta de lui dire merci et prit le couloir de droite, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son manège.  
Hermione lui lançait un regard interrogateur mais n'osait pas demander. Malefoy sentait sur lui le regard de la jeune femme, et il lui expliqua :

- Oui nous avons eu une relation de deux jours, mais après ça, son attitude au travail m'énervait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se prenait déjà pour la maîtresse des lieux et tu peux te douter que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

- Oh, tu m'étonnes Malefoy, tu ne l'as pas virée, c'est bien, tu es un gentil patron.

- Je vais faire comme si ta remarque n'était pas ironique et je répondrais juste que c'est-ce que j'aurai fais mais elle a su me convaincre une « dernière fois ».

- Tu es un porc Malefoy ! Et elle lui mit un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute si elles ne peuvent pas résister à mon charme légendaire.

- T'as raison va, il est où mon bureau, j'en ai marre de t'entendre raconter n'importe quoi.

Il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu mais ne put s'empêcher de sortir son célèbre sourire en coin.  
Au bout du couloir, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au dernier étage. Au fond de l'unique passage se trouvait une énorme porte à double battants avec l'écusson Malefoy qui les recouvrait quasiment. Drago s'avança puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- En théorie, ma secrétaire a été prévenue et a libéré l'un des bureaux juste à côté du mien. Évidement, le tien est plus petit mais bon, c'est moi le patron, fit-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux malicieux.

- C'est tellement généreux de ta part, patron. J'espère que tu ne me donneras pas trop de travail, que je puisse profiter de mon minuscule bureau. Et je pourrais choisir la déco ?

- Ça dépendra si tu es sage, si tu ne travailles pas bien, j'arrangerais moi-même, et façon Serpentard !

- Eurk ! Tout mais pas ça, dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire cristallin.

Ils appréciaient tous les deux leurs échanges basés sur la taquinerie. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient de la répartit tous les deux et pouvaient continuer pendant longtemps.

- D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, le grand M partout c'est pour ne pas oublier comment tu t'appelles ?

- Très drôle Granger, toi je sens que tu vas te taper des heures sup. dans pas longtemps.

Il pousse la porte et Hermione pénétra à sa suite. Il cherchait sa secrétaire des yeux mais ne la vit pas.

- Déborah, où êtes-vous encore ?

Le ton sec de son patron fit sursauter Déborah qui classait des dossiers derrière son bureau. En essayant de vite se relever, elle lâcha ses dossiers et renversa sa tasse de café en se cognant la tête dans son secrétaire. Elle attendait les cris de son patron qui ne mirent pas longtemps à venir.

- Mais vous êtes stupide ou juste incapable ! Décidément vous n'êtes vraiment bonne à rien. Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez cachée derrière votre bureau, vous étiez encore en train de vous empiffrer.

- Je… pardonnez-moi, je suis confuse, heu..., je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Ça suffit, j'en ai marre de vos excuses perpétuelles. Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez préparé le bureau pour ma nouvelle assistante ?

- Euh, oui, ça a été fait et heu…

- Arrêtez de bafouiller, vous m'énervez ! Quand il s'agit de boulotter, vous savez l'utiliser votre bouche.

La pauvre secrétaire était rouge de honte et avait les yeux remplis de larmes.  
Drago fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était stupéfiée par le Malefoy qui se trouvait devant elle. C'était exactement le même que celui de Poudlard. Elle était tellement déçue ! Elle avait pensé qu'il était devenu bien plus humain mais apparemment, elle se trompait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hermione avait beau regarder son nouveau bureau, rien ne pénétrait son esprit, elle n'avait qu'une envie : crier sur Malefoy.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bah ce que tu viens de faire pardi !

- Tu peux être plus claire à la fin ? Drago ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait parler de l'incident avec la secrétaire, car pour lui c'était déjà oublié. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la traiter comme ça que ça lui paraissait normal.

- C'est quoi ce délire, comment oses-tu lui parler comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien? Elle n'a rien fait qui justifiait ton comportement envers elle. Ou bien peut-être qu'elle, elle n'a pas su te convaincre une dernière fois !

Il allait répondre mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire car elle se doutait, vu le petit air de dégoût qui se peignait sur son visage, que ce qu'il dirait l'énerverait davantage.

Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu avais changé depuis Poudlard. Comment peux-tu être si adorable avec moi et si détestable avec elle ? Si tu ne peux pas être gentil avec tout le monde, c'est que ton petit numéro avec moi c'est de la comédie et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on joue avec moi ! Ça ne sert à rien de continuer si tu n'es pas sincère.

- Alors tu me trouves adorable ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère évident.

- Change pas de sujet Malefoy ou tu te prends une baffe !

- Bon ça va, de toute façon, j'en ai marre que tu me frappes tout le temps, dit-il en reprenant un visage froid. Si tu veux savoir, je suis gentil avec toi parce que je veux me faire pardonner. Les autres je m'en fous, je ne leur dois rien.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ! En la traitant comme ça, tu lui dois déjà quelque chose. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peine que tu lui fais. D'elle aussi tu dois te faire pardonner et de toutes les personnes que tu traites comme des chiens.

Tu sais à Poudlard, quand tu m'insultais continuellement, j'avais beau essayer de faire comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas, dès que je me retrouvais seule, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. A chaque fois que tu me traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe ou que tu te moquais de mon allure ou de mes dents trop logues, lorsque tu m'appelais miss-je-sais-tout, tu me faisais bien plus de mal que tu ne l'imaginais.

Malefoy avait repris son sérieux, il se doutait bien à l'époque qu'il lui faisait de la peine, d'ailleurs il le faisait exprès, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne pensait pas que ça aurait eu tant d'impacts sur elle.  
Lui qui s'en prenait à elle parce que son courage de Gryffondor l'exaspérait prodigieusement, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était aussi fragile.

- Je suis désolé, ça sort tout seul.

- Et bien essaye de te contrôler et tu verras que bien plus de gens t'apprécieront.

- Mais je suis déjà apprécié par beaucoup de personnes.

- Non tu es craint ou c'est ton argent qui est apprécié mais pas toi. Rends-toi à l'évidence, même à Poudlard déjà, personne ne t'aimait !

- Bien, merci je me sens tout de suite plus rassuré, dit-il ironique.

- En plus regarde comment me traitait ma patronne d'avant, exactement comme tu traites ta secrétaire. Pourtant d'après toi, je suis tout à fait capable donc qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle ne l'est pas ? Si je faisais des erreurs c'était quand je me sentais vraiment mal, que j'avais peur. Si tu arrêtais de traumatiser ta secrétaire, elle serait beaucoup plus efficace.

- Ok t'as gagné, regarde et admire le gentil Malefoy à l'œuvre.

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa secrétaire.

- Déborah,

- Oui monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle en tremblant.

- Déborah, je me suis peu être un petit peu laissé emporter et pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne votre journée.

La secrétaire n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son regard d'acier froid et méprisant et il ne lui avait jamais parlé sans lui crier dessus. Elle ne savait pas si ce changement était dû de la nouvelle assistante, qu'elle avait entendue crier après lui, derrière la porte, mais elle en fut toute chamboulée.

- Oh merci monsieur Malefoy, c'est vraiment très aimable à vous. Je prends mes affaires et je vous laisse. Vous n'avez besoin de rien avant que je parte ?

- Non merci, passez un bon après-midi.

Déborah le remercia avec le sourire et partit avant qu'il ne change d'avis.  
Alors là, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de l'applaudir. Elle était sur le pas de la porte de son nouveau bureau et avait apparemment assisté à toute la scène.

- Ah ça c'est un gentil patron ! Tu vois, peut-être que maintenant, quand elle t'apportera ton café, elle ne crachera plus dedans.

- QUOI ! Eurk, je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Je peux te garantir que je vais la passer au véritasérum et j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Malefoy et pria inconsciemment pour qu'il ne mette pas son plan à exécution, ou que la secrétaire ne l'ait effectivement jamais fait.

- Allez, ce n'est pas tout mais la réunion ne va pas tarder, on descend ?

La réunion se passa bien, Hermione fut accueillie chaleureusement par tout le monde. Elle prenait déjà ses marques et mémorisait tout ce qu'elle entendait au niveau du travail. Merlin que ça faisait du bien d'avoir à nouveau des responsabilités et quelque chose pour stimuler son intellect.  
Elle se plairait dans son nouveau travail et remerciait mentalement Malefoy.

- Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta première journée de travail ?

- C'était très chouette mais un peu fatiguant. J'ai appris beaucoup de nouvelles notions en peu de temps et mon pauvre cerveau n'y était plus habitué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer à la maison, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir.

- Oui, tu as raison. Moi je vais manger un morceau, prendre une bonne douche et au lit.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble et transplanèrent directement devant la maison du nord de la France. Les bureaux de Londres ne serviraient que pour les réunions mensuelles.

Hermione prit une douche, mit sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre car elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle descendit au petit salon pour se pelotonner sur le canapé, devant la cheminée avec un livre. Elle entendit Malefoy qui descendait les escaliers.

- Ah tu es là Hermione, je vais y aller, passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci, je ne sais pas si la tienne sera bonne, Candice avait l'air de t'en vouloir ce matin.

- Il rigola. Décidément, tu ne me connais pas, regarde, je suis habillé comme un dieu, je suis beau et je connais tous les artifices pour faire craquer les demoiselles. Alors, même en colère, elle ne résistera pas longtemps, fais-moi confiance.

- Et bien permets-moi de te faire redescendre sur terre, car Ginny et moi, nous ne t'avons jamais trouvé beau. Déjà tu avais toujours cet air si arrogant qui te déformait continuellement le visage, en plus ce teint blafard et ces cheveux décolorés pfff l'horreur, mais tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, finit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui tu m'as juste fait remarquer que tout le monde me détestait et qu'en plus je suis moche mais à part ça, je vais bien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Malefoy fut bien obligé de suivre.

- Sans oublier ton côté narcissique, on croyait que tu étais gay.

Alors là, s'en fut trop pour Malefoy, il prit un air digne, se redressa et sortit de la pièce sans autres mots. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier : "Oh, ne fais pas la tête gentille petite fouine" et elle éclata à nouveau de rire.  
Malefoy ne pouvait pas laisser passer, il revint sur ses pas et lui lança avec un sourire machiavélique : je te signale que lorsque l'on a un hérisson mort sur la tête on ne se moque pas des autres.  
Hermione se stoppa net mais décida que c'était de bonne guerre. Elle attrapa quand même un coussin du canapé qu'elle s'empressa de lui jeter dessus.

Malefoy sourit sans se retourner et sortit de la pièce. Il n'en revenait pas de la façon dont elle osait le traiter et il s'avoua que ça lui faisait du bien. Personne n'avait jamais ri de bon cœur avec lui et encore moins de lui.  
S'il n'avait pas changé, il se serait certainement mis dans une colère noire mais là, il était simplement content d'avoir avec lui quelqu'un qui avait autant de répartie que lui.

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle se sentait euphorique. Avoir une journée de travaille remplie d'activités intéressantes lui avait rappelé à quel point elle aimait se donner à fond. Son cerveau était en ébullition, et cette délicieuse sensation ne lui était pas arrivée depuis les années à Poudlard, où elle devait se creuser les méninges pour aider Harry et Ron.

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser qu'Hermione n'était pas sous substences hallucinogène et l'auteur non plus par la même occasion. Dites moi que je n'ai pas trop abuser. Parce que je veux qu'ils soient ensemble mais pas avant d'avoir été super potes, vous comprenez, dit-elle avec les yeux du chat dans shrek! Sinon à part ça, elle se laisse pas faire notre mione, elle va y apprendre à traiter ses secrétaire, nan mais! Enfin, pauvre choupinou, il s'en est quand même prit plein la figure.**

**Bisous à toutes et n'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure des evênements. **


	9. Rendez vous

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Oyé Oyé braves lectrices, ce chapitre n'a qu'un seul mot d'ordre : SUS A CANDICE ! je sais que cela va rejouir bon nombre d'entre vous. Ensuite, vous me les avez réclamés à corps et à cris : Harry et Ron feront leur apparition dans le chapitre prochain.**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements de vos nombreuses reviews :**

**Lorise : Je suis contente que tu prennes du plaisir à lire ma fic et j'espère que ça continuera.**

**strawberrii-iix: Merci beaucoup. contente que tu sois de mon avis pour l'amitié. C'est vrai que je voulait un drago/hermione originale et je suis satisfaite que tu aie remarqué qu'elle l'était.**

**priinc3ss: toutes mes excuses mais ce chapitre sera très court. je pense tout de même qu'il te plaira.**

**mione-jane : Tu va enfin être débarrassée de Candice le rêve non? Pour harry et ron c'est dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Black-Shika: Tu as deviné, il y aura une rencontre"surprise" mais dans le prochain. tu comprendras mieux pourquoi j'ai mis surprise entre guillemets.**

**nandouillettemalefoy: C'est sûr, ça va être explosif!**

**niniweasley : merci patience, c'est dans le chapitre 10.**

**Lorane: moi aussi je me suis marrée. au début, j'avais pas mit le coup de l'hérisson mais après, j'ai pas put résister.**

* * *

**9. Rendez-vous:**

* * *

Il passa chercher Candice à son appartement. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, il vit qu'elle était encore un peu énervée.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, tiens je t'ai apporté des roses.

- Ouais merci. Elle appela son elfe de maison pour qu'il s'en occupe, et lui donna négligemment les fleurs.

- Tu es magnifique, ta robe te va à ravir, peut-être même qu'on pourrait se passer de dîner, lui dit-il l'air coquin.

- Tu n'as pas oublié de réserver au moins, tu sais que « l'Abracadabrant » est toujours complet.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa proposition indécente n'avait pas eu l'air de la tenter. Il fronça les sourcils, s'ils n'avaient pas de table, il était cuit. En même temps, son nom lui avait toujours permis d'avoir ce qu'il voulait donc là, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent.  
Ils se rendirent au restaurant et Malefoy dut quand même parlementer pendant cinq minutes pour avoir une table bien située ; on n'allait quand même pas mettre un Malefoy près des cuisines non !

Au début, le fait de s'être presque fait refouler d'un endroit bondé de gens faisant partie du grand monde avait encore plus énervé Candice, et ce fut encore doublé lorsqu'en traversant la salle, les yeux de presque toutes les femmes présentes s'étaient levés pour fixer Drago avec admiration.

- Je t'ai vu, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta star. Tu m'énerves mais je dois reconnaître que tu es à tomber dans ces vêtements.

- J'ai vu que beaucoup d'hommes te regardaient également, ça prouve que j'ai bon goût. Et que veux-tu, j'avais besoin de savoir si j'étais toujours séduisant.

Candice parut étonnée mais ne dit rien, voyant que Drago était déjà plongé dans la carte des vins.  
Au bout d'un moment, leur entrée fut servit et Candice attaqua :

- Tu couches avec ton assistante ?

- Qui Hermione ? Mais non quelle idée, je t'ai dit que c'était une très bonne amie à moi.

- Justement, je sais que tu ne peux pas avoir d'amie féminine sans éprouver le besoin de coucher avec elle.

- C'est totalement ridicule et si tu veux savoir, ce soir elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne me trouvait pas du tout à son goût, dit-il en souriant pour la rassurer.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu lui as demandé et elle t'a envoyé bouler ! Bien fait.

- Je te dis pour la dernière fois que je ne considère pas Hermione de cette façon, donc changeons de sujet si tu le veux bien.

Pendant le reste du repas très romantique (bougies, ambiance tamisée, musique douce etc.) Malefoy dut sortir le grand jeu, la totale comme il l'appelait.  
Il voyait Candice se décrisper petit à petit mais pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Avait-il perdu la main ? Cette idée l'horrifia et lui donna encore plus le cœur à l'ouvrage.  
A force de douces caresses, de regards énamourés, de sourires charmeurs et de paroles émoustillantes, il fut invité à finir le reste de la soirée chez elle.

Elle eut à peine refermé sa porte d'entrée qu'ils se sautèrent dessus, s'embrassèrent passionnément voire bestialement. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre tout en semant leurs habits tout le long du trajet. Ils se déshabillaient mutuellement sans se quitter des lèvres.  
Arrivés près du lit, complètement nus, ils se laissèrent tomber dessus. Drago laissait courir ses mains expertes sur le corps pulpeux de Candice, en traçant à l'aide de sa langue divers motifs sur sa poitrine. Il retourna à ses lèvres tout en caressant son intimité d'une main hardie, tandis que l'autre maintenait sa nuque.  
Il en vint à penser qu'il savait toujours y faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait mais une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Hermione, lui dit que s'il avait été plus gentil avec Candice, il serait arrivé à ses fins bien plus vite et sans tout ce cinéma.

Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait pour sa secrétaire et se demanda ce qu'Hermione réussirait à lui faire faire la prochaine fois. Il se dit qu'elle serait bien capable de lui faire offrir des fleurs à son elfe de maison. À cette pensée, il se mit à rire tout seul. Candice s'était un peu figée et lui demanda à quoi il pouvait penser pour rire tout seul.  
Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Drago répondit :

- A Hermione.

Avant même de se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, il fut projeté du lit par une Candice qui se mit à hurler, folle de rage :

- Non mais je rêve, tu me fais l'amour et tu penses à une autre et en plus tu oses me l'avouer ! T'ES UN GRAND MALADE.

- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ta gueule Drago et casse-toi de chez moi tout de suite, t'es qu'un porc.

Drago s'en voulait mais goûtait fort peu d'être traité comme un chien, il fit donc le chemin en sens inverse pour ramasser ses habits éparpillés partout.

- Et il n'est pas question que ta copine remette les pieds dans ma boutique, je te préviens, ça vaut aussi pour toi !

Drago prit la porte quand elle le retint : tiens, récupère tes fleurs, pauvre type ! Sur ce, elle lui jeta le bouquet dessus et claqua la porte sur un Malefoy couvert de pétales de roses.

Hermione toujours dans le salon en train de lire, entendit Pansy accueillir son maître. Ça l'étonna car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rentre si tôt.

Il arriva dans le salon l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton charme n'a pas marché ?

- Si figure-toi, nous étions en train... quand j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et elle m'a jeté dehors.

Hermione se retint de rire mais ajouta :

- En plus t'es pas doué au lit, alors là, le mythe s'effondre, dit-elle en faisant mine d'être désolée. C'est pour ça que tu te retrouves couvert de pétales de roses ?

Malefoy regarda dédaigneusement sa cape et chassa d'un geste rageur les pétales. Drago venait de percuter ce qu'Hermione avait dit sur le mythe et fit une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi, j'ai été maltraité par tout le monde aujourd'hui. Je veux un câlin pour te faire pardonner, fit-il en feignant d'être malheureux.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait un peu abusé, donc elle se leva de bonne grâce. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Après lui avoir donné quelques tapes dans le dos, elle relâcha son étreinte.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais moi, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Drago.

- Ouais bonne nuit Granger, et la prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, je t'oblige à maltraiter un elfe de maison.

Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau et monta se coucher.

Décidément, elle était super, dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas pu, puisqu'elle était constamment avec st Potter et Weasmoche.  
Ça lui avait fait un coup d'être jeté par Candice mais ce n'était pas dramatique, seule sa fierté avait souffert. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il appréciait juste ces fins de soirées avec elle, donc il n'était pas triste de devoir en finir avec cette relation.  
Il but un whisky pur feu et monta prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Hermione était épuisée mais c'était d'avoir tant rigolé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi bien en compagnie de Drago. Elle se sentait revivre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endormit avec le sourire et ne fit aucun cauchemar de la nuit.

* * *

**Alors, la belle Candice à un tempérament de feu hein? vous êtes sûr que vous ne préférez pas qu'elle reste avec Malefoy? nan j'rigole. Bon je vous laisse parce que là, je suis déjà en retard pour aller travailler.**

**Gros bisous et j'attends vos reviews. **


	10. Ils me manquent

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**ATTENTION, EN EXCLUSIVITE MONDIALE, LE CHAPITRE 10 EST LA POUR VOUS. Bon, je m'enflamme un peu lol mais ce n'était pas prévu. Je l'offre à priinc3ss pour qu'elle passe un bon week-end ( même s'il est aussi court que le précédant oups!) du coup, ce site est en avance par rapport au deux autres ou je publie mais tant pis, quand on aime, on compte pas lol. Désolée mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de remercier individuellement pour les reviews donc je me contenterai de dire merci à tout le monde, les reviews sont vraiment un petit rayon de soleil pour moi, je les attend toujours fébrilement. Bon j'arrete, je suis à la bourre! gros bisous.**

* * *

**10: Ils me manquent:**

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Hermione habitait chez Drago, et elle avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à son amitié. Elle faisait un travail exemplaire et était devenue indispensable au bureau. Malefoy entretenait de meilleurs rapports avec sa secrétaire, mais vérifiait quand même son café avec un sort anti-sabotage.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de continuer à vivre dans la même maison ; celle-ci était largement assez grande, et tous deux s'étaient habitués à vivre ensemble.  
Hermione descendit plus tôt ce matin là. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit la gazette du sorcier qu'ils faisaient livrer d'Angleterre pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait là-bas.  
Elle se figea immédiatement et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent toutes seules, sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention.  
C'est dans cet état que Drago trouva Hermione en pénétrant dans le salon. Elle caressait les photos de la première page avec un sourire triste et ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et put voir que la première photo était celle de Potter serrant les mains du ministre.

« Chers lecteurs, notre célèbre Survivant a obtenu aujourd'hui son diplôme d'Auror, ce qui fait de lui le plus jeune Auror depuis la création de ce poste. En effet, il a deux ans d'avance, car il avait déjà acquit un excellent niveau de défense contre les forces du mal. Rien d'étonnant quand on connaît son parcours face à vous-savez-qui.  
Nous souhaitons donc bonne chance à ce héros légendaire, quoi qu'un peu colérique, Harry Potter.  
Article: Rita Skeeter »

« Bon, Saint Potter s'était encore fait remarquer, elle est peut-être nostalgique mais qu'est-ce qui la fait pleurer ? »

Il regarda l'article du dessous et comprit très vite.

« La journée des Héros

Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer le mariage prochain de deux héros de la guerre : Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Luna Lovegood.  
La photo montrait le couple les mains jointes au niveau de la poitrine, un sourire radieux sur le visage et une expression de totale béatitude. »

« Weasmoche avait l'air encore plus débile que d'habitude. »

« Je suis très heureux et fier d'avoir osé demander à Luna de m'épouser. C'est la femme de ma vie et je l'aime passionnément. C'est elle qui m'a donné la force de me battre contre Voldemort. Mais elle a aussi été d'une aide précieuse pour tout le monde. C'est elle qui a monté certains plans d'attaque et sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé l'Horcruxe manquant. Elle est tellement intelligente.  
Face à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts, elle s'est jetée dans la bataille avec le courage d'une Gryffondor. (NDLR: ce qu'elle n'est pas, précisons qu'elle est de Serdaigle) C'est à ce moment que j'ai prié Merlin pour qu'on s'en sorte afin que je puisse lui demander de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. »

« Autant de mièvreries ça écœure ! Il a quand même mis trois ans pour lui demander de l'épouser alors qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments. Trop nul ! Poil de carotte et Loufoca, s'ils ont des petits, il faudra que je leur dise de m'en mettre un de côté. Le mélange doit être détonnant. »

L'article finissait avec quelques mots de la future mariée.

« Vous savez, pour ce qui est du courage, je me suis imaginée au milieu d'un troupeau de Ronflaks Cornus, qui était attaqués par des hommes cagoulés, donc j'ai senti mon sang bouillonner de rage et j'ai foncé. Il faut absolument protéger les Ronflaks vous savez, ils risquent de disparaître.  
Oui, oui c'est très intéressant mais dites-moi, quand êtes-vous tombée amoureuse de Ronald Bilius Weasley ?  
Ah, ça, et bien quasiment tout de suite. Il était très en colère que sa meilleure amie les ait abandonnés lâchement, lui et Harry. Il pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais c'est rendu compte qu'en effet, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre eux. Après ça, il a pu très vite se remettre et me considérer comme amie avant de m'avoir comme petite amie. Mais c'est dommage qu'elle soit partie sans prévenir, je l'adorais bien que je pense qu'elle a été infestée par les Nargoles et qu'elle a dû se réfugier au Pôle Nord pour s'en débarrasser, puisqu'ils n'aiment pas le froid.  
Bien, je vais laisser la future mariée se remettre de ses divagations en leur souhaitant bonne chance et félicitations.

Rita Skeeter »

Drago était soufflé par tous les articles et il n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons, alors il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer la peine qu'Hermione éprouvait à ce moment là. De derrière le canapé, il lui prit les épaules et lui fit un bisou sur le crâne. Hermione se retourna, les larmes remplissaient ses grands yeux marrons et se précipita dans les bras de Drago.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir ?

- Non, je ne pourrai jamais leur expliquer.

- Ne sois pas bête, ce sont tes meilleurs amis et bien que je pense qu'ils sont totalement stupides, ils te comprendront, c'est certain.

- Harry peut-être, mais tu as vu l'article sur Ron ? Luna a dit qu'il était très en colère. Pas triste, bouleversé ou déprimé, non, en colère. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Dans la lettre que je leur ai laissée, je leur expliquais que je partais car j'avais peur de la guerre. Et pour mettre fin à notre relation, j'ai dit à Ron de se rendre à l'évidence, que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous.

- Et ils t'ont crue ces abrutis ? Même moi à l'époque, si j'avais entendu dire que tu avais peur de la guerre, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- De toutes façon ils n'ont pas eu le choix, personne ne savait où j'allais, pas même moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas demander à mes parents puisque je m'étais effacée de leur mémoire.

Drago n'était pas au courant et se rendit compte de la solitude et la peine qu'elle avait endurée à cause de lui et la serra davantage.

- Écoute, Weasmoche n'est pas encore marié à la débile, fais tout pour le récupérer si tu l'aimes encore.

- Non, je ne vais pas arriver fraîche comme une rose le jour du mariage : « tiens, tu te rappelles de moi ? Je t'aime encore donc laisse la tomber et suis moi ». Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, en plus j'apprécie beaucoup Luna et ils ont vraiment l'air heureux ensemble.

À cette pensée, Hermione commença à s'énerver.

- En plus, je ne suis plus sûre de l'aimer, il y a un jour, je t'aurai dit que j'en étais certaine mais là... Ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que monsieur est en colère mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se mettre avec quelqu'un, même pas un mois après mon départ. En plus, moi je l'ai aimé tout de suite et lui, il lui a fallu sept ans pour se déclarer et finalement il sort un truc du genre « oui de toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché » j'hallucine ! Si je n'étais pas partie, il lui aurait fallu combien de temps pour me demander ma main ? Quarante ans ?  
Et puis son « elle est tellement intelligente » moi il me le reprochait car d'après lui c'était énervant que je sache toujours tout et là, il l'idolâtre. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que de toute façon, ce que j'aimais chez lui c'était qu'il me faisait rire avec son air de ne jamais rien comprendre, mais au bout d'un moment je me serais probablement lassée.

La colère qui avait envahi Hermione avait séché ses larmes.

- Je t'avoue que je suis rassuré car si tu t'étais remise avec Weasmoche… eurk, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à Hermione et elle lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui signaler faiblement qu'il venait d'insulter un des ses meilleurs amis.

- Sérieusement, pour Ron, pas tout de suite je le conçois, mais Potter pourquoi pas ? Ça te ferait du bien de revoir tes amis.

Pour rire elle lui dit :

- Tu dois vraiment en avoir marre de ma présence pour essayer de me pousser dans les bras de mes amis que tu détestes royalement ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je parte enfin de chez toi, et que tu n'oses pas me le dire.

- Je ne pense qu'à ton bien et tu le sais. Rassure-moi, on est amis maintenant ? Mais un seul, qui plus est ton patron et colocataire ne peut pas te suffire.

Hermione semblait réfléchir intensément car elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ?

- Et bien écoute, réfléchis-y. Moi je dois aller faire quelque chose.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et sortit. Sur le perron, il avait une idée précise de l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

* * *

**Vous vous doutiez pour ron et luna lol, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	11. Le ministère de la magie

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la "confrontation" tant espérée de toutes. J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira. Total manque d'inspiration donc pas de blagues à deux mornilles pour aujourd'hui, arrêtez de dire ouf! j'ai entendu, bande d'ingrates.**

**Je remercie :**

**Aurélie Malefoy : Merci de continuer de m'encourager.**

**lael : Pour la scène des retrouvailles, les larmes ok, émouvantes: c'est mort!**

**Priinc3ss : encore un peu voir beaucoup de patience pour les voir ensemble, désolée! J'espère que ça ne te lassera pas de ma fic.**

**Ninia Black : Moi j'ai trouvé que cette phrase correspondait tout à fait à Drago lol**

**hermy69: tu as mis dans le mille, la preuve dans ce chapitre.**

**Black-Shika : Tu comprends que s'ils s'en étaient douté, il n'y aurait pas de fic. Pour l'altercation du trio c'est dans le chap prochain.**

**NiniWeasley : Merci beaucoup. En effet je ne voulais pas me compliquer la vie en y mettant deux hommes qui se battent pur la même femme, je suis lâche!**

**lorise : Je suis un peu sadique, que veux-tu? Mais ça va quand même, vous n'attendez pas trop longtemps!**

**strawberrii-iix : Mercii lol, je pense que tu vas apprécier la suite.**

**mione-jane : et oui mais ça fait plus de chose à raconter!**

**milyse : Merci à toi chère nouvelle revieweuse.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Merci, c'est grâce à vos gentilles reviews que je continue.**

**nouchka : et bien la voilà! **

* * *

**11. Ministère de la magie:**

* * *

La dernière fois qu'il avait été au ministère, c'était quand il avait dû prouver qu'il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. On peut dire que cette fois-ci, le nouveau ministre ne laisserait pas les choses dégénérer comme pour la première guerre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des Mangemorts en liberté. Toutes personnes avec la Marque avaient été envoyées à Azkaban sans détour. La réglementation était aussi très stricte à propos des sorts interdits. La moindre utilisation des deux moins importants, c'est-à-dire, le Doloris et l'Impero, conduisait le lanceur du sort à Azkaban pour une durée de cinq ans. Évidement, celui qui lançait un Avada kedavra subissait le baiser du Détraqueur dans le mois qui suivait la condamnation. Ça, on pouvait dire que le ministre faisait tout pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de Fudge et Scrimgeour. La population sorcière trouvait qu'il était même un peu dur, mais appréciait de se sentir enfin en sécurité et protégée.

Une fois que Drago eut laissé sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, au fond de l'atrium, il demanda l'étage du bureau de l'Auror Potter.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda la standardiste avec un ton suspicieux, quand il lui révéla son nom.

- Je suis un vieil ami de Potter et je lui rends une visite de courtoisie. (Il faudrait qu'il se rince la bouche au Récurvite de Mme Grattesec pour avoir associé ami et Potter dans la même phrase.) Il ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées et continua de faire son plus beau sourire.

- Bien, c'est le quatrième étage et le troisième bureau sur votre droite.

- Merci bien, vous êtes charmante.

La standardiste rougit et lui fit un regard ensorceleur. Drago rigolait intérieurement, c'était vraiment trop facile.  
Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il respira un bon coup et entra sans frapper.  
Drago vit Potter de dos, en train de ranger ses affaires sur ses étagères.

Harry s'était étoffé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais même de dos, il l'énervait.  
Il décida de se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas… son sourire se figea quand il reconnu le blond qui lui faisait face.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago voulait arranger les choses pour Hermione mais il souhaitait d'abords prendre une petite vengeance.

- Comme tu dois le savoir Potter, mon père a été lâchement abattu du sort de mort durant la dernière guerre, alors qu'il s'était rendu peu de temps avant. Je voudrais que tu retrouves l'assassin pour que je lui fasse payer.  
Drago vit avec satisfaction que Potter était passé du rouge au blanc en moins d'une seconde et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir.

Harry s'en était voulu d'avoir tué Lucius Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était visé. Il allait lancer l'Avada sur Voldemort quand Bellatrix s'en était rendu compte. Elle lui avait sauté dessus mais un peu trop tard, donc le sort lancé avait été dévié.  
Ce fut Lucius qui fut atteint en plein dans le dos. Harry n'y avait plus repensé depuis longtemps. Il avait tenté de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon c'était l'un des pires Mangemorts qui puissent exister, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne car il avait trop honte.

- Alors Potter, tu as déjà une piste ou tu connais le sale lâche de meurtrier.

Drago savourait le fait de voir Potter passer par toutes les expressions faciales humainement possible. Il pouvait suivre ses pensées et sentiments.  
Il savait que c'était Potter qui avait tué son père, il avait assisté à la scène de loin et n'avait rien pu faire. Drago avait vu que c'était un accident. C'est la seule raison qui a fait qu'il n'avait pas tué Potter de ses propres mains. Il lui en voulait mais savait que de toute façon, l'avenir de son père n'aurait pas été glorieux s'il s'en était sorti. Il aurait fini sa vie à Azkaban et ça aurait été encore pire pour lui. Au moins, il était mort en se battant pour ses convictions, bonnes ou mauvaises.  
Harry tentait de reprendre constance et regarda Malefoy.

- Écoute Malefoy, je pense que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je commence à peine mon métier et là, je suis en plein aménagement. Je suis désolé, au revoir.

- Ok, de toute façon, je ne venais pas pour ça.

Harry fut soulagé mais il se demanda pourquoi Malefoy lui avait parlé de son père. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire appel à lui et encore moins si c'était personnel. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait des doutes et qu'il sache que c'était lui qui avait tué son père ? Harry chassa cette pensée de son esprit car il se dit que si Malefoy le savait, il ne se tiendrait pas tranquille devant son bureau. Il reprit ses esprits et commença à s'énerver ; Malefoy se payait sa tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Je te préviens que je n'ai pas que ça à faire et si tu es là pour me faire perdre mon temps, alors tu peux dégager tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout fait pour rechercher Hermione ?

La question brutale l'avait choqué et surpris. Depuis quand Malefoy se mêlait de ses affaires et depuis quand il l'appelait « Hermione » ?

Il ne voulait en aucun cas se justifier. Ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Dès qu'il avait pu sortir de Ste Mangouste après trois longs mois, ils avaient décidé, avec Ron, de chercher Hermione. Harry avait insisté pour que les meilleurs Aurors aident à la retrouver, mais ils avaient tous ordre du ministère de rechercher et capturer les Mangemorts en fuite. Il était donc parti avec Ron mais toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient découvertes ne les avaient menés nulle part. Ils l'avaient cherchée pendant quatre mois sans que leurs efforts ne soient récompensés. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione avait très bien su disparaître sans laisser de traces. Résignés et tristes, ils s'étaient vus contraint d'abandonner leurs recherches.

- Euh, je ne.. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

- Depuis que je l'ai vue en pleurs ce matin, en tenant le journal dans ses bras, répondit calmement Drago.

Harry était figé de stupeur, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment réagir. Hermione, elle lui manquait tellement, il avait tellement hâte de la revoir. Mais ce si long silence... et pourquoi c'était Malefoy qui venait lui parler et pas elle ?

- Elle n'est pas au courant que je suis ici, elle n'osait pas venir te voir.

- Mais pourquoi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle ait peur de moi ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, tu parles d'elle comme si vous étiez amis. Le ton était monté rapidement et Harry était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Tu sais, elle a raison Rita Skeeter, tu es très colérique !

- Ne joue pas avec moi et explique-toi, ou bien je ne réponds plus de moi.

Drago utilisa le ton le plus détestable qu'il avait en réserve : il parla avec sa voix traînante.

- Et bien si tu veux savoir, non seulement c'est mon assistante personnelle pour les sociétés Malefoy, mais en plus… - il laissa traîner en longueur pour tenter de le rendre fou avec ce qui allait suivre - … en plus, nous habitons ensemble.

- QUOI ! Dis-moi que tu l'as mise sous Impero ou qu'elle a eu un accident et qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. C'est pas vrai vous êtes… vous n'êtes quand même pas… le mot semblait lui brûler la gorge mais il parvint à le lâcher dans un souffle... ENSEMBLE ?

Drago avait un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il décida de le laisser s'imaginer le pire pour lui.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as perdu la mémoire ? Tu sais qu'Hermione est, comment dire, « une Sang-de-Bourbe » comme tu t'es amusé à l'appeler durant toute notre scolarité.  
Drago décida de s'amuser un peu plus et continua :

- Tu sais, pour faire ce que je fais avec elle, le sang n'a pas d'importance si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je prends du bon temps, je ne lui propose pas le mariage, je ne suis pas cinglé.

Harry était sur le point d'exploser littéralement, il attrapa sa baguette et menaça Malefoy. Comment pouvait-il venir ici et lui parler de sa meilleure amie en ces termes ? Il était sans doute suicidaire !

- Où est-elle Malefoy ? Je veux la voir immédiatement ! Si tu lui as fait du mal, je te préviens…

- Ouais c'est ça j'ai trop peur !

Bon, je suis là parce qu'elle ne va pas trop bien en ce moment. Elle a besoin de ses amis et l'article qu'elle a lu sur la belette et son futur mariage lui a vraiment fait de la peine. Elle a besoin de vous retrouver, mais elle n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Si elle sait que je suis venu te voir, elle va me tuer mais…

- Attends, en quoi le fait qu'elle te tue est censé me concerner ?

- Alors là, t'es trop drôle Potter, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, lança Drago d'un ton ironique. Bref, je disais qu'il fallait plutôt s'arranger pour faire une rencontre fortuite.

- Attends Malefoy, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…

- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y en a pas qu'un, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- La ferme Malefoy, et dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tant de mystères autour d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans ? Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ?

- Hermione vous expliquera si elle le veut, je vous demande juste de ne pas la brusquer avec des milliers de questions. Dans trois jours c'est Noël, reprit-il, je pensais l'emmener à Pré-au-lard pour faire les achats de fin d'année. Sauf que lorsque l'on revient en Angleterre, elle met une capuche pour ne pas être reconnue.

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe et intrigué. La description qu'il lui faisait d'Hermione ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il connaissait si bien. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ! Drago avait continué son laïus et entamait l'explication de son plan.

- Donc j'ai eu l'idée que vous vous trouveriez comme de par hasard à Pré-au-lard demain, à la même heure que nous.

Alors, le plan :

1 : On marche côte à côte avec Hermione le long de la grande rue principale,  
2 : Vous êtes cachés, quand vous nous voyez, vous vous glissez discrètement derrière nous,  
3 : La belette, puisqu'il est si empoté et maladroit, lui marche sur la cape.  
4 : Au mieux, la capuche tombe et là, surprise, vous la reconnaissez, au pire, la capuche reste en place mais elle se retourne pour voir ce qui arrive. Dans tous les cas, vous devez la reconnaître.  
5 : Surtout, vous faites les étonnés car sinon elle va savoir que je suis dans le coup.

- Justement, c'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi es-tu dans le coup ? Comment se fait-il que vous vous « fréquentiez » ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ne serait-ce que vous adresser la parole ?

- Beaucoup de questions Potter, mais tu sauras ça en temps voulu. Sur ce, à demain à Pré-au-lard, à 15h00. Finalement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de mêler poil de carottes à ça. Il n'arrivera jamais à feinter la surprise.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne le connais pas ! Et ne l'appelle pas poil de carottes.

Il n'osa cependant pas avouer à Malefoy que l'idée l'avait déjà traversé et qu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas le mettre au courant. Bien sûr, il voulait qu'il soit présent, mais Ron n'arriverait pas à se contrôler et avoir l'air stupéfait à propos d'Hermione.  
Le temps qu'il relève la tête, Malefoy était déjà partit. Pff, quel abruti, on dirait un vampire, il arrive sans faire de bruits et repart de la même manière, il a vraiment un problème, pensa amèrement Harry.

Il était impatient mais surtout très inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver de si grave à Hermione pour qu'elle ait une attitude si mystérieuse, sans compter qu'elle traînait avec Malefoy, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il continuait à s'occuper de ses dossiers mais son esprit s'y refusait et préférait vagabonder du côté de son maie perdue de vue. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou à Ron en espérant avoir une réponse rapidement.

« Cher Ron, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard, comme au bon vieux temps ? Le village est probablement couvert de neige et de décorations lumineuses qui doivent donner une atmosphère féerique. Que dirais-tu de demain 15h00 ?  
Harry »

Harry appela sa chouette et lui confia sa lettre. Il tenta de se remettre à ses dossiers mais n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Un claquement de bec sur la vitre lui indiqua que la réponse de Ron était arrivée.

« Harry, désolé mon vieux mais avec Luna, nous avons déjà fait toutes nos courses de Noël donc j'ai déjà vu Pré-au-lard il n'y a pas longtemps. On remet ça à plus tard si tu veux.  
Ron »

Mince, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il refuserait, il pouvait y aller seul mais vu tous ce qu'ils avaient partagés tous les trois, il voulait que Ron soit là. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prévenir du vrai motif, alors il décida d'en inventer un autre, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement faux :

« Ron, je suis très déçu, j'avais vraiment espéré qu'on se verrait car avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, nous ne nous voyons quasiment plus. Nous irons juste boire une petite Bièraubeurre si tu veux. Tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps.  
Harry »

Il confia à nouveau son courrier à envoyer et reçu la réponse un peu plus rapidement que la précédente.

« D'accord, si tu me prends par les sentiments. En plus j'étouffe un peu à la maison avec les préparatifs du mariage. Je pencherais quand même pour un whisky pur feu, Luna est contre l'alcool alors il n'y en a pas à la maison. On se voit donc demain à 15H00  
Ron »

Harry fut soulagé, mais il appréhendait la journée du lendemain. Comment allait réagir Ron ou Hermione ? Même lui n'était pas sûr de sa propre réaction. Ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Ils étaient adultes maintenant et avaient chacun une vie professionnelle et amoureuse. Il pensa à Ginny, elle serait tellement heureuse de revoir Hermione. Elle lui disait souvent qu'elle lui manquait. C'était d'ailleurs un peu grâce à Hermione s'ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble, car chercher du soutien et du réconfort les avait beaucoup rapprochés. De fil en aiguille, ils étaient tombés amoureux et étaient ensemble depuis.

Drago était passé au bureau pour dire à sa secrétaire d'annuler tous leurs rendez-vous pour les dix jours à venir. Voyant la tête déconfite de la secrétaire, il lui rappela que c'était lui le patron et qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il était énervé d'avoir eu à faire à Potter. Il le détestait toujours autant mais c'était pour Hermione qu'il l'avait fait. Il espérait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux trois car si c'était une catastrophe, c'était à lui qu'Hermione en voudrait encore plus que maintenant, et ce n'était pas du tout son but.  
Il transplana devant sa maison. Il alla dans le petit salon où il était presque sûr de retrouver Hermione. Il avait raison, malgré qu'elle ait un peu bougé quand même. Maintenant elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé et fixait les flammes de la cheminée, le regard vide.

- Dis, Hermione, vu que tu n'es pas vraiment dans ton assiette, j'ai été au bureau pour leur dire qu'on prenait dix jours de vacances.

- T'es complètement malade, on a au moins cinq rendez-vous super importants. Sans compter qu'on…

- Chut, j'ai tout arrangé et si je prends des risques de perdre de gros clients pour toi, ce n'est pas pour me faire engueuler. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, dit-il avec un faux air désespéré.

- Ah, bon, c'est gentil mais tu n'aurais pas dû, mais c'est gentil, répéta-t-elle en avisant le regard presque menaçant de Drago.

- Bien sûr que si, comme ça on passera un peu de temps ensemble tranquille à la maison.

- Tu rigoles ! On vit ensemble, et on travaille ensemble. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

- Justement, c'est Noël dans trois jours et nous n'avons pas encore décoré ou fait des achats. Je pense qu'à cette occasion on pourrait aller se promener du côté de Pré-au-lard, c'est tellement beau à cette époque de l'année.

- Alors là, si je m'attendais à ce qu'un certain Malefoy que je connais, aime faire du lèche-vitrine pour voir des petits anges voler partout !

- Moque-toi de moi mais je suis sûr que tu es du genre à t'attendrir devant les gamins aux yeux écarquillés de bonheur devant les devantures des boutiques de jouets, et autres niaiseries du genre. En plus, ça te ferait du bien de relâcher un peu la pression.

Il voyait que les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient illuminés à l'idée de retrouver Pré-au-lard paré de mille feux, de neige et de chants de Noël, mais elle résistait encore.

- De toute façon, tu auras ta cape et puis tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est un ordre, je suis ton patron tout de même.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celle-là. Je te signale que techniquement, je suis en vacances, mais bon, je veux bien faire l'impasse là dessus, patron ! Tu as gagné, c'est vrai que ça me tente vraiment. Je n'ai pas fêté Noël depuis que je suis seule. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt, pourtant c'est ma fête préférée.

- Tu vas voir, c'est notre premier Noël ensemble, ça va être grandiose, s'exclama Drago en lui souriant, du moins je l'espère, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il craignait que Potter et la belette gâchent tout avec Hermione et qu'elle soit encore plus malheureuse qu'avant mais il n'y avait quand même peu de risque même avec ces deux débiles profonds.

A ce moment là, il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait !

* * *

**J'ai l'impression que vous allez encore crier au sadisme, me trompe-je?**


	12. Rancoeur

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Whaou ! 14 review pour le dernier chapitre, le sadisme vous fait hurler, pas de problème si c'est comme ça, je vais continuer hahaha ( rire diabolique). Enfin la rencontre que vous attendez tant j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Petite parenthèse, j'oblige ma petite soeur (de 19 ans tout de même) à lire ma fic et elle m'a fait remarquer que les textes étaient blindés de fautes en tout genres. Je suis vraiment désolée, je relis pourtant mes chapitres au moins 4 fois mais connaissant le texte presque par coeur, je ne me rend même pas compte quand il manque un mot ou qu'une lettre est mise à la place d'une autre. Et pour ce qui est de la conjugaison, la j'ai une excuse : je suis nul!**

**J'ai aussi oublié de dire dans le dernier chapitre que j'avais un peu honte pour le coup du vampire ( pour ceux qui ont remarqué) je dois avoué que j'ai fais une overdose de buffy et angel et je m'imaginait un peu spike ( qui est blond platine, désagréble mais pleins d'humour cynique) pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, qui avait l'habitude d'apparaitre et disparaitre.**

**Voilà c'est tout, comment parler pour ne rien dire ? J'arrête mon blabla ne vous inquiètez pas.**

**Remerciements :**

**NiniWeasley : Bah, aujourd'hui lolmais vu que tu es en annonyme, je ne peux pas te contacter pour te le dire. Pour moi aussi Drago l'emporte haut la main.**

**hachi 01 : Merci à toi nouveau(velle) revieuwer , j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par le résultat de la rencontre.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Je te le laisse découvrir, lol**

**tititaisant : "bol de cornichon" mdr!, merci pour ta reviews qui m'a bien fait rire.**

**Guymiokis et mione-jane : Comment ça ? au moment ou ça devenait interessant, ça veux donc dire que le début était ultra chiant et inintéressant ? j'étais un petit peu triste de voir que vous n'aviez pas apprécié la totalité du chapitre mais je ne vous en veux pas lol.**

**lorise : je peux te confirmer que même avec deux soeures, je me plaint quand même tout le temps et de tout, une vrai plait. C'est pas compliqué, ma mère ne veux plus venir avec moi au restaurant lol. Sinon, j'ai l'impréssion que tu n'apprécies pas "la belette" me trompe-je? Et bien sache qu'il va être fidèle à sa bêtise.**

**Rebecca-Black : Je suis de ton avis.**

**strawberrii-iix : Tu as deviné, je vois que toi aussi tu ne l'apprécies pas trop lol.**

**priinc3ss : Et après c'est moi la sadique! Souhaiter que le plan capote, c'est pas gentil ça lol.**

**Black-Shika : Tu lis dans mes pensées, tu as tout compris mais c'est dommage tu n'as plus le suspense lol.**

**picloute : j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.**

**Hermy69 : ça va? pas trop mal à la gorge pour avoir HURLER, mdr Par contre, tu as tout juste à 98, je te laisse deviné le seul petit détail qui n'aura pas lieu. lol D'ailleurs, il faudrait arrêter de deviner mes chapitre avant que je ne les postes car tu vas finir par connaitre la fin avant moi lol. En tous cas, ils sont déjà ecrit donc je ne epu pas prendre en compte certaine idées qui vous plairaient.**

**Aurélie Malefoy : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu n'es pas une inconditionnelle de Ron lol. **

* * *

**12. Rancœur:**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla un peu groggy, elle avait mal à la tête d'avoir pleuré une partie de la journée à cause de ce que Ron pensait d'elle. Elle était étendue dans son lit et se demandait comment elle pourrait reprendre contact avec eux. Elle préférait commencer par Harry, mais Ron risquait de le prendre très mal et de lui faire encore plus la tête. La jeune fille savait que dorénavant, elle n'aimait plus Ron. Elle s'était juste accrochée à ce souvenir d'idylle parfaite ou presque. En effet, l'amour rendait aveugle et du haut de leur dix-sept ans, tout paraissait génial. Maintenant Hermione a changé, même si elle n'a jamais eu d'autres petits amis, elle sait que le rigolo de service, ce n'est plus pour elle. Elle eut même un peu honte d'elle en pensant que Drago, dans son genre, était plus drôle et spirituel que Ron.  
Plus elle cherchait un moyen de reprendre contact avec eux, plus son mal de crâne augmentait. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et remit cette activité à plus tard.  
Aujourd'hui, elle allait se rendre à Pré-au-lard, elle était très contente que Drago lui ait proposé. Il était devenu un très bon ami, se dit-elle.  
Tout en prenant son bain, elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour Noël. Elle le connaissait bien mais pas tant que ça pour ce qui était de ses goûts.  
Après tout, c'est vrai, elle se contentait d'être dorlotée par lui et ne faisait pas beaucoup d'investigations à son sujet.  
Elle se dit qu'elle allait remédier à cette situation et se sentit de nouveau un peu honteuse de ne pas lui avoir accordé autant d'importance qu'il lui en donnait. Une fois fin prête, elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, mais Drago n'était pas encore là, donc elle ne pouvait pas entamer son investigation.

Malefoy eut du mal à se réveiller, il était totalement anxieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout pourtant. Il se dit qu'il avait tellement à perdre, surtout sa seule et meilleure amie, ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde.  
Il prit une douche chaude, s'habilla et descendit au salon en priant qu'il ne se passe rien de dramatique à Pré-au-lard.

Hermione leva la tête quand elle l'entendit arriver :

- T'es super bien dans cette cape, je ne l'avais jamais vue !

- C'est normal, elle est neuve. Tu vois que tu me trouves super sexy finalement, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et dut rayer mentalement la cape de sa liste imaginaire de cadeau, la poisse !

- Tu vas bien ? T'as les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

- Trop drôle Malefoy, c'est pas parce que tu es finalement peut-être hypothétiquement un peu beau gosse, que tu dois te moquer de mon apparence, fit-elle, blasée. J'ai très mal à la tête, c'est peut-être ce qui les ébouriffe, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une potion ? demanda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un pour qui il n'y avait rien de plus simple au monde.

Hermione se sentit rougir, elle n'y avait pas pensé puisqu'elle n'en avait pas de préparée d'avance.

- Demande à Pansy, elle va t-en faire une en deux secondes, miss-je-suis-intelligente-mais-j'ai-mes-limites !

- Oui bah figure-toi que je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des elfes de maisons, donc tu m'excuseras si ce n'est pas mon premier réflexe de leur demander de l'aide.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en priverais, ils t'adorent, ça se voit, ils ont toujours un sourire idiot sur leurs hideux petits visages depuis que tu es là.

- Désolée d'être quelqu'un d'agréable, MOI… Tu ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine.

- Ça va Granger, je te file cinq gallions et tu m'inscris à la S.A.L.E, fit-il, railleur.

Hermione parut surprise que Drago soit au courant pour l'association de défense des elfes de maison qu'elle avait monté à Poudlard.  
Voyant que c'était un sujet qui la touchait beaucoup, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas commencer à l'énerver, sous peine de se voir finalement refuser la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Hermione au fait, je trouve que c'est très bien de ta part d'avoir monté une association toute seule. Tu as des idéaux auxquels tu tiens et c'est tout à ton honneur. J'aurais aimé être comme toi mais hélas, tu es tellement meilleure.

Tout en disant ça, il tentait de garder son sérieux. Il n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi mièvre.  
Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne le pensait pas mais s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle le cuisine.

- Malefoy, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins puisque tu devineras tout de suite ou je veux en venir alors :

1. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?  
2. Es-tu slip, boxer ou caleçon ?  
3. Quels sont tes friandises préférées ?  
4. Que vas-tu m'offrir pour Noël ?  
5. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'offre ?  
6. Me prends-tu pour une pauvre fille sans imagination ?

Malefoy était mort de rire, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de respirer entre toutes ses questions et elle était maintenant toute rouge.

- Bon, je vais tenter de répondre à tes questions :

1. Vert, logique tu me diras.  
2. Trop personnel mais rien ne t'empêche de vérifier si le cœur t'en dit.  
3. Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, bien que je n'aie plus douze ans.  
4. Bien essayé mais je ne te le dirai pas.  
5. Surprends-moi, parti comme c'est parti, ça devrait aller.  
6. Euh, je ne préfère pas répondre sous peine de représailles.

Hermione soupira :

- Tu es conscient qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai absolument aucune idée. À part peut-être des dragées surprises uniquement de couleur verte, c'est celles au vomit non ? Et pour tes dessous, c'était pour noyer le poisson. Je ne pourrais pas rester sérieuse au travail en sachant que mon patron porte le slip rose que je lui ai acheté.  
Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les représailles, je suis du même avis que toi donc ça va.

- Je suis soulagé et je peux te garantir que le jour ou tu m'achètes un slip rose, c'est toi qui auras le droit à des représailles dignes de se nom, et en plus, je ne le mettrais pas.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en tentant de se faire deviner ce qu'ils allaient s'acheter mais Drago ne céda pas et Hermione, de toute façon, n'avait aucune idée.

Hermione partit lire dans la bibliothèque en attendant le déjeuner et Drago finit quand même ses dossiers en cours, même s'il s'était auto proclamé en vacances.

Le déjeuner arriva et ils discutèrent de leur projet de l'après-midi.  
Ils décidèrent, un peu poussés par Malefoy tout de même, de commencer par la grande rue principale et de finir par les petites boutiques éparpillées dans le reste du village. A 14H55, ils transplanèrent dans la grande rue.

Harry était arrivé en avance parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans son bureau. Il avait pris sa journée en prétextant qu'il était sur la piste d'un ancien Mangemort et ne devait en aucun cas être dérangé. Il ne voulait pas être coupé en pleins milieux de ses retrouvailles d'avec Hermione. Ron avait de la chance, il travaillait pour ses frères dans une de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et ils lui avaient offert un mois de congé en raison de son futur mariage avec Luna.  
Harry s'était mis en retrait dans une petite ruelle à côté du bar « aux trois balais ». Il scrutait les environs depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il les vit arriver d'une rue adjacente. Harry voyait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Malefoy mais il lui était impossible de la reconnaître.

Harry eut soudain un doute : « Et si Malefoy m'avait tendu un piège, après tout, je suis Auror et lui Mangemort, même si je sais que ça n'a pas été prouvé ?"  
Il secoua la tête à cette idée. Malefoy ne perdrait jamais sa couverture de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher en attaquant le Survivant dans une rue bondée. Il avait hâte que Ron arrive pour pouvoir vérifier si c'était bien Hermione.

De savoir qu'en théorie elle était là, sous sa cape et devant ses yeux, avait failli le faire abandonner le plan et courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il devenait impatient car bien qu'Hermione et Malefoy marchent lentement, il avait peur de les perdre de vue.  
Quoi qu'avec les cheveux presque blancs de la fouine, il n'aurait pas de mal à les retrouver.  
Ron arriva deux minutes plus tard.

- Ah tiens, salut Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais Ron, je suis content de te voir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller boire un coup, on gèle dehors.

Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'il la joue serrée.

- Écoute Ron, en t'attendant, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu passer !

- Je sais pas : Merlin ?

- Si je te dis pire ennemi et blond platine.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la fouine. Par où il est parti, qu'on aille dans le sens inverse.

Mince, décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

- Tu sais, je crois que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, mon instinct d'Auror me met en garde.

-Te moque pas Harry, t'es Auror depuis seulement une semaine.

- Bon bah, mon instinct de Survivant alors. Tu sais, je l'ai vu avec une personne très louche, encapuchonnée des pieds à la tête. Personne ne peut agir comme ça sans avoir quelque chose à cacher.  
C'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'on le suive de près, juste pour voir ou entendre quelque chose. Ça ne sera pas long viens !

Ron faisait la grimace, tout ce qui avait attrait à Malefoy le répugnait et l'approcher encore plus… eurk, rien que d'y penser, il frissonnait. Mais une petite lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans son esprit : « peut-être que s'il a quelque chose à cacher, ça a à voir avec la magie noire, donc illégale et si Harry le pince, il finira à Azkaban. »

- Ok, je te suis ! dit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces deux crétins ! Je ne vais pas continuer à marcher à deux à l'heure. Hermione va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Ça va qu'elle est sur un petit nuage, au moins elle ne fait pas attention à mon comportement étrange. »

« Il se croit discret, mais je le vois bien ralentir exprès. Il s'est arrêté deux minutes devant une boutique de vêtements féminins et bijoux en tous genres. Je suis sûre que c'est-ce qu'il a prévu de m'acheter. »

Soudain :

« Mais qui est l'abrutis qui a marché sur ma cape ? Si je me retourne, il va comprendre sa doul… »

Hermione n'acheva même pas sa pensée. Elle était statufiée. Ils étaient là, Ron et Harry, qui la regardaient avec l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.  
Tous trois avaient l'impression qu'il s'était passé un quart d'heure depuis qu'ils se tenaient les uns devant les autres. Malefoy avait prévu le coup et s'était écarté d'un bon mètre, l'air de rien.  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait eu peur en les voyant mais maintenant qu'elle les avait devant elle, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés.

- Harry, Ron ! N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta au milieu d'eux en les attrapant chacun par le cou.

- Hermione, par Merlin, je n'en reviens pas. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. Harry essayait de ne pas lui poser les questions qui fâchent tout de suite mais c'était dur de faire comme s'ils s'étaient quittés il y avait deux semaines.

- Moi aussi Harry, félicitations pour ton poste d'Auror, je savais que tu réussirais.

Ron ne parlait pas, il fixait Hermione comme si c'était une hallucination gênante.

- J'ai appris aussi pour ton mariage Ron, je suis contente pour vous deux. Elle avait quand même eu du mal à parler de son union avec Luna de façon si détachée.

Ron qui retrouvait ses esprits lança :

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à nous dire ?

« Ça y est, les hostilités sont ouvertes… On peut dire que la belette a toujours su mettre les pieds dans le plat.» Malefoy décida de ne s'en mêler que si ça devenait vraiment nécessaire.

En entendant ça, Hermione avait blêmi et Harry aussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement pardonné à Hermione.  
Harry essayait de faire des signes discrets à Ron pour qu'il se calme mais celui-ci ne voulait apparemment pas les prendre en compte.

- On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis trois ans et là, tu nous parles comme si de rien n'était. Tu comptais nous recontacter un jour ? Est-ce que si Harry n'avait pas marché sur ta cape, tu nous aurais parlé ?

- Ron, je… tu sais ce n'est pas facile mais oui, j'allais vous contacter…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais plus tôt alors, nous étions tes meilleurs amis Hermione !  
A entendre le passé, Hermione se dit qu'elle les avait perdus, pourtant elle voyait bien que Harry était content de la voir mais aussi inquiet.

- C'est très dur pour moi de vous en parler, et puis, on est en plein milieu de la rue principale ; tout le monde nous regarde !

En disant ça, elle lança un regard angoissé à Drago et malheureusement, Ron s'en aperçut. C'est vrai, il avait été tellement choqué de voir que c'était Hermione sous le capuchon qu'il avait bêtement oublié qui elle accompagnait. Ron devint écarlate et son regard se fit des plus menaçants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ? De la magie noire ? Tu es passé de l'autre côté, c'est pour ça que tu es partie !

Hermione était abasourdie et ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Ron insinuait.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est juste …

- Ouais c'est ça. Tu quittes tes meilleurs amis sans expliquer vraiment pourquoi et là, on te retrouve avec notre pire ennemi ! C'est ça que tu avais peur de nous dire ? Que tu te tapes Malefoy !

Hermione tentait de nier mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu veux que je te dise Hermione, c'est plus la peine d'essayer de me revoir, on n'est plus amis. Tu me dégoûtes !

À ces mots, Hermione fondit en larmes et vacilla. C'était comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Ainsi donc c'était-ce que Ron pensait d'elle. C'était ce qu'elle s'imaginait dans ces pires cauchemars et là, c'était la réalité.  
Harry était en train de prendre sa défense mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle était comme déconnectée du monde. Les bruits autour d'elle finirent par revenir. Elle les regarda, fit demi-tour, marcha deux mètres et transplana.

Drago bouillonnait de rage :

- T'es fier de toi espèce d'abruti ! Tu n'imagines même pas le mal que tu viens de faire à Hermione. Tu lui as dit la seule et unique chose que tu n'aurais surtout pas due.

- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Malefoy qui me demande à moi si je sais la peine que je lui aie faite. Et toi, tu ne te l'es jamais demandé pendant toutes ces années où tu la traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Harry voyait qu'ils étaient tendus à l'extrême tous les deux. Il se tenait prêt à éviter un drame. Il voulait avant tout protéger Ron mais il était terriblement déçu de son comportement.

- Et, je te signale, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Elle me plaque et après elle va se taper la pire ordure qu'il puisse exister. Bien sûr qu'elle me dégoûte et si elle craignait qu'on lui dise ça, c'est qu'elle sait très bien que ce qu'elle fait est mal.

- Tu n'y comprends vraiment rien le rouquin. Hermione et moi on est juste amis. Vous n'imaginez pas la chose terrible qu'elle a vécue il y a trois ans. Toi tout ce qui te gênes la belette, c'est qu'elle t'ait jeté pour moi soi-disant. Il est beau son meilleur ami ! Tu n'en es pas digne.  
Et je peux te dire qu'à cause de toi, vous ne saurez jamais la vérité et vous ne la reverrez plus.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, quel gâchis. Et Potter qui n'avait rien fait pour tenter de contrôler l'abruti. Maintenant Hermione mettrait à nouveau des mois pour s'en remettre et elle serait encore malheureuse comme les pierres.  
À cette pensée, il vit le visage d'Hermione ruisseler de larmes et se fut plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose et ce quelque chose était en face de lui et avait des cheveux roux.

Drago voulait cogner et de façon moldue. Il se jeta sur Ron et lui envoya un uppercut digne des plus grands boxeurs en plein sur le menton. Il avait fait tomber Ron à terre et était sur lui à lui marteler le visage avec les points. Harry voulait lancer des sorts pour les séparer mais ils bougeaient trop vite. Il décida de se jeter dans la mêlée.  
Il empoigna Malefoy et le tira sous les bras vers l'arrière. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était remis debout et avait balancé ses points dans le visage de Malefoy. Il allait continuer lorsqu'un passant l'avait stupéfixé.  
Drago se dégagea de l'emprise d'Harry. Il était frustré et son visage dégoulinait de sang. Le blond s'inquiéta pour Hermione, il espérait qu'elle était bien rentrée à la maison. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il allait partir quand Harry le retint.

- Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il lui en voulait encore à ce point. Je crois que c'est de l'avoir vue avec toi qui l'as énervé.

- Ah bon, tu crois ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, lança cyniquement Drago.

- Tu sais, je pense que si je n'avais pas été au courant pour toi, j'aurais réagi un peu pareil. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour calmer Ron ou Hermione. J'aimerais que tu lui dises que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aime toujours autant qu'avant et je veux absolument la revoir. J'ai besoin de la revoir.

- D'accord, je lui en parlerai. Mais de toute façon, elle savait que toi tu lui avais pardonné. C'est bien qu'elle puisse compter sur au moins un des deux. Par contre, toi tu diras à la belette que la prochaine fois que je le vois et qu'on est seul, je le tue !

Il se retourna et transplana directement chez lui.

- Pansy, cria-t-il, où est Hermione ?

- Elle est dans sa chambre maître, mais que…

Drago monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la chambre d'Hermione. Il était à trois mètres de la porte fermée de sa chambre, qu'il l'entendait pleurer.  
Il toqua :

- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

- Je préfère être seule, finit-elle à bout de souffle à cause des pleurs.

Drago fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et entra dans sa chambre.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, siffla Hermione entre ses dents, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant dans quel état était Drago.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Et bien en fait, j'ai massacré Ron pour te venger et j'avoue que je suis fier de moi. J'admets qu'il a pu m'avoir à un ou deux moments mais c'est parce que Potter me tenait fermement.

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche en poussant un petit cri :

- Harry n'a quand même pas fait ça ? Quelle bande de lâches !

- En fait, Potter me séparait juste de l'autre dégénéré et c'est à ce moment que la belette m'a eu. C'est qu'un tricheur !  
Il était tellement soulagé de la savoir à la maison, en sécurité, que toute sa colère était retombée.

Contre toute attente, Hermione sourit et dit à Drago :

- Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense. Même si en général je suis contre la violence, là je dois t'avouer que ça me calme. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop grave évidemment.

- Ben… comment dire ? Je pense qu'il sera encore couvert de bleus pour les photos de son mariage. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- T'es une calamité ! Pansy, apporte-moi de quoi soigner Drago.

Pansy revint avec tout le nécessaire.

- Allez, viens là beau gosse, je vais te soigner.

- Je te jure que si je suis défiguré, je le tue !

Hermione sourit, même si elle était terriblement peinée de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle faisait à peu près bonne figure car Drago savait vraiment la réconforter et la faire rire. Elle lui soigna sa lèvre fendue, sa pommette écorchée et son arcade sourcilière coupée.  
Elle avait tenté de se contrôler et de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé mais c'était impossible. Les larmes coulaient toujours et maintenant qu'elle avait fini de soigner Drago, elle recoulèrent à flot.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit d'Hermione, Drago la pris dans ses bras et la berça. Avec des mots doux, il la réconforta et lui dit ce dont avait parlé Harry. Hermione était contente bien qu'effectivement elle avait bien vu qu'il l'avait pardonnée. Il enchaîna en lui disant que de toute façon, Ron ne méritait pas son amitié mais Hermione en était peinée, même si elle en voulait beaucoup à Ron. Il était si entêté et égocentrique, avec lui, tout était soit blanc soit noir. Il était vraiment énervant mais il restait quand même son meilleur ami malgré tout.  
A cette pensée, les larmes redoublèrent de plus belle mais à force d'être bercée doucement, elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago. Il s'était aperçu qu'elle dormait mais avait continué de la bercer pendant une demi-heure. Ça lui faisait autant de bien qu'à elle. Ça lui permit de se calmer, et au bout d'un moment, il la coucha délicatement dans son lit, la borda et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Elle se réveilla tard dans la soirée et descendit manger mais Drago était déjà monté se coucher. Après le repas, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle mit sa nuisette et se s'installa au lit avec le sourire. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle allait offrir à Drago. Elle s'endormit toujours avec le sourire.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Envie d'étrangler Ron, de soigner un drago torse nu ( il ne l'était pas hein, c'est moi qui divague) de connaitre le cadeau qu'elle va lui offrir lol "C'est qu'un tricheur" lol, ça fait un peu cour de récrée mais c'est fait exprès, c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère, je n'aurai pas fait tomber Drago dans le "2 de QI"**

**Gros bisous à tous et envoyer moi pleins de reviews**


	13. Noël

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour, vous allez bien? Moi ça va. Voilà un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère que se sera réciproque. Personne n'a trouvé le cadeau qu'Hermione doit offrir : tant mieux! ça vous fera une plus grande surprise lol. Sur ce, je ne vois rien à rajouter, et oui, le matin, c'est dur! Mais sachez que je me lève plus tôt le mercredi pour avoir le temps de vous répondre c'est pas gentil ça ? qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses revieweuses préférées, non mais j'vous jure!**

**Je remercie :**

**darling35 : Et bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre.**

**Stawberrii-iix : Ta review aussi est géniallissime, que d'enthousiasme lol Moi aussi je suis fière d'Harry et ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago n'a déjà plus de marques, j'ai été le voir ce matin et il se porte comme un charme mdr. Je fais un peu de favoritisme puisque dans mon esprit et donc dans ma fic, Drago n'a aucune trace alors que Ron en garde un petit bout de temps lol, c'est pas bien, méchante fille!**

**princ3ss : Un autre chapitre très long, tu vas être contente.**

**mione-jane : Tu as raison, mais ça va s'arranger.**

**Picloute : Merci, je vois qu'au moins une personne à le même humour que moi parce que moi, je me suis marrée à écrire le chap précedent. J'avais comme même peur que la question du slip etc... fasse too much!**

**tititaisant : c'est sûr que si tu t'attendais à ça t'as du être surprise lol**

**Ninia Black : Non, ne me tue pas je t'en supplie lol! Merci pour tes bises baveuses, j'ai encore la joue trempée lol**

**guymiokis : t'inquiètes, c'est le maque de sommeil qui me rend suceptible mdr, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire ne t'en fait pas. Pour le petit bisou et bien la prochaine fois mais alors dans longtemps lol je sais je suis diabolique niark niark!**

**mamzelle malefoy : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance lol, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

**lorise : J'ai vraiment l'impression que je t'ai traumatisée avec Candice lol. J'ai vérifié hier et tu me parle d'elle dans absolument toutes tes reviews. Je le dit et le répète, il n'y aura plus de Candice alors tu peux respirer normalement comme avant lol. Gros bisous.**

**draymione5: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.**

**MissMalefoy : Bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble lol, mais je prends mon temps, je suis sadique. Je ne veux pas faire comme dans la majorité des fics draymione à savoir: je te déteste mais oh, j'avais jamais vu qu'il était si beau bon bah maintenant je le kiff lol. Je n'ai rien contre, moi aussi j'en lis énormément mais voilà, je voulais que quand ça arrive enfin on se dise whao depuis le temps que je l'attendais!**

**Rebecca-Black : Merci. Je sais pas toi mais moi ça me donne des envie de devenir médicomage si j'ai des patients comme lui lol**

**Lenne26 : Je suis vraiment ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Ah Drago, le rêve, je ne comprends pas ceux qui disent : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouve lol, il est tout simplement parfait. Il est beau, riche, charismatique, mystérieux avec une super maitrise de lui même ... bon j'arrête parce que la je me démoralise puisque j'ai peu de chances d'en trouver un comme ça ( surtout si je passe autant de temps à répondre aux reviews lol)**

**hachi 01 : Nouvelle, ok c'est noté. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de garçons lisent les fics de romance mais si tu veux mon avis ils devraient s'y mettrent! sachant que c'est des femmes qui les écrivent, ils pourraient enfin savoir ce que l'on attend d'eux lol. T'es pas de mon avis? **

* * *

**13. Noël:**

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël, Hermione se réveilla tôt le matin. Elle se prépara comme tous les jours et sortit pour rejoindre le salon, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que toutes les pièces avaient été décorées. Même les couloirs et les escaliers. C'était magnifique ! De la neige tombait du plafond pour disparaître une fois sur le sol. Des bougies flottaient au travers des pièces. Des petites fées scintillantes volaient et riaient partout. Tout était blanc et lumineux, c'était magique !  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, Hermione vit Drago mettre la touche finale au sapin. Des petits angelots étaient assis sur les branches de l'arbre de Noël et faisaient des signes de la main et des sourires à qui les regardaient. Des guirlandes de plumes flottaient dans le sapin au gré d'un vent imaginaire, et certains angelots jouaient à cache-cache derrière. Un épais tapis de neige recouvrait tous les meubles sans pour autant qu'il fasse froid dans la pièce. L'intérieur de la maison était tout bonnement féerique.

- Drago, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?

- Je suis retourné chercher quelques trucs quand tu t'es endormie hier. Je t'avais dit que notre premier Noël ensemble devrait être génial. Je suis content que ça te plaise, ça fait trois heures que je l'installe.

- Tiens, Drago Malefoy aurait-il oublié qu'il pouvait demander à ses elfes de maison ?

- Euh, bah c'est que… ne commence pas Hermione ou le Père Noël ne passera pas pour toi !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et se mit à rire.

Dans le début d'après-midi, Hermione partit pour s'acheter une robe de soirée. Elle avait repéré une petite boutique dans la ville voisine. Elle était devenue bien plus féminine depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Drago. Ses vêtements, sans être hors de prix, étaient de bonne facture et la mettaient toujours en valeur. Elle savait se faire un maquillage léger et naturel qui l'embellissait. Hermione avait même des boucles lisses et soyeuses sur la tête. Elle se faisait souvent entretenir chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne. Elle se sentait bien avec sa nouvelle image. En plus, sa paye lui permettait largement, alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter et se faire plaisir !  
Bien sûr, elle n'était pas devenue une de ces « Candice » futiles, mais une jeune femme sûre d'elle. D'ailleurs plusieurs hommes dans l'entreprise la courtisaient, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à ça. Où peut-être qu'aucun n'était le bon ?

Elle entra dans la petite boutique. La vendeuse vint immédiatement vers sa cliente avec un charmant sourire :

- Bonjour, que recherchez-vous ?

- Bonjour, je voudrais une robe de soirée, blanche de préférence, c'est pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ! Je vais voir ce que j'ai de disponible.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec une robe de soie blanche, très belle, mais trop simple pour Hermione.

- Je voyais plutôt une robe... féerique.

- Oui je vois, je pense que j'ai un modèle qui vous plaira, mais elle est bleue.

Voyant l'air déçu de sa cliente, elle s'empressa de dire qu'elle pourrait changer la couleur du tissu à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Quand Hermione vit la robe sur le mannequin, elle sut tout de suite que ce serait celle là et pas une autre.  
La robe avait une longue jupe de soie terminée par une courte traîne, le haut était un bustier recouvert de broderies de fils d'argents. Des milliers d'éclats brillaient partout sur la robe. On aurait dit des petits morceaux de diamants. Hermione choisit les chaussures appropriées et un raz du cou blanc avec une perle en forme de goutte qui pendait en son centre. Des boucles d'oreilles assorties et des longs gants blancs complétaient la tenue. La vendeuse lui garantis que son amoureux serait époustouflé.  
Hermione ne la contredit pas, elle la remercia et sortie.

Elle rentra à la maison en prenant soin de cacher ses achats au cas où Drago serait présent mais, il devait déjà être entrain de se préparer car il n'était pas en bas.  
Il faut dire que les essayages avaient été longs. Il avait fallu reprendre les coutures de la robe et choisir les accessoires pour qu'ils s'accordent à la perfection.  
Elle monta dans sa chambre et se prépara.  
Hermione se releva les cheveux avec pleins de petits clips en diamant (imitation, son salaire n'était quand même pas si élevé). Les boucles retombaient deci delà à la perfection. Quatre mèches encadraient son visage et sa nuque. Elle se mit de l'ombre à paupière blanc nacré avec un rouge à lèvres à paillettes. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Même ses yeux brillaient, elle était si contente…

La grande horloge du salon sonna 19h00, elle mit ses chaussures, ses gants et une touche de parfum avant de descendre.  
Drago l'attendait debout devant la cheminée avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main et l'autre repliée dans le dos.  
Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il faillit lâcher son verre. Elle ressemblait à un ange ! Elle était sublime, il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

- Tu es extraordinaire Hermione, je suis époustouflé !

Hermione sourit et se mit à rougir. Elle rit de voir qu'il avait employé la même expression que la vendeuse. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était soudain mal à l'aise.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle, je peux te dire que c'est réciproque.

Hermione avait l'habitude de voir Drago dans des costumes somptueux. Mais là, elle pouvait dire sans hésiter que James Bond pouvait se rhabiller niveau classe et élégance. Drago le ferait passer pour un vendeur de voiture, à côté de lui.

Drago reprit ses esprits et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il tira la chaise et l'invita à s'asseoir comme un vrai gentleman. Hermione rigolait de cette situation.

- Je croyais que tu faisais ça uniquement pour tes conquêtes d'un soir. Ça existe encore de faire ça juste par galanterie ? dit-elle taquine.

- Je te signale que je n'ai plus de conquêtes en ce moment et que si je ne veux pas perdre la main, je dois continuer à m'entraîner. Et puis, j'ai de l'éducation ma chère.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux.  
La table avait été dressée et décorée par les elfes de maison cette fois, et c'était splendide.  
Le repas était succulent du début à la fin et la soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Après le dîner, Drago avait mis une musique d'ambiance et avait invité Hermione à danser. Elle avait joué le jeu et exécutait son rôle de cavalière à la perfection. Ils tournaient sur eux même depuis un moment déjà. Il allait être minuit, l'heure de se souhaiter un joyeux Noël et de s'offrir les cadeaux.  
La pendule sonna ses douze coups, alors Hermione et Drago se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël.

- Pour les cadeaux, dit Hermione, je suis désolée mais je ne t'en ai pas acheté.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que je ne te paye pas assez ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin.

- Non idiot, je n'en ai pas acheté mais j'en ai quand même un pour toi, fit-elle mystérieuse.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça.

- Si c'est un mamour, c'est gentil mais d'habitude, j'en ai gratuitement, dit-il en rigolant, malgré la douce chaleur qui lui envahit le corps.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je te pardonne tout, Drago Malefoy.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'était crispé. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des années. Son cœur s'était serré de bonheur, mais surtout de soulagement. Ce n'était peut-être que des mots, mais les entendre le libérait d'un poids bien trop lourd à porter. Hermione était toujours dans ses bras, il avait envie de la serrer et de la faire tournoyer dans la pièce, mais un doux sentiment lui empêchait le moindre mouvement. Une sensation étrange, qu'il n'avait pas vue venir, et qui avait surgi de nulle part. Il s'était dit qu'il serait le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle lui pardonnerait et qu'il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie sereinement mais là, à cet instant précis, dans la chaleur de ses bras, il sut que ça ne lui suffirait pas. Il voulait son pardon et il l'avait eu mais maintenant, il la voulait elle, il en était certain.

Il avait du mal à déglutir :

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, lui dit-il doucement, au creux de l'oreille en l'enlaçant davantage.

Ils étaient sous du gui, et Drago se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour l'embrasser. Il se recula, la regarda dans les yeux, elle souriait, elle était sublime. Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans l'entrée.

Drago se ressaisit en fermant son visage et Hermione lui demanda qui ça pouvait être.

- Et bien, tu sais, moi non plus je ne t'ai rien acheté.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que tu as fais faillite et que je suis virée ?

Il sourit mais se dépêcha de lui expliquer :

- Maintenant que tu m'as pardonné et que nous sommes de très bon amis, tu n'as plus aucune envie de meurtre sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione rigolait en fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait où il voulait en venir et fit non de la tête.

- Bah tant mieux parce que voilà mon cadeau, fit-il en montrant la porte.

Hermione regarda et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Ils se tenaient chacun avec timidité devant le salon. Harry avait fait la leçon à Ron. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il perde Hermione à cause d'une rancœur d'amoureux. Il devait rester calme sinon c'était Harry lui-même qui le stupefixerait.

Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été odieux avec Hermione et qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance de s'expliquer, alors il avait promis à Harry de faire un effort.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle regarda Drago qui lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien se comporter cette fois-ci. Tu as besoin de retrouver tes amis et de te confier à eux. Tu te sentiras tellement libérée après. Cette partie de ton passé ne te hantera plus et tu pourras enfin vivre une vie normale et heureuse.

Il lui avait parlé tout bas et avait pris ses mains entre les siennes. Hermione le regarda en esquissant un sourire :

- Tu as raison, je ne t'en veux pas et même, je te remercie.

- Décidément, tu me combles de joie ma jolie fée.

Il lui fit une bise sur le front et lui dit qu'il allait aller dans son bureau pour les laisser tranquilles.  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et il partit, sans oublier de jeter un regard plein de sous entendus aux deux autres.

Harry et même Ron durent reconnaître qu'il était vraiment gentil et attentionné avec Hermione.

Drago monta dans son bureau, il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était.  
Il désirait Hermione mais pas que physiquement, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour ? Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la joie éprouvée quand elle lui avait pardonné. Et puis ils s'entendaient si bien, peut-être que ce qu'il prenait pour de l'amour était seulement une très grande amitié. Il pensa soudain que si Hermione se rapprochait de Weasmoche et Potter, il risquait de la perdre. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait de nouveau été voir Potter pour lui dire de passer le soir de Noël. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, et au bout d'un moment, il faillit redescendre pour mettre son grain de sel, mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas être égoïste.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait décider ? Attendre de voir si elle partageait ses sentiments ou lui faire comprendre ? Elle venait juste de lui pardonner, n'allait-il pas risquer de tout gâcher ?  
En tous cas, si les deux autres n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment là, il l'aurait embrassée, ça c'était sûr.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Heureusement, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- Tu es très belle Hermione, dit Harry pour briser la glace.

- Merci, venez vous asseoir et joyeux Noël au fait, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Merci, tiens, je t'ai apporté un livre sur les secrets cachés du ministère.

- Oh, merci Harry, c'est vraiment très gentil. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous veniez alors..

- C'est pas grave mione, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau. Des gâteaux fourrés au chocolat, faits par ma mère, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

- Tu rigoles ! Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point la nourriture de ta mère m'a manquée.

Une fois assis, Harry savait qu'il fallait rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Hermione, fit-il d'un ton doux, presque suppliant, raconte-nous.

- Attend mione, tout d'abord, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour, je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit et je le regrette vraiment.

- C'est oublié Ron, même si ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal.

- Oui, Malefoy s'est chargé de me faire comprendre que je t'avais fait de la peine, fit-il en lui montrant son visage. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, Luna était ravie, elle a dit que les photos du mariage seraient plus belles comme ça !

Hermione sourit, les regarda tour à tour et se lança dans son récit.

Ils exprimèrent alors une colère sans nom. Ron s'était levé et faisait les cent pas en marchant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Harry, lui, serrait tellement ses poings que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Ensuite, ce fut l'incompréhension:

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit Hermione ? protesta Ron, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

- Je vous l'ai dit, moi, mes parents et vous étiez menacés, je ne pouvais pas permette qu'il arrive quelque chose à toutes les personnes que j'aime.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on aurait pris tous les risques pour toi Hermione, dit Harry avec une détermination farouche dans la voix.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était de voir à quel point ils étaient merveilleux.

- En plus, j'avais tellement honte. Et puis ne me dites pas que vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi voir d'illégal ?

Ron et Harry baissèrent les yeux. Elle avait raison, ils n'auraient pas pu se permettre de faire quelque chose qui les auraient éloignés de Voldemort ou de la quête des Horcruxes, mais elle aurait dû leur laisser le choix !

- Tu n'avais pas à avoir honte Hermione. Ce sont eux les monstres, toi tu n'avais rien à te reprocher.

- Oui, dans le fond, je le savais Harry mais c'est comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, chacun étant trop occupé à regretter. Hermione, de ne pas leur avoir dit, et les garçons, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger quand elle en avait eu besoin. Hermione voulait en finir, aussi elle continua son histoire.

Ils furent peinés par le récit de sa fuite et de tous les rejets qu'elle subissait de la société sorcière.  
Ils la prenaient fréquemment dans leur bras, aussi bien Harry que Ron. Hermione se sentait tellement bien. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.  
Hermione n'avait cependant pas parlé de l'action de Malefoy dans toute cette histoire. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier, mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas compris si elle avait dit « à cause de Malefoy, j'ai été violée par trois Serpentard et maintenant j'habite chez lui. » ils auraient cru qu'elle avait perdu la raison.

Ils en vinrent à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle leur dit que Drago l'avait hébergée, nourrie et offert un très bon boulot. A quel point il avait été adorable et qu'il avait changé depuis Poudlard.

- Hermione, justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait tout ça !

- C'est clair mione, je pense comme Harry, ça cache quelque chose.

- Mais non…

- Mais tu avoueras quand même que ce n'est pas normal mione ! s'insurgeait Ron.

- Oui, que Malefoy ait pitié de quelqu'un c'est déjà pas normal, alors une fille de moldus, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche !

- Promettez-moi de ne pas vous énerver les garçons.

Ils la regardaient avec des yeux ronds et suspicieux.

- En fait, il a fait ça pour se faire pardonner.

- Pardonner ? Malefoy ! Et de quoi, de t'avoir insultée pendant sept ans, rigola Ron.

Hermione hésitait, elle cherchait ses mots.

- Non. Parce que tout ce qui m'est arrivé est entièrement de ça faute.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence le temps d'être sûr d'avoir assimilé et Harry et Ron hurlèrent ensemble :

- QUOI ?

Ron bafouillait :

- Mais mione, t'es folle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez lui dans ce cas ? Et comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas étripé ? Et…

- Ron, calme-toi. Il a changé, il est adorable avec moi maintenant et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et ne fais pas cette tête Ron, ça te fait baver, lui dit-elle alors qu'il restait figé, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ne me dis pas que lui aussi ta euh…

- Non, tout ce qui m'est arrivé était un accident, il n'a pas voulu que ça arrive. Il n'était même pas là. Il l'a énormément regretté, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout fait pour se faire pardonner.

Harry ne disait rien, il était blanc de rage.

- Mione, me dis pas que tu l'as pardonné quand même, cria Ron d'indignation.

- Et bien si, justement, il le mérite. Harry, dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur !

- Où est-il ?

- De quoi Harry ?

- Malefoy, où il est ? Je vais aller le tuer.

Il émanait de Harry une colère froide qui fit peur à Hermione et Ron.

- Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi, supplia Hermione en essayant de le retenir.

- Elle a raison Potter, après m'avoir tué, tu vas tuer qui ? Ma mère ?

Malefoy était adossé à la porte du salon, les bras et les jambes croisés. Il était descendu quand il les avait entendus s'exclamer "quoi" à l'unisson. Il savait qu'Hermione devait avoir abordé la partie qui le concernait.

Tous étaient un peu figés et regardaient Malefoy comme s'il délirait.  
Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et reprit :

- Réfléchis Potter, après avoir tué mon père et moi, il ne restera que ma mère. Si tu la tues, tu pourras te venter d'avoir éradiqué la famille Malefoy au complet à toi seul.

Hermione et Ron regardaient Harry et Drago simultanément. Ils n'arrivaient pas à assimiler ce qu'il avait dit.  
Harry était paralysé par l'effroi. Non seulement, Malefoy savait et avait apparemment toujours su, mais en plus, il venait de le dire devant ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Ce qui l'étonnait par-dessus tout, c'est que Malefoy avait quand même cherché à les rapprocher d'Hermione et ne s'était jamais vengé.  
Le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques secondes qui semblaient durer des minutes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Malefoy, cria Ron, ne supportant plus le silence de son ami, Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant l'air de culpabilité qu'affichait le visage d'Harry, Ron n'osa pas répliquer.  
Malefoy les regardaient avec un air plus froid que jamais. Harry était conscient de cette attention constante et commença à bafouiller :

- Je… c'était un accident. À ces mots, Hermione et Ron fermèrent les yeux. Malefoy avait donc raison.  
Harry raconta l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était passée. Malefoy ne fit aucune objection durant son récit.

- Tu vois Potter, on peut faire quelque chose d'affreux et le regretter amèrement.

- Oui mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil, s'énerva de nouveau Harry, tu as décidé toi-même de faire du mal à une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Rien ne t'obligeait à agir ainsi.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, si j'avais refusé de faire la mission que m'avait confié Voldemort, je serais mort. En plus, tout comme toi, c'était un accident, je ne l'ai pas voulu.

- Comment le fait de violer quelqu'un peut-il être un accident ? cracha Harry.

- Je devais faire peur à Hermione en la menaçant implicitement, j'ai dû sortir de la salle où on la retenait et quand je suis revenu, les trois crétins avaient déjà agit. C'était trop tard et j'ai appris que plusieurs semaines après que Voldemort, au courant du plan initial, leur avait ordonné d'aller au-delà.

- Et comme par hasard, toi tu n'étais au courant de rien !

- Je te rappelle Potter, comme tu le sais, que Voldemort était très doué en Légilimencie. Il avait vu que jamais je ne le ferais et que je ne le permettrais pas, c'est pour quoi il a confié la mission à Zabini, sans que je sois au courant.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui était partagée entre l'envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter de la peine du regret qu'il éprouvait à avoir tué le père de Drago, et celle d'enlacer ce dernier pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve. Elle ne fit rien au final car elle savait que quoi qu'elle choisisse de faire, ils le prendraient mal tous les deux. Harry avait quand même tué le père de Drago même s'il avait des regrets, elle ne pouvait pas le consoler devant lui.

- Hermione, viens avec nous. Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, tu vas pouvoir vivre comme avant, sans te cacher. Tu n'as plus besoin de la pitié de Malefoy.

Drago avait arrêté de respirer. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, si elle partait, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils gardent contact longtemps. Une fois entourée de tous ses amis, elle l'oublierait très vite. Après tout, ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Qu'est-ce que c'était comparé à sept années d'amitié intense.

- Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Je vous aime tous les deux mais ma vie est ici. Je travaille ici mais surtout, je considère Drago comme un ami au même titre que vous. C'est mon troisième meilleur ami. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez dorénavant au courant, nous allons pouvoir nous revoir comme avant sauf que maintenant, Drago fait partie de ma vie.

Harry et Ron la regardaient consternés.

- Bien Hermione, si tu y tiens, nous allons te laisser.

Hermione avait l'air triste qu'ils partent déjà, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour eux depuis tout ce temps.

- Nous espérons avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement. Ginny va être tellement contente, elle me parle de toi sans arrêt, dit Harry.

- Dis-lui que je l'embrasse et qu'elle m'a cruellement manquée toutes ces années.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous trois tendrement malgré la gêne que leur provoquait la présence de Drago.  
Ils partirent en lui faisant un léger signe de tête qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Alors Hermione, le bilan de ta soirée ?

- Géniale au début avec toi puis mouvementée et épuisante mais satisfaisante, à la fin. Ils vont bien finir par ce faire à l'idée que tu es là maintenant.  
Hermione se figea à cause de l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit :

- Drago, je ne sais pas comment te demander alors voilà :  
Tu as fais tout ça pour que je te pardonne, à la base c'est-ce que tu voulais et je me dis que peut-être..., maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, et bien…  
Hermione triturait un pli de sa robe et ne savait pas comment formuler le reste de sa phrase.

- Tu te dis que maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais je ne m'intéresserai plus à toi, ou que je ne me comporterai plus pareil, c'est ça ?

Hermione était gênée, il avait parfaitement résumé le fond de sa pensée, et dit comme ça, ça lui paraissait maintenant complètement saugrenu.

- Oui, ça m'a effleuré l'esprit à un moment.

- J'espère que l'idée ne t'effleure plus car elle est ridicule. En plus, maintenant que tu as fait de moi un de tes meilleurs amis devant les deux autres, je ne vais pas me priver de jouer mon rôle à la perfection. Rien que pour les embêter, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mais toi, ça ne te dérange pas de voir Harry, avec ce qu'il a fait à ton père ? dit-elle, désolée.

Drago reprit son air sérieux :

- Tu sais, j'ai tout vu le jour où c'est arrivé. Ça c'est bien passé comme il l'a dit donc je peux pardonner. J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre qui tue mon père plutôt que lui…

- Je te remercie pour ton cadeau. Maintenant, je sais à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi de prendre contact avec Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa meilleure amie ! dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Hermione était contente et s'était blottie dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois à mes côtés Drago, je me rends compte que tu n'es pas qu'une sale petite fouine de Serpentard.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, prirent un dernier whisky pur feu et montèrent se coucher.

Harry de son côté était retourné chez lui où l'attendait Ginny avec impatience. Il l'avait mise au courant pour lui expliquer pourquoi il devait s'absenter durant leur réveillon. Elle lui avait fait la tête au début de ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite qu'il avait déjà vu Hermione une fois. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait raconté comment ça s'était passé, elle avait été furieuse contre Ron.  
Lorsqu'il lui expliqua toute l'histoire d'Hermione, elle fut bouleversée. Elle avait pleuré tout au long du récit. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait pensé, elle ne s'était pas insurgée contre Malefoy.

- Reconnais quand même que ce type est une ordure !

- Oui et non, il avait dix-sept ans quand ça s'est produit. C'est mal ce qu'il a fait mais tu te rends compte de la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules. D'un côté, Voldemort, ses parents et les Mangemorts, et de l'autre, les fils et filles de Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui le surveillaient.  
D'après ce qu'elle a dit, il l'a énormément regretté et ça ne devait pas arriver. Pour qu'elle l'apprécie autant, c'est qu'il a réellement changé, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'il était aux petits soins pour elle et que tu n'en revenais pas, même si c'était avant que tu découvres la vérité.

- Tu te fais l'avocat du diable Ginny, je ne l'aurai pas pensé. Après tout, il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qu'il a insulté toutes ses années. Ta famille aussi si je ne m'abuse, était une de ses proies préférées.

- Peu importe, il était jeune et avait des idées qu'il n'a apparemment plus aujourd'hui sur le sang et tout ça. En plus, je tiens à rajouter que sans Malefoy, à l'heure qu'il est, seul Merlin saurait où Hermione se trouverait en ce moment. Et peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais trouvé la force de vous contacter.

- Alors là Ginny, tu ne marque pas de point car sans Malefoy, nous ne l'aurions jamais perdue de vue !

- Tu as raison, mais le principal c'est que les erreurs ayant été commises ont toutes été réparées.

Harry allait répliquer mais ne trouvait plus d'argument contraire.

- Bon, je monte me coucher Ginny, je suis fatigué.

- Harry, je vois bien que tu as l'air tracassé et j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dis.

Décidément, elle le connaissait trop bien ; il prit son courage à deux mains et lui raconta l'histoire avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle le soutint autant qu'elle put. Elle s'était bien rendu compte à l'époque, que même la guerre finie, il n'avait pas totalement retrouvé le sourire. Elle avait mis ça sur le fait qu'il avait tué un homme, même si Voldemort ne pouvait plus tout à fait être considéré comme tel. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose dessous.  
Ils montèrent se coucher et restèrent enlacés tout le reste de la nuit.

Quand Ron était rentré chez lui, Luna dormait déjà. Tant mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait qu'il remette tous les éléments dans l'ordre. Le coup de Malefoy qui était la cause des pires tourments à Hermione était déjà dur à supporter, alors le fait qu'elle semblait lui avoir pardonné et avait l'air épanoui l'était davantage ; mais par-dessus tout, son meilleur ami lui avait caché un fait important durant toutes ses années. Avec toutes les vérités qu'il avait apprises ce soir, il avait l'impression que ces trois dernières années, il les avait vécues dans le mensonge.  
Dire qu'il en avait voulu à Hermione, mais quel sombre crétin il faisait !

* * *

**Alors? vous voyez que Ron n'es pas si desespéré lol. Vous êtes contente, il a enfin des sentiments autres que amicaux lol, mais pas de bisous niark. J'aime bien faire dans le compliqué, vous avez remarqué? Vous ne vous doutiez pas pour le cadeau hein? ça vous a plu. Ma petite soeur m'a dit qu'elle avait pleuré en lisant et que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, j'était trop contente même si je peux pas trop m'y fier puisqu'elle ne lit quasiment jamais lol. Dites mio ce que vous en avez pensé avec des gentilles reviews comme vous seules savez les faire lol.**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à ce week-end.**


	14. Invitation

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté samedi comme toujours mais j'ai eu un maxi problème d'ordi. J'ai le disque dur qui est presque mourut et vous vous dites surement : c'est pas grave, intelligente comme elle doit l'être, elle a sauvegardé sa fic sur une clé usb ou un autre support! et bien non! mais rassurez vous et rangez os mouchoirs car j'ai reformaté tout mon disque dur et par miracle, ma fic étant sur le disque D, rien n'a bougé! c'est ça d'être une pro de l'ordi lol. Je peux vous garantir que j'ai faillit pleuré de joie quand j'ai vu que je ne l'avait pas perdue. J'ai quand même mit du temps à remettre l'ordi sur pied (si je puis dire).**

**Ensuite, continuons dans les mauvaises nouvelles puisque je suis bien lancée! Je ne posterais plus deux chapitres par semaine mais un seul car je pensais arrêter de travailler le 15 mais mon contrat ce prolonge jusqu'au 4 avril (anniv de ma little sister) et donc, pour reprendre mes digressions, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance puisque je n'écris presque plus. Je comprends pas, j'ai mis une semaine pour écrire 100 pages et la en 1 mois et demi, j'ai galérée pour sortir 40 misérables pages! Et oui, je suis nulle et en manque d'inspiration. Pardonnez-moi et ne me tuez pas, pitié!**

**Pour parler de la fic, vous me foutez une pression incommensurable les filles, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte? Le bisous est tellement attendu que j'ai peur que le moment venu, vous soyez déçu. Sachez que le fleur bleu c'est pas mon truc, moi je suis plutôt brut de décoffrage donc c'est pas facile pour moi de créer des sentiments amoureux, moi je préfère la haine niark!**

**Tiens c'est marrant, je me disais que si je continuais de parler, le blabla serait plus long que le chapitre lol. Bon allez, je laisse la place aux remerciements avant que vous jetiez votre ordi par la fenêtre tellement je raconte nimp...j'me lève à 3h le mat, c'est une excuse ça? Ah, j'ai oublié, quand je disait que ma tite soeure avait pleuré c'était juste pour "je te pardonne Drago..." et c'était juste une larmichette dans le coin du nieu. Faut la comprendre, elle est blonde et très émotive lol Désolée pour les blondes mais vous l'aurez compris, je suis brune.**

**Remerciements :**

**Picloute: Pour les décos, j'ai pris l'exemple de mon salon à Noël, sans les fées et les angelots heins ;)**

**lorise : Si tu veux me parler de Candice, il n'y a aucun problème ma pluche, si ça peux te défouler, je suis là lol. En attendant, je te fais d'énorme bisous ( mais pas partout lol)**

**priinc3ss : J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas rongée les ongles ce week-end en attendant la fic, mdr.**

**guymiokis : Mdr, je te sens un tantinet stressée non? figure toi que moi aussi je suis une célib désespérée mais je déteste le romantisme! il va falloir t'y faire, je ne peux pas m'enpêcher de gâcher les supers situations, je trouve ça trop, nian nian lol. Alors tu n'aime pas qu'on te fasse languir hein? et bien permet moi de te dire que tu va me detester pour de bon mouwahaha! Si je les avaient mis ensemble a ce moment precis, il n'y aurai pas lieux d'y avoir les quatre prochains chapitre. Est-tu toujours sure de vouloir de la précipitation. Bon,je sais ce que tu vas me dire 16 chapitres pour un bisous c'est plus de la précipitation mais bon, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout!**

**frederique : Merci d'être le peu de soutient qu'il me reste lol, toutes les autres me harcèllent pour avoir le bisou, ça fait trop peur!**

**titeliloud79 : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. Gros bisous à toi.**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus celui qui arrive lol.**

**strawberrii-iix: alors là, je suis flattée de ne pas te lasser et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça tout le temps lol.**

**MissMalefoy59 : si tu veux vraiment une réponse, dans le chapitre 16, mais c'est dommage car tu n'as plus la surprise.**

**fanaplume: merci pour ton anthousiasme, pour le bisous, tu as lu plus haut hein?**

**hachi 01: tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet des garçons lol. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour la review**

**Rebecca-Black: Oui, je voulais quelque chose de symbolique plutôt qu'un bien matériel. En plus, pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas quoi sut offrir à Drago!**

**mione-jane: Je ne te le fais pas dire!**

**Lenne26 : Je ne sais plus ce que je t'ai répondu, apart de ne pas te casser quelque chose lol. Donc pour le baiser, ça serait revenu au même que si je l'avais fait au chap 2 car il sont amis, si ils s'embrasse tout de suite à la découverte des sentiments, sa cloche. Je m'inspire de moi dans la vie, je suis tellemnt longue à me décidée que le moment venu, le mec est partit lol ( t'inquiète, Drago n'ira nulle part!)**

**Cha'mallOw : Merci, merci pour ta super review. Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse et j'espère que tu continueras à m'en laisser lol. **

* * *

**14. Invitation:**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le réveillon de Noël. Hermione était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand Drago revint avec une lettre à la main, qui lui était destinée.

- Tiens ma princesse, j'ai du courrier pour toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec tous ces surnoms débiles. T'arrêtes pas depuis deux semaines !

En effet, Drago avait tout fait : les regards langoureux, les gestes tendres, les allusions à peines voilées et des sourires qui auraient fait fondre la banquise. Rien, absolument rien n'avait marché sur Hermione. Elle se contentait d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle le voyait faire. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus de sa part. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : elle ne l'aimait pas !

Il en était triste et énervé, normalement, toutes les femmes auraient craqué depuis belle lurette. « Mais justement, elle n'est pas comme toutes ces femmes », lui avait soufflé sa conscience. Et c'est tant mieux se dit-il, au moins il l'aurait à la loyale et pas avec des artifices de dragueurs. Parce que, foi de Malefoy, elle serait à lui tôt ou tard.

Hermione observait Drago qui semblait songeur.

« Il faut qu'il arrête avec tous ces regards et ces gestes tendres ! Je n'en peux plus moi. »

Depuis une semaine, Hermione était parcourue de frissons des pieds à la tête chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard.

« Il faut que je me ressaisisse, ce n'est qu'un jeu de la part de Drago. Jamais le grand Malefoy ne pourrait s'intéresser à moi, même s'il a changé.

Du coup, elle se forçait à rire comme si de rien n'était, en priant Merlin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

« Et encore un de ses petits surnoms… Il les dit avec tellement de conviction dans la voix que s'en est vraiment troublant... »

Voyant qu'il lui tendait la lettre, elle se ressaisit et parla d'une voie enjouée :

- Donne-moi voir, dit-elle en lui prenant la lettre des mains, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle sentit un chatouillis sur la main et aurait juré qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser son pouce caresser son index sur toute sa longueur.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Malefoy avait vu sa gêne et était sur un petit nuage. Cette réaction ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : elle était réceptive !  
Il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise d'en face.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut :

« Chère Hermione, je t'envoie des invitations pour notre mariage. J'espère que tu accepteras de venir. Il serait préférable d'assister aussi à la répétition qui se fera en petit comité, comme ça, nous aurons plus de temps que la dernière fois pour nous retrouver. Luna est ravie de te revoir prochainement et m'ordonne de te dire que Malefoy est également invité. Bien sûr, si tu en as marre de l'avoir sur le dos, rien ne t'oblige à accepter. Luna m'a dit que j'étais trop dur envers la fouine et Ginny a dit la même chose à Harry. Que Merlin nous sauve, les femmes sont vraiment trop indulgentes.  
La cérémonie se passera au Terrier, à 13h00, le jeudi qui vient.  
Ron »

- C'est de Ron et Luna, tu ne le croiras jamais, ils nous invitent à leur mariage. Il faudrait qu'on participe également à la répétition. Nous ne serons qu'un petit groupe d'intimes.

- Effectivement, j'ai du mal à le croire. Tu es sûre que c'est bien « nous » qui sommes invités ?

- Oui, tu seras content de savoir que Luna et Ginny sont de ton côté. C'est sûr qu'avec les autres ça sera un peu tendu au début, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas. Après tout, ils me détestent et c'est réciproque.

- Non, non Monsieur, je sais que tu es un amour sous tes airs de gros méchant. Alors tu vas faire en sorte d'être aimable d'accord, et tout se passera bien. Comment veux-tu que vos rapports s'améliorent si tu refuses leur invitation ?

- Et si je n'ai pas envie qu'elles s'améliorent nos relations ? Je suis sûr que ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que tu as l'air de le penser, mais j'accepte juste pour te prouver que j'ai raison.

- Tu vois que tu es trop gentil !

- Oui c'est ça, passe-moi la confiture s'il te plaît, grogna-t-il.

Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent sur le chantier de construction. Il avançait bien. La boutique « Grimoires & co » où Hermione avait travaillé avait été rasée le matin même. La patronne était là pour assister au misérable spectacle. Quand elle aperçut Drago, elle s'avança vers lui pour lui parler, mais se stoppa net quand elle reconnut Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Je travaille, ça ne se voit pas ?

L'ancienne patronne se retourna vers Drago qui se tenait à côté d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai, elle travaille pour vous ? Je vous plains mon garçon, vous ne savez pas vous entourer des bonnes personnes. Je pensais pourtant que vous vous étiez rendu compte dans ma boutique qu'elle n'était bonne à rien.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de juger si je m'entoure des bonnes personnes, mais pour vous rassurer, je vous dirais que je suis amplement satisfait du travail d'Hermione.

- Ah ! « Hermione », je vois le genre. Maintenant je comprends mieux à quoi elle peut vous servir.

Drago la foudroya du regard et fit un pas menaçant vers elle. Elle recula instinctivement de deux pas pendant qu'Hermione était en train de s'insurger contre de telles allégations.

- Du calme ma jolie, railla son ancienne patronne. C'est sûr qu'il est plus séduisant que l'Anguille. Bien sûr, quand on a aucun diplôme, on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, dit-elle avec un large sourire édenté.

- Ôtez vos guenilles de ma vue, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec une vieille sorcière ratée, persifla Drago. Et je vous conseille un bon bain pour vous décrasser car maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien, vous allez bien devoir vous débrouiller pour survivre, dit-il avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

La vieille sorcière était outrée. Elle cracha par terre à leurs pieds, leur lança un regard haineux et partit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Alors Hermione, je suis toujours un amour sous mes airs de gros méchant ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Non, mais là c'est normal, elle nous a insultés. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle a pu imaginer. Non mais quelle mégère ! Je suis bien contente que tu lui aies rabattu son caquet, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, et elle m'a exploitée pendant tellement longtemps,

- N'y pense plus, maintenant tu es avec moi.

Hermione lui sourit et ils se remirent au travail.

L'inspection du chantier s'était enfin finie et Hermione, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, se demandait comment elle allait s'habiller. Quelle idée de se marier mi-janvier et de vouloir faire ça dehors. Il faisait froid et humide, on ne pouvait pas célébrer un mariage en plein air dans ces conditions !  
Harry lui avait dit dans une lettre que c'était Luna qui l'avait exigé. Pour une obscure raison, et pour être honnête, Luna était gentille mais elle avait parfois de drôles d'idées, elle avait parlé d'un proverbe moldu qui disait « mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux ». Elle espérait qu'il pleuve pour son mariage c'était pour cela qu'elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Ron lui avait expliqué que ce n'était qu'un proverbe idiot mais Luna n'en avait pas démordu.

Hermione était un peu tendue, elle allait revoir Monsieur et Madame Weasley, les jumeaux, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, le professeur McGonagall, Harry et Ron. Ginny et le professeur McGonagall étaient les témoins de Luna et Neville et Dean étaient ceux de Ron. Ils se devaient donc de participer à la répétition. Hermione savait qu'ils avaient tous été mis au courant pour éviter les gaffes quand elle arriverait avec Drago, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins nerveuse pour autant, bien au contraire.  
Elle avait été étonnée quand elle avait appris que Ron n'avait pas choisi Harry comme témoin. Pour elle, ça lui semblait la chose la plus plausible.  
Quand elle avait demandé le pourquoi du comment à Ron, il lui avait expliqué qu'il comptait bien sûr avoir Harry comme témoin et ne lui avait pas encore demandé, puisque c'était logique pour eux deux. Étant sûr de sa réponse, il avait d'abord été voir Dean pour lui demander d'être son témoin. Malheureusement, il était avec Neville. La triste mine qu'avait faite Neville en sachant qu'il n'avait pas été choisi avait fait pitié à Ron. Après tout, Neville avait toujours été des leurs pendant les missions périlleuses, comme au ministère. Il s'était dit qu'Harry comprendrait et que Neville, qui n'avait pas d'autres amis, en serait ravi. Il avait eu raison, il n'avait jamais vu Neville si heureux que lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être son second témoin.  
Harry avait parfaitement compris et avait félicité Ron pour avoir à présent plus de capacité émotionnelle qu'une petite cuillère à café.

Pour en revenir à ses habits, Hermione opta pour une longue jupe épaisse, grise et un pull à col roulé, blanc. Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux libres. L'humidité ne leur ferait pas de bien, mais au moins elle aurait plus chaud. Elle mit sa cape et descendit.  
Drago arriva au bout de cinq minutes. Il était vêtu tout de noir. Il était assez impressionnant comme ça.

- Alors, tu es prêt Drago, nous y allons ?

Je suis aussi prêt que si je me rendais à l'abattoir mais après tout, c'est tout comme.

- Ça ne me rassure pas que tu aies l'air sérieux. Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici. Je pense qu'ils veulent voir comment ça va se passer aujourd'hui pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes le jour du mariage.

- Non, je viens, ce n'est pas une bande de Gryffondor qui va me faire peur !

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais le sujet, espèce de vilain Serpentard.

Drago sourit et lui tendit son bras pour transplaner. C'est Hermione qui le conduisit car il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Terrier.

Ils atterrirent à coté de la cabane du jardin. Hermione se sentit envahie de joie à l'idée d'être de nouveau parmi les siens. Tous les souvenirs heureux quelle avait eu ici lui revinrent instantanément en mémoire. Son appréhension avait presque totalement disparu.

Drago regardait la maison et faillit éclater de rire. Il avait charrié Ron sur la bicoque qui lui servait de maison durant toute leur scolarité mais ne l'avait jamais vue. Il ne s'était pas douté à quel point il était proche de la réalité. Elle était même encore pire que dans son imagination. Elle penchait d'un côté, était faite de divers matériaux récupérés un peu partout et peinte de différentes couleurs suivant les étages.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Drago, et si tu commences par leur dire qu'ils ont une affreuse maison, ça ne va pas bien aller pour toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais être poli et aimable. A moins que l'on ne me provoque, ajouta-il pour lui-même.

Hermione aperçut Molly qui courait à bras ouverts à sa rencontre.

« Alors là, ça ne va pas être facile de ne pas rire, on dirait une folle ! Elle à les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'Hermione à Poudlard et ses habits sont... Indescriptibles », pensa Drago en réprimant un fou-rire.

Hermione et Molly se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux de joie et Molly serrait Hermione au point de l'étouffer.

- Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu nous as énormément manqué.

- Merci Molly, vous aussi vous m'avez terriblement manqué.

Elles s'étreignirent encore silencieusement pendant une bonne minute et se séparèrent.

- Heu, pardon, bonjour Mr Malefoy, dit-elle un peu hésitante.

- Ce n'est rien. Enchanté Madame Weasley, vous pouvez m'appeler Drago.

- Bien, rentrons les enfants, vous allez geler dehors. Les autres sont à l'intérieur, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Hermione rentra dans la cuisine, suivie de Drago et Molly. Elle n'eut le temps de rien voir qu'une tornade rousse s'était déjà jetée à son cou, pendant que les autres regardaient attendris, en attendant leur tour. Seule Luna fit exception car elle vint se jeter dans les bras de Drago.  
Toute l'assemblée était figée, même Hermione et Ginny, mais surtout Drago.

- Bonjour Drago, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir, d'après lui, elle était complètement cinglée ! Vu qu'elle ne le lâchait pas, il lui mit les bras dans le dos et bredouilla :

- Euh… merci… c'est gentil, moi aussi, ajouta-il hésitant.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas dû être facile pour toi !

Alors là, il se demandait vraiment de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir si quelqu'un comprenait mieux que lui. Apparemment, à voir l'expression de leur visage, ce n'était pas le cas.  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Luna précisa :

- Oui, tu sais, d'aller chercher Hermione au Pôle Nord pour la sauver des Nargoles, c'est très courageux de ta part.

Malefoy n'osait même pas répondre, elle était définitivement et totalement givrée.  
Hermione s'empressa de détourner l'attention de Luna.

- Luna, tu es ravissante, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. (Bien que Luna ne s'était apparemment pas décidé à se démêler les cheveux et enlever les radis qui lui servaient de boucles d'oreilles. Seuls les bouchons de Bièraubeurre avaient disparus du tour de son cou.)

Luna la regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir d'un rêve et répondit :

- Merci, toi aussi tu es très bien habillée, et Drago est très beau !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ron ait les oreilles écarlates et que Drago prenne son air supérieur et arrogant. Hermione s'en aperçut et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui signifia de cesser son petit manège avec un coup de coude discret dans les côtes.  
Une fois que tout le monde eut serré Hermione dans leur bras pendant une éternité, ils entamèrent diverses conversations dans la bonne humeur. Au début ça avait eu un peu de mal à se lancer mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Drago se tenait à l'écart, droit comme un i, le regard fier. Personne ou presque ne lui avait dit bonjour. Il s'en fichait mais il n'aimait pas être négligé. Il fixait Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie, avant elle était à moi seul et d'un coup, elle est accaparée par une dizaine de personnes. »

- Tu veux à boire Drago ?

- Oui je veux bien un whisky pur feu si tu as Ginny.

- Je vais le chercher.

Elle revint avec le verre et lui tendit :

- Tu sais, tu devrais te joindre à nous. C'est normal qu'ils ne te parlent pas. Ils te connaissent très peu et tu gardes cet air hautain qui te rend tellement désagréable.  
Elle lui avait dit ça tout en gardant le sourire.

Malefoy la regarda tout en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, tu vois, cet air là.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion.

- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Je suis convaincue que tu as changé depuis Poudlard et je te remercie d'avoir si bien pris soin d'elle.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginny lui tienne un tel discours.

- Je te remercie, ce n'était pas facile, au début, elle me frappait tout le temps, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ginny éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention des autres. Hermione était contente que Drago ait au moins une autre alliée. Elle voulait être près de lui mais elle était embarquée dans un tourbillon d'accolades et de questions, ce qui l'éloignait davantage.  
Elle avait été mal à l'aise de voir qu'il était délaissé de tous. Au moins, ils ne l'attaquaient pas, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être que s'ils voyaient qu'il se comportait normalement, ça irait mieux.

Ginny avait pris Drago sous le bras et l'emmenait auprès d'Hermione et du groupe qui était autour d'elle. Quand Neville vit que Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement, il blêmit et s'éclipsa.  
Luna était en train de raconter une histoire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête quand elle vit Drago.

- Alors, racontez-nous comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ?

Malefoy resta de marbre mais Hermione rougit un peu.

- Non Luna, Drago et moi sommes justes amis.

- C'est dommage pourtant vous avez l'air tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ne voyant pas la gêne d'Hermione elle continua sur sa lancée :

- C'est normal que tu sois amoureuse Hermione, il est si beau !

- Je te remercie Luna, je suis ravi de voir que quelqu'un, enfin, me trouve beau.

Hermione rigola et lui mit un petit coup de coude.

- Parce que figure-toi Luna, qu'Hermione m'a raconté qu'avec son amie Ginny, et là, il lança un regard à l'intéressée, elles se moquaient de moi et trouvaient que j'étais laid avec des tendances homosexuelles.

Les garçons se détendirent un peu en voyant que Malefoy rigolait et ne le prenait pas mal.  
Ginny devint écarlate alors que Luna faisait des gros yeux comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Attend un peu, repris Hermione, c'est que Mr avait un rendez-vous galant et qu'il est descendu en faisant son m'as-tu-vu. Genre, c'est moi le plus beau, elle va craquer, personne ne peut me résister et blabla. Il fallait bien que je le fasse redescendre de son nuage.

- Tu m'avais déjà dit que personne ne m'aimait le matin même, t'aurais au moins pu attendre le lendemain, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Et alors, reprit Dean, le rendez-vous, elle a craqué ?

- Difficilement, je dois t'avouer, elle était déjà très en colère après moi et en plus elle était jalouse d'Hermione.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, reprit l'intéressée, toute contente d'apprendre que la snobinarde de Candisse s'était sentie en danger à cause d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te trouves irrésistible et qu'après ça, tu sois infernale, dit-il de façon sérieuse.

- Hey, je ne te permets pas Malefoy, ce n'est pas moi qui suis narcissique, dit-elle en le pinçant.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais Ginny, un enfer, toujours en train de me frapper.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Et au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit non plus pourquoi tu as cassé avec Candice.

Malefoy avait un peu rougi et tout le monde s'en aperçut, donc évidemment, ils le harcelèrent tous pour qu'il le raconte.

- Bon d'accord, mais interdiction de se moquer de moi. Hermione et moi nous étions disputés lors de sa première journée de travail...

- Oui, il maltraitait sa secrétaire !

- Laisse-moi raconter ! C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre etc., que personne ne m'aimait et ainsi de suite... Donc pour la surprendre et lui montrer que je n'étais pas comme elle se l'imaginait, je me suis excusé auprès de ma secrétaire et lui ai offert son après-midi, dit-il avec un air fier de lui.

Tout le monde était surpris. Que Malefoy s'excuse et en plus de si bonne grâce, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Harry et Ron se regardaient et devaient bien admettre qu'il n'était plus aussi arrogant qu'avant et qu'il était même… sympathique.

- Ensuite, dans la soirée, j'ai été à mon rendez-vous et on s'est disputé à cause d'Hermione

- Oh mon pauvre petit lapin, dit-elle avec l'air faussement navrée.

- Arrête de m'interrompre ou je vais finir par mettre ma menace à exécution : je vais t'obliger à torturer un elfe de maison.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Hermione connaissaient la S.A.L.E et l'attachement qu'elle avait envers les elfes. Ils savaient donc que c'était la punition extrême pour Hermione et même McGonagall se mit à rire.

- Bref, à force de déployer mon charme considérable, dit-il avec un air hautain, j'ai réussi à finir la soirée chez elle. Pendant que nous… si vous voyer ce que je veux dire, je me disais que si comme me l'avait fait remarquer Hermione, j'avais été plus gentil avec elle, je n'aurai pas attendu si longtemps. Après mon esprit a dérivé sur ce qu'elle avait réussi à me faire faire et je me suis dit que si elle continuait, elle réussirait à me faire offrir des fleurs à mon elfe de maison.  
Quand je me suis mis à rire et quelle m'en a demandé la raison, vous imaginez aisément qu'elle n'a pas été contente de m'entendre dire « je pensais à Hermione ». Elle m'a jeté dehors avec le bouquet de roses que je lui avais offert.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es revenu à la maison couvert de pétales !

Tous le monde riait en s'imaginant la scène. Les jumeaux rigolaient tellement qu'ils étaient pliés en deux.  
Hermione regarda Drago en le remerciant d'un sourire pour l'effort qu'il avait fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi bien que le début, la bonne humeur régnait partout. Ron restait collé à Luna car il n'appréciait pas trop qu'elle trouve Malefoy séduisant.  
Tous avaient remarqué l'alchimie qui se dégageait d'Hermione et Drago. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Les futurs mariés et leurs témoins avaient répété la cérémonie sous le chapiteau, monté pour l'occasion dehors, sous les yeux de Hermione, Harry et Drago, les jumeaux et les parents Weasley.  
Après les derniers arrangements pour la cérémonie, les jumeaux embarquèrent Malefoy pour leur montrer leurs dernières inventions. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mais surtout, ils s'étaient dit que ce serait génial d'être représentés dans un des complexes immobiliers de Malefoy.

- Je vous signale Messieurs, que je ne prends jamais de décisions sans l'avis expert de mon assistante !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en coin et se jetèrent sur Hermione pour lui faire dire oui. Hermione rigolait de voir tous les stratagèmes qu'ils employaient pour la convaincre que c'était un projet viable. Elle leur proposa de passer à leurs bureaux de Londres un de ces jours, pour en parler plus sérieusement.

- Tu es trop géniale Hermione, merci ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Je ne suis pas celle qui décidera, alors continuez de lécher les bottes de Malefoy, il adore ça, dit-elle en souriant.

La journée se termina et tous se dirent au revoir chaleureusement. Drago avait su se faire accepter, même si ce n'était pas encore unanime, il était en bonne voie. Ils transplanèrent chez eux avec une quantité astronomique de nourriture que Molly leur avait donnée.  
Une fois dans le petit salon, Drago s'échoua sur le canapé, il était épuisé. Faire en sorte de se contrôler et ne pas dire quelque chose qui fâche avait été éreintant.

- Tu as été formidable Drago, je suis très fière de toi.

- Merci mais je peux te garantir que c'était dur. Entre la belette qui avait peur que je lui prenne sa future épouse et Londubat qui tremblait à chaque fois que je l'approchais, j'ai failli m'énerver plus d'une fois.

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu ne l'aies pas fait. J'ai remarqué que Ginny t'appréciait beaucoup et les jumeaux aussi.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont sympas je dois dire, je ne vois pas ce que la petite Weasley fait avec Potter.

- Arrête, ils vont très bien ensemble.

- Comme nous apparemment, en tous cas, c'est Luna qui le dit. Drago avait dit ça de façon énigmatique pour voire la réaction d'Hermione.

- Oui, enfin, Luna c'est Luna quoi. On ne peut pas trop se fier à son jugement. Hermione tentait de contrôler le rouge qui menaçait d'éclater sur ses joues.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'ai trouvé que la journée était vraiment géniale.

- Oui, moi aussi je vais y aller. Bonne nuit ma douce Hermione, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi, enchaîna-t-elle péniblement. Et elle partit à toute allure dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, se changea et s'endormit en rêvant d'un doux regard rieur de couleur grise.

* * *

**Alors, vous êtes heureuse j'espère, Hermione est love de lui également haha. Et ma Luna, vous l'aimez ? Moi je la trouve bien déjantée, comme je l'aime. ( elle est pire dans le prochain chapitre mais chut, il faut pas le dire!) J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre parce ue moi je l'affectionne énormément, me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça!**

**Comme d'hab, je fait une demande de reviews pleine d'amour et de tendresse ou il n'y aura pas de menaces faute de baiser etc...**

**Gros poutoux à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine!**


	15. Mariage

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour les amours, alors ça va ? Vous n'avez pas eut trop de mal à vous sevrer des deux chapitres par semaines lol. Ok, j arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie na, vous êtes contents? Moi j'ai un peu de mal à résister, je suis en manque de reviews fraiches lol. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt pour poster lol mais ne me disputez pas pitié.**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir raconter comme conneries euh...? Pff, je sais pas, sinon voici un chapitre que j'adore parce que je le trouve très drôle ( enfin, surtout un passage mais je ne vous dit pas lequel!)**

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : Je vois que tout le monde marque "le baiser" moi je l'écris " le baisé" c'est moi qui fait la faute ? ( vous me direz, si tout le monde le marque différemment, il y a des chances lol) il faudrait me le dire rapidement que je corrige tout le reste de ma fic car dans peu de temps, il sera utilisé à gogo lol. Merci d'éduquer un inculte de l'écriture lol.**

**Je remercie les 22 personnes qui m'ont laissée une review**

**MissMalefoy59 : Je suis désolée de t'avoir gâché la surprise mais il faut toujours être sûr de vouloir la réponse avant de poser la question lol. Contente que tu aimes ma Luna, je dois dire que même si c'est pas un perso principal, c'est ma préféré.**

**guymiokis: Je t'ai déjà répondu mais : Vive toi et tes reviews lol.**

**mione-jane : Tu l'as dit ! bisous**

**hachi01 : J'ai trop le caractère de Luna pour l'eloigner de celui des livres donc j'essaye au maximum de la faire correspondre à celle qu'on connait, je suis contente de voir qu'apparemment, j'y arrive un peu lol. Pour ce qui est de Drago, oui moi aussi mais je ne trouvais pas d'autre situations, en plus, le fait de le mettre en infériorité par rapport aux autres le rend plus humain à leur yeux donc ils l'accepte plus facilement. ( psychologie quand tu nous tiens lol). C'est pour montrer qu'il a vraiment changé car si raconter un truc humiliant devant des personnes inconnues ou detestées ne le dérange pas c'est qu'il a changé et en bien. ( quoi que, je peux te le dire puisque je suis un peu dans sa tête lol, ç'a la personnellement beaucoup dérangé et gêné mais il le fait pour Hermione avant tout, déjà, il veux lui montré qu'il c'est ce comporter correctement avec ses amis et ensuite, si il se fait accepter par les amis d'Hermione, ils ne tenteront pas de l'eloigner de lui sous prétexte qu'il est le même con arrogant qu'avant. Ouf, j'ai fini, je peux te dire que j'ai le bout des doigts qui brûle et j'ai même pas encore répondu à tout le monde, que le monde est cruel !**

**Lucie : J'espère que tu rigole en disant que les mises à jours sont trop longues ! Moi pour certaine fic, j'attend un chapitre entre 6 mois et 1 an voir plus et pour un chapitre je dit bien. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et je te dit un truc: patience lol!**

**lorise: Ok, donc on oublit celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lo! Sinon, contente que ça t'aies plus.**

**Rebecca-Black: Merci, moi aussi je trouve, je devrais peut-être me mettre une review lol**

**Ninia Black : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi choute!**

**princ3ss : Le chapitre qui arrive fait neuf pages word, comme celui d'avant donc tu seras forcement contente lol.**

**Cha'mallow : Contente que tu aime Luna et pour Potter bah, les gouts et les couleurs hein, tu connais la suite. Mais ça doit être compliqué d'être fan d'Harry Potter sans aimer : Harry Potter lol. Moi je ne l'aimais pas trop au début, je le trouvais trop mièvre, ou trop sur de lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi mais après avoir lu certaines fics qui le mettait particulièrement bien en valeur, j'ai apris à l'apprécier même si je n'écrirais jamais de fic dont il serait l'acteur principal ( autement dit : le protagoniste!)**

**BellatrixBlackLestrange : est-ce que je fais parti des personnes qui peuvent t'appeler BBL? lol ( parce qu'entre nous, 23 lettres, c'est pas un peu long pour un pseudo lol) Contente que tu aime le chapitre, je pense que tu apprécieras autant celui qui arrive.**

**picloute : Pour le baiser, ça arrive bientôt, t'inquiètes.**

**Luciole's World : Je te remercie de tout coeur de continuer de contenir tes menaces malgré le mauvais traitement que je vous inflige hebdommadairement lol**

**fanaplume : la voilà, la voilà, la voilà lol**

**hermy69 : Non, dean et neuville ne osnt pas ensemble lol, j'ai bien dit que c'était en petit commité. Les intimes si tu préfere. Moi je sais que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver avec des inconnus a qui ont a dit que j'avais été violée par trois serpentards. Mais sinon, pour le chapitre qui arrive, je ne me suis pas étendu sur les relations des rôles secondaires ( voir trerciaires, qui n'apparaitrons probablement que dans ce chapitre ou un autre) donc à toi de vois si ils ont des copines etc...**

**NiniWeasley : Toutes mes excuses, j'ai zappé ton nom en répondant aux reviews la dernière fois. A ce propo, j'ai essayé d'aller vois ton blog mais ça ne marche pas! Je suis très nulle en internet donc peut-être que je ne fais pas bien, toujours est-il que ça ne marche pas.**

**audrey : Merci, je posterai une fois par semaine.**

**Leniewolf : Merci d'être naïve lol, je dois dire que j'aime bien aiguiller sur une mauvaise direction comme ça, l'air de rien, on peut en apprendre plus sur les personnages en les mettent dans des situations difficiles et au finales pas réelles. Comme ça, on ne s'écarte pas du sujet, tout en voyant beaucoups de possibilités. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas très clair mais ça c'est habituel donc si tu n'as rien compris, c'est normal lol!**

**frederique : Oui, on m'a déjà fait la remarque et tu as raison mais ( parce qu'il y a un mais) Drago est adulte, les autres aussi maintenant et il est temps de ce comporter comme tel. En plus, j'ai déjà balancé pleins d'hostilité sur Malefoy depuis le début et je ne peux pas continuer toute la fic mais ce n'est quand même pas acquis à 100 pour cent. Il le fait pour Hermione avant tout, pour lui prouver qu'il peut ce comporter correctement avec ses amis (ah, qu'est-ce que l'amour lui fait faire lol) Et puis, entre nous, j'aurai aimé que dans le bouquin, drago change de coté et entretienne une relation finalement amicale mais basé sur les sarcasmes avec les trois autres donc je vais la faire comme ça. ( a part avec Hermione lol, mais ça, t'avais compris)**

**ananis : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Gros bisous, Labulle alias Bulotte, mdr pas très recherché les pseudo.**

**titeqq : Whaou, je suis trop contente que ma fic t'es donné l'envie d'être lu entière d'un seul coup! Merci et gros bisous.**

**Lenita Solitudine : Ok, c'est noté, quand je serais en manque d'affection, je t'appelle lol. Merci pour la reviw pleine d'amour et gros bisous.**

* * *

**15. Mariage:**

* * *

C'était samedi, jour où on célèbrerait le mariage de Ron et Luna. Hermione appréciait Luna mais elle se demandait ce que Ron pouvait lui trouver. Elle était gentille, jolie, adorable mais les conversations avec elle étaient souvent décousues ou concernaient des animaux imaginaires. Enfin, si Ron s'en contentait, tant mieux pour lui. Peut-être Hermione était-elle un peu jalouse parce que Ron, après être sorti avec elle, la fille la plus terre à terre qu'il connaisse, décide de se marier avec Luna, la moins terre à terre qu'on puisse imaginer. Hermione avait de quoi se poser des questions. Était-elle énervante de droiture et de savoir au point de pousser quelqu'un à se marier avec une autre personne emplie d'une douce folie ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, à quoi bon savoir le pourquoi du comment maintenant.

La cérémonie débuterait à 11h30 et serait suivie par le banquet mais Hermione et Drago avaient été conviés à venir plus tôt. Ils avaient accepté avec joie et se préparaient donc pour y être à partir de 9h00.  
Manque de chance pour Luna, il ne pleuvait pas, il neigeait ! La neige tombait en flocons énormes, que le vent tourbillonnant faisait s'engouffrer partout.  
Hermione s'était vêtue chaudement et Drago également. Ils prirent vite fait leur petit déjeuner, emportèrent leurs cadeaux et transplanèrent au Terrier. Hermione avait harcelé Drago pour savoir ce qu'il allait leur offrir mais il n'avait rien voulu dire. Il se contentait de rigoler comme si ça allait être une bonne blague. Elle avait pris à Ron le dernier balai à la mode et espérait qu'il en faisait toujours. Pour Luna, elle lui avait pris l'encyclopédie des animaux mythiques et imaginaires.

Ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine et trouvèrent Molly en pleine effervescence.

- Ah bonjour vous deux, est-ce que vous voulez prendre un petit déjeuner ?

Ils lui répondirent qu'ils avaient déjà mangé et Molly en fut rassurée. Elle avait déjà assez de pain sur la planche avec le mariage sans que son devoir d'hôte, qui la forçait à être aux petits soins de tous les invités, lui rajoute encore du travail.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide Molly ?

- Je m'en veux de te demander ça Hermione chérie, mais il faudrait changer les draps des chambres d'amis. Bill et Fleur vont rester ici, ainsi que Charlie et sa nouvelle petite amie. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper.

- Pas de problème, je m'en charge.

- Puis-je également proposer mon aide Madame Weasley ?

- C'est vraiment très aimable à toi Drago, appelle-moi Molly. Je crois en effet que tu peux nous être utile. Les garçons ont du mal à faire tenir les tentes qui accueilleront le mariage. Avec cette tempête de neige, il vaut mieux être prudent et renforcer les sortilèges. Il ne faudrait pas que la tente s'arrache au beau milieu de la cérémonie.

- J'y vais de ce pas Molly.

Et Drago sortit sous la neige qui menaçait de tout engloutir. Il trouva Harry et les jumeaux qui essayaient de maintenir les pans du chapiteau, mais le vent les arrachait au fur et à mesure.

- Salut Malefoy, tu viens nous aider ? demandèrent les jumeaux avec espoir.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- On espérait que tu aurais une idée.

Ils étaient obligés de crier tellement le vent était violent.

- Potter, on va se mettre chacun d'un côté de la tente et on va créer un énorme bouclier contre le vent le temps que les jumeaux fixent la toile avec une sorte de sort de glu perpétuelle.

Ils se mirent d'accord et comptèrent jusqu'à trois. Harry et Drago réussirent à créer un énorme bouclier contre le vent et la neige grâce à une variante du sort Protego, et les jumeaux purent profiter du calme ambiant pour fixer correctement le chapiteau avec le sort le plus puissant qu'ils connaissaient. Les jumeaux firent signe à Drago et Harry de relâcher leur bouclier, pour voir si ça tenait.  
Tous les quatre furent satisfaits du résultat. Toute la structure était à peine secouée par la tempête. Cette fois-ci, ça tiendrait. Ils congratulèrent Malefoy sans qui ils n'auraient pas réussi. Seul Harry ne disait rien, sans pour autant être de mauvaise humeur. Il en voulait encore assez à Malefoy pour ne pas se jeter à son cou et le féliciter toutes les deux secondes, mais il reconnaissait qu'il les avait bien aidés.  
Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer un peu. En arrivant dans la maison, ils virent Luna dans sa robe de mariée… jaune citron, et Ron qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

- J'ai eu envie d'un chocolat chaud Ron, tu aimes ma robe ?

- Je heu..., oui, mais tu sais que les futurs mariés ne doivent pas se voir dans leurs habits avant la noce ?

- Oui je sais mais je ne suis pas encore totalement prête, je n'ai ni mes gants, ni mes chaussures. Pour appuyer ses dires, elle souleva sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- Oui ça va je te crois, mais baisse ta robe par Merlin !

Ron s'était précipité sur Luna pour la cacher aux regards de ses deux vicieux de frères et de Malefoy, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette. Ron était écarlate et serrait Luna dans ses bras.

- Tu es trop gentil, tu veux un bisou c'est ça !

Ce n'était jamais de refus un petit bisou de la personne qu'on aime. Ron lui donna un baiser tout doux qui donna la nausée à Malefoy, et la serra dans ses bras.  
Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?  
On aurait dit que Luna était devenue totalement lucide :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et me marier avec toi sera la plus belle chose de ma vie. Peu importe qu'il ne pleuve pas, ou que l'on se soit vus dans nos habits, nous serrons heureux quoi qu'il arrive. Et elle l'embrassa tendrement avec un petit sourire ravi.

Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène étaient émus. Hermione qui était redescendue entre temps, s'était dit que finalement, ils allaient très bien ensemble et qu'ils seraient heureux.

Bon les tourtereaux je ne voudrais pas déranger mais…

- Trop tard Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien vois-tu ma chère belette, - Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis que Luna rit à gorge déployée -, je vous ai apporté des cadeaux de mariage. Je sais qu'en général les mariés les ouvrent à la fin ou le lendemain, mais les miens sont comment dire… vivants !

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer encore ?" pensa Hermione avec appréhension.

Drago indiqua le premier paquet qui était pour Ron. Celui-ci était tout rouge, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Malefoy. Le fait qu'il lui fasse un cadeau était déjà bizarre.

- Ginny, tu tombes bien, nous allons découvrir le cadeau que Malefoy a fait à Ron.

Harry espérait presque que c'était une vilaine blague à la Serpentard. Le fait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Malefoy l'énervait. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était vil. Et ils allaient tous en avoir la preuve.

- Super, allez Ron, ouvre-le ! dit-elle enthousiaste.

Ron s'approcha du cadeau qui s'agita de soubresauts, et tout le monde retint sa respiration quand il ouvrit le paquet, prêt à s'écarter vivement, au cas où. Tous poussèrent des exclamations d'ébahissement quand ils découvrirent, recroquevillé, un petit elfe de maison qui les regardait avec de grands yeux bleus et globuleux.

- Alors, il te plait ? Je préférais le faire libérer tout de suite sinon Hermione m'en aurait voulu. Il n'a pas de nom et a cinq ans. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est apte à travailler tout de suite.

Ron n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir un elfe de maison un jour, ça coûtait terriblement cher. Et dire que c'était son ennemi de toujours qui lui en offrait un !

- Je… merci, c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Je t'en prie, disons que nous sommes quittes ! lança Drago en lui tendant la main, que Ron s'empressa de serrer.

Hermione était déjà en train de faire des mamours à la petite créature qui était restée dans son carton.

- J'espère que tu vas le libérer et le payer Ron, dit elle soupçonneuse.

- Certainement pas, mais je le traiterai bien, tu peux en être sûre.

- Mais Ron…

- Non mione, c'est mon mariage aujourd'hui, tu ne voudrais pas me fâcher n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon d'accord... Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à voir le cadeau de Luna, se résigna-t-elle.

Hermione aurait juré que Drago avait vu la ressemblance de l'elfe avec Ron lui-même et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Quand elle croisa son regard moqueur, elle sut qu'elle avait raison.

Tous attendaient, impatients de voir s'il était aussi somptueux que celui de Ron. Si tel était le cas, ça allait valoir le coup d'œil. La mère de Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le petit elfe qui serait si utile dans sa cuisine mais elle fut alertée par tout un tas d'exclamations de surprise. Curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu animer autant les enfants, elle se tourna vers la source du remue-ménage et vit avec stupéfaction Luna qui s'était jetée sur Drago et qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche, fougueusement. Elle crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu justifier une réaction pareille ?  
Pendant que Ron et Harry tentaient de séparer Luna de Drago, elle s'approcha du cadeau pour voir une petite créature avec une longue corne torsadée sur le nez et des écailles sur tout le corps. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle aurait juré que c'était un Ronflak Cornu, par Merlin !

Drago tentait de reprendre son souffle, ils l'avaient libéré de Luna et il s'était relevé. Il avait tellement été surpris de sa réaction, qu'il en était tombé à la renverse. Tout le monde était consterné. Ron était écarlate et lui dit :

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie ouvert mon cadeau le premier sinon là, tu serais mort.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait me sauter dessus !

- Soit, mais je t'en conjure Malefoy, n'approche plus jamais ma femme et surtout, ne lui fait plus jamais de cadeaux !

- Promis, dit-il avec en souriant.

Luna était allée prendre son Ronflak Cornu dans les bras et ne faisait plus cas de ce qui l'entourait.

- Euh, tu sais Luna, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire mais… Drago cherchait ses mots, tout le monde le regardait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, et encore plus curieux de la réaction qu'aurait Luna.

Celle-ci se retourna rêveusement vers lui et attendit qu'il parle :

- En fait, ce n'est pas un vrai Ronflak, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Ils étaient tous fébriles et attendaient la réaction de Luna.

- C'est un chat à qui j'ai lancé des sorts de métamorphose. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu dois être déçue mais…

- Non, c'est très gentil à toi, je sais que les Ronflaks ne se laissent pas capturer facilement. Tu as tout fait pour m'en procurer un, tu es vraiment gentil.  
Je vais aller finir de me préparer maintenant, dit-elle l'air de rien, avec son chat-Ronflak dans les bras.

Ils ne savaient pas si elle avait bien compris que ce n'était qu'un chat, mais après tout, si elle croyait que c'était un animal mythique, pourquoi la décevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly s'était remise à ses occupations et Ron était parti finir de s'habiller avec l'aide des jumeaux. Hermione, Harry et Drago restaient seuls dans le salon quand une voix cria :

- Où est Mr Malefoy ?

Tous trois s'étaient demandé ce qu'il allait encore arriver quand ils avaient reconnu la voix de leur professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Ah ! Mr Malefoy, vous voilà ! Je tenais à vous féliciter, les métamorphoses utilisées sur le chat de miss Lovegood sont tout bonnement extraordinaires. C'est de la magie très complexe que vous avez mise en œuvre ! C'est magnifique.

- Merci professeur, c'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire tenir tous les différents sorts de métamorphose pour qu'ils s'ajoutent sans se court-circuiter.

- En tous cas, c'est un excellent travail. Si vous aviez encore été à Poudlard, j'aurais donné 150 points à Serpentard !

Drago était content que ses efforts soient reconnus car il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de magie intense pour créer l'animal légendaire.  
Une fois McGonagall partie, ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.  
Les robes que Luna avait choisies pour les demoiselles d'honneur étaient atroces ! Voir leur respecté professeur dans une robe orange qui lui arrivait aux genoux, à manches courtes et bouffantes, avait de quoi les déstabiliser. Ils avait vu le professeur marmonner en tirant sur le bas de sa robe lorsqu'elle remontait les escaliers, et avaient eu vraiment du mal pour ne pas rire tout de suite.  
Décidément, ce mariage était tout sauf traditionnel.

Les invités commençaient à arriver et étaient dirigés vers le chapiteau, où serait célébré le mariage. Molly avait expliqué à Hermione, Drago et Harry où placer les invités. Ils s'occupaient donc de les conduire vers leur siège. Il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'invités, Luna n'avait pas beaucoup de famille ni d'amis. La majorité faisait partie de la famille Weasley, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago avait dû en placer quelques-uns, et ils l'avaient regardé avec un air soupçonneux.

Les gens se plaignaient du froid ambiant et se demandaient ce qui avait pu pousser la jeune mariée à choisir cette date. Des mauvaises langues disaient que c'était sûrement parce qu'un bébé avait été mis en route et qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Le sorcier qui officialiserait la cérémonie se tenait droit sur l'autel, sous une arche recouverte de lierre avec des bouchons de Bièraubeurre qui pendaient un peu partout.

Une harpe enchantée entonna une douce mélodie qui poussa au silence.  
Les demoiselles d'honneurs arrivèrent et se placèrent à gauche alors que les garçons d'honneurs se placèrent à droite. Ils avaient la chance d'être habillés correctement, comme ça, ils surent que les petits rires très peu discrets qui venaient du public ne leur étaient pas destinés. Les demoiselles, par contre, étaient conscientes d'être ridicules et s'en voulaient d'avoir accepté de tenir ce rôle.

Quelques petits cris s'élevaient de temps en temps sous la tente car Luna avait insisté pour que le jardin ne soit pas dégnomé. Ainsi, toutes ces petites vermines se faufilaient sous le chapiteau en creusant des trous, et allaient mordre les tibias des invités. Des petites plaintes indignées par ces conditions horribles se firent de plus en plus entendre.  
Heureusement, Ron arriva et alla se placer près de ses témoins, ce qui fit taire un peu les lamentations. L'air de la harpe changea pour indiquer l'arrivée de la future mariée. Elle était conduite par son père qui avait l'air très fier. Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Luna avait les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon et ne portait aucune boucle d'oreilles en radis, ce qui était déjà bien quand on la connaissait.

Ron la regardait, émerveillé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue et qu'il succombait à un coup de foudre. La mère de Ron sanglotait déjà, tandis que Luna continuait d'avancer avec une espèce de félicité qui la rendait presque irréelle.  
Le mariage fut assez rapide mais très émouvant, on voyait qu'ils s'aimaient, (malgré la tendance de Luna à vouloir embrasser Malefoy). Les chaises avaient été poussées le long des murs en toiles pour laisser place à la piste de danse. Des couples se formaient au long des mélodies et tout le monde voulait danser avec Hermione. Elle était célibataire mais surtout, ça permettait à des personnes de l'Ordre de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle du bon vieux temps. Drago s'ennuyait un peu. Il n'avait quasiment pas pu parler à Hermione de la journée.  
Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui, essoufflée par toutes ces danses.

- J'exige que tu m'offres ta prochaine danse Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je te promets que lorsque je retrouverai une quelconque sensation dans mes orteils, tu en seras le premier averti.

- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec tous ces membres de l'Ordre qui me tournent autour comme si j'allais lancer l'avada kedavra sur les mariés.

- J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout le monde ne leur dit que du bien sur toi.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! J'ai entendu deux petites vieilles qui disaient qu'un séduisant blond avait tenté de convaincre la mariée de le suivre avant le mariage. Ça serait même pour ça que j'ai frappé le marié il y a quelques jours. Tu vois, il y a déjà une rumeur qui court sur ce qui s'est passé avec Luna.

Hermione se mit à rire tout en se blottissant contre Drago. Allez, viens danser, je suis de nouveau d'attaque.

- Ça c'est grâce au sort Revigore que je t'ai lancé, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se mirent à danser et parler en même temps. Hermione riait aux éclats et Malefoy avait l'air très heureux. Ils formaient un très beau duo de danseurs. On voyait toute l'éducation que le rang de la famille Malefoy avait transmise à leur fils. Il avait une démarche féline, et une grâce incroyable. Il menait Hermione à la perfection. Tous leurs mouvements s'enchaînaient avec une fluidité incomparable. Petit à petit, les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder ce couple si talentueux se mouvoir avec harmonie. Quand la musique s'arrêta, ça faisait déjà une bonne minute qu'ils ne riaient plus, ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie par les applaudissements et les acclamations de la foule. Hermione sourit et devint écarlate alors que Drago salua la foule avec des gestes théâtraux.

La fête dura encore quelques heures et tous commençaient à rentrer chez eux. L'abus de froid et de gnomes y était pour beaucoup dans leur départ précipité.  
Drago et Hermione étaient en train de raccompagner les derniers invités quand elle eut la soudaine impulsion de bombarder Drago avec des boules de neige.

Sur les deux consécutives quelle lui lança, une seule lui arriva dessus. Il l'avait prise en pleine figure. Hermione rigolait et partit en courant quand elle vit le regard empli d'une envie de vengeance de Malefoy. Il lui courra après et lui lança des boules qui l'atteignirent dans le dos. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et fit un Accio sur l'énorme manteau blanc qui recouvrait l'abri de jardin. Malefoy ne put rien faire quand il vit arriver cette vague de neige sur lui, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il en fut entièrement recouvert et ne bougea plus. Hermione, inquiète, arrêta de rire et commença à le déneiger quand il surgit pour l'attraper et la retourner dans la neige. Hermione avait poussé un cri de surprise et Malefoy en avait profité pour lui faire manger une énorme poignée de poudreuse. Il était à califourchon sur elle et lui demanda de s'excuser sous peine de lui barbouiller la figure de neige. Hermione riait et refusait de céder à ce chantage digne de la maternelle.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Mr et Madame Weasley, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Harry regardaient par la fenêtre deux personnes qui semblaient être bien plus que des amis.

Hermione finit par céder car elle commençait à être gelée à force d'être couchée dans la poudreuse. Malefoy l'aida à se relever et s'épousseter, puis ils prirent la direction de la maison.  
Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, une douce chaleur les saisit, ainsi que plusieurs sourires en coins, dont-ils ignoraient la nature.  
Drago aida Hermione à enlever sa cape et la prit dans ses bras pour la frictionner. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient laissé leur place sur le canapé près de la cheminée, et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

- Est-ce que vous restez dîner avec nous ce soir ? demanda Molly

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et acceptèrent de bon cœur. Ginny proposa à Hermione de lui prêter des vêtements, le temps que les siens sèchent et Ron proposa de même à Drago.  
Tous deux se séparèrent pour se changer et subir un interrogatoire, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Drago avait suivi Ron dans ce qui était maintenant son ancienne chambre, dans le grenier.  
Il cherchait des vêtements qui pourraient aller à Malefoy, mais celui-ci faisait son difficile. Les habits de Ron n'étaient pas assez biens pour lui.

- T'es désespérant tu le sais ça ? dit Harry sur un ton amusé.

- Je ne savais pas que ton rêve était de me voir me déshabiller Potter.

- Très drôle, tu l'aimes ?

Drago parut décontenancé par la question claire et directe.

- Qui ça ?

- Arrête Malefoy, même toi t'es pas assez débile pour ne pas comprendre de qui on veut parler, dit Ron avant qu'Harry n'intervienne.

- On vous a vu dans la neige, et sur la piste de danse. S'il n'y a rien entre vous, moi je m'appelle Merlin.

- C'est sûr que t'es pas Merlin, Potter ! Ce qu'il y a entre nous est une très grande amitié, c'est tout et de toute façon, je n'ai même pas à vous répondre.

- Nous prendrons donc ça pour un « oui, je l'aime », dit Ron en rigolant.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas et vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui en parler.

- Et bien Drago, on s'énerve ? On avait presque fini par croire que tu étais gentil pourtant, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Malefoy commençait à en avoir marre de ces deux abrutis, ils se mêlaient de choses qui ne les regardaient pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils en parlent à Hermione, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle le fuie.

- Écoutez bande de débiles, vous m'aimez pas et je m'en fous,

- Surtout on ne se demande pourquoi, fit Ron, sarcastique.

- Hermione est avant tout ma seule et meilleure amie, alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire en sorte que je la perde, sinon je peux vous garantir que vous le regretterez.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la perdrais Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de se confier sur des problèmes de cœur à ses ennemis alors qu'il ne s'était jamais confié, n'avait jamais eu de problème de ce genre, et de toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru que lorsque ça lui arriverait, il se confirait au balafré et à Weasmoche.

- Parce que elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi et j'ai peur que si je lui parle de ce que je ressens, ça lui paraisse tellement bizarre qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler.

- Tu sais Malefoy, Hermione t'apprécie beaucoup ça c'est sûr, n'importe qui pourrait le voir. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir toutes ces années où elle était amoureuse de Ron, et je peux te dire qu'elle se comporte pareil avec toi.

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'illusion que ça se voyait au travers de ses vêtements.

- Ah, qu'ils ont l'air idiots ces Serpentard quand ils sont amoureux, s'écrièrent Ron et Harry ensemble en se tordant de rire.

Malefoy qui n'apprécia pas d'être humilié par eux deux leur lança un regard noir qui eut le don de les faire rire encore plus.

Hermione n'était pas mieux lotie avec Ginny et Luna.

- Mais tu rigoles Hermione ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est dingue de toi, disait Ginny toute excitée.

- Tu vois, je vous l'avais dit que vous étiez amoureux, renchérit Luna.

- Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour Drago, nous sommes toujours en train d'inventer des nouveaux jeux ! C'est juste pour rire. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, il fait semblant. Si tu savais à quelle vitesse il peut te débiter un mensonge tout en le rendant plus réel que la vérité, tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'est pas sérieux.

- Admettons, bien que je n'y crois pas, qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ?

- Déjà, je l'apprécie énormément, il me fait toujours rire et je peux même te dire Ginny, que maintenant, je le trouve beau.

- Ça, tu peux le dire, je dirais même qu'il est totalement craquant quand il sourit. Comme quoi on ne l'avait pas assez regardé à Poudlard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, déclama Luna, rêveusement.

- Luna, tu te rappelles que tu viens de te marier à mon frère j'espère ?

- Oh oui, il embrasse très bien aussi et quand nous faisons l'am..

Stop, s'écrièrent les deux Gryffondor. Nous n'avons aucune envie de connaître les détails Luna, merci.

- Bref, si tu l'aimes Hermione, tu n'as qu'à le séduire.

- Mais il ne sera jamais attiré par quelqu'un comme moi !

- Arrête maintenant, tu es parfaite, j'ai même failli ne pas te reconnaître quand je t'ai vue il y a deux jours. Tu es une très belle femme alors tu n'as aucune excuse. Maintenant on redescend avant qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'aucune de leurs conversations n'étaient restées privées. Fred et George s'étaient séparés avec des oreilles à rallonge, pour ne pas rater une miette. Quand ils se rejoignirent, le bilan était simple : Drago et Hermione s'aimaient !

* * *

**Mdr, j'imagine votre tête en voyant la taille de mon blabla!**

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon chapitre 15 ? Est-ce que j'ai été la seule à éclater de rire en imaginant Luna rouler une pelle à Drago ? Parce perso, je me marre à chaque fois que j'ai lu le chapitre pour une correction de dernière minute. Je commence à avoir des doutes car ma tite soeur a même pas eut un mouvement de sourcils quand elle l'a lut! par pitié, dîtes moi que je ne suis pas la seule, sinon bah, oui, je l'avoue, je suis une psychopathe! ( vous aurez compris que c'est de ce passage là dont je parlais au début hein!)**

**Et les cadeaux de Drago, vous les avez aimé? Quand Drago lui dit "on est quitte" c'etait par rapport à toutes les années d'insultes envers lui mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez!**

**Oui, je sais vous allez me dire " comment t'as osé me faire imaginer Drago chéri dans un fute marron en dain et un pull violet informes heins" et bien je dirais que moi aussi j'ai eut du mal avec cette image et que j'en fait encore des cauchemars lol**

**Précision sur Drago, vous vous dîtes ( décidément, j'ai le don de légilimencie ou quoi?) il est trop gentil avec les autres et les autres l'acceptes trop vite oui mais Drago à beaucoup réfléchi ( je le sais, il m'en a parlé) à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit dans le bureau à savoir qu'en étant méchant avec les autres, il avait des trucs se faire pardonner et voyant a quels points c'est bon d'être pardonné, il se dit pourquoi pas essayer de continuer avec ceux avec qui il a été le plus méchant ( sans non plus devenir un ange hein, c'est note ti Drago quand même!) et aussi, quand il dit" Hermione est ma seules et meilleure amie" c'est en fille, je veux pas le faire tomber dans le pathos en disant qu'il est seul au monde lol.**

**Vous vous dîtes ( et oui encore) ou sont passés bill, charlie et leur copine et bien, on a qu'à dire qu'ils sont monté se changé dans leur chambre pendant que les autres étaient à la fenêtre et qu'ils étaient là pendant le repas mais que j'en parle pas. Il y avait déjà une liste impressionnante de prénoms de personnes qui regardaient derrière la fenêtre, je ne voulais pas en rajouté 4 lol et puis entre nous, je ne connais pas assez les grands frères pour leur donner une réplique.**

**Bon, je crois que j'ai fini l'étude de texte lol, si vous avez d'autres remarques ou suggestions veuillez m'en faire part au travers d'une review lol.**


	16. Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Allez, un petit chapitre pour vous car je ne suis pas là ce week-end. Je suis pas contente du tout, j'ai eu moins de reviews que pour le chapitre 14 hein! mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas sadique car j'aurais pu ne pas poster le chapitre 16 tant que je n'avais pas mon compte de reviews lol. Je vous pardonne mais c'est la dernière fois hein! mdr Bah oui, fallait pas m'habituer à de plus en plus de reviews, je deviens capricieuse lol.**

**Au fait, je m'excuse d'être un gros boulet car j'ai dévoilé des choses dans mon blabla du chap dernier qui sont en fait dans ce chapitre. Comme les fringues, le repas avec les frères et leurs copines. Je me suis trompée car au début, les deux chapitres étaient réunis mais 17 pages worlds, ça fait gros lol. Vous avez dû vous demander ce que je racontais non?**

**Merci à :**

**Leniewolf : L'amour et le bonheur sont des instincts primaires, c'est pourquoi, Luna, au comble du bonheur d'avoir un ronflack, n'a rien trouvé de plus fort qu'un baiser passionné. Mais c'était juste un gros smack, pas une galoche comme je l'ai laissé entendre. Pour Hermione, pas de quoi être jalouse, déjà parce que c'est tellement dingue qu'ils ont tous été surpris, choqués voir amusé et puis, Drago l'a subit donc il n'y était pour rien.**

**Ninia Black : Merci pour le renseignement, et pour les jumeaux bah, désolée mais ils ne vont rien préparer. Les supers farces, je laisse ça à Jeconais et sa "déclaration de guerre" trop drôle entre guillemets.**

**fanaplume : J'espère que ce chapitre arrivera avant la fin de tes vacances!**

**Luciole's World : Tu vois, tu n'as même pas à utiliser les menaces lol.**

**hermy69 : Harry va faire un petit coup du rôle de grands frère mais très léger quoi que.**

**mione-jane : Bah non, tu as raison, c'est bien ce que dit Dumbledore!**

**MissMalefoy59 : Merci, tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère?**

**guymiokis : Bon, moi j'arrive plus à me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit dans l'e-mail alors je vais refaire un petit récapitulatif! Alors, la robe jaune c'est parce que si tu te rappelles, dans le livre, Luna dit que son père dit qu'il faut porter du jaune à un mariage car sa porte bonheur. Au début j'avais écris rose mais je me suis rappelé que dans beaucoup de fics, pansy avait quasiment toujours une robe rose donc, pas question. Ensuite, pourquoi t'aime pas Luna hein? Elle est très facile à cerner, elle est dans son monde mais perçoit très bien les influences qui l'entour. Comme moi, on me prends très souvent pour une taré! (ça te rassure pas ce que je dit hein? lol) Drago mignon, ah t'inquiètes ça durera pas niark niark.**

**Pour le baiser entre Luna et Drago, ce référer à la réponse de Leniewolf! (tu remarqueras que je deviens ultra feignante!)**

**lorise : Merci beaucoup, je vais faire ce que je peux pour continuer comme ça mais je suis pas sur d'y arriver!**

**Lenne26 : Bah, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais les jumeaux ne vont absolument rien faire! A part confirmer d'un regard ce que tout les autres savait déjà!**

**princ3ss : C'est un chapitre moyen (6 pages world) mais j'espère qu'il te satisfera quand même.**

**Lilotte : Merci. Par contre,ne t'attend à rien de la part des jumeaux, ce n'était pas dans mes projets! désolée.**

**strawberrii-iix : Je suis vraiment contente qu'il t'ai fait rire! Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est trop génial.**

**Rebecca-Black : Désolée de t'avoir choqué lol**

**titeqq : Je suis trop contente que tu l'ai trouvé drôle, mais pour la suite, un peu moins de rigolade, il faut être sérieux de temps en temps lol**

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.**

**BBL : Ma BBL d'amour, "ma plus grande fan" c'est trop gentille dit donc, ça me fait chaud au coeur je te jure. Gros bisous, Labulle.**

**NiniWeasley : C'est dommage d'arrêter mais c'est vrai que ça doit être décourageant! Alors t'es fan de Buffy? moi aussi, d'ailleur j'aurai bien voulu faire un de ces jours un crossover sur Buffy et Hp, genre avec une super dark willow qui foutrait sa pâté à voldy niark! D'ailleurs, tu écris des fics? Moi aussi mon perso préféré c'est Spike et juste une question : Pourquoi du maïs dur lol!**

**hachi01 : Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander ce que les jumeaux allaient faire et bien, navrée de te dire qu'ils ne ferons rien! **

* * *

**16: Prise de conscience:**

* * *

La fin de soirée chez les Weasley avait été agitée et étrange. Tout le monde semblait guetter les moindres faits et gestes de la part de Drago et Hermione, les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à se départir de leur air goguenard, et Molly était toujours en train de leur sourire.

Drago était redescendu énervé pour plusieurs raisons : ses deux ennemis, qui n'en étaient plus tout à fait, avaient découvert ses sentiments pour Hermione et en plus, il s'était retrouvé attifé comme l'As de pique. Le pull violet aux initiales de Ron et le pantalon de velours marron lui donnaient un air… différent. Malgré cela, il gardait sa classe naturelle, ce qui n'était pas forcément aisé avec de tels habits.  
Il avait l'air tellement irrité en descendant à la cuisine que personne n'avait osé se moquer de lui, de peur de ruiner l'entente cordiale qui commençait à se tisser entre eux.

Hermione avait échappé aux habits hideux et se retrouvait juste avec un gros pull et un jean. Elle était descendue, plutôt… rougissante.  
Après toutes les révélations qu'elle avait faites et celles des filles à propos de Drago, elle avait maintenant peur de le regarder en face. Connaissant bien tout le monde, elle s'était rendu compte, horrifiée, que tout le monde semblait être au courant. Ce fut mal à l'aise qu'elle prit place aux côtés de Drago à table, mais après tout s'était-elle dit, pourquoi agir différemment de d'habitude ? C'était son ami avant tout et elle ne devait pas le voir autrement, les filles se trompaient et elle n'allait pas se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire, pensa-t-elle.

Elle et Drago se comportèrent donc comme si de rien était au grand dam des autres personnes autour de la table. Ils avaient pris congé assez tard, en souhaitant à bientôt aux Weasley et à Harry. Tous les avaient pris dans leur bras, même Harry qui en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de Drago qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se servir d'Hermione comme d'une simple conquête. Drago lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention et ils se séparèrent crispés.

De retour à la maison, des petits blancs semblaient s'immiscer entre eux deux. Hermione éprouvait un peu de gêne et Drago était toujours d'assez mauvaise humeur. Ils partirent se coucher en se souhaitant bonne nuit, chacun dans leurs pensées.

Le lendemain matin, voyant qu'Hermione était toujours un peu réticente, Drago décida de prendre les choses en mains.  
Il croyait qu'elle était gênée parce que les deux crétins n'avaient pas pu tenir leur langue. Il se passait ce qu'il avait redouté, elle s'éloignait de lui et ils étaient moins complices que les jours précédents. Il décida donc d'y remédier même si ça lui fendait le cœur.

- Écoute Hermione, pas la peine d'être mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'ils insinuent tous. Nous sommes amis et ça s'arrête là. Ils peuvent croire ce qu'ils veulent, nous nous savons bien ce qu'il en est.

Le couperet était tombé, Hermione avait le cœur brisé. C'était donc bien un jeu et elle s'était laissée prendre comme une idiote. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure et sourit en disant :

- Oui, tu as raison, toutes leurs insinuations m'ont un peu énervée. On voit bien que l'on est juste amis et rien d'autre. Ils sont stupides de croire le contraire.

Drago était désespéré, c'était bien ça, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une relation autre que de l'amitié entre eux. Ils finirent difficilement leur déjeuner malgré la bonne humeur apparente qu'ils avaient retrouvée.

Leur journée de travail fut longue et ennuyeuse. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans leurs pensées et ne se parlaient quasiment pas.  
Drago et Hermione avaient tenté de se lancer des boutades comme d'habitude mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à ça, et ça se sentait.  
Une fois rentré à la maison, Drago décida de repartir prendre un verre dans un bar et Hermione alla prendre un bon bain chaud.

Elle était anéantie, maintenant qu'elle avait entrevu plus que de l'amitié avec Drago, c'était trop dur d'y retourner simplement, comme si de rien était.  
Elle se fit monter un plateau repas dans la chambre, mangea et se coucha tôt.

Drago en était à son quatrième whisky pur feu, il s'en voulait, il avait été stupide. Il pensait vraiment que tout redeviendrait normal maintenant, mais Hermione n'avait pas retrouvé son comportement habituel. Peut-être était-ce lui qui n'était pas du tout réceptif puisqu'il avait constamment l'esprit ailleurs. Il croyait qu'elle serait soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient seulement amis mais elle ne réagissait pas comme tel. Et si elle était déçue ? Il avait peut être tout gâché en lui disant qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle. Merlin, que c'était compliqué ! À la place, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément mais il s'était contenté de nier. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, d'habitude, quand il voulait une femme, il fonçait et faisait tout pour l'avoir et là, comme le dernier des crétins, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.  
C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il rentra chez lui pour aller directement se coucher.

L'ambiance était morose entre eux depuis trois jours. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette situation. Drago savait qu'il devait agir mais il ne savait pas comment. Il n'allait pas lui avouer ses sentiments d'un coup, surtout si elle ne les partageait pas, bien que Potter pense le contraire.

Elle était en train de mettre sa cape et allait partir pour le bureau. Elle était si belle, si touchante avec son petit air triste. Mue par une puissante impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle sans un mot, lui prit le menton pour que leurs regards se croisent un petit moment et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Il y avait une sorte de supplique dans ce baiser, il était important, il était devenu vital. Ce qui était un baiser chaste au début se transforma en baiser passionné auquel Drago et Hermione mêlaient tous leur sentiments éprouvés. De l'amour à la frustration, de la peine à la joie, tout y était.

Drago était au comble du bonheur, il avait osé et elle répondait au-delà de ses espérances. Cet instant était magique, plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, c'était divin. Elle l'avait tellement voulu et là, ça se produisait. Sentir le contact de ses lèvres si douces et la chaleur de ses bras, elle se trouvait enfermée dans un havre de paix. Drago avait fait le premier pas alors qu'elle pensait justement le faire quitte à perdre son amitié. Son amitié..., non elle lui était bien trop précieuse, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Ça serait trop dur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y risquer parce qu'il éprouvait simplement du désir à son égard.  
Comme si on lui déchirait le cœur, elle se recula vivement les larmes aux yeux et lui dit :

- Non, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas !

Drago n'en revenait pas, il venait de redescendre sur terre et de la façon la plus brutale qu'il soit. Elle venait de le repousser, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ne « voulait » pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ! Drago éprouva de la colère et le sentiment de frustration jusqu'à là éprouvé revint en lui dix fois plus fort.  
Il la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux et durcissait ses traits. Il lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Bien, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais, puis-je te demander ce que tu veux au juste ?

L'attitude menaçante de Drago fit un peu peur à Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction et ne le reconnaissait pas. Quant à répondre, elle en était incapable. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle venait de le repousser pour garder son amitié mais quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'ils ne seraient plus amis comme avant. Malefoy n'était pas une personne qu'on repousse et elle s'en rendit compte.

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur tout ce gâchis, cette frustration et cette colère qu'elle avait provoquée pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle s'en voulait mais était encore trop déstabilisée pour s'expliquer.

- Je dois retourner aux bureaux de Londres, je n'ai pas besoin de toi là-bas pour aujourd'hui. Fais ce que bon te semble. Sur ce, Drago la regarda et transplana directement à Londres.

Il n'avait rien de particulier à y faire mais il ne pouvait pas passer la journée auprès d'Hermione. Son parfum, sa douceur, sa fougue, il avait vécu un tel moment de félicité. Pourquoi avait-elle tout réduit à néant ?  
Il lui en voulait énormément mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et à leur baiser enflammé. Elle y avait répondu pourtant, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenue bon sang !

Après le départ de Drago, Hermione s'affaissa contre le mur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle resta un bon quart d'heure à sangloter et décida de sécher ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Après avoir fait disparaître toutes traces de larmes sur son visage, elle transplana sur le chantier pour voir l'avancement. L'homme qui se chargeait de la construction de l'hôtel fut content de la voir.

- Nous avons un problème miss Granger, il semblerait que le futur hôtel se trouve dans un flux d'onde électromagnétiques moldues qui vont perturber les sorts magiques mis en place.

- En effet, c'est très problématique, ça m'étonne que Mr Malefoy n'ait pas pensé à vérifier.

- Oui, moi aussi miss Granger, il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Euh, non, il a dû se rendre à Londres pour affaires.

- Il faudrait le contacter immédiatement, nous ne pouvons pas continuer de construire dans ses conditions.

- Bien, je vais aller lui en parler, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle redoutait de se retrouver face à lui si peu de temps après ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement, elle y allait pour le travail donc elle saurait au moins quoi dire.  
Hermione transplana devant les bureaux de Londres. Elle entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers l'accueil de la standardiste dans l'espoir de lui demander où se trouvait Malefoy, mais celle-ci n'était pas là.  
Elle se résigna à monter tout en haut pour voir s'il était dans son bureau. Elle l'espérait car l'immeuble était grand et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui courir après toute la journée.  
Elle poussa les portes à doubles battants de leur bureau et en voyant que Déborah était occupée, elle se décida à entrer dans le bureau de Malefoy quand elle entendit au loin Déborah la prévenir qu'il n'était pas disponible.  
Trop tard, elle avait ouvert la porte du bureau et avait reçu un choc dans l'estomac.  
Cathy, la standardiste, était à moitié couchée sur le bureau et Malefoy était au dessus en train de l'embrasser sauvagement.  
Elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Lui qui l'embrassait passionnément une heure avant, se retrouvait vautré sur sa standardiste dans son bureau.  
Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir croisé le regard froid de Drago et l'entendit crier à la secrétaire :

- Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Vous êtes donc incapable de faire juste ça ! Vous êtes virée !

Hermione était comme dans un brouillard épais, elle l'avait entendu virer sa secrétaire, celle-ci était en train de pleurer mais tout ça lui semblait irréel. Il fallait quelle parte.  
Une voix dure derrière elle la fit se retourner.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici Granger ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé la sortit de sa douloureuse torpeur. Après tout, qui était-il pour lui parler comme ça ? La peine qu'elle ressentait se muait en une colère sourde.

- Je travaille moi Malefoy ! J'étais venue te dire qu'il y a des problèmes à l'hôtel mais je vois que c'est le cadet de tes soucis !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, t'es jalouse Granger ?

- Peu importe maintenant puisque tu viens de résoudre le problème. Je t'en remercie et au fait : je démissionne.

Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il avait bien l'impression qu'il avait tout ruiné une fois de plus. Il fallait qu'il l'empêche de partir.

- Je refuse que tu démissionnes !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, je fais ce qui me plait. Tu viens bien de virer Déborah à cause de moi.

- Déborah vous restez ici, Cathy, à l'accueil, toi dans mon bureau ! Il avait employé un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

Déborah prit une mine anxieuse, tandis que Cathy marchait le nez en l'air, dédaigneuse mais vexée, et Hermione suivit Malefoy, énervée.  
Une fois qu'il referma la porte sur eux, il dit d'un ton ferme :

- Assieds-toi !

- Où ? Sur le bureau, railla Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, puisque apparemment tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je ne vois donc pas ce que ça peut te faire que je me tape la standardiste.

- Pas la peine d'être vulgaire Malefoy. Et au vu des nouveaux faits, je me félicite de t'avoir repoussé. Parce que toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu m'embrasses et une heure après tu fais la même à la standardiste !

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas dis-moi ? Tu m'as repoussé justement, tu as fais ton choix !

Drago bouillonnait de rage. Il n'avait pas pu résister aux signaux que lui envoyait Cathy. Après tout, peut-être que d'aller voir ailleurs pourrait lui sortir Hermione de la tête. C'est pour ça, qu'il avait accepté qu'elle vienne dans son bureau. Il était en colère, il voulait se venger d'Hermione, du fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Il avait saisi violemment Cathy et avait écrasé sa bouche de la sienne, avec bestialité, pour effacer le baiser d'Hermione. Elle poussait de petits gémissements et se collait à lui en l'enlaçant avec ses jambes mais quelque chose le gênait, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait et peut importe ce qu'il ferait, ça ne changerait pas. Il allait lui dire de partir quand la porte de son bureau s'était ouverte. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu franchir cette porte, c'était la seule qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le fasse.  
Elle allait le détester maintenant et il l'avait bien cherché.

Hermione tentait de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour lui, il en serait trop content.

- Tu ne comprends rien, si je t'ai repoussé c'est que j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié et tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu étais un ami tellement précieux à mes yeux que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Drago commençait un peu à se calmer.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères m'avoir comme amis plutôt que comme amant ? Nous en revenons donc au même stade : tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Si bien sûr… je...

Hermione avait presque crié cette phrase. Il avait raison, son explication ne tenait pas debout. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir avoué aussi vite qu'elle voulait plus qu'une simple amitié et reprit :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, est-ce que c'est un jeu ? Ou juste un désir passager ? Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié à cause de ça, d'une relation qui va durer une semaine au maximum.

Drago commençait à entrevoir les raisons qui avaient poussé Hermione à réagir ainsi. Il était soulagé de constater qu'elle avait juste eu peur et qu'elle voulait plus que de l'amitié.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains entre les siennes. Hermione le regardait avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, ce qui fit fondre toutes traces de colère qui subsistaient en lui.

- Tu sais Hermione, reprit-il d'une voix douce, c'est tout sauf un jeu ou quelque chose de passager.

Hermione laissa échapper une larme le long de sa joue, qu'il récolta avec son pouce. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, lui caressa doucement la joue et se pencha pour lui donner le plus tendre des baisers.  
Hermione se laissa emporter par ce tourbillon de douceur. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie, il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle, elle en était sûre.  
Drago aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus encore, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la désirait plus que tout et tant d'autres choses qui étaient restées coincées dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire alors, il s'était efforcé de lui montrer au travers de son baiser.

* * *

**Bon, je sais que ce chapitre était attendu par bon nombre d'entre vous et que vous devez être très déçu! Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il est nul mais je suis pas douée dans les relations humaines. Le baiser est tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal et je m'en excuse. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire tellement je me sens honteuse mais juste une chose, ne soyez pas trop dur dans vos revieuw please, j'y survivrai pas lol.**


	17. Merci

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Voili, voilou les ptits loups, je reviens plus cinglée que jamais lol! Faut pas vous étonner, c'est la semaine ou je me lève à 3H30 donc je débloque par manque de sommeil.**

**Bon, moi j'ai un problème, si j'ai arrêté les deux chapitres par semaine, c'est pour garder de l'avance mais aussi parce que je publie sur deux autres sites. Le souci c'est que les site, quand je poste, autant il publie dans l'heure, autant il faut 4 jours voir plus. Le problème c'est que même avec un par semaine, les sites sont décalés et ça m'énerve. Par exemple, j'ai posté le chapitre 17 hier sur HP fiction et il est dispo aujourd'hui alors que je pensais qu'il mettrait plus de temps. Vous vous demandez surement en quoi ça vous concerne et pourquoi je vous soule avec ma vie pathétique mais c'est parce que ça me fait chi.. que ne soit pas en avant première et parce que du coup, je poste n'importe quand suivant la parution des autres sites. Je vais donc retenter de faire comme avant c a dire, le mercredi et le week-end! (sauf là parce que le 17 est déjà sortit ailleurs). Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je vous met n priorité, vous êtes contents?**

**Ensuite, j'ai encore eut moins de reviews, c'est méchant lol, moi qui suis un ange avec vous!**

**Je remercie :**

**Rebecca-Black : Je t'ai déjà répondu lol, d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir posté une review 1H du mat, car j'en attendais au moins une avant d'aller me coucher (j'étais fraiche le lendemain, jte raconte pas!)**

**BBL : Ta review ma énormément touchée, je te remercie du fond du coeur! Apparemment ce film est bien car tout le monde en parle! moi je le connais pas mais je vais tenter de me rattraper, c'est avec qui? (une inculte du cinéma lol)**

**fan de ton histoire : Eline, merci pour ta review très enthousiaste! En plus des adjectifs français, t'en a mis un anglais lol, je n'en mérite pas tant! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic t'ai plu.**

**hermy69 : Les quiprocos j'adre! il y en aura d'autre, ne t'en fait pas.**

**Lucie : Merci de me rassurer, pour les dates de parution, je fais ce que je peux lol, lis d'autres fics en attendant ( mais reste quand même fidèle à la mienne hien!)**

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : Pour la robe jaune c'est jaune poussin ou soleil ou radioactif, c'est comme tu préfère lol. Parce que Luna dit que le jaune à un mariage apporte le bonheur! Pour tous tes compliments, je te remercie énormément, je ne suis pas bon juge quand il s'agit de sentiment alors je te fais confiance.**

**Et pour les comportement difficiles à saisir des deux protagonistes, je n'ai pas trop de mérite puisque je suis un savant mélange des deux lol gentille et méchante, aimable et froide, courageuse et trouillarde, un vrai paradox à moi toute seule.**

**Katycatte : Merci, j'aime les rebondissements parce que je m'amuse à imaginer la réaction de mes lecteurs qui eux, ne savent pas encore comment ça va se finir lol. (qui a dit sadique, dénoncez-vous!)**

**Naelys/Kfah : Euh... bonjour vous deux lol, mdr ta review, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Je suis contente que pour une fois Kfah a gagné puisqu'elle est de mon côté lol.**

**princ3ss : Merci d'être toujours présente depuis le début. Encore un chapitre moyen (6 pages) d'ailleurs, des grands je n'en ai plus beaucoup, désolée.**

**guymiokis : Mon chapitre ta destressée à ce que je vois lol, tu as moins écrit que d'habitude! Je suis vraiment rassurée que tu l'ai aimé, franchement, j'avais trop peur de te décevoir, je rigole pas! Si tu me dis que tu est satisfaite alors moi, je suis contente ( à moins que ce sois parce que je vous ai quasiment supplié de me dire que c'est bien lol) mais c'est vrai, je manque tellement de confiance en moi que ça m'aurai bloqué et je n'aurai peut être jamais écris la suite, je suis trop nulle! Enfin bref, merci pour ta séance de psy silencieuse et gratuite j'espère lol!**

**fanaplume : Je contente que malgré le fait que ce n'est pas ce que tu as imaginé, tu l'aime quand même! Entre nous, a quoi tu pensais? juste pour savoir.**

**Lenne26 : Je vois que toi aussi tu lui laisserai tous passer lol, autant dans la vie, ça aurait été mort, autant avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas du tout lol.**

**strawberrii-iix : Merci pour tous ces encouragement, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. C'est super que tu ai apprécié, ça me fait trop plaisir!**

**MissMalefoy59 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire!**

**mione-jane : ah ah, je ne te dirai pas si tu es près ou non de la vérité. Pour faire compliqué, tu en est aussi près que tu en es loin! Ne te creuse tout de même pas trop les méninges lol!**

**lorise : Premièrement NON! les reviews c'est toute ma vie, c'est ma raison d'être et les lire c'est la seule chose que j'aime faire lol alors continue de m'en bombardé car il n'y a rien de mieux ( ça y est, j'ai fini ma crise d'hystérie!)**

**Deuxièmement : "question, tu entends quoi par ne pas réussi à tenir?" alors là? c'est quelque chose que je t'ai répondu ou c'est dans la fic ou encore dans mon blabla? parce que je ne vois pas du tout lol, il faut dire pour ma défense que je raconte souvent n'importe quoi lol. Si tu veux m'éclairer d'avantage, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante lol!**

**Lilotte : Mais non tu n'as pas l'air folle, juste un peu survoltée mdr lol. Merci, j'espre que la suite te plaira.**

**frederique : Si tu as aimé, c'est le pirincipal et donc je suis contente!**

**audrey : J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que : TU AS UN GROS PROBLEME DE MEMOIRE LOL. Tu m'as laissé une review le 20/02 mais que ça ne t'empêches surtout pas de m'en écrire d'autres lol.**

**Kmill : Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de m'avoir laissé une review, je suis toujours très contente de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs.**

* * *

**17. Merci :**

* * *

Drago et Hermione s'embrassaient encore quand il s'écarta d'elle et lui demanda :

- Dois-je comprendre que tu vas reconsidérer ta démission ? fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Est-ce que tu vas reconsidérer le renvoi de Déborah ?

- Que si tu me le demandes avec un baiser.

Elle rit de bon cœur mais mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il venait réclamer son dû.  
Drago eut peur une fraction de seconde qu'elle le repousse à nouveau mais fut soulagé quand il entendit Hermione lui dire :

- Je suis navré Mr Malefoy mais ce que vous faites, c'est du harcèlement sexuel, fit-elle avec une moue faussement contrite.

- Dans ce cas tu es virée !

Il profita du fait qu'Hermione allait rébecter pour lui voler un baiser passionné, qu'Hermione lui rendit.

- Oh, s'il vous plait patron, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me virez pas, je vous en prie. Hermione avait pris une moue séductrice.

- T'as gagné ! Je ne renvoie plus Déborah.

Hermione sourit avec un air de victoire sur le visage.

- Je voudrais aussi que tu me promettes d'arrêter de coucher tes secrétaires sur ton bureau ! dit-elle en le menaçant avec le doigt.

- Ah, je ne sais pas, ça va être difficile. Tu comprends…

Hermione venait de lui mettre des coups de coudes dans les côtes. Drago était plié en deux et rigolait.

- Ça va, je te promets. Tu es contente ?

- Ça peut aller, dit-elle, faussement magnanime.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés comme avant.

- Tu m'as manqué Hermione.

- Ça fait une heure qu'on est séparés Drago, je compte tellement pour toi, insinua Hermione en rigolant.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. Et tu comptes encore plus, dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Hermione se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, c'est vrai que les trois jours sans aucun contact avec lui, lui avaient montré à quel point ils étaient importants pour elle.

Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent pour en revenir au travail. Drago était préoccupé par cette histoire d'ondes moldues qui menaçaient de contrecarrer ses plans. Il avait pourtant fait toutes les recherches nécessaires et rien n'indiquait cette possibilité.

Ils firent des investigations jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, Déborah leur proposait sans arrêt du café ou des gâteaux de peur d'être à nouveau virée.  
Drago trouvait ça totalement énervant mais un regard d'Hermione et il ravalait les remarques qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Hermione le récompensait d'un doux baiser quand Déborah sortait du bureau et elle en vint à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès au bout d'un moment.  
Ils tentaient de rester concentrés dans leurs recherches mais quand ils se frôlaient, se touchaient la main en se tendant un dossier, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de tout lâcher pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser passionnément. À chaque fois après un moment de tendresse, ils se regardaient et se souriaient avant de se remettre au travail.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches (qui auraient été écourtées s'ils avaient arrêté de s'embrasser sans arrêt) ils trouvèrent le coupable.  
C'était une société moldue de fournisseurs d'accès Internet qui avait dévié un de ses réseaux en le faisant passer en ligne directe sur l'hôtel.  
Drago devrait aller voir le service de l'aménagement du territoire sorcier au ministère. Ils s'occupaient des problèmes liés aux installations moldues. Le Premier Ministre moldu avait un contrat avec le Premier Ministre sorcier pour leur allouer des endroits protégés des ondes moldues. Le Ministre ferait probablement en sorte que la société d'accès Internet soit obligée de passer par un autre réseau pour continuer à exercer.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pour se féliciter d'avoir trouvé. Ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour la journée car il était déjà tard. Drago tendit le bras à Hermione et ils marchèrent le long des couloirs pour sortir de l'immeuble. Arrivés dans le hall, Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de Drago sous le regard haineux de la standardiste. Hermione avait un petit sourire en coin et Drago ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Finalement ma petite lionne, tu as l'âme d'un serpent !

Hermione fit mine d'être outrée et transplana en rigolant.

Drago transplana juste derrière elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa partout dans le cou.  
Hermione sourit et se retourna pour lui rendre ses baisers. Ils n'arrivaient pas à cesser tous ces contacts. À croire qu'ils essayaient de rattraper toutes ces années perdues.  
Ils se mirent à table et durant tout le repas, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire dès qu'ils se croisaient du regard.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé devant la cheminée juste pour être enlacés. Hermione commençait à bailler, elle avait beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui et toutes les émotions bonnes ou mauvaises l'avaient épuisée.  
Elle fit un dernier baiser à Drago et monta se coucher.

Arrivée dans sa chambre elle prit une douche bien chaude et mit sa nuisette. Elle était heureuse. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il lui manquait déjà et se mit à sourire toute seule. Elle allait rentrer dans son lit quand un plop se fit entendre au pied de son lit. Elle se redressa et vit Pansy s'incliner devant elle :

- Mon très séduisant maître demande à la ô combien charmante miss Granger d'accéder à sa requête.

Hermione rigolait, Drago avait osé demander à son elfe de vanter ses qualités physiques, il était vraiment imbu de lui-même.

- Très bien mais quelle est-elle ?

- Un dernier baiser emprunt d'une passion que seule vous, pouvez lui donner.

Hermione éclata de rire et lui dit qu'elle pouvait dire à son séduisant maître qu'elle acceptait. Pansy n'eut pas le temps de disparaître que Drago était déjà dans la chambre.

- Tu peux partir Pansy.

- Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes !

- Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas donc je ne voulais pas te faire attendre.

- Hum, je sais plus, je n'ai plus trop envie après tout, tu es tellement arrogant, lui dit-elle provocatrice.

- Ah, c'est comme ça, je vais être obligé de vous voler un baiser gente Dame, avertit Drago en s'approchant du lit, déterminé.

Hermione rigolait et poussa un petit cri en se cachant sous les couvertures.

- Si tu crois que ce sont des couvertures qui vont me gêner ! Tout en disant ça, il se faufila dans le lit.

Hermione continuait de rigoler mais lui dit :

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, je me rends.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Drago. Il écarta les couvertures du visage d'Hermione et prit son dû.  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément au début mais les baisers se firent plus ardents, enfiévrés.

Drago bascula sur Hermione sans se décoller de ses lèvres. Elle était si douce et si belle. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il y lut de la passion, de l'envie, mais surtout, un désir si fort qu'il faisait briller les yeux d'Hermione.  
Il lui caressait le visage puis descendait ses mains de façon délicate le long de son corps. Hermione était parcourue de frissons de volupté. Elle s'agrippait à lui, fébrile, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir la maintenir sur terre. Drago tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler, il ne voulait surtout pas s'empresser. Il voulait prendre son temps, entrer en communion avec son corps et son âme.  
Il laissait ses mains parcourir délicatement son corps. Il fit glisser sa nuisette pour pouvoir la couvrir de baisers brûlants sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau. L'odeur de sa peau était divine, et la texture soyeuse lui faisait perdre la tête. Il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, reliant avec sa langue tous les grains de beauté sur lesquels il déposa un baiser avant de remonter à ses lèvres, avide d'y goûter de nouveau.  
Hermione faillit se perdre dans cet éventail de sensations nouvelles jamais ressenties. Il était si tendre, si passionné et ce regard empli de douceur, elle avait du mal à croire à ce qui lui arrivait.  
Hermione avait l'impression que le bien être éprouvé durait depuis des heures. Elle était prête à le recevoir en elle et Drago s'en rendit compte, aussi il entama une approche. Au moment où Hermione sentit le sexe de Drago aux abords du sien, elle se crispa un peu. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Drago la regarda dans les yeux, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle avait vu l'amour dans ses iris métalliques et se libéra totalement. Il la pénétra avec une infinie douceur, tous ses gestes reflétaient la délicatesse. Il prit tout son temps, il voulait que ça soit inoubliable pour Hermione, qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'y avait pas que les sensations physiques, il y avait tellement d'amour et de bonheur dans son cœur que ça lui faisait mal. Il continua ses lents va-et-vient puis quant il la sentit vibrer de plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements afin qu'ils atteignent ensemble la plénitude.  
Ils étaient en sueur tous les deux, Drago attendit un peu et s'allongea au côté d'Hermione. Elle s'était tournée vers lui mais ne disait rien. En l'observant de plus près, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas, est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il lui mit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui demanda avec une voix douce emprunte de doute :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle lui passa la main sur la joue et ne lui dit qu'un seul mot :

- Merci.

Drago avait envie de lui dire que ça avait été avec plaisir pour la faire rire, mais il comprenait ce que ce simple mot voulait dire. Et c'était beau, il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Je t'aime.

Le merci d'Hermione voulait dire tant de choses à la fois :  
Merci pour tout, merci d'être là, merci d'être mon ami mais aussi : merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le bonheur et l'amour, merci d'avoir été si fantastique avec moi, merci de m'avoir fait oublier jusqu'aux moindres détails ce qui m'est arrivé, en somme : merci d'être le premier.

Hermione et Drago s'endormirent enlacés et se réveillèrent dans la même position. Ils s'étirèrent et se s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Hermione voyait que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'était pas très bien réveillée. Elle se frotta et les yeux et éclata de rire. Elle se retourna vers Drago qui tenta de se justifier :

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça toute la nuit quand même !

- Mais en dormant, tu ne l'aurais pas vu.

- Oui mais quand même, ça me gênait. En plus, si on est amené à se retrouver régulièrement dans ta chambre, fit-il une lueur coquine dans les yeux, il faut bien que je fasse des petits aménagements.

Hermione secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait séparé la chambre en deux et avait redécoré tout son coté aux couleurs Serpentard. Puisque le lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un côté vert et argent et un coté rouge et or. Même les couvertures étaient mixtes.

- Peut-être préfères-tu que j'inverse les couleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé de quel côté du lit tu préférais dormir.

- Ça va, celui là me convient tout à fait, fit-elle en souriant.

Hermione se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, Drago n'était plus présent. Elle s'en étonna quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur lui. Voyant l'air déconcerté d'Hermione il lui dit :

- J'ai été envoyer un hibou pour prévenir que nous allons devoir passer la journée ici à faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que le travail de d'habitude, dit-il en rigolant, voyant l'air outré d'Hermione.

Tout en disant ça, Drago c'était rapproché d'Hermione et la faisait déjà basculer sur le lit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mon cher et tendre mais là, j'ai faim !

- Même pas un ou deux baisers, fit Drago avec une moue implorante.

- T'es trop mignon, je ne peux pas te résister.

Drago fit un sourire diabolique et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ils finirent par aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, après toutefois, que Drago ait eu ce qu'il voulait, et passèrent le reste de la journée à se découvrir plus amplement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais vécu un tel bonheur, ils s'entendaient aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan spirituel.  
Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple.

Hermione reçu un hibou de Ginny qui les invitait à venir prendre le thé chez elle et Harry ce soir à 17 heures.

Drago avait essayé de convaincre Hermione de remettre ça à une autre fois mais elle n'avait pas cédé.  
Drago avait fait sa moue boudeuse, ou ses sourires charmeurs, ses baisers langoureux mais rien n'avait fait changer d'avis Hermione. Il aurait tellement voulu continuer ses projets la concernant. Une fois de plus, il maudit Potter de lui gâcher la vie.

Hermione réussit à se libérer de Drago qui faisait tout pour qu'ils restent au lit. Elle avait dû s'armer de toute la bonne volonté et le courage des Gryffondor pour ne pas céder à ses avances.  
Il était déjà 16h15 donc il fallait se dépêcher.

Hermione fila sous sa douche tandis que Drago faisait de même dans sa chambre. Elle avait refusé sa proposition de la suivre dans la sienne parce qu'elle savait très bien comment ça aurait fini.  
Drago avait eu beau lui jurer qu'il ne tenterait rien, après une journée à déjouer tous ses plans machiavéliques pour l'entraîner dans une énième étreinte, elle commençait à le connaître.

* * *

**Alors, ça baigne dans la guimauve hein? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis éclairés sur la question! Remarque, moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre!**

**Merci et à ce week-end! **


	18. Est ce que tu veux

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.  
**

* * *

**Bonjours à tous, je vois que le romantisme ne vous convient pas puisque j'ai beaucoup moins de reviews, donc, c'est fini lol. Retour à la normal pour ce chapitre 18. Le romantisme, j'en ai eu ma dose pour la décennie à venir mdr!**

**Comme convenu, un chapitre pour ce week-end et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à :**

**Guymiokis: Non, bien au contraire, vous êtes tellement gentilles que je ne veux pas vous décevoir! T'inquiète pas pour la taille de tes reviews, ce qui compte c'est leur intensité et les tiennes me comblent parfaitement. (bien que la taille était tout à fait convenable)**

**Alors, je ne sais pas si les elfes ont conscience de ce genre de choses mais c'est Drago qui a dicter à Pansy ce qu'elle devait dire lol. Remarque, les elfes doivent aussi avoir des bébés non? c'est qu'il doivent quand même si connaitre lol Il faudrait qu'on demande à JKR.**

**Mdr, ça y est, ta température est redescendu à la normal lol, c'était quand même pas un passage très chaud, tu dois vraiment être seul expdr! Un conseil entre amie, si tu veux un mec, arrête de lire des fics et par à la chasse, tu le trouveras pas devant ton ordi lol. Enfin, arrête les fics, pas la mienne hein?**

**Oui, pour la chambre, le rouge et le vert ça va pas trop ensemble mais un Serpantard qui se respecte ne peut pas rester trop longtemps entouré de rouge lol**

**Allez, gros bisous à toi et merci de me faire rire à chaque reviews!**

**Audrey : Oui mais je voulais du romantisme et reparlé de trop de détails du viol ça le casse un peu lol, j'ai quand même mis qu'elle c'était "crispée" je crois lol Et puis, l'amour est le plus fort des sentiment donc prise dans la passion, elle c'est laissée emportée sans trop y penser.**

**titeqq : Merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'ai pensé au coup de la chambre plusieurs chapitres avant le 17 et j'avais hâte de le casé lol**

**priinc3ss : Et bien la suite ne sera pas forcément rose même si c'est pas pour tout de suite! Je savais que ça te plairai les deux chaps par semaine lol, gros bisous, Labulle**

**fanaplume : Merci beaucoup, la suite est moins "jolie" mais pas moche non plus lol**

**NiniWeasley : Pour les fics, j'ai cherché sur ton site et je les ai pas trouvé, j'suis trop nulle, je vais retourner jeter un coup d'œil et pour le maïs dur, tu as dit dans ta présentation qu'il ne fallait jamais t'en donner lol, et je me demandais pourquoi! En tous cas, merci pour tes deux reviews, et bonne lecture!**

**strawberrii-iix : Merci, je suis très contente que tu l'ai trouvé mignon le chapitre. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**lorise: Merci et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que Harry claque le clapet de Drago, t'es pas pour une entente cordiale dans le meilleur des mondes lol! En tous cas, je pense que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre.**

**DameAngéliqueMalfoy: Un glaçon introverti mdr, moi ma famille me dit que je suis asocial lol, on a beaucoup de points communs lol. Je te remercie pour ton avis fort éclairé lol, t'inquiète, c'est le même que beaucoup de monde donc tu reste dans la normalité mdr. Gros bisous mon petit glaçon d'amour et tâche de te réchauffer un peu lol**

**Lilotte : Bonjour très chère lol, tu sais bien qu'un serpentard se dois de ne pas trop resté entouré de rouge lol, mais il ne pouvais pas non plus l'imposer à la femme qu'il aime donc, moitié moitié est un bon compromis lol.**

**Rebecca-Black : Merci, c'est trop gentil. Gros bisous, labulle.**

**Naelys/Kfah : Re mdr, t'es vraiment trop ! Permet moi de te dire kfah que tu as absolument bien compris et résumé toute la situation! je n'aurai pas pu le faire mieux moi même. Pour Naelys, allez, arrête de bouder lol, t'as marqué un point, c'est déjà ça mdr.**

**Gros bisous à tes deux moitiés et merci de lire ma fic.**

**Leniewolf : Mdr, ah ça, la guimauve, j'avais prévenu lol**

**MissMalefoy59: Merci et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu**

**Nefenti: Et bien, merci et tu m'en vois ravie. Gros bisous, petite déesse égyptienne lol**

* * *

**18: Est-ce que tu veux…**

* * *

Hermione et Drago finirent de se préparer presque en même temps et se rejoignirent dans le salon.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné leur adresse au moins ? fit Drago, sceptique.

- Bien sûr, pour qui les prends-tu ? C'est dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est du côté moldu ? se plaignit Drago, avec une mine de dégoût.

- Non, et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire dis-moi ?

Voyant qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver, il préféra ne pas donner suite à cette conversation.

- C'est rien, j'étais juste surpris voilà tout. On y va ? proposa-t-il avec une moue d'excuse.

Drago tendit le bras à Hermione qui lui souriait finalement et c'est main dans la main qu'ils transplanèrent devant le petit appartement de Ginny et Harry.  
Ils toquèrent à la porte mais personne ne semblait se décider à leur ouvrir.

- C'est bizarre ça, pourtant ils nous ont invités, ils doivent nous attendre, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer en attendant, fit Drago, enjôleur, avec un sourire coquin.

Voyant son air mutin, Hermione ne put résister. Déjà qu'elle en avait envie alors le voir, si mignon, c'était trop tentant ! Mais elle voulait le faire marronner, elle avait cédé bien trop souvent à son petit jeu, à son goût. La fière Gryffondor qu'elle était ne pouvait pas lui laisser remporter toutes les victoires. Alors elle se tortilla contre lui, et souffla :

- Ah bon, quoi par exemple ? demanda-t-elle, ingénue.

- Je ne sais pas moi, je pourrais commencer par m'approcher, puis glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Ensuite, je te regarderai dans les yeux et je te dirais que je t'aime et pour finir, j'embrasserai langoureusement tes lèvres si douces qui m'appellent depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt tentant, concéda Hermione avec les yeux pétillants de désir.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et exécuta son plan dans les moindres détails.  
C'est sur un baiser très langoureux entre Hermione et Drago, qu'Harry ouvrit la porte.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps long mais à ce que je vois, vous savez vous occuper, dit Harry avec un sourire à la fois triomphant et gêné.

- Oh Harry, balbutia Hermione, je… euh… nous… bonjour, finit-elle par dire sans avoir rien trouvé d'autre à rajouter.

- Alors ça c'est une phrase pas très explicite Hermione ! Tu nous avais habitué à mieux, rigola Ginny. Est-ce que c'est Drago qui te fait c'est effet là ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Désolé de déranger votre petite discussion mais, pourrait-on entrer ? demanda Drago. Il fait froid dehors, rajouta-t-il en se frictionnant énergiquement.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient écartés pour laisser passer Hermione et Drago.

Leur appartement, bien qu'assez réduit, était très accueillant. Des couleurs claires illuminaient les pièces, et les meubles semblaient très confortables.  
Drago s'était attendu à ce que le « nid » de deux Gryffondor soit totalement à leurs couleurs mais ils avaient su l'éviter, à part la banderole des Gryffondor qui pendait au dessus de la cheminée.

- C'est très beau chez vous, s'exclama Hermione enthousiasmée.

- Merci, répondirent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

- Ouais, j'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait plus de rouge et or, dit Drago avec nonchalance.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu notre chambre, répondit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, ça va aller comme ça, répliqua Drago avec une fausse mimique de dégoût.

- Et bien moi, j'ai eu la surprise ce matin, de voir que Drago avait redécoré la moitié de ma chambre aux couleurs Serpentard.

Hermione avait parlé trop vite et devint rouge de confusion quand elle vit les visages de Ginny et Harry qui la regardaient en souriant, sachant très bien ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration. Le visage de Drago était fixé sur elle, agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un sourire en coin.  
Hermione avait honte d'avoir dévoilé autant de sa vie privée en si peu de temps et demanda un peu de thé pour changer de sujet.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ginny étaient partis à la cuisine chercher ce qu'il fallait, Hermione et Drago s'étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Drago avait profité de l'absence du couple pour enlacer Hermione et lui faire de doux baisers.

- Mmm, Mmm, on ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que vous vous sautiez dessus ma parole, s'esclaffa Harry.

C'était étrange, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Drago. Il avait fini par l'apprécier, avoir partiellement confiance en lui, de plus, il prenait soin d'Hermione et la rendait apparemment plus qu'heureuse. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait considérer Drago comme un ami ? Il ne le détestait plus, pourtant, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir l'empêchait d'être serein et de le considérer comme tel. Il éprouvait encore de la rancune pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui durant toutes ces années mais, tant qu'il rendait Hermione heureuse, il se dit qu'il devait passer outre. De toutes façon, il était bien obligé avec ce qu'il allait lui demander !

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Ron et Luna ? demanda Hermione, à nouveau rouge et à nouveau pour changer de sujet.

- Oui justement, dit Ginny, ils passent leur lune de miel aux Caraïbes.

- Mais, je pensais qu'ils devaient se rendre en Suède pour trouver des Ronflaks Cornu ? demanda Hermione perplexe.

- Ça, c'était avant que Malefoy lui en offre un, dit Harry avec un sourire entendu. Elle l'emmène partout avec elle et Ron me disait que l'autre jour…

- Par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter tout le monde. Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique car il n'y avait pas d'équivoques : un gros diamant, en forme de cœur, ornait l'annulaire de Ginny.  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent tendrement et se sourirent de bonheur.

- C'est pour cela que nous vous avons invité, dit Harry. Vous allez être les premiers au courant : j'ai demandé à Ginny de m'épouser…

- Et j'ai tout de suite accepté, répondit Ginny en fonçant sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous, dit Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Félicitation, lança Drago, bien que je pensais que tu avais plus de jugeote Ginny, fit-il avec un faux air navré.

D'un même mouvement, Hermione et Ginny envoyèrent un petit coup de poing dans les épaules de Malefoy, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Harry. Son rire était contagieux et tout le monde se laissa aller. Même Drago qui se massait les deux épaules en faisant sa victime. Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'avait pitié.  
Après leur fou rire, Hermione s'était précipitée dans les bras de Ginny pour la féliciter et Drago avançait une main vers Harry, qui la serra avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. Ils échangèrent leurs partenaires, Hermione était dans les bras d'Harry, ils se serraient très forts. C'était si bon de s'être retrouvé. Drago enlaçait Ginny en lui tapotant le dos et en lui demandant si elle était vraiment sûre de vouloir d'un binoclard comme Harry. Ginny avait ri mais Harry s'était libéré de l'étreinte d'Hermione et lui avait mis son poing dans l'épaule pour rigoler. Drago avait senti la différence d'avec les filles, il se demandait si Harry n'en avait pas un peu profité pour le frapper plus fort que nécessaire. Il décida de laisser passer et continua de sourire.

Une longue discussion s'en suivie pour connaître tous les détails du mariage. Ginny demanda à Hermione d'accepter d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et celle-ci s'empressa de dire oui en lui sautant au cou.

- Enfin, seulement si tu me jures que tu ne choisiras pas les robes au même endroit que Luna, dit Hermione en faisant une mimique équivoque.

Ginny grimaça au souvenir d'avoir été vue par une trentaine de personnes dans une robe des plus grotesques. Bien qu'elle choquait moins sur elle que sur la pauvre McGonagall. Elle secoua la tête en rigolant et assura à Hermione que si elle était prise de folie et qu'elle craquait sur des modèles affreux, elle aurait le droit d'utiliser l'Imperium sur elle.  
Hermione rigola et lui dit qu'elle lui faisait totalement confiance et qu'elle ne risquerait pas cinq ans à Azkaban pour éviter de se ridiculiser dans une robe.  
Pendant ce temps les garçons les regardaient en souriant mais ne se mêlaient pas à la conversation.  
Ginny surveillait Harry et le regardait avec insistance. Il avait l'air tendu. Il rougissait légèrement et était mal à l'aise. Elle lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes et il lui fit de gros yeux.  
Hermione et Drago assistaient à ce drôle d'échange silencieux mais pas très discret entre les futurs mariés.

- Vous avez un problème ? demanda Drago sarcastique.

- Allez, va-y ! souffla Ginny.

- Et bien…, je, enfin… je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être un de mes témoins de mariage, Drago, finit Harry avec une grande difficulté.

Hermione était étonnée, Ginny mettait une main encourageante dans le dos d'Harry et Drago était ébahi.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry lui proposerait quelque chose comme ça. Il restait figé et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Tu vois qu'il refuse, dit Harry à Ginny avec un ton de reproche.

- Je suis désolée, dit Ginny en baissant les yeux et en serrant la main d'Harry.

- Oh, Harry, tenta Hermione…

- J'accepte dit finalement Drago, remit de sa stupeur. Je te remercie, ça me touche beaucoup.

Les filles sourirent, émues et regardèrent Drago et Harry se donner une poignée de main franche et amicale.

- Tu sais quand même que tu t'exposes à un grand risque Potter. Je serais plus beau que toi le jour de ton mariage, assura Drago avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Pas si je choisis personnellement ton costume, fit Harry avec un sourire diabolique.

Ils y allèrent tous de leurs petits commentaires sur le genre de costume hideux qu'il pourrait faire porter à Malefoy et rigolèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes.

- Heureusement que vous nous avez fait venir pour quelque chose d'important, car en ce moment, Hermione et moi serions occupés à d'autres activités si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lança Drago avec un sourire carnassier en regardant en direction d'Hermione.

La concerné rougit, tendis que Ginny et Harry regardait le nouveau couple avec un sourire complice.

- Ça nous fait très plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes enfin trouvé tous les deux. Harry, Luna, Ron, et moi avions pariés que vous mettriez plus de temps. Ma mère sera ravie de le savoir. Les jumeaux, eux, avaient pariés pour moins d'une semaine. J'ai le regret de dire qu'ils ont gagné, fit Ginny avec un regard navré vers Harry.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un soupir qui voulait dire " C'est pas si grave, peut-être qu'ils n'exagéreront pas trop."

Drago et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils et demandèrent d'une même voix :

- Et qu'ont-ils gagné au juste ?

- Le droit d'organiser les festivités à notre mariage, dit Harry résigné.

- Mais, je croyais que nous étions les premiers au courant, demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Oui, c'est le cas, répondit Harry. Ginny a accepté avant de savoir que j'allais la demander en mariage.

- Bah oui ! Je ne m'étais pas doutée que ce serait pour bientôt et je me disais qu'au pire, même s'ils gagnaient, ce dont je n'étais absolument pas persuadée, ils auraient le temps d'oublier, dit Ginny en baissant les yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, je suis sûre qu'ils sauront se comporter en adultes pour une fois, dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

- T'es pas bien Hermione, on parle des jumeaux là, s'exclama Drago.

Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient laissé réconforter par Hermione, se remirent à paniquer : de toutes évidences, Drago avait raison !  
Ce dernier continua sous le regard noir d'Hermione :

- Je les connais à peine et tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que j'ai vu au mariage ou à Poudlard. Ils sont totalement infernaux ces deux là. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer ! fit Drago, fier de lui.

Harry et Ginny relevèrent leur tête apitoyée, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demandèrent les deux intéressés.

- Et bien, figurez-vous que leur projet d'ouvrir une annexe des « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux » dans le futur hôtel en France, est une très bonne idée. Ce sera très rentable pour eux comme pour moi. J'ai décidé de passer un contrat avec eux mais je ne leur ai pas encore dit. Il suffira que je leur fasse miroiter la possibilité d'un contrat si disons… ils se tiennent tranquilles à votre mariage.

- Mais Drago, c'est du chantage, protesta Hermione.

- Non Hermione, laisse. Malefoy, tu es un géni, dit un Harry soulagé et aux anges.

- Drago, si j'étais Luna, je te sauterai dessus pour t'embrasser, s'écria Ginny réjouie.

- Quel dommage ! fit Drago avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcils charmeur.

Il récolta un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione et un regard noir de celle d'Harry. Ginny, quant à elle, souriait en voyant la réaction possessive de son futur époux.

- Finalement, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir de toi à mon mariage, lança Harry en rigolant. Après Luna, c'est Hermione et maintenant tu charmes ma future femme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur fais bon sang !

Les filles rigolaient en attendant la réponse.

- Je vais te le dire : Je suis beau, je suis riche, je suis intelligent, j'ai la classe, je suis gentil, je suis drôle, je…

Tous trois s'étaient regardés et voyaient d'après l'air arrogant de Drago qu'il en aurait encore pour longtemps. Ils se sourirent et d'un commun accord, se levèrent ensemble et partirent dans la cuisine, laissant seul Drago et ses trop nombreuses qualités !

- Vous êtes des jaloux, leur avait-il crié depuis le canapé du salon.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit trois rires venir de la cuisine.

- C'est bon, tu as arrêté de te venter ? lui demanda Hermione avec un sourire d'exaspération.

- Oui c'est bon, de toute façon, vous ne savez pas apprécier les bonnes choses, fit-il boudeur.

Voyant la moue attendrissante de Drago, Hermione se pelotonna contre lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui donna de tendres baisers, ce qui fit aussitôt revenir le sourire de Drago.

La soirée fut très joyeuse. Drago et Hermione partirent assez tard de chez Harry et Ginny. Ils avaient été invités à rester manger, malheureusement pour eux, Ginny n'avait pas hérité des dons culinaires de sa mère et Harry ne se débrouillait pas mieux.  
En prenant congé, Drago leur souhaita bon courage pour lutter contre les empoisonnements alimentaires et il reçut une nouvelle volée de coups de la part des trois autres.

- Aïe ! Je vais me venger Hermione, lui dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Hermione rougit pour la quatrième fois de la soirée sous le regard explicite de Drago, et ceux, hilares, de Ginny et Harry.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère qu'avec le titre vous avez pas pensé à une demande en mariage de Drago lol, sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, quand j'ai commencé le chapitre, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il allait contenir, il n'était pas prévu du tout au départ donc c'est normal qu'il soit moins intense que les autres lol. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne sera pas le seul car il en reste au moins quatre que j'ai rajoutés et qui n'étaient pas prévu. Mais je me suis dit que vous ne seriez pas contre un petit rallongement de la fic même si c'était un peu moins bien non?**

**Gros bisous et à mercredi**

**Ps: j'allais oublier de vous menacer lol, je veux des reviews! Vous savez, si je dépassait les 200 j'aurai peut-être envie de rallonger encore lol. ( mais si je les dépasse, rien ne vous empêche de continuer de m'en mettre lol)**

**Salut, la reine de la menace!**


	19. Jalousie

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Je veux que tout le monde se lève et fasse une ola d'enfer à GUYMIOKIS ! hiiiihaaa !(cri du cowboy lol) Grâce à elle j'ai atteins le joli nombre de 200 reviews! Rendez-vous compte, c'est venu à point nommé car j'ai faillit me la mettre moi même tellement j'étais désespérée ! Je vous remercie également car sans les vôtres, elle n'y serai pas arrivé, ça va de soit. C'est un très bon travail d'équipe merci lol. Vous savez, on parle de cannabis, tabac, alcool et pleins d'autre trucs comme étant des drogues mais je peux vous jurer que pour moi, les reviews c'est ma drogue number one! Donc n'hésitez pas en m'en laisser autant que vous voudrez.**

**Retour de menaces mdr, heureusement que j'ai atteins les 200 sinon, j'aurai éffacé les deux chapitres supplémentaires que j'ai fais ce week-end ! ( mais non, je rigole, je suis pas cinglée quoi que!)mdr**

**Merci à**

**Lilotte : Merci, et pour le rallongement, t'inquiètes, c'est en bonne voie! J'ai écris deux chapitres ce week-end.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Et oui, je suis une accro des reviews, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher lol, t'inquiètes! Et pour Drago, être imbu de sa personne est quand même son principal défaut, ou qualité parce que c'est drôle!**

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : Désolée mais j'ai du mal à trouver de bonnes blagues pour les jumeaux donc j'ai résolu le problème en les en privant lol. Il y en aura quand même une petite et Luna sera de la partie lol Mais entre nous, la pauvre Georgette, tu pourrais lui en laisser quelque uns des amants si tu en as tant mdr! D'ailleurs, attention, je répète attention, elle est au courant que tu as vendu la mèche sur son surnom mdr il y a de la vengence dans l'air! n'est-ce pas "barbie" (c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit hein, ça va de soit lol!)**

**Keira48 : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'hésitais un peu pour Drago en témoin d'Harry mais, il faut bien qu'ils finissent par se rapprocher non? Bisous, labulle**

**lorise : Merci, tant mieux qu'il t'ai plu. J'espère que le chiffre 19 est aussi un super chiffre lol**

**strawberrii-iix : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue car le prochain ne le sera pas !**

**audrey : Merci pour la review, même sans critique, tu es la bienvenue lol**

**NiniWeasley : expdr pour l'histoire du maïs, moi j'ai fait la même chose mais a ma petite soeur et avec une perle. Je voulais voir si elle restait coincé mais j'allais quand même pas l'essayer sur moi mdr, ça a pas été jusqu'a l'hopital mais je peut te dire que je me suis sacrément fait engueuler. Merci pour la review et gros bisous.(lol la rime)**

**mione-jane : Merci, c'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir!**

**priinc3ss : Merci, un chapitre moins drôle mais beaucoup plus long alors tu ne m'en voudras pas ?lol**

**RoSeSwAn : Merci et j'espère que tu ne connaitras pas un reel gâchis scolaire a cause de moi tout cas, bienvenue à toi, nouvelle revieweuse.**

**Lenne26 : Je te remercie pour les encouragements, a l'heure ou j'écris les remerciements, je n'ai malheureusement que 199 reviews. Je suis dégouté mais si je ne les ai pas Mercredi au plus tard, je m'en mettrais une lol.**

**fanedetoi : Merci à nouveau, d'ailleurs, as-tu reçu mon mail? je n'ai pas eut de réponse donc je n'en suis pas sûre. Peux-tu m'en renvoyer un pour confirmer? Merci.**

**Kmille : Merci beaucoup, pour le mariage c'est pas ce chapitre mais celui d'après! Mais ne t'attends pas trop à des farces des jumeaux, je ne suis pas très douée quand il s'agit d'eux.**

**Rebecca-Black : Merci beaucoup et gros bisous.**

**DebbyHermione: Merci à toi nouvelle revieuweuse lol.**

**Titeqq : Oui, j'ai fait exprès pour le titre, je suis une sadique lol. C'est clair que ça aurai été trop rapide, j'ai pas mis 16 chapitre pour qu'ils s'embrasse pour finalement qu'il se maris dans le suivant lol.**

**Guymiokis: Ah, la meilleure des meilleure je suis trop contente d'avoir atteint les 200 reviews avec toi ! (bien que je t'ai harcelé pour avoir une review mais chut hein, tu le dis pas!lol) Allez, réponse à ta super longue review : Alors de une : Arrête de dire beurk à toutes mes idées lol, elle lui propose rien de mal honnête, juste de visiter lol quand même, n'exagerons rien ! Pour la bague au doigt, tu verras hihi De deux: Chaussure à ma taille et bien comment dire...en général c'est plutôt chaussure à mon pied mais quand on est aussi déséspéré, on peut tout se permettre mdr! "fouine/binoclard" nan mais, quel manque de respect lol Alors là, je crois que c'est la revieweuse qui fume beaucoup plus que de raison ! comment peux tu me poser une question pareil, jamais Drago tromperas Hermione ! S'il le faisait, la fic serai définitivement finie car ni hermione ni moi ne lui pardonnerions lol! Non, pitié, part à la chasse quand j'airai finie ma fic, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, reste, j'en t'en pris (avec les yeux du chat potté) Pour le "surnom" bien reçu, je répète bien reçu, terminé, à vous. lol Et enfin, pour la demande en mariage, je vous ai induis en erreurs exprès hahaha, je suis sadique niark! Le titre entier c'est "Est-ce que tu veux...être mon témoin ?" Je vous ai bien eut,je suis trop forte! Mais n'exagerons pas tout de même, ça aurai été un peu précipité ! Ds le 16, ils s'embrasse, ds le 17, ils couchent ensemble alors si dans le 18, ils se marient, ça veux dire que dans le 19, ils oont un enfant et dans le 20, ils sont grands parents lol ok, j'arrête je vais pas continuer comme ça jusqu'à leur mort ( au alentour du chapitre 25 partit comme c'est partit lol)**

**Gros bisous.**

**bibi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui se place en 201ème! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

* * *

**19: Jalousie**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Drago et Hermione filaient le parfait amour. Le mariage de Ginny et Harry était prévu pour le mois suivant. Fin avril apporterait de belles journées ensoleillées.  
Les bans avaient été publiés et la Gazette en avait fait ses choux gras « Le mariage du siècle » titrait Rita Skeeter. Harry et Ginny avaient dû la supporter pendant près des deux heures qu'avait duré son interview.

Drago avait dû reporter l'ouverture de l'Hôtel pour être sûr de faire la une de la Gazette également car face au « mariage du siècle », il n'avait aucune chance.  
C'est pour cette occasion que Drago et Hermione étaient en train de se préparer.  
L'inauguration aurait lieu ce soir et une grande pléiade de sorciers était invitée. Tout était en place ; l'hôtel était prêt à accueillir ses premiers clients, le casino à faire gagner ses premiers gallions et les jumeaux à faire découvrir leurs farces et attrapes à la France. Ils seraient présents en tant qu'invités et représentants de leur marque, la boutique serait gérée par Cindy, la petite amie de Fred.  
Le Premier ministre de la Magie Français était attendu, ainsi que les plus riches sorciers européens.

Le banquet débuterait à 20h00, suivi d'un bal et à minuit, des fusées « fuseboums » seraient lancées au dessus de l'hôtel. Les fusées étaient gracieusement offertes par Fred et George qui en profiteraient pour faire une démonstration grandeur nature de leur talent.  
L'inauguration s'annonçait comme « l'évènement de l'année » d'après les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier Française.

Hermione et Drago étaient fiers de leur travail accompli ensemble. Le ministre de la Magie avait réussi à résoudre leur problème d'ondes moldues et les travaux avaient pu reprendre au bout de deux semaines. Drago avait craint, passé un moment, de dépasser les délais fixés mais finalement, tout s'était passé pour le mieux.

- Chéri, à ton avis, je mets laquelle ? La bleue ou la noire ? demanda Hermione anxieuse.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ma princesse, tu sais que tu seras merveilleuse dans les deux mais moi, je te trouve encore plus sublime sans rien, lui fit Drago avec un sourire coquin.

- Très bien mais je te préviens, ne jette pas de sorts impardonnables à tous les sorciers qui me regarderont parce que je suis nue, répondit Hermione en lui souriant malicieusement.

- Je t'interdis de sortir nue, petite dévergondée, rouspéta Drago en prenant l'air choqué, avant de sourire.

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, moi je ne demande qu'à te plaire, lui dit Hermione en faisant l'innocente, malgré ses yeux rieurs.

Drago ne put se retenir et alla lui donner un doux baiser.

- Si ça peut t'aider, je porterai une robe de sorcier de soie noire avec des reflets verts et vu que je te garderai toujours dans mes bras, mieux vaut choisir celle qui s'accordera mieux avec la mienne.

- Voilà qui met fin à mes choix puisque la bleue n'ira pas avec ta tenue, je mettrais donc la noire, dit Hermione soulagée.

Après un dernier baiser, elle monta se préparer dans sa chambre et Drago en fit autant.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts. Drago était comme toujours très classe dans son habit fait sur mesure et Hermione resplendissait. En la voyant ainsi, Drago inclina la tête, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui proposa galamment son bras. Hermione s'empressa de s'y accrocher et lui dit avec un petit air mutin :

- J'ai l'impression que je te plais, je me trompe ?

Drago lui répondit en souriant :

- Comme toujours tu le sais bien mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, même si ta robe te va à ravir je ne pense qu'à une chose : te l'enlever !

- Je te propose qu'on se mette en route tout de suite avant que tu ne te décides à nous mettre en retard, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Drago acquiesça et ils transplanèrent juste devant l'hôtel. Les marches étaient recouvertes d'un tapis rouge et un portier patientait sur le côté de l'entrée pour introduire les invités et vérifier leur carton d'invitation.  
Le portier salua Drago et Hermione et leur ouvrit la porte immense qui donnait sur un hall gigantesque et luxueux. Le sol en marbre blanc poli brillait tellement que s'en était éblouissant, c'était sûrement dû à l'énorme lustre de cristal qui pendait au plafond. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait la réception et les pièces qui abritaient la salle de bal, le casino, un bar, la boutique de Fred et George et la salle de spectacles, sans compter le restaurant pour les clients de l'hôtel.

-Ah Drago, Hermione, vous voilà !

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent vers les personnes qui les avaient interpellés. C'était Lock et Stabin, les deux associés de Drago.

Les quatre personnes se saluèrent et Lock prit la main d'Hermione pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Tu es très en beauté Hermione, Drago en a de la chance.

Hermione souriait, Lock était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qu'elle appréciait énormément. Il était très charmant avec elle, il l'avait tout de suite accueillie quand Drago les avaient présentés. Il était aussi impressionné par le savoir et l'intelligence d'Hermione.

- Tu as de la chance d'être marié et heureux en ménage sinon, je pourrais penser que tu dragues ma petite amie, fit Drago un rien soupçonneux.

Lock riait, ça l'amusait toujours de voir à quel point Drago était jaloux et protecteur envers Hermione. Il fallait même avouer qu'il en rajoutait un peu pour avoir le plaisir de voir le jeune homme perdre un peu de sa contenance. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils étaient amis. Lock était heureux de voir que Drago avait enfin trouvé une personne comme Hermione. Toutes ces années où il l'avait vu se comporter avec les personnes féminines de son entourage l'avaient un peu découragé. Il considérait Drago comme son fils et lui-même ayant trouvé la femme de sa vie, il était content pour Drago qu'il ait fait de même.

- Alors ça va être une soirée chargée, dit Stabin en se frottant les mains.

Tous trois approuvèrent et se retournèrent pour saluer les personnes qui commençaient à affluer.

Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières avaient été engagés pour diriger des petits groupes d'invités au travers des différentes salles de l'hôtel. Juste un étage de l'hôtel était ouvert aux visiteurs pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la qualité des chambres. Le casino remporta un vif succès et le bar encore plus. Drago, Hermione, Stabin et Lock ne savaient plus où donner de la tête face à tous ces hommes riches et influents. Drago se devait de converser la plupart du temps avec le Premier ministre de la Magie qui, malheureusement pour lui, était un tantinet sourd. Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil qui tentait de garder son calme et ça la faisait rire. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui et lui mit la main dans le dos en signe de réconfort. Drago lui sourit et la présenta au ministre, qui fut charmé par Hermione. Elle lui proposa de lui faire elle-même la visite guidée et il en fut ravi. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis en si bonne compagnie », lui avait-il dit en souriant.

Drago fut saisi par l'épaule par deux énergumènes survoltés.

- C'est génial Drago, on a rencontré beaucoup de gens intéressés par nos produits. Cindy est surchargée de commandes et un sorcier espagnol nous a même proposé de s'associer, lui dirent les jumeaux en souriant comme des gamins.

- Je suis très content pour vous deux les gars mais vous vous rappelez quelle est la condition n'est-ce pas ? dit Drago en les menaçant du regard.

- Oui on sait, on te promet de ne pas gâcher le mariage de Ginny et Harry, reprirent les jumeaux en rigolant.

- C'est dommage, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, dit Fred

- Comme si on pouvait gâcher un évènement pareil, enchaîna George.

- C'est que nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qui pourrait gâcher un événement pareil, dit Drago en souriant.

- Et puis, il faudrait que tu nous expliques en quoi le fait qu'on fasse quelques farces au mariage de notre sœur et Harry te gêne ? questionna Fred.

- C'est vrai, après tout, on pensait que tu serais ravi de voir Harry tourner en bourrique ! C'est que ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre vous, dit George.

- Oui, je dois bien avouer que j'aurais adoré vous voir à l'œuvre, surtout si ça comprenait des farces, Harry, et la résistance de ses nerfs, mais en tant que témoin, je me dois de faire en sorte que tout roule, dit-il presque avec regret. Et puis, sachant que je serais près de lui, je ne veux surtout pas qu'une de vos farces m'atteigne par erreur, sourit-il.

- Qui te dit que ça aurait été par erreur, firent les jumeaux avec un sourire angélique.

Drago leur jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus, mais laissa tomber, ils étaient indécrottables !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre si... exaspérante compagnie, mais il va être vingt heures, les hôtesses vont commencer à diriger tout le monde dans la salle de réception et je vais devoir faire mon discours, on se retrouve après.

Ils se firent un signe de tête et se séparèrent en souriant.

Drago se rendit sur l'estrade au fond de la salle de réception pour attendre que tous les invités soient présents. Ça allait être un peu long puisqu'ils étaient plus de cinq cents.  
Il sourit en voyant Hermione entrer au bras du ministre. Il ne voyait qu'elle, elle était magnifique, il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Elle était tellement joyeuse, son rire, sa bouche qui s'étirait en un sourire exquis, ses yeux pétillants de malices, il craquait littéralement. Il se sentait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Son sourire s'élargit quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione et le baiser qu'elle lui envoya accompagné d'un clin d'œil.  
Tout le monde ou presque semblait présent, il entama alors son discours suivi de celui de ses associés. A la fin, les applaudissements se firent assourdissants à cause du nombre de personnes présentes. Tout se passait très bien pour l'instant. Des groupes se formaient près des tables où était disposés les canapés et amuse-gueule, Drago et Hermione passaient de l'un à l'autre.

- Alors, le ministre te trouve charmante à ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Oui, je peux même te dire que c'est un sacré beau parleur, si je l'avais écouté, je serais déjà marié à lui et aurais deux ou trois enfants, dit Hermione en rigolant.

- Ainsi donc, il veut me prendre la femme que j'aime, est-ce que tu vas résister ou dois-je le battre en duel, dit Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas, il est quand même ministre, tu te rends compte, dit Hermione en faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

- Ah c'est comme ça ! Miss dévergondée, je vais devoir me battre et te prouver que je vaux mieux que lui, lui dit-il avec arrogance.

- Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione en inclinant la tête sur le côté et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Drago la regardant droit dans les yeux et lui sourit avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser langoureusement, baiser qu'Hermione accepta avec grand plaisir et prolongea en l'attirant par le cou.

- Hey, je vous signale qu'il y a des gens qui mangent ici, dirent les jumeaux hilares. Il y a des hôtels pour ça, rajouta George en rigolant.

- Justement, j'avais l'impression que nous étions dans un hôtel, répondit Drago en leur lançant un regard agacé. D'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'essayer les chambres, glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione qui se mit à rire en le tapant d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ne nous dis pas que l'on te dérange Drago, ça nous ferait trop de peine, fit Fred en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.

- Vous avez de la chance que Hermione soit présente, sinon je vous aurais réduit en miette, fit Drago en rigolant, je tiens à ce qu'elle reste persuadée que je suis un type bien.

- Donc ça veut dire qu'on peut te déranger quand tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre, dit innocemment Fred.

- Ça c'est sûr que vous avez intérêt à le déranger quand il embrasse une autre fille, sinon, c'est moi qui vous mets en miette, dit Hermione en les menaçant du doigt.

- Que de violence, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, dit Fred en regardant George qui secouait la tête en signe de désespoir.

- Viens Fred, allons nous trouver des cavalières pour le bal, un peu de tendresse ne nous ferait pas de mal !

- Tu oublies George, que si Cindy me voit avec une autre, elle va me faire ma fête, lui dit-il en faisant une grimace.

- C'est désespérant, allons au bar alors, proposa George en soupirant.

Les jumeaux partirent en se tenant par les épaules comme un vieux couple sous les sourires de Drago et Hermione.

La musique démarra, ce qui annonça le début du bal, et Drago s'inclina devant elle en lui tendant la main. Hermione l'accepta en faisant une petite révérence et tous deux se mirent à danser en rigolant. C'était le premier couple sur la piste de danse et tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Les hommes regardaient Hermione avec admiration et les femmes regardaient Drago avec envie. Hermione était un peu jalouse de toutes ses œillades qu'elle surprenait à l'attention de Drago mais elle se blottit davantage dans ses bras en voyant qu'il ne semblait même pas les remarquer, trop occupé à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris étaient si envoûtants qu'elle avait du mal à les quitter quoi que, de toute façon, elle n'en avait absolument pas envie. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.  
Drago sourit, la serra et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

A la fin de la danse, ils furent interrompus par une main tendue vers Hermione :

- Puis-je ? demanda Lock en souriant à Hermione.

Drago lui offrit la main de sa dulcinée en lui disant sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- J'accepte mais fais attention, je te surveille du coin de l'œil. Je vais aller proposer une danse à ta femme et si tu tentes quoi que se soit envers Hermione, je ferais de même avec elle.

Hermione et Lock rigolèrent et ils lui promirent qu'ils se tiendraient sagement.

Drago sourit et partit en direction de Camille, la femme de Lock.

- Je te remercie Hermione, dit Lock en lui souriant, grâce à toi, Drago est différent. Il a changé et est devenu un homme bien.

- Je pense qu'il était déjà comme ça avant mais que c'était caché très profondément, répondit Hermione en souriant. Elle était touchée par ce que lui avait dit Lock.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long de la danse et lorsqu'elle s'acheva, Lock s'inclina et repartit trouver sa femme.

- On ne sait jamais, lui ne nous a pas promis d'être sage, dit-il en riant.

Hermione cherchait Drago des yeux, espérant le retrouver rapidement dans cette marrée humaine, mais elle n'eut pas le temps puisque un homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui demanda de danser. Faute de voir Drago, elle accepta. Après tout, elle devait s'occuper avant tout des invités.

L'homme était charmant, il dégageait un charme fou. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu clair contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée et ses dents blanches. Il était de la même taille que Drago mais était un peu plus musclé.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de me présenter, Martin Laroche, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre Français.

- Enchantée, Hermione Granger, assistance personnelle de Drago Malefoy.

Ils se sourirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il était très agréable de parler avec Martin, il avait des idées très intéressantes sur beaucoup de sujets, y compris le droit des Elfes de maison. Hermione et lui étaient entrés dans une discussion animée et passionnée, enchaînant les danses pour ne pas couper court à leur conversation. Seulement voilà, au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione avait les pieds en compote. Martin s'en rendit compte et lui proposa d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille pour continuer leur conversation.  
Hermione accepta bien volontiers et ils se rendirent sur une terrasse dehors au fond de l'hôtel.

Drago cherchait Hermione partout depuis près d'une heure. Il n'avait pas pu la rejoindre après la danse d'avec Camille car Stabin était venu discuter pour faire un peu le point sur la soirée. D'après lui, tout le monde était emballé et souhaitait voir fleurir des hôtels comme celui là dans toute l'Europe.  
Stabin se frottait les mains en pensant à tous les gallions que ça allait leur rapporter et il était aux anges.  
Une fois que Drago eut réussi à se débarrasser de Stabin, il se rendit là où il avait vu Hermione pour la dernière fois mais ne la trouva pas.  
Il la cherchait des yeux quand une main lui tapota le dos. Vous cherchez la charmante demoiselle Granger ? lui demanda le ministre de la Magie. Je l'ai vu se diriger par là, indiqua-t-il du doigt. Elle était en compagnie de mon jeune sous-secrétaire d'État. Si vous tenez à votre assistante, je vous conseille de vite la retrouver, dit-il en rigolant, c'est qu'il a beaucoup de succès avec les femmes et vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle s'enfuie avec lui ? continua-t-il toujours en rigolant. Voyant que Drago avait froncé les sourcils et qu'il se dirigeait avec empressement vers l'endroit indiqué, le ministre se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme semblait si énervé.

Hermione et Martin étaient toujours en grande conversation et Hermione riait aux éclats quand elle fut parcourut d'un énième frisson. Les nuits étaient fraîches et les robes de soirées n'étaient pas forcément indiquées pour l'extérieur. Voyant ça, Martin lui proposa sa cape. Au début, Hermione refusa poliment prétextant qu'il aurait également froid mais Martin insistait tellement qu'elle ne put refuser.

- Je suppose que vous préfèreriez être blottie dans les bras de votre amoureux en ce moment, dit-il en rigolant.

Hermione rougit.

- Je vous ai vu avec Mr Malefoy, vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, je connais ça, j'ai moi-même une fiancée à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

- Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec elle en train de danser des slows, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Elle n'a pas pu venir, elle est enceinte de huit mois et elle n'a pas le droit de transplaner ni d'avoir recours aux transports par cheminées. Vous lui ressemblez énormément, tenez, je dois avoir une photo.

Martin sortit une petite photo de sa poche mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de la jeune femme. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le quart de lune ne laissait pas assez de clarté. Voyant qu'un peu de lumière transperçait des vitres de la salle de balle, Martin se rapprocha d'Hermione en lui mettant la main dans le dos pour montrer la photo dans un faible rayon de lumière.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop, fit la voix froide de Drago.

Hermione sursauta et Martin s'écarta rapidement d'Hermione. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal mais l'instinct de survie lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer l'homme qui était face à eux.

Drago était finalement arrivé à proximité de la terrasse et avait cru que son cœur s'arrêtait lorsqu'il les avait vus tous deux accoudés à la rambarde qui entourait la terrasse. Elle, avec un vêtement ne lui appartenant pas et lui, avec une main qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. En plus ils étaient bien trop proches pour qu'il puisse garder son calme. Il n'avait pas été rassuré par le portrait peint de l'homme par le ministre mais connaissant Hermione il ne s'en était pas trop fait. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Une colère froide s'empara alors de lui et il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Drago, nous parlions justement de nos amours respectifs, déclara Hermione en tentant de calmer le jeu.

Elle avait vu Drago se rapprocher dangereusement de Martin, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il l'avait brièvement regardé et le regard froid qu'il avait posé sur elle l'avait bouleversée.

- Effectivement, dit Martin qui n'en menait pas large, je lui montrais la photo de ma fiancée.

Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas et continuait de le regarder durement, Martin décida de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

- Bien, je vais retourner auprès du ministre, dit-il hésitant. Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai été ravi, lui dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Hermione était soulagée qu'il ne lui ait pas fait de baise main car quelque chose lui disait que Drago l'aurait sûrement mal pris.  
Elle lui tendit sa cape en le remerciant et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Hermione n'osa pas trop parler. Drago gardait les mâchoires crispées mais après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher donc son silence lui donnait un air presque coupable.

- Tu sais, il est très gentil. C'est le sous-secrétaire d'État du ministre, tu le savais ?  
Hermione le regardait presque craintive, elle s'était remise à trembler à cause du froid.

Drago qui scrutait en face de lui au loin, tourna la tête vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux :

- C'est sûr qu'il doit être très gentil pour que tu te blottisses dans ses bras au bout d'une heure, dit-il avec une voix d'où perçait la colère.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui faisait une crise de jalousie, c'était vraiment ridicule.

- T'es sérieux là ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour ne laisser que deux fentes. Avant de me proposer sa cape, il me faisait justement remarquer que je préférerais sans doute me trouver dans les bras de mon amoureux pour me tenir au chaud mais tout compte fait, je n'en ai plus envie. Tu m'excuseras mais vu que je n'ai plus rien sur le dos et qu'il fait froid je rentre.

Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les personnes présentes et se dirigea tout droit vers les toilettes. Une fois enfermée dans la cabine, elle laissa éclater son chagrin. Des larmes de colère et de frustration mais surtout de peine. C'était leur première dispute et le regard que Drago lui avait lancé lui avait fait mal. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle puisse se blottir dans les bras d'un inconnu. Avait-il si peu confiance en elle ?

Drago s'accouda à la rambarde. Il était énervé mais pas contre Hermione, c'était contre lui. Il avait réagi comme un gamin stupide. Il tenait tellement à elle qu'il ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde. Bien sûr qu'elle ne se serait pas pelotonnée contre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il avait vu que le regard qu'il lui avait jeté lui avait fait de la peine mais même après ça, il n'avait pas voulu s'excuser. Maudite fierté !  
Il respira profondément pour se calmer et décida de la retrouver pour s'excuser. Elle était en colère contre lui, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Drago l'avait cherchée toute la soirée mais sans succès. Peut-être était elle rentrée à la maison. Il était minuit et le feu d'artifice allait commencer. Il n'avait pas envie d'y assister mais les jumeaux étaient arrivés et l'avaient entraîné à l'extérieur pour y assister. Ils lui avaient demandé où se trouvait Hermione mais il ne voulait pas leur faire part de leur dispute donc il leur dit qu'elle était partie devant.

Le grand parc de l'hôtel grouillait de monde attendant de voir les fuseboums des frères Weasley. Ils avaient énormément impressionné durant la soirée. Leur magie était vraiment élaborée et tout le monde avait hâte de voir leurs nouveautés au niveau des feux d'artifices.

Les fusées éclataient avec un rythme effréné, des inscriptions, des objets, des animaux, toutes les apparences y passaient. La fusée qui éclata fit apparaître un énorme lion d'or qui courait et rugissait de toutes ses forces. Certaines personnes, surprises, se bouchèrent les oreilles.  
Le lion avait produit une lumière intense en éclatant et quelque chose attira l'intention de Drago. La lumière avait fait se dessiner une silhouette assise, adossée à l'énorme tronc de l'arbre centenaire qu'ils avaient laissé en construisant l'hôtel.  
Cette silhouette menue, ces boucles au vent, ça ne pouvait être qu'Hermione.

Drago s'avança dans sa direction.

Hermione avait évité Drago toute la soirée. Certes, elle était restée dans les toilettes pendant un très long moment mais s'était décidée à sortir au bout d'un certain temps. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser pour éviter son regard glacé. Le feu d'artifice allait commencer, il ferait noir dehors donc si elle se trouvait un petit coin tranquille, il ne la verrait pas. Elle s'était dirigée discrètement vers un gros tronc d'arbre, qui était assez éloigné, auquel elle s'adossa pour se tenir un peu chaud. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa cape car il faisait bon avant de partir. Les feux d'artifices des jumeaux étaient vraiment très réussis mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas trop, elle était trop occupée à ressasser la dispute qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Un bruit de branche cassée la tira de ses réflexions et lui fit tourner la tête pour voir une cape se déposer en douceur sur elle.

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

Drago s'était assis en silence à ses côtés.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Hermione était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose cette question et à ce qu'il utilise une voix si douce.

- Non, ou peut-être un peu, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. La façon dont tu ma regardé c'était…, ça ma fait… Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots. Une petite larme jaillit au coin de son œil et elle baissa la tête.

Drago avait le cœur serré de la voir triste par sa faute. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ou plutôt si, j'ai été jaloux, j'ai peur de te perdre. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, en plus le ministre m'avait dit que son « jeune » assistant était irrésistible alors je crois que je me suis déjà imaginé beaucoup de chose le temps d'arriver jusqu'à toi et quand je vous ai vus, il m'a été impossible d'être rationnel.

Hermione était abasourdie par sa franchise. Il avait un peu de mal à se confier, ça se voyait, mais il le faisait le plus sincèrement du monde.  
Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien.

- Moi aussi je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver à ce point.

Elle franchit les dix centimètres qui la séparaient des lèvres de Drago et l'embrassa. Le baiser doux presque chaste se transforma en baiser passionné. Drago la prit par la taille et la ramena sur lui pour pouvoir la serrer très fort contre son torse.  
Hermione mit fin au baiser et le regardant en souriant :

-Tu as quand même de la chance Malefoy, un peu plus et j'acceptais d'épouser le ministre de la Magie !

Drago sourit et se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient si bien tous les deux, au pied de leur arbre, seuls au monde et éclairés par des couleurs chatoyantes, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la soirée était finie depuis un petit bout de temps.

* * *

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? il est un petit peu longuet non ? Bon vous connaissez votre boulot maintenant, depuis le temps que je vous harcèle alors zou, au travail!**

**Ps : Guymiokis, j'aurai bien mis ton vrai prénom mais, je le connais pas donc...**

**Ps2 : Pour ceux qui vont remarquer, dans la dernière phrase, je dit que la fête est finie alors que j'ai dit qu'ils étaient éclairé par des couleurs chatoyantes. Je sais, mais je trouvait que l'image que me renvoyait mon esprit était très belle. ça l'aurai moins fait s'ils avaient été dans le noir complet donc, mon esprit génial (lol) vous dit : Les fusées fusebmoum nouvelle génération ne dure pas que 30 seconde comme ceux des moldus mais 1 h , donc voilà !**

**Gros bisous et à ce week-end.**


	20. Une vie à deux

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour les amours, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, j'entame l'écriture des deux derniers chapitres cette semaine. Je vais enfin être libérée lol. C'est chouette d'écrire mais c'est fatigant. J'ai pas vu ma famille plus d'une demi-heure par semaine tout ça pour écrire alors ils me le reprochent! Comme si ma présence leur importait nan mais ou va le monde lol. Sinon, est-ce que j'aurai omis de vous dire que ma fic n'aura pas de happy-end ? Oups, désolée mais c'est comme ça! d'ailleurs les cinq derniers chapitres n'auraient même pas dut être écrit, je me suis déjà assez éloigné de mon but premier alors j'arrête les frais. Déjà que du coup, la fin va arrivée brutalement et limite comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais bon, j'arrivais pas à me décider de l'arrêter!**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues ! En fait, petit historique de ma fic : J'ai fait un rêve, de ma fic, et c'est la fin qui m'a poussée à me lancer dans l'écriture alors je ne peux pas la zapper lol.**

**Remerciements :**

**Dame Angélique Malefoy : Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de tel lol, c'est moi qui l'ai conclus quand tu as dit"elle essaye de me les piquer" j'ai donc pensé que tu t'y opposait effet, en voyant la liste impressionnante de ses amants, je trouve que tu es déjà très généreuse mdr. D'ailleurs, il y en a à qui je dirai pas non non plus ! Pour la "barbie attitude" tu as tout à fait raison, n'oubli pas qu'en plus elle a un corps de rêve, des ken a disposition et un sourire ultra-bright! A pour un comme martin, je peux plus rien faire car il va y avoir un nouveau dans ce chapitre mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'en voudras pas, mystère! Je suis consciente que Drago t'appartient corps et âme et je te remercie de nous le prêter lol Pour les jumeaux, pas de blagues parce que l'ambiance ne s'y prête pas trop, désolée. Pour les chambres d'hôtel, tu voudrais pas ruiner ton mari non, parce qu'avec tous les amants, l'hôtel est complet lol, ou alors faut faire un prix de groupe mdr. Pour les couleurs chatoyantes c'est très jolie en effet mais la lune et les lucioles c'est pas des couleurs chatoyantes lol, donc ça va pas! Pour georgette, c'était une spécial dédicace pour ma 200ème review. Sinon, pour PI, j'ai une question qui va te parraître super stupide et j'assume mais, pourquoi ça s'appelle PI alors que c'est Oui, j'ai honte mais j'assume. T'es dans quelle maison, je pourrai t'envoyer des farces lol, j'ai jamais essayé!**

**Ps : Pour m'ecrire un roman a chaque review je suis totalement pour ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Lucie : Merci beaucoup.**

**RoSeSwAn : Merci, avoue que s'ils étaient tous moche, ce serai moins "appétissant".**

**titeqq: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bien que enfin, tu verras à la fin lol**

**Luciole's world : Oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive, ils peuvent pas vivrent un amour idyllique, ce serait pas juste pour nous lol**

**Guymiokis : Alors je te fait une ovation, une dédicace et toi tu veux m'ettripper, j'y comprends plus rien lol, je vais commencer à croire angy quand elle dit que tu es méchante lol. Mais bien sur que tu as le droit d'aller voir ailleurs voyons, je suis pas si cruelle lol. Allez, arrête de grogner, je suis sure que tout le monde s'est juste dit que j'avais choisi un prénom ridicul c'est tout mdr! Je suis quand même gentille, je t'ai marié le temps d'un chapitre à un mec super beau, gentil, génial, qui t'aime etc... et avec ça tu me menace, nan mais j'aurai tout vu mdr, vilaine va! T'inquiètes pas, aucunes menaces de la part des autres filles ne seront tolérées, Martin est à toi et à toi seul, c'est un cadeau alors profite-en lol. J'ai l'impression que vous vous chamaillez beaucoup avec barbie depuis que je suis là mdr, arrêtez, il faut que votre fic avance donc pas de dissension dans les rangs lol. Enormes bisous et t'inquiètes, je ne te nomerai plus voilà, t'es contente ! mdr**

**NiniWeasley: Merci, je suis très contente, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là.**

**MalefoyHeartless : Bonjours, je suis contente de te compter parmis mes revieweuses. J'espère que la suite t'a plu!**

**Rebecca-Black : Merci, je trouve aussi lol tu me dira, sinon je l'aurai pas écrite hein ? des fois je suis trop nulle lol**

**milyse : Merci pour ce waouh, il me va droit au coeur. Je ne peux malheureusement as répondre à ta question mais tu verras bien! patience, tu auras la réponse dans pas longtemps.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Merci de continuer à me reviewer à chaque fois malgré mes menaces lol Moi aussi je me verrai bien dans ses bras mmm!**

**BBL : Thank you ! Ta review est very very very gentille lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Nefenti : Merci, t'inquiètes, je te pardonne lol, les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mdr, mais c'est vrai que j'adore ça.**

**Lorise : Bonjour à toi chère suisse! (j'ai bon ?) d'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'en conclus donc que tu as 18 ans non? mdr Gros bisous, Labulle.**

**priinc3ss : Et oui, pour l'instant c'est idyllique mais ça va pas durer mwahahaha!**

**Keira48 : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements. Comme d'hab, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui qui arrive.**

**Lilotte : Je te fais un prix : 25 gallions la nuit, ça te parait abordable? lol**

**Pocabie : Whaou, merci pour toutes ces reviews! Au début, je vais voir et je vois 227 alors j'hallucine grave, ensuite j'ouvre et je vois que ton nom, alors j'ai cru à un bug mdr! Après avoir tout lu (avec un sourire de ravissement collé sur le visage), j'en arrive à la conclusion que tu aime ma ic, je me trompe? lol Sinon, pour ce qui est de la noce (encore) je ne vais pas la faire pareil. Donc, pas de blagues des jumeaux désolée mais je suis pas douée pour les blagues é tout, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, en plus c'est pas un micro chapitre, il fait 12 pages world! En général il en font 6, je trouve que c'est quand même pas mal parce que faut les écrire hein! des fois je commence et je me dit qu'il sera super long alors qu'au bout de deux pages c'est fini donc il faut que je brode auour pour rallonger sans non plus faire du remplissage inutile. J'espère que j'y suis arrivé car je voudrais pas qu'on ce dise que mes chapitres sont nuls et inutiles !**

* * *

**20: Une vie à deux.**

* * *

Le jour du mariage de Ginny et Harry était arrivé. Ce samedi 25 Avril était une douce journée ensoleillée avec une brise fraîche qui rendait l'air vivifiant.  
Le mariage avait été, au grand dam d'Harry et Ginny, ultra médiatisé. Harry étant le Survivant et travaillant au ministère, il avait dû inviter le ministre et beaucoup de hauts dignitaires.  
Tous les Aurors qu'il avait pour collègues ainsi que ceux qui avaient participé à la dernière guerre étaient également invités.  
Le mariage se déroulerait au Terrier car c'était la tradition des Weasley. Harry ne s'était pas fait prier car pour lui, le Terrier était comme un deuxième foyer après Poudlard, la demeure des Dursley n'ayant jamais été considérée comme un foyer pour lui.

Comme à tous les mariages, madame Weasley ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ron lui avait prêté Lafouine, son elfe de maison, mais celui-ci ne faisait que des bêtises. Il était pourtant adorable, gentil et plein de bonne volonté mais il était terriblement maladroit. Les ordres contradictoires de Ron et Luna ne l'aidaient pas, bien au contraire.

Ron, qui se préparait aux côtés de Harry et de Drago entendit sa mère s'égosiller après Lafouine.

- Ron, hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier fit la grimace et regarda Harry en guise de soutient. Elle venait d'arriver totalement essoufflée et échevelée dans la chambre qui servait aux garçons pour qu'ils s'y habillent.

- Ron, pourquoi ton elfe ne veut-il pas me rendre la pièce montée ? Je lui cours après depuis tout à l'heure et à chaque fois que je vais pour l'attraper, il transplane.

- Je ne sais pas, attends, je l'appelle, dit-il avec un air de totale incompréhension.

- Lafouine, viens ici.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça la belette ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles à chaque fois à la place de ton elfe, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça t'apprendras à m'offrir un elfe qui me ressemble, parce que Luna me l'a fait remarquer figure-toi ! dit Ron en le pointant du doigt. T'as de la chance que grâce au chat-Ronflak de Luna, j'ai passé ma lune de miel aux Caraïbes, sinon c'est Malefoy que je l'aurai appelé. Et crois-moi, je me serais bien vu dire des trucs comme : Malefoy, mets la table ou Malefoy, ramasse ou encore Malefoy, t'es aussi bête qu'un troll, s'esclaffa Ron.

Drago se contenta de faire une grimace et se retourna pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

- Lafouine, demanda Ron à l'elfe qui attendait patiemment devant lui, pourquoi gardes-tu la pièce montée ?

- Maître, maîtresse m'a dit de veiller sur le gâteau comme sur les prunelles de mes yeux, maître, car elle a peur que les Tranchesac Ongubulaire que le ministre aura sûrement emmenés s'en emparent, maître.

Ron soupira et dit à Lafouine qu'il pouvait confier le gâteau à Molly. Le petit elfe sembla hésiter mais n'insista pas devant le regard noir de Molly.  
Celle-ci s'empara de la pièce montée avec un soupir de soulagement et repartit à toute allure pour continuer les préparatifs. Elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter avec tous les gens haut placés qui étaient conviés. Et le ministre..., elle avait tellement de pression ! Car pour couronner le tout, c'était les jumeaux qui étaient censés placer et accueillir les invités. Pour l'instant, ils avaient l'air tranquille et elle savait bien qu'ils avaient promis de se tenir sages mais elle les connaissait tellement bien. Elle savait qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour que leurs blagues soient déclenchées par d'autres personnes innocentes. C'est pour cela qu'elle les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Les trois garçons avaient fini de se préparer. Drago et Ron portaient une robe de sorcier noire alors qu'Harry portait un costume, écru. Drago avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant le costume. Harry lui avait expliqué que Ginny était tombée en admiration devant les robes de mariées moldues lors d'une promenade du côté non sorcier. Ils avaient donc décidé de se vêtir de façon moldue tout en gardant des tenues sorcières pour les témoins.

- Je dois bien avouer que t'es pas mal Potter là-dedans ! dit Drago en sifflant.

- Merci Drago, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'avouer que je suis le plus beau, dit Harry en souriant, mais arrête, j'ai l'impression que tu me dragues.

- Attends Potter, j'ai dit que tu étais pas mal, j'ai pas dit que j'étais moins beau. Tu verras que toutes les célibataires, même les mariées, vont me courir après. Tu te rappelles la belette, l'effet que je fais à ta femme ?

- T'es drôle Malefoy, d'ailleurs, en parlant de femme, où en es-tu avec Hermione ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le dernier à te marier, dit Ron d'un ton narquois.

Drago ne répondit pas et en profita pour se rajuster devant le miroir.  
Après un coup d'œil complice, Harry et Ron n'insistèrent pas.

De leur côté, les trois jeunes femmes abordaient le même thème. Ginny avait choisi Luna comme seconde demoiselle d'honneur.

- Alors à ton avis, quand est-ce qu'il va te le demander ? interrogea Ginny, excitée comme une puce.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas trop vite ? Nous sommes ensembles depuis moins de quatre mois, c'est bien trop précipité. Nous n'en avons même pas parlé. Tu sais, je l'aime énormément mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à me marier et lui non plus d'ailleurs je pense, dit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu sais, dit Luna d'un air rêveur, Ron et Harry ont mis trois ans pour nous épouser, il est normal que Drago et Hermione ne se marient pas tout de suite.

- Merci Luna, toi au moins tu as les pieds sur terre, dit Hermione en souriant. Maintenant aide-moi à fermer la robe de Ginny. Il y a tellement de lacets que je n'y arriverais jamais toute seule.

La robe de Ginny était magnifique. La grande robe blanche était recouverte de voile et de broderies de soie. Ginny enfila les grands gants blancs tandis qu'Hermione étalait la longue traîne pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de faux plis. Luna avait réussi à faire une magnifique coiffure à Ginny. Elle avait les cheveux relevés tout en laissant retomber de longues mèches de cheveux bouclés et soyeux.  
Ginny avait décidé de ne pas mettre de voile mais de le remplacer par un diadème sublime. Quelques mèches bouclées encadraient également son visage radieux. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage léger et naturel qui l'embellissait à merveille. Le diadème étant recouvert de diamants, elle opta donc pour des boucles d'oreilles très simples avec un unique petit diamant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ne remarque que ses bijoux avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Hermione trouvait que le diadème était magnifique et Ginny lui avait dit qu'il appartenait à sa grande tante Tessy, et qu'elle lui avait généreusement prêté pour la cérémonie.

Ginny était fin prête et elle s'observa devant le miroir.

- Tu es somptueuse, s'émerveilla Hermione en se rapprochant.

- C'est vrai Ginny, dit Luna en mettant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Merci les filles, je suis tellement heureuse, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Les trois filles se regardèrent en souriant et se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Allez, il faut qu'on arrête parce que je vais pleurer, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Moi aussi, répondirent en cœur Hermione et Luna en essuyant une petite larme dans le coin de l'œil.

- Vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus les filles. Vous êtes ravissantes. J'espère que vos amoureux arriveront à se contrôler quand vous serez face à face sur l'autel, déclara Ginny en rigolant franchement.

Ginny avait choisi de jolies robes roses pastel qui s'accordaient aussi bien aux cheveux blonds clairs de Luna qu'a ceux, châtains, d'Hermione. Le bas de la robe était fait de plusieurs couches de volants successifs qui ne manqueraient pas de « danser » dans la brise.  
Luna et Hermione avec des rubans blancs et roses torsadés dans leur chevelure lâchée. Leurs épaules étaient recouvertes d'une longue étole qui suivrait le mouvement de leur jupe à merveille.

- Allez les filles, c'est bientôt à vous, les prévint Molly. Tous les invités son arrivés et la cérémonie débute dans un quart d'heure.

- A tout de suite Ginny, dirent Hermione et Luna en suivant Molly.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'étage inférieur pour récupérer Drago et Ron. Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer les filles dans leurs beaux habits.

- Tu es ravissante madame Weasley, dit Ron à Luna qui s'était mise à glousser.

- Tu es divine Hermione, fit Drago en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Allez, allez, on n'a pas le temps pour ça les tourtereaux, s'exclama Molly en gardant malgré tout son sourire attendri.

Molly les laissa sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée et partit se mettre à sa place.  
Luna prit la main de Ron et Hermione en fit autant avec celle de Drago lorsqu'ils entendirent la musique leur signifiant qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent leur entrée.  
Les couples se sourirent et entamèrent leur marche. Ils suivirent le tapis blanc qui partait du seuil de la maison à l'autel, à l'intérieur de la tente.  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sous la tente, ils furent émerveillés de voir que des pétales de cerisier japonais avaient été ensorcelés pour virevolter parmi l'assistance. Toutes les personnes les regardaient et Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Drago lui, avait un air suffisant sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Elle allait lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'il lui fit son plus beau sourire en lui soufflant un « je t'aime ».  
Un peu honteuse d'avoir failli lui faire la remarque, elle rosie et bafouilla un "moi aussi" qui fit resserrer les doigts de Drago sur les siens.  
Ils étaient maintenant arrivés aux marches qui conduisaient à l'autel et se séparèrent pour se positionner chacun à sa place.  
Vint le tour de Harry, qui arriva accompagné par Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait proposé à Harry de tenir le rôle du père puisqu'il n'avait plus personne pour ça, et Harry en avait été très ému.  
Ils avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'à destination sous les chuchotements de l'assemblée. Dumbledore avait mis pour l'occasion, une grande robe de sorcier bleue avec des étoiles jaunes, ce qui jurait parfaitement avec le reste du décor et même des invités. Harry était content que son ancien professeur ait été fidèle à lui-même en gardant ses tenues extravagantes. Une fois devant l'autel, Dumbledore salua Harry en lui souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil au travers des ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le sorcier qui officialisait la cérémonie se tenait sous l'arche, qui était recouverte de fleurs blanches de toutes sortes. Il y avait des lys, des roses, des tulipes, du muguet et tellement d'autres encore. C'étaient des fleurs magiques qu'on pouvait se procurer en toute saison.  
Leur parfum avait été amplifié et embaumait toute la tente.  
Harry patientait fébrilement le moment de voir arriver celle qu'il aimait.  
L'attente lui paraissait interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit enfin arriver aux bras d'Arthur. Elle était tellement sublime qu'il en fut estomaqué. Il perdit le souffle pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des minutes entières bien que ce ne soit en fait que trois secondes.  
Elle irradiait littéralement. Ses cheveux, son diadème, sa robe, tout brillait grâce au soleil. Une Vélane se serait retrouvée en face d'Harry qu'elle ne lui aurait fait aucun effet. Il avait trouvé sa Vélane à lui et c'était la femme qu'il allait épouser.  
Même le visage de Ginny était illuminé de bonheur. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux tout le long de la marche nuptiale. Toute l'assemblée semblait être de l'avis d'Harry puisque l'on pouvait voir les garçons, la bouche grande ouverte et les filles, pleurer d'émotion.  
Une fois que Mr Weasley eut accompli sa mission d'emmener sa fille jusqu'à l'autel, il lui fit une bise sur le front et partit à sa place aux côtés de son épouse, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes de joie.

Ginny se plaça face à Harry et ils joignirent leurs mains. Le sorcier entama la cérémonie et tous écoutaient religieusement. Seuls quelques sanglots ponctuaient le discours. Tous, sauf deux personnes : Hermione et Drago, qui ne pouvaient décrocher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Tout le temps que dura la cérémonie, ils s'étaient fixés en se souriant, se faisant des clins d'œil ou se murmurant des mots doux.  
Ils furent tirés de leur contemplation silencieuse par le « je le veux » de Ginny et le baiser qui s'en suivi, applaudi de toutes parts.  
Les témoins félicitaient les nouveaux mariés et tous se dirigèrent vers les grandes tables dressées pour l'occasion.

Drago et Ron avaient tiré à pile ou face celui qui devrait faire le discours et Ron avait gagné.  
Durant le repas, il avait donc fait teinter son verre pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.  
Il se leva et se racla la gorge, comme il le faisait à Poudlard avant de lancer un sort.

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui comptent énormément pour moi.  
Tout d'abord ma sœur Ginny, c'est normal me direz-vous, c'est ma sœur mais à cela je répondrais : pas seulement. C'est la personne qui m'a toujours poussé à donner le maximum de moi-même, elle m'a toujours soutenu et encouragé (à sa manière puisqu'elle me criait dessus, vous connaissez son tempérament de feu)- Ginny rougit et Harry acquiesça amoureusement- elle a toujours été sensée et attentive. En somme, elle a constamment veillé sur moi bien que ce n'était pas son rôle.  
Pour cela Gin, je tiens à te dire que je t'aime »

Toute l'assemblée était émue et Ginny s'était levée, les larmes aux yeux pour aller embrasser son frère.

« Au tour d'Harry, reprit-il en se raclant de nouveau la gorge. Que dire de lui ? C'est le Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort mais avant tout, pour moi, c'est mon meilleur ami. La personne avec qui j'ai vécu tellement de choses extraordinaires. J'ai vécu des moments drôles, dangereux, excitants, tristes et magiques. Tu es Harry, le meilleur ami dont j'aurai pu rêver. Je te considère comme un frère et je suis vraiment heureux et fier que deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie se soient unis pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur. »

Ron leva sa coupe de champagne, tous l'imitèrent et portèrent un toast au bonheur des nouveaux mariés.  
Harry s'était levé et avait pris Ron dans ses bras en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos.  
Le repas était maintenant fini et tous avaient été redirigés vers un chapiteau immense qui accueillait la piste de danse. Harry et Ginny ne se quittaient pas malgré le fait qu'ils soient constamment abordés par telle ou telle personne.  
Drago et Hermione en profitaient pour danser tranquillement au milieu des invités. Les jumeaux avaient finalement été autorisés à faire leurs stupides blagues car ils avaient l'air trop malheureux et c'était presque dérangeant de les voir si sages. Ils avaient été tellement contents quand Ginny et Harry leur avaient donné la permission qu'ils étaient partis en courant dans leur ancienne chambre pour essayer de trouver un peu de matériel qu'ils auraient oublié.  
Ils avaient déjà glissé quelques dragées rock'n roll parmi celles disposées dans des coupelles à la disposition de tous. Les dragées, comme leur nom l'indique, faisaient danser le rock. Malheureusement, les chansons qui étaient jouées étaient pour la plupart des valses et des slows.  
Hermione et Drago riaient en regardant Ron danser le rock tout en maudissant Fred et George. Luna accompagnait Ron, dans une danse endiablée, sur la piste, bien qu'elle n'ait pas avalé de dragée, ce qui était encore plus drôle.

- Tu le connais lui ? demanda Drago qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Qui ? répondit Hermione.

- Le type là-bas, adossé à l'entrée. Il nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'Harry m'a dit que c'était un Auror qui avait participé à la dernière guerre. Il a dû intégrer l'Ordre après que je sois partie car je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Le type d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron, observait le jeune couple avec un regard haineux. Il les avait fixés toute la journée et était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, bien que son copain ne le croyait pas, il lui prouverait qu'il avait raison.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et un léger vent froid avait fait son apparition.

- Tu trembles ma princesse, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un vêtement ? demanda Drago en frictionnant les bras nus d'Hermione.

- Je veux bien, j'ai laissé un petit gilet blanc sur une chaise dans la chambre de Ginny, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout pour toi, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit et le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la maison. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que l'Auror brun nommé Edgar Crowl suivait de loin avec son ami, Drago qui s'engouffrait seul dans la maison.

Drago était arrivé dans la chambre de Ginny. Il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il ne voyait pas le gilet blanc d'Hermione. Il allait repartir quand il entendit une voix haineuse derrière lui.

- Alors c'est bien toi, cracha Crowl.

Drago se retourna lentement pour jeter un regard froid à celui qui venait de se permettre de lui parler de cette façon. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune Auror, malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaisse pas. Il s'efforça de parler avec calme et maîtrise pour intimider Crowl.

- Oui j'avoue, je suis moi, tu es toi et nous sommes nous. Si tu n'as rien d'autre de stupide à dire, je vais te laisser.

- Pas question que tu bouges d'ici. Et fais pas ton malin sale Mangemort, cracha haineusement l'Auror.

Drago n'apprécia pas du tout qu'un inconnu se permette de l'insulter avec de fausses accusations.

- Qui es-tu pour oser me parler de cette manière ? En plus je te signale que le ministère m'a innocenté, je ne porte pas la Marque donc tu peux garder tes insinuations pour toi, lança Drago qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Même si le ministère s'est laissé abuser par toi, moi je sais ce qu'il en est. J'étais là, je t'ai vu. Comment te rater sur un champ de bataille ! Avec tes cheveux, j'aurais reconnu un Malefoy n'importe où.

Drago tiqua un peu. Il s'était caché sous une grande cape à capuche mais un sort qui l'avait propulsé à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait l'avait fait tomber. Pris dans un duel, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la remettre. Il avait espéré que personne ne l'aurait reconnu mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était :

- Fallait le dire plus tôt que tu voulais l'adresse de mon coiffeur, lança Drago avec arrogance.

- La ferme ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance, cracha Crowl en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

Celui-ci n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Qui savait ce dont était capable cet homme ?

- Crowl, appela un autre homme, calme-toi et range ça. Son ami attendait dans le couloir devant la porte comme lui avait demandé Crowl mais voyant que ça risquait de dégénérer, il avait préféré intervenir.  
Lui aussi était Auror mais qu'il n'avait pas participé à la dernière guerre.

- Tu devrais écouter ton ami, dit Drago qui avait lui-même sortit sa baguette.

- Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de venger mon frère, cria l'Auror.

Drago parut stupéfait. Il allait lancer une vanne genre « Quoi, je lui ai piqué une petite amie » mais il préféra ne pas énerver davantage l'Auror qui le regardait avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler alors explique-toi parce que là, je patauge.

- Je t'ai vu lancer l'avada kedavra sur mon frère espèce de pourriture. Tu ne peux pas le nier ! hurla Edgar Crowl.

- Baisse ta baguette, lui intima son ami, tu risques de faire une bêtise.

- Fous-moi la paix Bud, cette ordure paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, dit Crowl en se retournant pour pousser son collègue.

Drago profita de la perte d'attention de Crowl pour le désarmer avec un sortilège Expelliarmus.

Bud qui avait vu Edgar être propulsé contre la porte, sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Drago.

- Ne bougez pas Mr Malefoy, dit l'Auror avec une voix assez mal assurée.

- Pas la peine de me menacer. Je voulais juste maîtriser votre ami puisque apparemment, vous étiez incapable de le faire, dit Drago en le regardant durement.

Bud n'aimait pas se faire morigéner par quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui mais ne dit rien.  
Des grognements sourds firent se retourner Bud et Drago.

- T'es content de toi Bud, tu vois maintenant, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Mangemort, fit Crowl en faisant une grimace de douleur en se relevant.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Et pour votre frère, je suis navré mais je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu mens sale assassin, je t'ai vu ! cria Crowl.

Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait faire Drago. En y repensant, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son gilet dans la chambre mais dans le salon. Elle sourit toute seule en espérant que Drago ne soit pas fâché d'avoir cherché pour rien.  
Elle partit en souriant vers la maison mais Harry la retint.

- Mione, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

- T'inquiètes, je pensais à Drago. Je vais aller le chercher, je pense qu'il doit encore être dans la chambre de Ginny, il devait me ramener un gilet qui ne s'y trouve pas.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux, je dois aller à la salle de bain, quelqu'un m'a renversé un verre de vin dessus, dit Harry avec un air contrit.

- Enchantée de faire ce bout de chemin avec toi, rigola Hermione en se cramponna à son bras offert. J'espère que ta femme n'y verra aucun inconvénient, lui dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil auquel Harry répondit par un sourire ravi.

En arrivant au premier étage, Harry et Hermione entendirent des voix. Apparemment, quelqu'un était en train de crier sur une autre personne.  
Harry fit signe à Hermione de sortir sa baguette et ils allèrent à la rencontre des voix étouffées.  
Hermione et Harry avisèrent la scène d'un air étonné.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

Drago était bien content de voir Potter et Hermione, il n'y avait pas de dialogue possible avec l'Auror fou et il en avait marre. Peut-être qu'en voyant Harry, l'abruti se calmerait, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Avoue à tes amis que tu n'es qu'un assassin, cracha Crowl.

Harry et Hermione regardaient tour à tour l'Auror et Drago, avec les sourcils froncés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda Hermione, je suis sûre que vous faites erreur.

Malgré tout, elle et Harry lancèrent un regard qui exprimait le doute et une intense réflexion, à Drago.  
Celui-ci capta leur regard et en fut peiné et énervé.

- Je te répète que je n'ai pas tué ton frère. Tu as dû mal voir. Je n'ai jamais tué personne et je n'ai rien à vous prouver, lança Drago en jetant un regard furieux à la ronde.

Drago renonça, il rangea sa baguette et partit furibond, en bousculant Bud qui était devant la porte et en lança un regard noir à Hermione et Harry.

Hermione était bouleversée, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce que Drago avait fait pendant la bataille. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas Mangemort mais elle avait préféré ne pas imaginer ce que Drago avait pu faire. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur d'apprendre que Drago avait tué des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle tenait tellement à lui, comment pourrait-elle vivre avec un assassin ?  
Elle avait préféré ne rien savoir, quel courage pour une Gryffondor ! Elle s'en voulait maintenant. Elle avait bien vu que Drago s'était aperçu qu'elle doutait de lui et que ça l'avait blessé.

Harry regardait Bud et Edgar. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait bien vu lui-même Drago sur le champ de bataille, mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'il se tenait constamment à l'écart. Bien sûr, rien ne disait qu'il n'avait pas tué, mais il en doutait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais c'était le sentiment qu'il avait. Peut-être était-ce la douleur qui s'était reflétée dans les yeux de Drago quand ils avaient exprimé leurs doutes silencieusement qui lui faisait penser qu'il était innocent.

- Edgar, dit Harry, es-tu vraiment sûr d'avoir vu Drago tuer ton frère ? Tu as vu ou entendu Drago dire "Avada kedavra" et un rayon vert frapper ton frère de plein fouet, c'est bien ça ?

- Heu… oui enfin, je l'ai vu lui lancer un Stupéfix. Moi j'étais aux prises avec Nott et quand je m'en suis enfin débarrassé, je suis allez vers mon frère, il était mort et Malefoy n'était plus là.

- Je pense que ça ne prouve rien, dit Harry après mûres réflexions, s'il avait voulu le tuer, pourquoi l'avoir Stupefixé ?

- Tu as pourtant dit que tu l'avais vu lancer le sort de mort, dit Bud gêné.

Crowl fronça les sourcils, il avait l'esprit embrouillé par les fortes quantités de vin d'elfes qu'il avait ingurgitées. Il commençait à douter, à se poser des questions. La peine et la fureur l'avaient peut-être aveuglé. Il ne savait plus et resta silencieux. Il avait toujours détesté les Malefoy. Lucius avait tué son père lors de la première guerre et il avait réussi à filer entre les mains de la justice. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça en soit de même pour son fils. Il leur vouait une rancune tenace.

- Allez viens Edgar, je te ramène chez toi, dit Bud en lui prenant le bras.

Bud salua Harry et Hermione puis partit en transplanant avec Crowl.

Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent sans oser briser le silence de leur réflexion.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit finalement Hermione.

- Non, je pense qu'il préfère rester seul, dit Harry en serrant l'épaule d'Hermione.

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête, résignée.

Ils retournèrent parmi les invités qui ne se doutaient pas de la scène qui s'était jouée à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Hermione cherchait Drago du regard mais comme elle s'en était doutée, il n'était plus là.

* * *

**Vous remarquez que le sadisme est de retour mwahahaha ! Je me sens revivre hihi, a bat la guimauve, place à la haine, aux larmes, au sang et euh...je m'emballe un peu là, désolée.**

**0. La date du mariage, vous avez remarquez? Non, quel honte, vous aurez la réponse dans mon profil, c'est une date bénie des dieux mdr!**

**1. Alors pourquoi Drago ne répond pas quand ils parlent mariage ? mystère, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas prêt et refuse d'en parler? est-ce que c'est parce qu'il ne veux pas épouser Hermione? est-ce que c'est parce qu'il y pense déjà mais qu'il n'est pas encore sûr ou est-ce qu'il y pense déjà mais qu'il refuse d'en parler aux abrutis? AhAh, je peux vous dire que la réponse est parmi les questions lol, mais c'est par forcément celle qu'on croit mdr!**

**2. Zut, après une brève relecture, je m'apperçois qu'il reste quand même quelques traces de guimauve, c'est que ça tâche ces choses là mdr Toujours à ce regarder dans le blanc des neuilles et se dire des "je t'aime" y en a marre!**

**3. Mon Dumbledor, vous en avez pensé quoi? Je ne me rappelais plus si c'était vraiment dit qu'il avait des tenues exentrique ou si c'était dans ma tête! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, je croit que j'ai confondu avec le sorcier dans "cendrillon et le prince pas trop charmant" je sais plu!**

**4. On peut dire que le début est un mariage normal non? vous avez aimé le discour de Ron? Moi j'en suis assez satisfaite, il est consci bien que banal mais je suis un être humain, je peux pas être parfaite moi! ( auteur déséspéré et en pleine crise de nerfs mwahahaha! vous voyez, quand je vous le disais) Enfin bref, j'ai faillit faire faire le discour à Drago mais je voulais pas lui faire dire des trucs gentil en plus je trouvais pas assez de trucs sarcastiques et puis je trouve que ça aurai été mal venu, puisque leur passé commun n'est pas très glorieux donc pour évoquer des souvenirs c'est un peu limite!**

**, la seule blague à deux mornilles c'est les dragées rock'n'roll, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'elles étaient aussi dans le livre ? Parce que moi ça m'a parut tout à fait naturel ou alors je l'ai lu dans une autre fic! j'espère pas mais c'est trop tard maintenant! J'y perd mon latin moi entre les livres et les fics, il me faut des vacances.**

**6. ça y est, les choses se corses niark! Se crowl il inspire pas confiance hein, je pouvais pas mettre avec barbie ( petit clin d'oeil, ceux qui ne comprennent pas c'est naturel!**

**7. Madre de dios, c'est la cata lol, on se dit et si c'était vrai mais après on se rappelle que dans le chapitre 4 l'auteur a précisé qu'il n'avait lancer que des sorts de défenses! mais ça, les autres ne le savent pas hahaha!**

**8. Comme je l'ai dit : ils le savent pas mais ils sont quand même intelligent hein, ils savent tirer les bonnes conclusions!**

**9. Par Merlin ou est-il? mdr Est-ce qu'il c'est fait enlever pas des libellules cornues à longs pieds ou autre chose? et bien vous le saurez pas lol, ou que si vous me laissez pleins de reviews! ( ah, le sadisme il y a rien de tel, d'ailleur je continu car le chapitre prochain se coupe à un moment très critique mwahaha et il s'intitule " La fuite" ça n'augure rien de bon hein?**

**Whaou, ça fait trop du bien de se défouler, désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas survécu à mon blabla et pour les autres et bien je dis félicitation, vous aurez le droit de lire le prochain chapitre mdr!**

**Je sais pas trop si vous avez apprécié les notes avec les numéros, au début j'avais mis les numéros correspondant aux notes dans le texte mais j'avoue que moi ça me gêne un peu quand je lis et que le chapitre est prenant (oui je me fais des fleurs, j'ai bien le droit non!) Je pense que les notes sont assez explicite pour que vous situyez les passages qui s'y réfèrent.**

**Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs chéris et adorés sans qui je ne serai pas aussi survoltée lol. Je pense que c'est de savoir que j'aurai fini ma fic ce week-end qui me stress un peu et quand je suis stressée, je parle beaucoup (vous vous en serez rendu compte lol)**


	21. La fuite

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Pfff... je vous raconte pas le stress! mon ordi qui m'a lâché (encore) et du coup, remise à z. Le problème c'est que tous les mots de passe etc... sont effacés! et moi, douée comme je le suis, j'ai oublié celui qui me servait pour ce site. J'ai essayé et ça marchait pas, en plus avec leur saloperie de test pour savoir si on est humain faudrait déjà pouvoir les déchiffrer! Enfin bref, je vous raconte pas la tronche de mon pc, la dernière sauvegarde date de plus d'un an alors j'ai eut du mal a m'y retrouver dans tous les trucs que j'avais effacé entre temps et ceux qui ne sont malheureusement plus sur l'ordi comme works! ou je me fait un plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Donc voilà, j'ai plus le moyen d'écrire et en plus, pour l'instant, j'ai plus accès à ma fic puisque il faut ouvrir les fichiers avec works et je l'ai plus! Il va falloir du temps pour que je le récupère, j'ai pas le cd d'installation, c'est à ma grande sœur et je la vois rarement. Vous en fait pas, j'en aurai pas non plus pou trois ans mdr!**

**Voilà, j'ai rajouté cette partie a mon précédent commentaire puisque je uiss frustrée et je veux vous le faire partager!**

**ps : Pour les petits malins qui se disent: comment elle mitonne! elle envoie bien un chapitre là mdr et bien oui, parce que sur ff je met mon texte sur bloc note pour que ça soit compatible et je l'avait déjà préparé il y a trois jours. et ça, note pad, c'est resté voili voilou lol**

**Maintenant, on reprend comme si j'avais rien dit plus haut!**

**Bonjours à tous et toutes, alors vous avez bien cogité sur ce qui allait ce passer dans ce chapitre ? Pas de grande surprises (quoi que, quand j'y pense !)**

**Moi j'ai pas réussit à écrire les derniers chapitres, panne d'inspiration. J'espère que ça durera pas trop longtemps, mais la plupart d'entre vous connaissez le terrible syndrome de la page blanche !**

**Enfin bref, j'ai encore le temps tout de même hein ?**

**Je vais donc maintenant passer aux remerciements :**

**Leniewolf : Bon, je suis rassurée pour papy Dumby et navrée pour les dragées. Remarque, si ça se trouve, c'est sortit tout droit de mon esprit très créatif, on ne sais jamais lol. Temps que personne m'accuse de plagia, je m'autoproclame inventrice des dragées rock'n roll lol. Pour notre petit Drago, bien sur qu'il est gentil dans le fond, sinon on ne l'aimerait pas non ? Merci et gros bisous.**

**BBL : Merci beaucoup, pas de soucis, même les petites reviews me font plaisir. Gros bisous.**

**NiniWeasley : Ca nous manquait le sadisme hein ? J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ma recrudescence de sadisme lol**

**priinc3ss : Ca s'arrangera, c'est sur, mais quand, tel est la question hahaha. J'ai peut-être décidé de les séparer pendant 10 ans mdr!**

**pocabie : Heureuse que tu te souvienne du chapitre fort fort lointain lol. Sinon, bonne question, la réponse est dans ta question mais je n'en dit pas plus, désolée!**

**strawberrii-iix : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ( pour changer lol)**

**Keira48: Oui, comme tu l'as dit, c'est quand même légitime qu'ils doutent, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Qui sait ce qui a put se passer sur le champ de bataille? ( à part nous lol)**

**mione-jane : Que veux tu, les gens sont comme ça lol**

**Luciole's world : Merci beaucoup, j'aime faire compliqué, tu l'auras sans doute remarqué lol. J'aime bien faire un ou deux chapitres ou tout est génal puis tout d'un coup, tout chambouler mwahaha,je suis le sadisme incarné lol!**

**Lucie : Merci, tu peux te répeter autant que tu veux, ça m fait toujours autant plaisir!**

**Lenne26 : Ouais, j'ai trouvé une autre sadique trop fort! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le discour et pour le manque de blagues, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines, je suis pas douée pour ce qui concernent les jumeaux et en plus, je savais que je finirai sur une note triste ( voir dramatique au début, mais j'ai changé) donc je ne voulais pas d'un contraste trop grand dans le même chapitre.**

**Bien dit, il a des choses a se reprocher donc il ne peut pas leur en vouloir, enfin, ça c'est sans compter la fièrté!**

**fanaplume : Elle arrive, t'inquiètes. Merci de continuer d'aimer ma fic, gros bisous.**

**luckyleny : Merci beaucoup nouvelle revieweuse! Je craint fort que tu te trompe légèrement sur Drago mdr. S'il part pour ne plus jamais revenir, il y a peu de chance que j'ai quelque chose à rajouter dans ma fic lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, tu auras la réponse à ton idée. (ça me parait louche comme phrase mais tu vois ce que je veux dire j'espère mdr)**

**Lilotte : Mais je te souhaite d'avoir le même mariage, quoi que tu auras du mal à trouver les fleurs magiques lol. Contente que tu apprécie les méchants lol, moi aussi j'aime bien quand ça bouge un peu! Pour ton penchant pour les histoires qui finissent mal en général ( mdr, c'est pas les paorles d'une chanson ?), j'avoue moi aussi aimé car je trouve ça plus beau et émouvant mais c'est vrai que je suis toujours trop triste quand c'est fini, alors qu'une qui se fini bien, tu peux continuer à imaginer leur futur etc... ce n'est pas définitif!**

**Pour le taux des gallions par rapport aux euros euh... attends, je passe à gringotts et je te dis ça plus tard mdr!**

**Dame Angélique Malefoy : Alors avant de répondre je te dirais : mdr! quand j'ai remonté mes reviews, je vois un texte qui s'allonge, s'allonge et n'en fini plus de grandir mdr, j'ai d'abord pensé à steph puis je me suis dit que même elle ne m'écrivait pas de si longues review! (et que le week-end, personne ne veux lui prêter d'ordi, pauvre petite choupinette)Et bingo, quand j'ai vu ton nom, j'ai éclaté de rire avant même de lire la review.**

**Tu te doute bien que je ne vais pas reprendre points par points car mes pauvres doigts risques de se mettrent en grève longue durée. En plus, je viens de me mettre du vernis (rose à paillette, et oui, paris attitude à fond également!)**

**Alors, ravie que le mal entendu soit dissipé à propos des amants lol. Drago est à toi et je te le laisse.(j'ai un ti namoureux secret qui est tout à fait réel et qui occupe toutes mes pensées, malheureusement, il le sait pas lol)**

**Comment ça tu ressemble à barbie, géniale, maintenant je suis complexé de parler avec des personnes plus belles que moi lol, c'est pas zuste! Je savais que j'avais bien fait de pas te casé avec crowl, ni avec Goerge weasley je suppose, il est toujours célibataire et je pourrais te casé dans un des prochains chapitre, comme ça, au passage mdr!( après, dit pas que t'es jalouse de pas avoir d'autre amants, t'es trop difficile! faut dire, après Drago, les autres doivent être fades quand même!)**

**Pour l'hôtel, juste une nuit alors, c'est pas un lieu de débauche non mais! Effectivement, je me doutait bien que tu avais l'âme d'une serpy(illère ok, c'est nul, j'vais me cacher!) quand j'ai été sur ton profile, j'ai pas vu la maison, juste la localisation mdr! Perso, moi non plus j'en voudrait pas du prince de shrek, tu sais quoi, en fait je me rends compte que je reprends point par point! J'aurai bientôt droit a une jolie chambre, toute blanche et capitonnée dans le même service que toi mdr! Tu peux prendre toutes les idées qui t'interesse, en retour, n'oublis pas de me faire de la pub lol. Oups! pour la "tante" j'ai réctifié. C'est sûr, ça peut porter à confusion lol.**

**Pour la date bénie des dieux, tu as fait une mauvaise réponse lol, il fallait dire "c'est sur, sans cette merveilleuse date qui t'a vu naître, nous n'aurions jamais eut la joi immense de lire une fic si merveilleuse qu'est la tienne! ( la je te la fait courte hein, mais les compliments peuvent s'allonger encore mdr!)**

**1. No comment, la revieuweuse est malheureusement dans son délire et aucun psychotropes ne peuvent l'en faire sortir lol**

**'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai pas ton talent pour les fics comiques moi et puis les jumeaux, je les aime bien mais sans plus.**

**...moi aussi j'adore shrek (le film) mais je me rappel pas qu'il y a un merlin dedans,c'est normal docteur?**

**, resté vivant, soit, mais c'est pas obligé qu'il soit en un seul morceau lol, on peut très bien vivre sans oreilles, ou pieds ou mains et ainsi de suite! (sans cerveau, on en a déjà la preuve!mdr)**

** vois, la blague est quand même pas mal, même s'il y en a qu'une! et je te rassure, c'était acrobatique!**

**6.Désolée, il y aura plus de nouveaux jeunes mâle riches et beaux. Il reste toujours George, t'es sur que t'en veux pas lol il est riche, jeune et ...bah nan, c'est tout mdr.**

**, C'est prouvé que drago est innocent. il a l'apparence d'un ange, est doux comme un ange, est blanc comme les plumes d'un ange mdr, j'arrête lol mais, est-ce qu'il est asexué comme un ange?**

**8. Bah, en réalité, je pensais surtout a harry quand j'ai écrit cette phrase! désolée.**

**9. Ca y es, tu recommence, je vais devois appeler le monsieur des camisoles lol tu fait un délire obsessionnel compulsif, c'est grave mdr! remarque, quand ça concerne drago, qui n'en ferait pas!**

**Une récompense tu dit, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, aucune tentative de corruption ne sera accepté mdr! Pour la conversation sur msn avec ta soeur, moi aussi je le fait et tu pourras jamais me battre, un coup je lui ai téléphoné de ma chambre avec mon portable, alors qu'on habite un f3, pour qu'elle m'apporte une bouteille d'ice tea qui était rangé dans le couloir de ma chambre, c'est pas la loose ça! mdr J'ai dut la menacer pour qu'elle obéisse, je suis tyrannique et fière de l'être mwahahah!)**

**En tout cas, merci pour ta très longue review, qui m'aura également prit pas mal de temps pour répondre.**

**Ps : Jouer le tampon ne me dérange pas du tout lol ( j'espère que cette phrase prise toute seule ne parait pas trop bizarre mdr)**

**Gros bisous et à ta prochaine review!**

**Ps2 : Mon vernis est mort, mes doigts sont entamés jusqu'aux os mdr!**

**Ps3 : Au fait,Je vais être critikée par ruthanie, c'est chouette, je suis trop contente! J'espère seulement que j'aurais plus de trois étoiles, est-ce que tu penses que c'est présomptueux de ma part?**

**RoSeSwAn: Oui mais si drago n'était plus jaloux, ni possessif, ni susceptible, ça ne serait plus lui!**

**Catherine Broke : Merci à toi, c'est très gentil. Malheureusement, drago est quand même en colère, mais tu le verra toi même! Gros bisous, Labulle.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Non seulement tu me laisse une review à chaque fois mais en plus, tu viens de me mettre ma 250ème! Merci beaucoup. Si tu m'en laisse une jusqu'à la fin comme tu as dit, je suis déjà sur d'en avoir encore au minimum une dizaine lol Pour ce qui est de l'accusé, il faut quand même avouer qu'être sur un champ de bataille déguisé en mangemort n'est pas pour nous oter tous soupçons lol!**

**Kmill: Je suis trop désolé lol, j'espère que tu as quand même fini par trouver le sommeil mdr, mais que faisais tu debout à 0h30 hein? c'est pas bien lol Si tu veux mon avis, ne lit pas ce chapitre si tu dois t'endormir rapidement lol**

**Rebecca-Black: Merci, vu que c'était déjà le deuxième mariage en peu de temps, je voulais l'accentuer sur le côté mignon justement, pas le faire drôle comme celui de luna et ron.**

**Guymiokis: Ah, je savais que j'allais trouver ta review aujourd'hui! T'es malade ma pauve tite 'miokis, j'en suis désolée, vraiment! Au fait, je voulais de demander, ça veux dire quelque chose ton pseudo? Mdr, ta review est QUAND MEME (t'as vu, moi je sais l'ecrire lol) conséquente. Toi pas être un ange tant que ça puisque toi m'incite à être méchante avec barbie lol Je suis neutre, ou un tampon, comme elle le dit si bien , qui te dit qu'ils ont tous les deux envie de se marier ? Hermione a dit qu'elle était pas prête et Drago le pense également voilà, je l'ai dit oups! voilà, comme ça, plus de stress. Toi avoir Drago dans tes rêves, c'est déjà ça non? en plus, elle peut pas le savoir! Je suis dégoutée, comment tu sais que c'est Lafouine qui s'enfuit? t'es trop forte, j'ai plus qu'à changer mon chapitre mdr! Bon, je suis entourée de Serpentardes mais ma super intelligence de serdaigle va m'aider à vous contrer lol, d'ailleurs, on vous écrase pas carrément pour la coupe des quatres maisons ? lol Serdaigle power! na. Pour le jeune riche et beau, t'inquiètes, j'ai plus ça en stock. Peut être qu'il me reste un vieil elfe de maison dans mes tiroirs, on sait jamais mdr!**

**Snif, j'en ai la larme à l'œil moi de toutes ses déclarations d'amour! Je vous aime aussi et toutes les deux, beaucoup, beaucoup! ( répeter après moi : La guimauve, c'est tabou, on n'en viendra tous à bout!) D'ailleurs, vous avez trop de chance de vous être déjà rencontrée!**

**Ps : A vous deux, celle qui a trop d'amants et celle qui en a pas assez ( vous vous reconnaitrez) sachez que moi : J'ai 25 ans, je vis chez ma mère, je travaille de temps en temps (tu sais ou lol), j'ai pas le permis, je suis célibataire depuis environ 5 ans et j'ai pas un seul ami (mais ça, m'en fou!) Je suis un savant mélange entre Bridget Jones et Hermione de la fic"Etre ou ne pas être, tel est ta question Hermione de yvyleewoods sauf que moi, j'ai pas le prince charmant à la fin. Il me reste que le côté pathétique mdr alors, vous qui êtes encore jeune, gardez espoirs mdr, et dites vous qu'il y a toujours plus malheureuse ailleurs lol! Sur cette dernière remarque, je vais partir pleurer au fin fond de mon lit! (ou je passe les 4/5 de ma vie. Gigantesques bisous et garde tes 'crobes, j'en veux pas! **

* * *

**21: La fuite**

* * *

Hermione était restée quelques heures supplémentaires au mariage de Ginny et Harry en tentant de faire bonne figure mais elle ne faisait que penser à Drago.  
Elle et Harry avaient décidé de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à Ginny et aux autres pour ne pas lui gâcher sa fête de mariage mais Ginny s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
A force d'harceler Hermione et Harry, elle avait réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Hermione, tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Va le voir et discutez-en. Tu dois connaître la vérité même si elle est dure à entendre.

- Tu as raison Ginny, je vais y aller. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée le jour de ton mariage.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es ma meilleure amie et tout ce qui te touche me touche également. En plus j'apprécie beaucoup Drago et je m'inquiète également pour lui. Tu verras, après une bonne discussion au coin du feu, tout sera oublié.

- J'espère que tu as raison Ginny, je vais te laisser entre les mains de ton mari et te souhaiter une bonne lune de miel.

- Elle va être géniale, tu peux me croire. Nous allons à Venise pour une semaine romantique. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou pour me tenir au courant.

Les deux amies se serrèrent dans les bras et se dirent au revoir. Après un signe de tête en direction d'Harry, Hermione transplana chez eux.

Elle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et appréhendait de se retrouver face à Drago. Au bout de trois minutes, elle se décida à entrer.

Elle passa au salon, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle alla voir dans sa chambre mais elle fit le même constat. Hermione appela Pansy pour savoir si Drago lui avait laissé un message.

- Pansy, où est ton maître.

- Pansy l'ignore miss Granger, Pansy n'a pas vu le maître rentrer depuis qu'il est parti au mariage de Mr Potter avec vous, miss.

Hermione était déçue et inquiète. Où pouvait-il bien être ?  
Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec un livre en attendant qu'il revienne. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les pages de son bouquin. Elle se levait régulièrement pour faire les cent pas dans le salon mais il n'arrivait toujours pas. Hermione referma son roman qui ne lui servait à rien et se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.  
Il avait peut-être décidé de la quitter ou dans un geste de rage, il avait été retrouver Candice ou la standardiste, peut-être même une autre. Hermione qui doutait de plus en plus se mit à pleurer. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre que s'en était quasiment insupportable. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Drago était parti furieux du mariage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il s'était réfugié dans un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et qui était tranquille pour ceux qui voulaient l'être.  
Il en voulait tellement à Hermione d'avoir douté de lui. N'avait-elle pas vu qu'il avait changé ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il avait pu tuer des personnes et faire comme si de rien était ? Dire qu'il se sentait si bien avec elle et qu'à cause d'un Auror fou, il risquait de tout perdre.  
Il était très tard, Hermione devait être rentrée à la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à rentrer lui-même. Elle allait probablement lui faire une scène et exiger des explications mais il n'avait pas la force de subir à nouveau son regard plein de doutes.  
Il commanda un nouveau whisky pur feu et attendit l'heure de fermeture pour rentrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il vit Hermione endormie sur le canapé.  
Elle était tellement belle, mais elle avait l'air triste ou contrarié. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais il avait pris sa décision. Sans un bruit, il monta dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires.

Hermione se réveilla au petit matin avec d'affreuses courbatures sur tout le corps. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le canapé n'était pas confortable. D'habitude elle le partageait blottie dans les bras de Drago alors c'était forcément confortable.  
En pensant à Drago, sa peine revint immédiatement. Il était six heures du matin, il devait être rentré maintenant mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillée ?  
Elle appela Pansy pour savoir s'il dormait encore.

- Non, miss, le maître ne dort plus, il m'a laissé cette lettre pour vous.

Hermione prit, étonnée, la lettre que lui tendait Pansy. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il une lettre alors qu'il pouvait lui dire de vive voix ?  
Elle ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe pour voir apparaître l'écriture fine et penchée de Drago.

« Hermione, j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais hier, j'ai reçu une nouvelle offre pour un projet de casino en Amérique. Je vais m'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais et resterai sur place le temps qu'il faudra. Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper des affaires ici puisque je ne pourrai pas y assister.  
Drago »

Hermione était abasourdie, cette lettre était plus qu'impersonnelle. C'était le genre de lettre qu'on laisse à son assistante et encore ! Pas un mot sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, rien du tout !  
Elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et se rendit au cabinet.  
La réunion mensuelle aurait lieu dans trois jours, et en attendant, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle qui s'était déjà imaginée les passer dans les bras de Drago, elle s'était trompée. Elle décida de prendre un bain bien chaud et de rester chez elle, couchée dans son lit. Elle avait vraiment le moral à plat, peut-être que tout était définitivement fini avec Drago ? Leur éloignement aurait peut-être raison de leur histoire d'amour ?

Drago avait avancé son départ d'une semaine, il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair et devait rester seul. En la voyant si vulnérable sur le canapé, il avait failli renoncer mais il s'était dit que l'éloignement était la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

« Je suis lâche, je préfère partir que d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec celle que j'aime » se dit-il en fermant les yeux mais c'était bien connu, les Serpentard n'étaient pas réputés pour leur bravoure !

Heureusement pour lui, le promoteur Américain avait pu se libérer et lui accorder du temps. Il n'en aurait que pour une semaine, il le savait avant de partir mais il n'avait pas préféré donner de dates précises à Hermione au cas où il lui aurait fallu d'avantage de temps.

Deux jours étaient passés déjà, et toujours pas de nouvelles de Drago. Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien depuis son départ, elle ne cessait de vomir et mettait ça sur le compte de l'anxiété. N'ayant rien à faire chez elle toute seule, elle décida de se rendre au Terrier.

Molly l'accueillit en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Tu es toute pâlotte ma petite Hermione, viens donc manger un morceau.

- Merci Molly mais je crois que je suis malade. En ce moment, tout ce que je mange finit indubitablement par ressortir, lui dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Molly fronça les sourcils et n'insista pas.

- Je pense que je me sens mal parce que Drago est loin de moi, fit Hermione timidement.

- Il reviendra, ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime sois en sûre, dit Molly en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione se contenta de faire un faible sourire.

Les deux femmes furent dérangées par l'arrivée de Ron et Luna.

Hermione qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre davantage Ron incriminer Drago décida de rentrer chez elle.  
Arrivée à la maison, elle courut vers un hibou qui lui apportait une lettre. Elle souriait déjà avant même de l'ouvrir car elle était persuadée que la lettre venait de Drago.  
Son sourire retomba d'un coup quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Ginny. Elle avait été déçue de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Drago mais fut néanmoins contente d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis.

« Chère Hermione, j'espère que tu vas bien. Sachant que tu ne nous as pas tenu au courant, j'en conclu que tu es trop occupée à te réconcilier avec Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente pour vous, je t'avais bien dit que tout irait bien, il faut toujours faire confiance à une amie. La lune de miel se passe divinement bien, Harry est fantastique (et dans tous les sens du terme si tu vois ce que je veux dire !) Nous rentrerons dans trois jours donc passe à la maison, j'ai pleins de cadeaux pour vous tous.  
Ginny qui t'aime. »

Hermione sourit de voir Ginny si heureuse et se sentit nostalgique. Elle aussi pourrait être heureuse si Drago était là.  
La suite de la lettre contenait un petit mot d'Harry :

« Tout d'abord, oublie ce que Ginny a marqué sur moi plus haut parce que là, ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Comme elle te l'a dit, tout se passe à merveille ici.  
Tu vas dire que je suis contre Malefoy mais moi je ne suis pas de l'avis de Ginny, je pense que si tu ne nous as pas envoyé de lettre c'était pour ne pas nous inquiéter, est-ce que je me trompe ? J'espère en tous cas me tromper. Tiens bon, on te fait d'énormes bisous et on se revoit dès qu'on rentre.  
Harry »

Harry la connaissait vraiment bien, Ginny aussi d'habitude mais le bonheur d'être mariée à l'homme qu'on aime devait faire perdre un peu la tête, pensa Hermione en souriant.

Hermione était fatiguée constamment depuis deux jours, elle appela Pansy pour qu'elle lui prépare à manger et alla se coucher.  
Naturellement, la nourriture qui lui pesait sur l'estomac finit par ressortir au grand dam d'Hermione.

Drago tentait de se noyer dans le travail mais rien n'y faisait, il pensait constamment à Hermione. Elle lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il s'était senti stupide d'avoir préféré la fuite à un affrontement. Il n'en voulait plus du tout à Hermione et avait maintenant hâte que son travail soit terminé pour pouvoir la retrouver.

Hermione s'était levée tôt ce matin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle devait se préparer pour la réunion mais depuis un certain temps, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle se sentait vaseuse comme tous les matins et se dit qu'elle irait voir un médicomage à Ste Mangouste pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se prépara vite fait et prit rendez-vous. Heureusement, la secrétaire avait pu lui en caser un dans une demi-heure, comme ça, elle ne serait pas en retard pour sa réunion.

Hermione rentra dans le grand hall tout blanc de Ste Mangouste. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour se faire annoncer. La secrétaire lui indiqua l'étage et la salle de consultation avec un grand sourire.

Arrivée à destination, Hermione vit un médicomage d'une soixantaine d'années qui lui tendait la main.

- Miss Granger je présume ?

- Oui, enchantée Docteur Plate

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Une fois installée dans le bureau, le médicomage lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

- Alors dites-moi, miss, quels sont vos symptômes ?

- J'ai des nausées sans arrêt, je ne peux garder aucune nourriture, je suis souvent très fatiguée mais je ne dors pas bien.

Le médicomage l'écoutait et fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de la description de ses symptômes.

- Écoutez miss, je ne veux surtout pas vous alarmer mais les symptômes que vous me décrivez ressemblent à une maladie qui est apparue il y a peu de temps. Nous n'en connaissons pas la cause ni le traitement. Pour être plus sûr, je vais vous faire passer des examens. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

Hermione était très inquiète, elle pensait juste couver une bonne grippe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et si c'était vraiment quelque chose de grave ! Merlin, elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Le médicomage lui fit une prise de sang et partit faire les tests laissant une Hermione seule et désemparée.

Quand il revint vingt minutes plus tard, il n'avait plus la mine soucieuse qu'il arborait durant leur entretien.

- Veuillez vous asseoir miss Granger, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Hermione paniquait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise de s'asseoir car ses jambes refusaient dorénavant de la porter. Elle s'assit et le fixa anxieusement.

- Voyez-vous, il y avait deux raisons possibles à votre état de santé et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que : vous êtes enceinte.

Le mot avait été lâché et Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son cerveau, après avoir connu un black-out momentané, se remit en marche.

- Enceinte, par Merlin ! Vous en êtes sûr, fit Hermione désemparée.

Le médicomage qui avait l'habitude des réactions autant négatives qu'extravagantes des ses patientes lui mit la main sur l'épaule en souriant.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, vous savez, un enfant est la plus belle chose au monde. Vous verrez, à peine sortie d'ici, vous aurez envie d'aller acheter tout un tas d'affaires pour le petit.  
Je vous donne rendez-vous dans trois semaines, pour voir si tout se passe bien.  
Hermione qui était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle lui serra la main et partit. Elle transplana dans un petit parc qu'elle avait toujours apprécié pour son calme et la beauté des lieux. Elle avisa le banc le plus proche, et s'y laissa choir sans retenue.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment vais-je le dire à Drago ? Et surtout, comment va-t-il le prendre ? »

Hermione était maintenant assise depuis deux heures à se poser des questions quand elle se rappela qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de la réunion.

Elle se leva difficilement puisque ses membres étaient engourdis, récupéra ses affaires et partit au bureau.

* * *

**Alors, vous vous doutiez de la venu d'un ti bébé, encore faut-il que drago l'accepte!**

**Vous avez eut un petit peu peur qu'elle ait une maladie super grave j'espère! je savais bien que quand on commence a sortir les nausées, etc..., on pense tout de suite à une grossesse et bien moi, j'ai voulu noyer le poisson parce que je suis : SADIQUE mdr! Sinon, pas grand chose d'autre à dire sur ce chapitre, le prochain seras plus mouvementé! mais je vous donne pas le titre niark.**

**Sur ce, j'attends vos reviews, avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience. Gros bisous à tout le monde et à ce week-end!**


	22. Sang de Bourbe

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Me revoilà enfin, après avoir galéré pour avoir Works de nouveau, c'est ma freebox qui fait des siennes. Heureusement, ils devaient mettre deux semaines à me l'envoyer mais ont apparemment décidé d'être plus rapide car je l'ai eut aujourd'hui. J'espère que je vous ai manqué parce que moi, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. Je pensait tout le temps à mes lecteurs chéris qui devaient se demander ce que je foutais ! Enfin bref, je sèche le boulot depuis deux jours (arrêtez de me huer, je sais que c'est mal ! ) et j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. J'en ai profité pour m'avancer considérablement dans ma fic, le dernier chapitre faisant 23 pages world, je l'ai fractionné, ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec 33 chapitres au final. La mauvaise, c'est que même si j'ai un peu de mal avec l'epilogue, ma fic prendra bientôt fin, définitivement !**

**Merci pour les 32 reviews que j'ai reçu :**

**Black-Shika : Que veux tu, Drago est un vrai Serpentard, c'est pas sa faute ! pour ce qui est de l'acceptation bu bébé, c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**guymiokis : Coucou ma pluche, j'imagine que depuis le temps, tes crobes sont partis, tant mieux ! Je suis contente que les réponses aux reviews t'éclates mais là, je vais faire court car je me sens pas bien. Je ne sèche pas le boulot pour rien quand même, bien que je ne sois pas à l'agonie, mais mon petit cerveau est tout embrouillé. D'ailleur, j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop sur le dernier chap puisque je l'ai écris dans un état pire que celui d'auujourd'hui , maintenant vous allez vous battre pour me faire la plus longue des review, je suis comblé lol. Continuez tant que vous voulez, je ne suis pas prête de m'en plaindre.**

**1. Alors comme ça, tu te rappelle plus de ce que j'écris, vilaine va, ton excuse des 'crobes ne marche pas avec moi mdr, je vais devoir te faire passer un QCM après chaque chapitres pour voir si tu suis ! Quand à l'émasculation de Drago, ça pourrait être drôle mais je pense que barbie en serait assez énervé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire mdr.**

** voui qu'il est partit, tu croyais quoi, il a sa fièrté le petit choux.**

**me si Ginny était perverse et nous non, mdr elle est marié elle, elle a le droit !**

** vas rire mais ta parodie de l'amour à l'eau de rose n'est vraiment pas très loin de la vérité mdr. Comme quoi, j'ai encore quelque réminiscence de guimauvisation ! désolée de t'avoir dit mais c'était trop tentant !**

**5. Tu te veras dans l'obligation de m'aimer ? intéressante, moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais déjà à la folie mdr. En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, tous les chapitres sont sadique jusqu'à la fin, alors désolée, mais tu vas devoir m'aimer mdr.**

**Pour le charmant résumé de ta vie, je te soutient à fond mdr, c'est vrai que c'est dur de trouver le prince charmant quand on cherche pas! Mais c'est de la faute des livres et de la télé, dans les films, l'amour vous tombe dessus sans prévenir alors que dans la vie, c'est vraiment loin d'être pareil! Enfin, on est encore jeunes, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. (même si une saleté de petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il est trop tard mdr. Sur ce, gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**ps : J'oubliais de te vilaine cruauté ambulante, c'est quoi ce délire! je m'explique, je fais un tour sur les new chapitres des fics que je lis et là, je vois voyage à Paris. Super, génial, form...jusqu'à ce que je lise ton annonce! je répète, c'est quoi ce délire! ne te cache pas derrière l'excuse que c'est pour économiser la salive et les clavier des ados pré-pubères lol J'exige de connaitre la vrai raison mdr ( je pux te paraître agressive mais il n'en ai rien, rassure toi.**

**DameAngéliqueMalefoy : Alors là, navrée de te dire que c'est de la triche charmante demoiselle! reprendre des morceaux de review pour en faire une plus longue, tu devrais avoir honte mdr, je vais le dire à Steph. C'est vrai que tu manie très bien les smileys lol, moi c'est pas mon peux pas te répondre sur pi parce que pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai ta review sous les yeux, elle est tellement longue que je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout! et puis, je sais pas comment ça se fait mais quand j'envoie un hibou, il met toujours plusieurs jours à être envoyé, j'ai du hériter d'Errol lol. C'est quoi une apiteuse ? j'ai conscience que je pourrais trouver la réponse mais j'ai la flè ne répondrais pas à ta réponse de review car sinon il faudrait que tu réponde à le réponse de réponse aux review mdr, on finira jamais à se rythme là! Passons au décorticage :**

**1. Tu sais se que je pense de tes digressions, case soigne très bien de nos jours mdr**

**2.Désolée de te déceoir mais il ne restera pas avec toi hahaha, je suis sadique!**

**, harry est parfait, même si tu l'aime pas!**

**4. Oui, félicitation, c'était vraiment dur à trouver qu'elle était enceinte. Dans une fic classée romance, après des rapports sexuels, des nausées et j'en passe. Ta raison, ça doit être parce que tes parents sont médecins que tu es si douée mdr (tout cela était naturellement ironique! (mais non je suis pas méchante))**

**Mimille-Malfoy : Oui, et non, tu verras bien lol**

**hermy69 : Tu as deviné juste, bon, c'était pas trop dur lol**

**strawberrii-iix : Merci d'y avoir cru lol, ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est du suspense!**

**Ange-Maxima : Alors toi on peut dire que tu es sadique lol, Drago, avec une autre, hors de question. Elle lui a pardonné une fois l'écart avec la secrétaire mais faut pas abuser non plus lol!**

**Lucie : Merci**

**Priinc3ss : Désolée pour le retard mais dis toi que c'est un long chapitre qui t'attends! Merci pour cet enthousiasme débordant, ça me fait plaisir.**

**MissMalefoy : Tu as bien compris, il reste exactement, en comptant le 22, 12 chapitre, don l'épilogue.**

**Lilotte : Désolée, ton espoir est vain mdr, la discution n'aura pas lieu dans ce chapitre.**

**BBl : Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre.**

**Luciole's world : Enfin une qui se pame pas devant notre blondine et qui ose l'insulter mdr. Sinon, la doctoresse est en fait un docteur, désolée.**

**luckyleny : j'espère que ton impatience ne s'est pas tarie avec le temps que j'ai mis à poster lol Bonne lecture.**

**RoSeSwAn : Un chapitre qui ne va pa montrer notre serpentard sous son meilleur jour!**

**Nefenti : Mwahaha! tant mieux, je suis passée en mode sadisme!**

**lorise : Merci, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne finira pas avec un 10 ans plus tard, c'était pour faire peur. Si tu penses que ça se serait triste, alors tu vas surement pensé que ma fin est très très triste mdr sadique power!**

**tititaisant : merci, c'est trop généreux de ta part mdr, si je suis pardonner, alors je peux m'en donner à coeur joie?**

**Malefoy Heartless : Je te répond seulement maintenant car je me doutait qu'avec les chapitres de décallages, ça serait compliqué. Je te remercie pour ces nombreuses reviews qui m'ont toutes fait suis ravie que tu nous ai enfin rattrappé lol Oui, je suis sadique, il faudras t'y faire lol, gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Kmill : Mdr! je suis désolée que ma fic te torture l'esprit à ce point lol. Ce chapitre, tu peux le lire à n'importe quelle heure puisque c'est le week-end ( je te conseille tout de même de le commencer tôt mdr) Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Storii : Je ne peux pas te dire, en tous cas, pas dans ce chapitre mdr!**

**Rebecca-Black : Ou une tite hermione, on sais jamais lol.**

**Catherine Broke : Je suis contente de voir que tu as une vision idyllique de se qui va se passer, j'espère seulement que tu ne seras pas déçue! hahah, moi sadique, oui j'avoue.**

**bluelight75 : Merci beaucoup, t'inquiètes, je ne lâcherai pour rien au monde!**

**Lenne26 : T'inquiètes, je me doutais bien que très peu de personne croirait à ma maladie imaginaire lol, j'ai quand même essayé d'être originale, j'ai échouée mais c'est pas grave.**

**NiniWeasley : Je suis navrée d'apprendre que tu es malade, même si depuis le temps, tu dois être guérie lol. Moi aussi je suis malade mais bon, c'est la vie! Mdr : elle va encore jouer avec nos nerfs! tu me connais vraiment bien, ca fait plaisir a voir mdr**

**titegg : Merci du compliment lol, je viens de me rendre compte avec effrois que ton pseudo c'est titegg et pas titeqq comme je l'ecris à chaque fois, désolée vraiment.**

**entschuldigung : Merci beaucoup, non, rassure-oi, il n'a tué personne. Mais la confrontation n'est pas pour tout de suite lol**

**mimi : tu m'as l'air pressé, je me trompe mdr. Comme tu le vois, mon retard était dut a une panne matériel, ce n'était pas ma faute. J'espère que tu aimeras mon nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**22. Sang-de-Bourbe :**

* * *

Hermione se décida à rentrer dans le vaste hall de l'immeuble qui accueillait les bureaux Malefoy. Elle se rendit à la salle de réunion au deuxième étage et aperçut Stabin et Lock qui étaient en train de discuter.  
Lorsque Stabin remarqua Hermione, il stoppa sa conversation d'avec Lock.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Si… si, fit Hermione hésitante.

- Tu es sûre, tu m'as vraiment l'air d'aller mal, insista Stabin, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Lock.

- Moi je sais ce que tu as, dit ce dernier avec un sourire entendu. C'est Drago qui te manque c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu de ses nouvelles hier. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait dans quatre jours. Ils ont dû retarder certaines entrevues. Drago était assez furieux mais il n'y peut rien, hein !

Hermione prit assez mal le fait que Drago ne l'ai pas tenue au courant personnellement mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle leur sourit succinctement et leur proposa d'entamer la réunion. Elle leur exposa toute l'évolution de l'activité de l'hôtel de France ainsi que divers projets qu'ils surveillaient de près.  
Lorsque Lock et Stabin firent leur exposé respectif sur des projets d'Allemagne et de Russie, Hermione fut attirée dans les méandres de son esprit torturé.

« Il faut que je lui dise, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'attends qu'il rentre ou je vais le voir en Amérique ? Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux et ça me rend folle. J'irais quand même demander l'adresse de son hôtel à Déborah au cas où. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à me décider. »

- Hermione, tu es avec nous là ? demanda Stabin en agitant sa main devant la figure de la jeune fille.

Hermione eut un petit sursaut car elle n'avait absolument rien suivi de la réunion. Elle se contenta de leur faire un petit sourire gêné accompagné d'un faible rictus servant lieu d'excuses.  
Stabin et Lock se regardèrent en souriant tout en affichant une mine désespérée.

- Ah les jeunes, c'est intenable quand c'est amoureux ! rit Stabin.

- J'espère que tu seras plus attentive quand vous serez à nouveau réunis, dit Lock.

- Allez, la réunion est finie Hermione, on te libère va ! rigola Stabin. Profite-en tout de même pour te reposer, je persiste à dire que tu n'as pas bonne mine.

- Oui tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Je vais vous laisser, au revoir tous les deux.

Hermione sortit de la salle de conférence l'esprit totalement embrumé. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour parler à Déborah.

- Ah, bonjour miss Granger, vous allez bien ?

Hermione répondit par l'affirmative en essayant de cacher son air soucieux derrière un sourire.

- Bonjour Déborah, je vais bien, je vous remercie. Est-ce que vous sauriez où séjourne Drago en ce moment.

- Oui, j'ai dû changer les réservations puisqu'il est parti une semaine plus tôt alors je la connais, dit Déborah sans s'apercevoir de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

Hermione avait reçu un petit coup au cœur supplémentaire. Ainsi donc, il était bien parti à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait pas totalement cru à son excuse de voyage mais à l'entendre dire à voix haute, elle eut envie de pleurer. Drago lui avait menti sans scrupules, elle se sentait trahie et avait beaucoup de peine.

- Bien, dit Hermione qui tentait de se ressaisir, pourrais-je l'avoir ?

Déborah eut un petit moment d'hésitation. Elle était au courant de leur relation amoureuse et trouvait étrange que Malefoy ne lui ait pas laissé son adresse. Quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux et quelque part, ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle appréciait beaucoup Hermione et commençait même à trouver quelques qualités à Malefoy.

- Tenez, je vous la note sur un parchemin, dit Déborah, en observant du coin de l'œil, Hermione.

- Merci, fit celle-ci, en prenant délicatement le papier. Elle étira sa bouche en un faible sourire à l'intention de Déborah et repartit chez elle.

Une fois rentrée chez eux, elle alla s'échouer sur le canapé du salon.

- Pansy, peux-tu m'apporter une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite miss.

Hermione attendit d'avoir une tasse fumante entre les mains avant de se remettre à son plan de bataille.

« Peut-être devrais-je lui écrire ? Les transplanages intercontinentales ne doivent pas être bons pour les femmes enceintes ».

Elle sourit et se mit une main sur le ventre. Elle ne pensait pas ça possible si tôt mais elle dut s'avouer que le médicomage avait raison. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée d'un petit être qu'elle hébergeait en son sein et pensait déjà en tant que femme enceinte.  
En pensant à l'enfant qui se développait dans ses entrailles, elle retrouva un peu le sourire.  
Elle n'avait encore jamais réfléchi à la possibilité d'être mère et pensait ne pas en éprouver le besoin mais à cet instant précis, elle sut qu'elle était ravie d'être enceinte et se réjouissait d'être mère dans peu de temps.

Son sourire se figea quelque peu en pensant au père de l'enfant. Elle était vraiment inquiète de sa réaction. Ils étaient quand même jeunes. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable, mais se connaissaient-ils assez ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis si peu de temps.  
Hermione se massa les tempes quand elle sentit poindre en elle un mal de tête qui allait s'avérer douloureux.

« Sans doute que je m'en fais pour rien, il sera peut-être fou de joie. » Hermione essayait de s'en convaincre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Malgré tout, elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que si Drago était furieux de retarder son départ d'Amérique, c'était peut-être qu'il avait hâte de rentrer.

Prise dans un tourbillon de réflexions, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le moment du repas était passé d'une bonne heure. Son estomac s'était mis à gronder lorsqu'elle s'était avisée de l'heure. Elle allait aller se coucher en voulant sauter le repas mais l'idée qu'elle avait maintenant un petit bébé à nourrir l'incita à demander un repas à Pansy.

Une fois rassasiée, elle monta prendre une douche pour ensuite se mettre au lit. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire pour Drago, elle avait choisi une solution un peu lâche : elle allait attendre qu'Harry et Ginny rentrent pour leur demander conseil. Ils rentraient un jour avant Drago donc elle espérait qu'ils auraient le temps de l'aiguiller correctement.  
Elle secoua la tête en soufflant à l'idée qu'avant, c'était elle qui était toujours de bons conseils et que là, elle n'arrivait même pas à gérer seule sa vie amoureuse.  
« Pathétique » se dit-elle en souriant.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione s'était bêtement dit que les nausées auraient disparues lorsqu'elle en aurait connu la cause. Hélas pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles semblaient, au contraire, s'accroître de façon exponentielle !  
En plus des nausées, Hermione était d'une humeur exécrable. Elle en vint même à s'en prendre à Pansy qui avait servi son thé un peu trop chaud. Elle s'en voulait durant les faibles périodes d'accalmies de son humeur. Elle décida de prendre l'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, enfermée dans la maison.

Même la lecture ne l'apaisait plus. C'était en faisant ce constat qu'Hermione s'était dit qu'elle devait être dans un état proche de la folie. Heureusement pour elle, elle retrouvait son état normal de temps en temps. Elle était au courant que les femmes enceintes étaient sujettes aux sautes d'humeurs, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça se présentait sous formes de vagues de fureur qui déferlaient en elle sans prévenir.  
Certaines plus fortes que d'autres se finissaient en crises de larmes particulièrement longues. Bien souvent, elle s'était comme "éveillée", stoppant net ses larmes en ne se rappelant même plus de leur cause.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire l'air frais. Le parc, où perçaient quelques rayons de soleil, était devenu une sorte de refuge. Elle se sentait instantanément apaisée lorsqu'elle y arrivait.  
La journée était chaude et ensoleillée. Elle observait les mères avec leurs enfants, les oiseaux qui picoraient des miettes jetées à leur attention ainsi que des cygnes, qui voguaient en couple sur une marre au milieu du parc.  
Elle se décida à rentrer lorsqu'elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu que le soleil s'était couché, trop occupée à être dans ses pensées. Ça lui arrivait fréquemment depuis le mariage et encore plus depuis la nouvelle de sa grossesse.  
Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde irréel, peuplé simplement de ses pensées toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres.  
Drago lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, elle s'était dit qu'elle s'empresserait de s'excuser de ses doutes au moment où elle le reverrait enfin. Elle était si seule depuis qu'il n'était plus là. La chaleur réconfortante de ses bras lui manquait plus qu'elle le n'aurait cru possible.  
Elle se mit à imaginer la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir avec leur enfant. Elle avait une vision idyllique du couple heureux d'être parents mais elle se força à refréner son imagination pour ne pas tomber de trop haut au cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme elle le souhaitait...

Elle rentra chez elle en pansant que c'était le dernier jour ou elle serait dans le vague. Demain, Harry et Ginny seraient de retour donc elle pourrait avoir leur avis.  
Elle passa la même soirée que toutes les autres à savoir : repas, douche, sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, une étrange sensation lui enserrait la poitrine. Dans sa hâte d'avoir des conseils, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il faudrait qu'elle dise tout à Ginny et Harry mais elle ne voulait pas que Drago apprenne pour son enfant après ses amis. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui et il le prendrait certainement très mal.

Elle se lava, presque déçue de sa décision de ne pas aller voir Harry et Ginny tant qu'elle n'aurait pas discuté avec Drago.

Elle s'était préparée et attendait maintenant le retour de Drago. Elle tournait comme une lionne en cage, une journée supplémentaire lui semblait être l'éternité. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il rentrerait bien le jour suivant. « Et s'il rentrait mais qu'il allait à l'hôtel ou ailleurs ? »

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans l'incertitude. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle usait le tapis du salon à force de faire les cent pas dessus. Elle fixait le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce même parchemin qui contenait l'adresse de l'hôtel et le numéro de chambre de Drago.

Après un quart d'heure supplémentaire d'intenses réflexions, elle se décida à se rendre en Amérique. Elle devait savoir, en avoir le cœur net maintenant.  
Un sentiment d'urgence pressait son cœur sans en connaître la véritable raison. Mue par se sentiment d'impatience, elle fixa l'adresse et transplana devant l'hôtel d'Amérique.

Le transplanage l'avait un peu secouée, elle dut se tenir au petit muret qui entourait l'hôtel, pour ne pas tomber.  
Elle était prise de tournis et la nausée semblait vouloir être de la partie.  
Elle se força à respirer calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez bien pour pouvoir avancer sans l'aide du muret.

Elle rentra dans le hall de l'hôtel ultra chic avec l'intention de se faire annoncer, mais une chevelure blonde presque blanche attira son attention.  
Poussée par l'instinct, elle se rétracta derrière une énorme plante verte en pot.  
Elle se sentait ridicule mais le pauvre scénario qu'elle avait tenté de monter se déroulait dans la chambre de Drago et là, tous ses repères tombaient à l'eau. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir comme ça, même si elle venait pour ça ! En plus, il était en grande conversation avec un homme qui devait être quelqu'un d'important.  
Hermione les regarda encore quelques courts instants, souffla un bon coup et se décida à rejoindre Drago.

- Écoutez, Mr Malefoy, je conçois que vous vouliez gérer le projet mais vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de tout quand même.

Drago était vraiment énervé. Non seulement, cet Américain le retardait mais en plus, il voulait lui imposer des conditions inacceptables.

- Bien sûr que je ne serais pas toujours sur place mais tout se fera sous mon nom donc je ne veux pas qu'il soit associé à un projet réalisé par un homme sans talent, dit Drago en crispant les mâchoires.

- Je vous comprends mais je vous assure que Tim Welberg est très compétant.

Drago grimaça à l'entente de ce nom. Cet homme était arrogant et avait plusieurs fois tenté de nuire à la société Malefoy en réussissant plus ou moins. Le jeune homme était jaloux de la renommée de Drago et comptait bien se faire une place au soleil en l'évinçant.

- Il est hors de question qu'il s'occupe de ce projet, s'emporta Drago. C'est un incapable, il n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un sale Sang-de-Bourbe, il ne mérite pas d'être associé à mon nom, dit Drago le visage dur.

Hermione qui avançait vers Drago s'était figée en l'entendant parler de la sorte. Son cœur se brisait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et elle fit demi-tour aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle pria pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Drago et apparemment, Merlin lui avait accordé sa prière !

Une fois à l'air frais, elle laissa un sanglot sonore s'échapper de ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Il méprisait les enfants de moldus et ça avait toujours été le cas. Ils étaient ensemble mais jamais il ne l'épouserait pour mêler son nom à celui d'une impure. Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait l'enfant !  
Ça faisait tellement mal à Hermione qu'elle peinait à respirer. Elle se força à se reprendre malgré tout. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur Drago.  
Elle transplana à nouveau pour se retrouver épuisée devant la porte de chez elle.  
Une fois remise du transport, elle se redressa avec une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui déchirait le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle monta aussi vite qu'elle put et mit toutes ses affaires dans une valise. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère se mêlaient sur son visage défait. Dès qu'elle eut réuni toutes ses affaires, elle s'assit à son bureau et prit une plume.  
Elle se tenait devant la page blanche depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand elle se décida à écrire une lettre destinée à Drago. Une fois les quelques mots couchés sur le papier, elle plia la feuille en deux et appela Pansy.  
Le petit plop distinctif fit se retourner Hermione.

- Pansy, quand ton maître rentrera, je veux que tu lui donnes ceci.

- Bien miss, il sera fait comme vous désirez, miss.

- Je te remercie Pansy, au revoir.

Le petit elfe fit un signe de tête et partit dans un plop sonore.  
Hermione prit sa valise qu'elle avait considérablement réduite et transplana hors de la maison.

* * *

**Elle est compliquée la tite mione hein ? tant de questions dans un si petit corps mdr. Vous avez là l'exemple de la personnalité, je me pose 10000 questions avant d'agir, pour finalement faire les mauvais choix en général ! qu'est-ce que je peux m'énerver des fois mdr.**

**Quand même, s'en prendre à Pansy, c'est mal hahaha**

**Et le vilain drago, parler de sang de bourbe, quand même, le vilain lol**

**Enfin bref, (c'est ma devise, vous remarquez que je l'utilise souvent), j'attends vos reviews avec un espoir infini donc ne me décevez pas! (rigole, vous me décevez jamais!)**

**Enfin bref, gros bisous et au chapitre 23, y a quelque chose qui me dit que vous allez l'attendre avec impatience non ?**


	23. Je te veux

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde. Voici nfin LA discussion, voir confrontation, que dis-je l'affrontement entre nos deux ex tourtereaux. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite parce vous m'avez quand même largement crié après depuis les deux derniers chapitres!**

**J'ai lu souvent que les RAR étaient interdites dans les chapitres. Je ne savais pas. Je le fais une dernière fois et après je répondrai aux revews dans une review que je me laisserais.**

**RAR :**

**Moirayka : Et oui, cruel est mon deuxième prénom lol. C'est pour tenir le lecteur en halène et l'obliger à venir lire la suite! Ca y est, tu connais mon secret d'auteur sadique. C'est vrai que ça fait un changement une fois que t'as tout lu mais je poste quand même rapidement donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de manque lol.**

**Storii : Merci beaucoup. Et pour le remontant, désolée mais il me dit qu'il aime Hermione alors il refuse. C'est quand même gentil d'avoir proposé mdr!**

**guymiokis : Alors toi ma p'tite, ça va plus. Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu me dis que tu ne te rappelle plus du chapitre d'avant. C'est une honte! Passons à ton vilain mensonge. Déjà, sâches que je sais tout, donc faut pas me la faire, et ensuite, tu t'es vendu toute seule en disant je cite "t'en sauras pas plus que tes tites copines" se qui prouve bien qu'il y a un plus. Mwahaha, je suis diaboliquement intélligente, des fois je me fais peur mdr!**

**Perso, je te conseillerai de rentrer au couvent, pour ce que ça change...mdr**

**Bah keskia, t'aime pas la poésie p't'être! J'essaye de faire du tout jolie pour vos mirettes et tu te moque : vilaine va! Si tu remarque bien, ma fic est classée en romantisme/drame donc j'ai le droit de les séparer autant que je veux na! Avant de mourir, patiente au moins jusqu'au chapitre 32, là, ton coeur risque de ne pas résister just'à l'épilogue. ce qui serait dommage, entre nous.**

**Allez, ro bisous et t'as intérêt à te rappeler le chapitre (quoi qu'à mon avis tu t'en souviendras!)**

**Kisaa : Salut ma nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que l'attente ne t'auras pas paru trop longue. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous.**

**Kmill : Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que tu dormira bien cette nuit. Déjà, pas de fin angoissante!**

**Catherine Broke : Perso, moi je serait parti aussi. Après, tu ne sais pas où haha.**

**RoSeSwAn : Que veux-tu ? on peut pas radicalement changer un Malefoy!**

**Ange Maxina : Je persiste : tu es sadique! mdr**

**Lenne26 : T'inquiètes pas, tu es très vas retrouver ton Drago dans ce chap, c'est déjà ç pour déborah, on pêut dire qu'il lui en a fait baver et qu'il faut bien 4 mois et des brouettes pour commencer à ne plus voir le gros c.. qu'il était avant!**

**luckyleny : Il le dit mais il était pas censé savoir qu'elle était derrière non plus. Il a des raisons de s'emporter se pauvre piti Pansy, t'es cruelle, je vais le dire à Hermione lol.**

**Dame Angélique Malefoy : Whaou, toutes ses qualités dans un si petit corps, ça dois être dur à porter mdr. Voilà donc ce qu'est une apiteuse, chapeau, c'est balè sais, le fouet et le harcèlement ne sont pas forcément désagréable lol. Non, je ne te laisserais pas prouter sur Hermione, ça, JAMAIS! mdr. Et elle, tu y pense? enceinte jusqu'au yeux ou presque (dans 8 mois) avec des hormones en ébullition et un mec qui critique ce qu'elle est. y a de quoi s'enfuir pour de bon au pole nord pour le coup mdr! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Lilotte : Ah merci, tu es la seule qui aurait réagi comme moi. C'est sur que c'est pas acceptable sur le coup.**

**Nefenti : Mais tu as le droit lol (et en plus tu as raison!)**

**NiniWeasley : Merci de continuer à me lire même au seuil de la mort. c'est très courageux à toi mdr. J'espère que tu vas mieux quand même!**

**entschuldingund : Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre! Merci d'âvoir posté ma 300ème review!**

**MissMalefoy : Ah, je vois que toi aussi tu es sencée. Moi aussi je serais parti!**

**BBL : Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse lire et bonne lecture ;)**

**tititaisant : Merci, je me donne du mal pour vous satisfaire lol.**

**lorise : Merci beaucoup du compliment! Tu vas voir que tu vas m'adorer après avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**priinc3ss : Merci. Tu va vite le savoir!**

**Mimille-Malefoy : Au fait, tu as réussi à publier ta fic? parce que quand j'ai été voir, elle était pas là! Et pour ta question : tu verras bien mdr**

**Black-Shika : Merci beaucoup! Me dit pas que toi tu aurais attnendu des explications? c'est que c'est un Gryffondor notre amie et que ces petites bêtes sont très impulsives lol!**

**Leniewolf : Serait-ce de l'ironie mdr! Oui, le compliqué c'est tellement mieux que le simple. Le dicton n'est-il pas "pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué"**

**fanaplume : C'est comme si c'était fait chef!**

**hermy69 : Il est passé à autre chose mais il a quand même des racines bien ancré. Il pzur pas et pourras jamais changé totalement mais il essaye, c'est déjà bien.Désolée mais pas de tim pour la suite. mais rassure toi, ça sera très compliqué quand même!**

**Katycatte : Pas si court que ça, 7 pages world c'est moyen mais pas mais l'amour est folie! en plus, une fois qu'elle y est, faut bien qu'elle revienne! Pour ce qui est des femmes enceintes, ce n'est pas la majorité mais il y a des cas extrême. en plus, elle avait déjà énormément de soucis avant alors elle a le droit de peter un cable non? mdr**

**Luciole's world : Merci et tu verras bien lol.**

**eva : Merci beaucoup. Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira!**

**Malefoy Heartless : Bah, pour être honnête il le pensais mais bon, sur le coup de la colère, on peut tous dire des choses méchantes. En plus ton raisonnement est totalement juste. Du moment qu'on dit quelque chose, c'est que l'on l'a pensé à un moment ou un et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**23: Je te veux.**

* * *

Il était bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi. Harry et Ginny devaient être de retour maintenant.  
Hermione se leva de son banc dans le parc et transplana devant chez eux. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, le sourire qu'il affichait s'estompa aussitôt.

- Hermione, par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria Harry, à moitié affolé en voyant le visage, ravagé par les larmes, de son amie.

- Je l'ai quitté, réussit seulement à articuler Hermione, avant de sangloter plus fort encore.

Ginny qui avait entendu des bribes de conversation se précipita auprès d'Harry.

- Hermione, entre vite, dit-elle en entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

Harry était quelque peu figé par l'état de son amie. La voyant si triste, il avait perdu ses réflexes et ne lui avait même pas proposé d'entrer. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà dans le salon, sur le canapé.

- Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé mione, implora Ginny en la gardant au creux de ses bras.

- Je… suis… désolée, dit Hermione en sanglotant, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais j'avais besoin d'être près de mes amis.

- Ne dis pas de sottises mione, tu ne nous déranges jamais, assura Harry, qui s'était assis de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

- Tu veux nous en parler, continua-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Hermione le prit en le remerciant et se moucha bruyamment. Après s'être essuyé les yeux, elle entreprit de tout raconter.  
Elle se sentait rassérénée d'être entourée de ses amis et retrouvait la force de parler de Drago sans s'effondrer totalement.

- Voilà, je l'ai quitté parce qu'il n'a pas changé en fait. Il déteste toujours autant les « Sang-de-Bourbe », expliqua-t-elle en triturant son mouchoir.

Harry et Ginny se regardaient sans trop comprendre.

- Mione, comment le sais-tu ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Non Harry, pas directement. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il refusait qu'un « sale Sang-de-Bourbe » soit associé à son nom, fit Hermione en récoltant une nouvelle larme avec son mouchoir.

- Dans quel état était-il quand il a dit ça ? demanda Ginny interloquée.

- Il était plutôt énervé, mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a dit.

- Écoute mione, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as une réaction si excessive. Je ne veux pas défendre Malefoy mais ça arrive à tout le monde de dire des choses qu'on regrette quand on est énervé.

- En as-tu parlé avec lui, demanda Ginny.

- Non, ce qu'il a dit était suffisant pour que je comprenne mon erreur de m'être attachée à lui.

- Mais mione…

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, je suis enceinte ! Il ne l'acceptera jamais.

Harry et Ginny étaient stupéfaits par la nouvelle. Ils oscillaient entre la féliciter ou compatir de la situation.

En parlant de son état, Hermione se remit à pleurer. Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent et ne savaient pas comment agir. Harry prit finalement la parole :

- Mione, tu vas rester ici. La chambre d'amie est là pour ça. Va te reposer un peu, tu dois être épuisée. En plus, tu auras le temps de réfléchir à tout ça au calme.

- Merci Harry. Pour ce qui est d'y réfléchir, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne veux plus jamais revoir Drago.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait compris et Ginny prit l'air déçu bien qu'elle ne dit rien à Hermione. Elle l'accompagna dans la chambre et resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Drago en avait plein le dos. Ils avaient trouvé un compromis pour que le projet soit dirigé en partie par quelqu'un d'autre que Tim Welberg mais il avait fallu jouer serré.  
Il mettait ses vêtements rageusement dans sa valise mais se calma instantanément en pensant qu'il allait enfin revoir Hermione. Ses affaires avaient finalement pu être bouclées dans le temps imparti et il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il reste un jour de plus. Il ne savait pas encore comment Hermione allait réagir mais lui n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres le brûlent.  
Il se rajusta devant le miroir de la chambre pour être à son avantage au moment où il se retrouverait face à elle. Après s'être rassuré sur son apparence, il sortit de l'hôtel et transplana chez lui.

« C'est étrange, il fait nuit et il n'y a pas de lumière. Peut-être qu'elle dort ? »

Drago était un peu déçu car il s'attendait à la serrer dans ses bras. Une crampe commençait à se former dans le creux de son estomac, ça faisait une semaine qu'il était parti et ne lui avait même pas envoyé de hiboux. Il se sentit soudain très stupide. Il lui avait vite pardonné mais n'avait même pas songé à la prévenir de cet état de fait. « Quel abruti je fais, j'étais tellement occupé à me dire qu'elle avait eu tort de douter de moi que je me suis convaincu que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Et cette maudite fierté qui m'incite à ne pas faire le premier pas ! »

Un plop derrière Drago, qui venait de rentrer dans la maison, le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Bonjour maître Malefoy, Pansy est ravie de vous revoir maître, Miss Granger m'a laissé ceci pour vous, maître.

Drago vit la lettre tendue par Pansy et sentit ses entrailles se nouer de mille et une façons.  
Il prit le bout de papier et parcourut fébrilement les quelques lignes qui le parsemaient.

« Drago,  
Après mûres réflexions, je m'aperçois que je ne connais rien de toi. Qui sait ce que tu as fais durant la guerre. Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas douter de toi alors que tu ne m'as jamais rien confié à ce sujet. Le fait d'être séparé m'a permis de réfléchir durant cette semaine et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. Nous venons de deux mondes totalement différents. Rends-toi à l'évidence, ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous.  
Je préfère donc partir avant de l'entendre de ta bouche de riche sang pur.  
Hermione »

Drago s'était mis à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était écrit. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire des choses pareilles. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire en face. La peine et la colère se mêlèrent en lui, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Pansy, viens ici !

- Maître, vous désirez ? demanda Pansy en s'inclinant bien bas devant le ton de Drago.

- Depuis quand Hermione est-elle partie ?

- Depuis plus de sept heures maintenant, maître.

Drago tentait de réfléchir à toute allure. Elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où !  
Un visage s'incrusta dans son esprit et il décida de suivre son instinct. Il transplana directement devant chez Harry et Ginny.

Lorsqu'il sonna, se fut Harry qui vint lui ouvrir :

- Elle est là ?

- Écoute Malefoy, elle ne veut pas te voir, dit Harry fermement.

- Pousse-toi Potter ou tu risques de le regretter, dit rageusement Drago.

- Arrête Malefoy, de toute façon elle dort, dit Harry en sortant au devant de Drago.

Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui pour parler seul à seul avec Drago.

- Je veux juste qu'elle me le dise de vive voix, dit Drago d'où la douleur perçait à chaque parole.

- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de lui laisser du temps, dit Harry en mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago.

Drago, qui s'était attendu à lutter contre tous les amis d'Hermione pour pouvoir l'approcher, fut surprit de ce geste. Mais la colère l'emportant sur le reste, il éjecta la main de Harry et tenta de forcer le passage, mais celui-ci le maîtrisa tant bien que mal. Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione, mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec Potter dans ses pattes. Résigné, il s'écarta du brun, et cria à l'adresse d'Hermione :

- Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, je ne suis pas Weasley. Je sais très bien que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Tu tentes de me fuir mais ça ne marchera pas !

Drago était frustré de ne pouvoir parler avec Hermione et il se sentit las de se battre continuellement pour obtenir le pardon et prouver qu'il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde se plaisait à croire.

- Lui laisser du temps..., et pourquoi ? reprit Drago qui se sentait abattu, après tout, je ne suis qu'un Mangemort, un assassin pour vous tous, et ça ne changera jamais !

Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago avait déjà transplané.

Il était rentré en trombe dans le salon et renversait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. D'un geste furieux, il balaya tous les objets qui étaient disposés sur la cheminée. Tous se fracassèrent dans un bruit de verre brisé. Après avoir cassé tout ce qu'il pouvait, Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui était le seul rescapé du carnage. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa couler quelques larmes de colère et d'impuissance. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini ! A cause d'une dispute ? Même pas car si on regardait bien, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu laisser tomber leur histoire aussi vite, à la première complication ?

Hermione qui s'était réveillée en entendant la voix de Drago se sentait coupable. Elle lui devait une explication, il avait raison, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle regrettait de lui avoir laissé entendre dans la lettre qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle y avait pourtant repensé à plusieurs reprises et avait dû admettre que Drago n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un de sang froid. Elle avait senti la tristesse dans sa voix quand il avait dit que tout le monde le prenait pour un assassin. Il devait se sentir si seul. Elle mit les mains sur son ventre et se leva.

- Merci vous deux, mais tout ceci ne rime à rien. Je vais allez le voir pour régler le problème. Vous aviez raison, je n'aurais pas dû partir sans lui expliquer les vraies raisons de mon départ. Je reviendrai après m'être expliquée.

- Tu es sûre mione ? Tu sais, il m'avait l'air tellement malheureux. Je suis sûr que tu comptes énormément pour lui. Je sais que ce qu'il a dit t'a fait mal mais c'est Malefoy, il a déjà énormément changé mais il ne peut pas renier vingt ans de préjugés d'un coup.

- Tu vois mione, si même Harry prend sa défense, c'est que Drago est quelqu'un de bien, sourit Ginny en enlaçant Hermione.

Hermione leur sourit et partit.

Drago n'en pouvait plus de ruminer tout seul, il allait y retourner, quitte à stupéfixer Harry et Ginny, il parlerait à Hermione !  
C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea en direction de la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il allait la franchir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

Tous deux restèrent quelque peu figés. Drago était très content de la voir mais si elle venait pour lui dire que tout était fini, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de tenter de la convaincre de rester près de lui.

- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû t'en vouloir. J'ai été stupide. Je te jure que je me suis contenté de lancer des sorts d'entraves ou de stupefixion. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, tu dois me croire. Je t'aime, finit-il avec un regard emplis de douleur.

Drago avait débité son discours si vite qu'en d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait ri de bon cœur.

- Je sais, je suis désolée d'avoir douté mais tu dois me comprendre.

- Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû aborder le sujet plus tôt mais c'est une période de ma vie qui n'est pas très glorieuse, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Drago, pensant que le sujet était clos, tenta d'enlacer Hermione. Quand celle-ci se rétracta, il fronça les sourcils. Elle était encore fâchée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de hiboux ?

- Non, enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas le propos.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Hermione, fit-il en lui prenant tendrement le menton entre les doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione se sentait flancher, mais elle ne devait pas, pour l'être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

- Il y a que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et que tu détestes les Sang-de-Bourbe hurla Hermione en pleurant.

Drago ne comprenait plus rien, il l'a regardait en tentant d'avoir des indices mais Hermione restait de marbre.

- Mais de quoi tu veux parler ? Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je t'aime plus que tout depuis ces quelques mois ? Qu'est-ce qui te met des idées pareilles en tête ?

- Je t'ai entendu ! cria-t-elle. A l'hôtel, en Amérique, tu parlais d'un Tim machin et tu as dit que tu n'associerais jamais ton nom à un sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago voyait où elle voulait en venir maintenant mais ne comprenait pas. Oui, il avait insulté un homme qu'il ne supportait pas mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle.

- Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé que tu aies entendu ça mais j'étais énervé et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

Hermione continuait de pleurer silencieusement et regardait Drago qui lui avait pris les mains dans les siennes.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce, ma grand-mère m'avait donné une bague ancestrale. Elle m'a dit un jour de la donner à la femme parfaite pour moi, qui serait une bonne épouse Malefoy. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te la donner.

Hermione sursauta et dégagea ses mains des siennes.

- Merci, j'avais cru comprendre, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Attends, tu ne comprends pas, lui dit-il en la rattrapant. Ma grand-mère considérait qu'une bonne épouse devait avant tout suivre son mari dans tout, lui obéir, être dévouée au mal, être de sang pur, perpétuer la tradition ancestrale mais je ne veux pas continuer dans cette voix. Je veux faire une nouvelle branche de Malefoy, une famille qui sera unie par l'amour, l'entente et le respect mutuel, où le sang n'aura aucune importance. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est pourquoi j'en ai acheté une autre, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux fonder cette nouvelle famille. Alors, Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Drago n'avais pas voulu lui faire sa demande de cette façon, il avait espéré un moment plus romantique mais il avait senti qu'il était en train de la perdre et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Durant sa semaine de séparation, il en était venu à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et qu'il voulait l'épouser, puis fonder une famille.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'aurait cru possible d'entendre une si belle déclaration d'amour. Ainsi, il voulait l'épouser, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago se tenait devant elle avec une bague magnifique, incrustée de diamants qui n'attendait plus qu'à être passée à son doigt.

- Non, je, enfin…, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Drago la fixait très inquiet. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il priait Merlin pour qu'elle accepte.

- Si je suis venue te voir en Amérique, c'était pour t'annoncer quelque chose, dit Hermione anxieuse.

- Parle, je t'écoute, lui dit Drago en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je voulais t'annoncer que… je suis enceinte, dit Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux, guettant anxieusement sa réaction.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Drago, qui avait les yeux brillants de bonheur, l'attrapa dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers.

- Je suis tellement content ma puce, tous mes rêves se réalisent enfin, dit Drago en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione.

Hermione était aux anges, elle s'empressa de répondre aux baisers fougueux de Drago et le serra fort dans ses bras en laissant couler des larmes de joies.

- J'accepte ta demande, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je t'aime tellement, fut la seule réponse qu'il put articuler. Une kyrielle d'émotions se pressaient dans sa gorge et il avait du mal à retenir les sanglots de soulagement qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et l'a souleva dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre où ils purent pleinement se retrouver. Leur nuit avait été magique, comme de celles que l'on n'oublie jamais quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

* * *

**Alors heureuse ? Tout le monde pensait que j'aurai fait partir Hermione trop loin ou encore qu'elle serait revenu au bout de neuf mois. Je suis pas sadique quand même ! La guimauve est réapparut mais elle repart pour le chapitre prochain. Oui, je sais, je malmène votre petit coeur mais c'est plus drôle comme ça, vous trouvez pas? mdr!**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	24. Les parents

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde. Désolée du retard mais ce n'est pas ma faute, on m'a kidnappée. Mais si, je vous jure! Quand je suis rentré vendredi soir, ma maman avait préparé mes affaires et ma traînée de force dans de la famille dans le midi. Résultat, je me suis fait ch...et en plus, j'avais pas pensé à prendre ma clé usb. (oui, je m'en suis enfin acheté une!)**

**Donc voilà, pendant mon calvaire, je me consolais en me disant que quand je rentrerai, j'aurai tout pleins de reviews et bien, que nini! Le demi de ce que j'ai habituellement, non mais je rêve. C'est pas la première fois que vous me faites le coup, ça va pas se passer comme ça lol! En plus, qu'est-ce que je vois, d'habitude, mes chpitres sont suivis par un petit milier de personnes en moyenne et là, 444 personnes ont lu le chap 23 et 562, le chap 22! Dites moi que vous ne vous lassez pas de ma fic, par pitié!**

**Et même que des fois, il y a une centaine de lecteur en plus de temps en temps. Est-ce que ça veux dire que vous ne suivez pas régulièrement la fic? Moi je comprends pas comment ont peut apprécier quelque chose si on en lit que des bouts de temps en temps.**

**Et puis, je suis vâchement d'humeur là parce que des travaux sont en cour dans l'immeuble et sa dur depuis deux jours. Je suppose que ça va encore leur prendre 107 ans. Donc, tous les matins c'est: réveil 8H par la ponçeuse, perçeuse, marteau piqueur et bruits suspects puisqu'ils change le carrelage. Sans compter l'odeur de cheveux brûlés!**

**Bref, j'arrête parce que vous allez me prendre pour une cinglée, si ce n'est pas déjà fait lol!**

**Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers :**

**Lilotte : C'est bien de croire au père-Noël lol, l'espoir existe encore, tout peut arriver, on ne sais jamais! De l'action, tu vas en avoir, t'inquiètes. Peut-être même que tu finiras par le regretter...**

**Malefoy Heartless : 9a se pourrait, effectivement quoi que mdr..**

**priinc3ss : Contente que tu aies aimé!**

**audrey : ça me fais plaisir de te revoir parmi mes revieweuses. Je te remercie et tu es toute excusée lol.**

**BBL : Donc, j'en conclu que le chapitre t'as plu? mdr**

**guymiokis : salut ma pluche, toujours pas décidée à reprendre ta fic? bon, je ne t'en parle plus puisque tu montre les crocs prends en note que j'ai la grosse tête, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas nouveau lol donc je t'aimes toujours, il n'y a pas de soucis à te faire!**

**Oui, giffle toi, tu me fais flipper quand tu t'attendris mdr! Biensûr que si tu égale mon intelligense diabolique puisque tu devine toujours ce que je vais faire. Bon, c'est sûr que c'est en marquant un truc parodique que tu tombe sur la vérité, mais quand même, c'est un début mdr!**

**Sincèrement, relis le dernier chapitre de ta review. C'est fait? et bien je ne répondrais pas parce que sinon, je crois que tu vas me tuer mwahaha! Merci de me conserver ton amour mais, est-ce qu'il survivra au chapitre 32? telle est la question!**

**Keira48 : Juste une chose, tu as raison d'être inquiètes! mdr**

**Catherine Broke : Oui, c'est rapide mais la fic se fini bientôt et je ne voulais pas qu'elle dure eternellement pour rien.**

**lorise : Oui, j'en ai un petit apprerçu mdr, deux tiers de mes lecteurs sont partis snif, heureusement tu tu t'accroches!**

**miss DS : Désolée, je suis sans pitié mdr! Des problèmes, ils n'en n'ont pas ncore eu par rapport à ce qui les attends! sadique attitude!**

**Lucie : La suite arrive, après, je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur.**

**entschuldigund : Tu poses là une excellente question. Tu auras la réponse dans se chapitre. Pour ce qui est du mariage, il n'y en aura pas d'autre dans la fic! désolée mais trois, ça fais beaucoup. Non, je ne suis pas cinglée, je gère, t'inquiètes lol**

**Luciole's world : Leur bonheur durera quand même encore un peu va.**

**luckyleny : Tu es la seule personne à trouver qu'il est temps qu'il lui fasse sa demande. Beaucoup m'ont dit que c'était trop rapide. Je suis donc contente d'avoir au moins fait une heureuse!**

**picloute : Ravie de te retrouver enfin. Tu m'as manqué, je te jure! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir et donc, rendez-vous au 2 mai alors ;)**

**Kmill : Ravie que tu aies au moins eut une bonne nuit de sommeil lol. J'exagère, la guimauve urera encore quelque chapitre, enfin, je crois!**

**Dame Angélique Malefoy : t'abuses lol, comparer Drago à Ron, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser quand même ! mdr**

**Les hormones, elles ont bon dos, tu n'as pas voulu que ça soit une explication pour hermy alors, ça en sera pas une pour toi non plus na!**

**Dingue de Drago : Tu as tout a fait raison de me faire confiance car ma fic est totalement écrite, pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là. C'est vrai que c'est super frustrant, des fois, elle est tout simplement abandonnée et des fois, il faut en moyenne 9 mois pour avoir un nouveau chapitre. C'est désesperant! Moi je trouve que les auteurs devraient nous mettre au courant régulièrement de leur avancé! Enfin bref, je m'énerve donc j'arrête et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**RoSeSwAn : Heureuse de voir que tu aime toujours autant ma fic. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.**

**MissMalefoy59 : Je suis ravie que tu sois contente du dénouement du chapitre précedant et je m'excuse d'avance pour ton petit coeur!**

**Rebecca-Black : Oui, je suis consciente que c'est bien trop rapide mais je ne voulais pas m'eterniser. Il me reste le dénouement tragique à mettre en place!**

* * *

**24 : Les parents**

* * *

Hermione et Drago s'étaient réveillé de très bonne humeur. Drago ne cessait de caresser le ventre d'Hermione, d'un air béat.

- Tu sais, il ne se voit pas encore, tu auras tout le temps de lui faire des mamours quand il me donnera des coups de pieds, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je t'aime et j'aime déjà notre futur enfant, notre fils, dit Drago malicieux.

- Ho, qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce sera un garçon, dit Hermione qui s'était relevée sur ses avant bras pour regarder Drago de haut.

- Et bien, tous les Malefoy ont des garçons, dit Drago en prenant un air fier de lui.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir Mr Malefoy ! Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, nous allons créer une nouvelle branche de Malefoy donc pourquoi ne pas commencer en ayant une fille ? dit Hermione victorieuse.

Drago fit une petite grimace et se rua sur Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Réfléchis bien, un petit gars, tout mignon comme moi, qui me ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- Et pourquoi pas une petite fille très intelligente et gracieuse, comme sa maman. Une fille qui serait aussi douée que sa mère pour trouver l'homme de sa vie, fit Hermione en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Pour qu'il y ait deux beaux gosses à la maison, hors de question, rigola Drago

- Oui, mais si ton fils te ressemble, il sera beau comme un dieu alors, vous serez deux, dit Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Mais ça sera le mien, je ne vais quand même pas être jaloux de mon fils !

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas puisque nous ne pouvons pas choisir. Quoi qu'il en soit, fille ou garçon, le principal est qu'il soit de nous, dit Hermione en souriant.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion de longues minutes avant qu'Hermione demande grâce.

- Tu sais que tous les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu me laisses me préparer mon cher futur mari, dit Hermione en le repoussant gentiment.

Drago se leva de mauvaise grâce, décidément, Potter et les autres lui gâcheraient toujours la vie !

Hermione et Drago attendaient les Potter, et tous les Weasley sauf, Charlie, Percy et Bill.

Ils avaient décidé de leur annoncer la nouvelle du mariage ainsi que la future naissance de leur enfant. Drago avait été un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été le tout premier à être au courant, mais il n'en tenait pas rigueur à Hermione. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis leurs retrouvailles et ils avaient hâte de faire partager leur bonheur à tous leurs proches.

Drago se sentait encore par moment comme une pièce rapportée dans cette grande famille, à laquelle il était le seul à ne pas faire partie, surtout quand ils se rapportaient tous à un souvenir qu'il était le seul à ne pas connaître.  
Il se contentait de les observer en se disant qu'il avait raté quelque chose de magnifique. Jamais il n'avait eu de souvenirs aussi agréables avec ses amis ou sa famille et cela le confortait dans l'idée que son enfant serait élevé parmi des gens gentils et aimants.

Tous les invités étaient maintenant arrivés, et en voyant les regards souriants de Ginny et Harry, le couple savait qu'ils se doutaient bien de la nouvelle qu'ils leur annonceraient.  
Pour les autres, c'était, semblait-il, une simple invitation à manger.

Une fois tous réunis autour de la table, Hermione vint se placer aux côtés de Drago, qui lui mit un bras autour de sa taille.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, nous voulions vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle, dit Drago en souriant.

- Quoi, tu vas enfin changer de couleur de cheveux ? fit Ron en pouffant de rire.

Hermione et Drago le foudroyèrent gentiment du regard et continuèrent en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les rires qui s'élevaient autour de la table.

- Je disais donc, commença Drago, qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui, termina Hermione, qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

Drago et Hermione s'embrassèrent sous les félicitations de l'assemblée et les hourras des jumeaux.

- Il était temps, un peu plus et on perdait notre pari, dirent les jumeaux hilares.

Ron semblait déçu mais seulement d'avoir perdu son pari, il devrait maintenant leur prêter son elfe de maison pour tout un mois ! Ça allait être l'enfer car ni lui ni Luna n'étaient doués pour les tâches ménagères.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, continua Drago sous les visages incrédules des autres. Je ne sais pas qui va gagner ou perdre le pari mais dans sept mois et demi, nous compterons un nouveau Malefoy, dit Drago, le visage rayonnant.

Molly s'était levée et était venue les embrasser tous les deux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle considérait Hermione tout comme Harry, comme ses enfants, et elle était fière d'être à nouveau bientôt grand-mère.  
Tous les autres avaient suivi le mouvement pour congratuler les futurs mariés et parents.

Seuls les jumeaux étaient restés en retrait en se chamaillant :

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on parie la dessus, s'exclama Fred.  
George acquiesça d'un air navré et alla féliciter Hermione et Drago avec le sourire.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, il faisait beau et tout était parfait. Luna persistait à dire qu'il fallait appeler leur enfant Gédéon, pour lui porter chance, mais ni Hermione ni Drago n'avait l'intention d'affubler leur enfant d'un prénom aussi hideux.

Il était assez tard quand Harry et Ginny, qui étaient les derniers à partir, s'éclipsèrent pour laisser Hermione et Drago enfin seuls.

-C'était très bien, dit Hermione en se massant les orteils sur le canapé.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Drago en joignant le geste à la parole.

Hermione ronronna de plaisir ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, dit Drago avec un air soucieux.

- Ah, première nouvelle, et c'est-ce qui te met dans cet état rigola Hermione.

- Très drôle miss-je-sais-tout, non, je voulais parler de nos parents.

Hermione adopta le ton soucieux de Drago et se rassit correctement.

- Je vais devoir annoncer à ma mère que je me marie, ce qui est normal. Si elle l'apprend dans la presse, elle m'en voudra à vie. Je pense qu'il est aussi temps pour toi de recontacter tes parents Hermione.

- Je sais, j'y pense depuis des jours mais je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir de les revoir, ils me manquent mais eux ne se rappellent pas de moi. Ils ont refait leur vie dans un autre pays, ont d'autres amis et peut-être même que j'ai un frère ou une sœur maintenant. J'ai peur qu'en leur rendant la mémoire, je leur enlève à nouveau la vie qu'ils mènent et qu'ils apprécient certainement.

- Je te comprends ma puce, mais trois ans, même si c'est long, ce n'est pas irréparable dans une vie. Je te conseille de les retrouver et de te renseigner sur leur nouvelle vie. Si tu vois qu'il y a beaucoup trop de changements, tu aviseras le moment venu. Imagine qu'ils n'aient rien de tout ce que tu viens de dire, ils seraient certainement très contents de connaître leur seul et unique petit enfant.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais je pense que tu as raison. Tu es le meilleur mon amour, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la discussion de Drago et Hermione sur ses parents. Elle avait contacté Harry en tant qu'Auror. Elle lui avait demandé de retrouver ses parents et de se renseigner discrètement sur eux.

- T'inquiètes mione, je suis un Auror compétent, dit Harry en bombant le torse.

Hermione se moqua de lui en souriant :

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Drago quand tu fais ton arrogant !

Harry stoppa tout net son cirque en faisant une grimace de reproche à Hermione. Ils finirent par éclater de rire et Hermione le laissa à sa mission si importante à ses yeux.

Elle rentra chez elle et trouva Drago prêt à partir.

- Alors, prêt à affronter ta mère ? dit Hermione en étant mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Il le faut bien, nous le déclarerons publiquement dans quelques temps alors je dois la prévenir d'ici là et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Tu sais qu'elle va te forcer à revenir à la raison, te dire que je ne suis pas bien pour toi, que je ne te mérite pas etc. fit Hermione un peu anxieuse.

- Tu sais bien que rien ne me convaincra jamais que tu n'es pas la femme de ma vie, dit Drago en l'enlaçant.

- J'espère bien, fit Hermione en calant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Allez ma puce, j'y vais et je serais rentré avant le dîner, à moins qu'elle ne me séquestre, dit Drago en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il en avait besoin car il savait très bien comment Narcissa Malefoy allait réagir.

Drago s'avança vers la lourde porte d'entrée du manoir Malefoy. Il n'était pas venu rendre visite à sa mère depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione. Il s'était contenté de lui envoyer quelques hiboux lui promettant de venir la voir dès qu'il aurait moins de travail.

Lorsqu'il sonna, Poukie, l'elfe de Narcissa, vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Jeune Maître Malefoy est ici, Poukie est ravie maître, que désirez vous ? demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son petit nez retroussé toucha le sol.

- Je désire voir ma mère, est-elle présente ?

- Maîtresse Narcissa est à la bibliothèque du troisième, maître. Entrez, je vais vous annoncer.

Drago patienta dans le salon où de nombreux tableaux représentaient son défunt père dans toute sa gloire. Narcissa ne s'était jamais remise entièrement de la perte de son mari. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide de sa mère ; elle se tenait droite et fière, les mains jointes devant sa taille. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en un rideau parfaitement lisse le long de son dos.

- Mon fils a enfin dénié me faire l'honneur de sa visite. Tu m'en vois enchantée.  
Assieds-toi je t'en prie, dit-elle en lui montra le canapé d'un geste gracieux.

- Mère, comment allez-vous ?

- Seule, mais ça, tu ne sembles pas t'en préoccuper.

- Mère, je vous en prie, nous avons déjà eu ce genre de discussion. Et vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps près de vous.

- Entre tout ton temps et rien, il y a une différence il me semble.

Drago voyait qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Il préféra donc changer de sujet et parler d'Hermione.

- Si je n'ai pas pu vous accorder plus de temps mère, et vous m'en voyez navré, c'est que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. Je viens vous faire part de mon prochain mariage.

Narcissa avait rivé ses yeux de glace sur Drago et pinça les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres nouvelles à m'annoncer tant qu'on y est ! Tu m'évites depuis des mois et ce, juste parce que tu fréquentes quelqu'un. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur mon fils ! se plaignit Narcissa en frémissant de rage.

Drago préféra ne pas annoncer tout de suite son futur enfant car dans l'état où était sa mère, elle le prendrait vraiment très mal.

- Qui est-elle ? Je dois connaître sa famille puisque c'est une sang-pur ? Pansy, non pas elle, elle est trop vulgaire, alors, peut-être…

- Non mère, vous ne la connaissez pas, du moins, pas personnellement, dit Drago en avisant le dangereux froncement de sourcils de sa mère.

- Puis-je savoir comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Narcissa qui commençait à perdre son légendaire calme glacé. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu apparaître aux bras d'une de tes conquêtes, dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Hermione Granger, dit Drago avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

- Granger, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais… non ! Ce n'est quand même pas cette Sang-de-Bourbe, hurla sa mère.

- Calmez-vous mère, je vous défends de parler de ma future femme ainsi. Oui, c'est bien elle et je l'aime, dit Drago en haussant le ton.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit, une S.., Narcissa ne finit pas l'infâme mot en voyant le regard noir de Drago, dans notre famille ! Que vont dire les autres, nous allons être la risée des sangs-purs, se lamenta Narcissa.  
C'est bien l'amie de ce Potter, celle que tu as réussi à évincer alors pourquoi ? C'est de la pitié, c'est tout mon fils, il ne peut en être autrement !

- Non mère, c'est tout sauf de la pitié. C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Elle est brillante, drôle, gentille et tellement d'autres qualités que je ne peux pas toutes les citer.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage,…

- Il faudra bien, j'ai omis de vous dire qu'elle porte mon enfant et que vous serez grand-mère dans sept mois.

S'en était trop pour Narcissa, elle frôla la crise de nerf.

- Mais tu es fou de mêler ton sang à cette fille ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ton fils sera un sang-mêlé ? Tu vas détruire la famille Malefoy ! Mais il n'est pas trop tard, tu n'es pas obligé de l'épouser parce que tu lui as fait un enfant, dit Narcissa en se disant que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

- Tant mieux mère, si je détruis la famille, reprit Drago. Regardez ce qu'il en reste de votre illustre famille Malefoy ! Et si vous insultez encore ma femme, mon enfant ou moi-même, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Si vous vous sentez si seule au bout de quelques mois, songez à ce que sera le reste de votre vie.

Drago n'aimait pas menacer sa mère de la sorte mais il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle consente au moins à l'écouter. Il tenait à sa mère malgré tout. Étant petit, il l'avait admirée autant qu'il admirait son père. Elle était digne, forte et belle. Elle était une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il s'était juré qu'il épouserait une femme de sa trempe et il était content d'être sur le point d'y parvenir. Hermione ressemblait beaucoup, par certains aspects, à sa mère mais d'autres la différenciaient également, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Narcissa allait répliquer qu'elle préférait perdre son fils unique que de voir le nom de la famille de son mari déshonoré mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Malgré ses airs de femme dure et froide, elle aimait son fils par dessus tout.

Voyant que Narcissa consentait à se calmer un peu Drago enchaîna :

Je suis conscient que je vous déçois mais ne voulez-vous pas que votre fils unique épouse une femme qu'il aime ? Le temps de la guerre du sang est révolu ! Je vous aime mère et vous aimerais toujours quelque soit votre décision mais je souhaiterais que vous appreniez à la connaître.

Devant l'air effaré de Narcissa, Drago s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je ne vous demande pas de l'inviter tous les deux jours à prendre le thé ou encore d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle mais au moins que vous la respectiez. Je sais que c'est ce qui vous semble le plus dur à réaliser mais je vous en prie, faites-le pour moi, finit Drago avec un regard implorant.

Narcissa hésitait à reprendre la parole, pour son fils, était-elle prête à faire ce qui pour elle ressemblait à un sacrifice ?

- Je.. je ne sais pas. Tu m'annonces ça comme ça et tu voudrais quoi au juste, que je me précipite dans ses bras ? Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien. Reste avec moi pour dîner, je tiens quand même à profiter de toi le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant que tu sois marié, fit Narcissa un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien et je continuerais à vous voir aussi souvent que je le pourrais, promit-il.

Drago accepta l'offre de sa mère, il lui devait bien ça après toutes les nouvelles qu'il lui avait annoncées plus tôt.

Il envoya un hibou à Hermione :

« Ma puce, je suis désolé mais je vais rester dîner chez ma mère. Elle a été assez bouleversée par les nouvelles comme tu t'en doutes mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis ! Je crois même qu'elle finira par accepter, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai accepté le dîner. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai donc ne m'attends pas si tu es fatiguée.

Ps : Elle ne me séquestre pas !

Je t'aime plus que tout, Drago »

Leur dîner en tête à tête se passa relativement bien, Narcissa devait vraiment être choquée puisqu'elle avait oublié de prendre son air froid et pincé.

Elle finit même par lui poser des questions sur sa rencontre avec Hermione, qu'elle appelait Miss Granger pour éviter d'autres conflits avec son fils. Drago lui avait parlé de tout, sans omettre aucun détail, il l'avait même vu faire un petit sourire à l'évocation de son fort caractère. Elle lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque :

Au moins, elle a du caractère, elle sait ce qu'elle veut !

Il avait même été surpris de l'entendre faire des rapprochements entre son histoire et celle de Narcissa et Lucius, à l'époque où il l'a courtisait.  
Il était tout de même conscient qu'elle n'accepterait jamais totalement Hermione ou leur enfant, ça le rendait triste mais ne l'étonnait guère. Narcissa avait toujours été plongée dans un bain de haine pure à l'encontre des moldus depuis son plus jeune âge. Son mari étant le bras droit du sorcier le plus malveillant de tous les temps ne l'avait pas aidée non plus. Narcissa avait ses propres opinions sur les moldus et elle n'en changerait plus maintenant. Peut-être de connaître Hermione l'aiderait au moins à accepter que les enfants de moldus étaient loin d'être comme elle le pensait, à savoir : inférieurs aux sorciers !

Maintenant, il lui restait à prier Merlin qu'Hermione y mette aussi du sien. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais ce sacrifice pourrait rendre leur vie future bien plus agréable et moins compliquée.

Après le repas, il prit congé de sa mère en lui faisant un baiser sur le front. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et le regarda partir avec nostalgie.

Il était devenu un homme, même s'il avait sa société et était indépendant depuis longtemps, jamais il n'aurait osé s'opposer à elle de cette manière. Il devait vraiment être amoureux, pensait-elle. Elle restait contrariée qu'il ait choisi une personne telle qu'Hermione mais, pour lui, elle tenterait de l'accepter. Il était la seule personne qui lui restait, la chair de sa chair, son fils qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle remonta à la bibliothèque en tentant d'éluder ses pensées sur ce que les autres sangs-purs penseraient de cette trahison. Si elle devait choisir entre son fils ou des sorciers qui ne lui rendaient plus guère de visites, elle choisirait son fils, même si ça devait ruiner la réputation de femme digne qu'elle avait si durement acquise.

« Si mon pauvre Lucius était encore de ce monde, il n'aurait jamais permis une telle aberration » pensa Narcissa.  
Lui ne serait jamais passé outre sa fierté pour l'amour de son fils. Il aurait probablement fait tuer la fille et Drago ne lui aurait jamais pardonné et elle, elle aurait perdu son fils unique. Elle regarda tendrement le portrait de son mari et souffla de soulagement pour la première fois depuis sa mort.

* * *

**Pour tout ceux qui se demandait s'il leur restait de la famille et bien, vous avez la réponse. Au début, je n'avait pas prévu de faire réapparaitre les parents mais je me suis dit que ça pourrais paraître louche. C'est donc grace aux parents que vous avez les quatres chapitres supplémentaires. Et après, c'est le drame! Comme ça, ils peuvent être heureux un peu plus longtemps!**

**D'ailleurs, beaucoup parle du mariage et bien : Il n'y en aura pas! arrêtez de hurler, j'ai mes raisons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère, vous ne serez pas déçus! (en théorie!) Je suppose que vous avez une ébauche de scénario possible dans votre tête maintenant. Tant mieux, vu que la fin approche, je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez de trop haut!**

**Comment ça, vous me détestez! Vous avez parfaitment le droit, mais alors, dans une review ok?**

**Bisous et à plus tard! **


	25. Mes parents, c'est bon et les tiens ?

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre! Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentille et je devrais pas lol.**

**Bon, pas de blabla, je ne suis pas inspirée aujourd'hui.**

**RAR des reviews anonymes : (en théorie, j'ai répondu à tout les autres par mails.)**

**Lucie : Merci, pour ce qui est de les faire souffrir, t'inquiètes enfin, pas physiquements du moins ! lol**

**audrey : Tes protestations ne servirons à rien mdr! La fin est déjà écrite, vous ne pourrez rien y changer! Mais tu verras, je suis sûr que tu aimeras quand même.**

**Dame Angélique Malefoy : Mdr, tu changes pas. Je croyais que tu étais marié avec lui, donc pas besoin que Narcissa s'en mêle! Sinon, tu n'aimeras pas la suite puisqu'ils ne se prendrons plus la tête! désolée! Pour les parents de mione, je fais ce que je veux na!**

**Leniewolf : Bah, je le dis depuis un sacré bon bout de temps qu'il y aura pas de happy-end. Enfin, vous verrez bien, c'est tout ce que je peux dire mdr!**

* * *

**25 : Mes parents c'est bon, et les tiens ?**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait confié la mission d'espionner ses parents à Harry.  
Celui-ci devait venir la voir pour faire son rapport sur ce qu'il avait découvert.  
Hermione était anxieuse car elle redoutait les nouvelles qu'il lui apporterait. Elle en venait presque à espérer que ses parents avaient entièrement changé leur vie pour qu'elle n'ait pas le dur choix de leur rendre la mémoire. Naturellement, elle en serait très peinée, mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils continuent à ignorer le fait qu'ils avaient une fille sorcière, quelque part dans un autre pays. Ils avaient été fiers d'apprendre que leur fille était sorcière même s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée.  
Les parents d'Hermione étaient des gens tellement rationnels. Ils avaient, la première fois, tenté de se convaincre que c'était une mauvaise blague mais après la démonstration que leur avait faite Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y résigner.  
Comment réagiraient-ils pour la deuxième fois où elle devrait leur révéler de nouveau cet état de fait ? Surtout que cette fois-ci, ils apprendraient par là même qu'ils avaient une fille et que tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en mémoire étaient faux...

Hermione, en espérant presque ne pas avoir à faire ce choix, se mit à sourire en pensant que le côté "lâche" des Serpentard de Drago avait largement recouvert son côté "courageux" des Gryffondor.  
"Ça ne sert à rien de se torturer les méninges pour l'instant, peut-être que les nouvelles qu'Harry va m'apporter ne me laisseront pas le choix, se dit-elle résignée."

On sonna à la porte d'entrée, et elle se précipita pour aller l'ouvrir.

- Harry, enfin, entre vite je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! dit Hermione tout en le poussant à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, fit Harry en souriant.

Elle l'invita à passer au salon en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix angoissée.

- Et bien, je les ai retrouvés. Ils sont en Australie où ils exercent tous les deux le même métier qu'à l'époque. Ils ont une charmante maison et apparemment beaucoup d'amis qui viennes les voir régulièrement et…

- Dis-moi tout de suite quels sont les gros changements je t'en prie, le pressa Hermione.

- Et bien figure-toi qu'il y en a un gros..., ils ont un chien, sourit Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'ont pas eu d'enfant, ne se sont pas séparés, ont toujours l'air d'être un couple uni et aimant et à part ça, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Hermione l'avait frappé sur l'épaule à cause de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite. Elle avait cru qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait un frère ou une sœur !  
Une fois qu'Harry eut fini son compte rendu, elle resta figée et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas plus avancée, il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

Harry la regardait d'un air soucieux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite.

- Tu n'es pas contente de savoir que tu vas les retrouver ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais toujours pas si je vais les retrouver, dit Hermione d'un air piteux.  
Tu te rends compte, tout sera à refaire. Ils devront réapprendre à me connaître et m'apprécier. Imagine qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ! Ça sera tellement long pour que tout redevienne à peu près comme avant.  
Ce qu'il faudrait c'est un sort qui leur rende la mémoire sans leur faire oublier ce qu'ils ont vécu depuis ces trois années, seuls, mais je ne pense pas qu'un tel sort existe.

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais pendant mes études d'Auror, nous avons vu différents sorts dont un qui pourrait convenir je pense, dit Harry en la regardant sérieusement.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est génial, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, lui reprocha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le problème, c'est que ce sort s'apparente à la magie noire et tu sais qu'avec le nouveau ministre, la magie noire est bannie et très durement punie, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Hermione s'était remise à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant ses mains.

- Est-ce que… commença timidement Hermione, est-ce que c'est un sort risqué, je veux dire, après tout, personne ne le saura, finit-elle en attendant l'approbation d'Harry.

- Je ne sais pas trop, nous en avons juste parlé. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en magie noire et tous ceux qui s'y connaissaient sont morts ou en prison, fit Harry en appuyant son regard sur celui d'Hermione.

Après un long silence, Hermione reprit doucement :

- Pas tous. Drago doit probablement s'y connaître et puis, nous avons tous les livres de son père.

- Hermione, tu prends ta décision seule mais, es-tu prête à faire encourir la prison à Drago si vous êtes pris ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne dit rien.

- Bon, je dois y aller mione. Quoi que tu décides, je serais là, mais réfléchis bien surtout. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu prendras la meilleure décision, fit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione le raccompagna et fila à la bibliothèque du second. Elle y avait vu des ouvrages qui concernaient la magie noire mais n'avait jamais voulu en ouvrir un, considérant que cette forme de magie ne pouvait qu'être néfaste.  
Elle chercha pendant plusieurs heures une formule qui pourrait lui être utile et finit par la trouver dans un grimoire tellement vieux qu'il s'effritait au moindre contact.

La formule était très complexe et demandait des ingrédients très difficiles à trouver. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle tenterait de le faire mais seule, sans en parler à personne. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire risquer la prison à ses amis.  
Elle se mit à réunir tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait sous la main en attendant, mais fut vite arrêtée dans ses préparations quand elle perdit espoir. Il fallait un cœur de Dragon et une amulette de Kââr. Deux choses qui lui seraient quasiment impossible d'avoir. L'amulette était très rare et l'achat de tout cœur de Dragon était hautement contrôlé par le ministère puisqu'il ne servait presque qu'exclusivement aux pouvoirs occultes. Elle s'affaissa à côté du livre ouvert et resta le regard dans le vide. Elle stagna ainsi durant une heure et n'entendit pas Drago qui venait de rentrer.

- Hermione, où es-tu ma puce ?

- En haut, à la bibliothèque. Il ne servait plus à rien qu'elle tente de cacher ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire puisque c'était voué à l'échec.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Drago en la voyant si abattue.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et lui expliqua tout de sa matinée et de ses projets ratés.

- Ma petite Gryffondor qui s'attaque seule à la magie noire, j'aurai tout vu, rigola Drago en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu comptais t'amuser toute seule sans me prévenir ? Tu sais bien que la magie noire me rappelle ma jeunesse, dit Drago en souriant.

Hermione se mit à sourire des inepties que racontait Drago. Il savait toujours lui remonter le moral, même avec des blagues de très mauvais goût !

- Qu'est-ce qui pose problème dans ta formule ? demanda Drago redevenu sérieux.

- Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux plus le faire de toute manière. Je m'en voudrais trop de te faire courir le moindre risque.

- Ça c'est sûr, tu ne pourrais plus profiter de mon superbe corps si je vais en prison, rigola-t-il. Mais dis-moi quand même, ça m'intéresse.

- Et bien… souffla Hermione résignée, il me faut un cœur de Dragon et l'amulette de Kââr.

- Ah, dit Drago en réfléchissant intensément. Pour le cœur, c'est simple mais pour l'amulette, ça va être un peu plus long mais pas impossible, lui dit-il un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Comment ? demanda Hermione ébahie par l'attitude de Drago.

- Et bien, pour le cœur, je crois qu'un des frères de la belette travaille auprès de Dragons non ? Tu n'as qu'à lui en demander un personnellement. Si je le fais, ça va paraître louche. Et pour l'amulette, je m'en occupe.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux où l'on pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

- Promets-moi de ne rien faire de risqué, dit Hermione en serrant la main de Drago.

- T'inquiètes pas ma puce, je n'étais pas à Serpentard pour rien, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la marche à suivre et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Hermione se trouvait devant sont secrétaire, elle souffla un bon coup et entama la lettre qu'elle destinait à Charlie.

« Charlie, je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire parvenir un cœur de Dragon dans les plus brefs délais. Avec le ministère, les démarches sont trop longues et j'en ai besoin pour une expérience que je fais. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus tant que je ne l'aurais pas finie.

Je te remercie et t'embrasse,  
Hermione. »

Elle espérait vraiment que ça marcherait et que Charlie ne lui ferait pas trop de difficultés. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, c'était risqué mais elle n'avait pas d'autres possibilités.  
Elle appela l'hibou grand-duc de Drago et lui confia la lettre. Elle croisa les doigts, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Drago se trouvait dans l'allée du manoir Malefoy. Il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'amulette mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il se fit annoncer et attendit sa mère dans le petit salon.

- Mon fils, je suis ravie de te revoir si vite, dit Narcissa en restant froide.

- Mère, fit Drago en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Un sujet assez important mère, je voudrais parler de l'amulette de Kââr.

Narcissa blêmie faiblement. Et que veux-tu savoir sur l'amulette ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je voudrais savoir où elle se trouve. Je me rappelle que Parkinson avait réussi à en trouver une pour le maître afin qu'il retire ses pouvoirs à Potter. Le rituel n'ayant pas marché, le maître s'en est débarrassé et j'aurais voulu savoir si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il en était advenu.

- C'est une amulette très puissante mon fils, pourquoi la veux-tu ? demanda Narcissa suspicieuse.

- C'est personnel mère et…

- C'est pour elle s'écria Narcissa, c'est pour cette fille que tu risques des ennuis !

Narcissa l'avait compris en voyant la gêne que Drago n'avait pas totalement réussi à dissimuler.

- Tu peux renier ta famille parce qu'elle est mauvaise et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, celle qui est du côté du bien te plonge dans la magie noire. Et bien bravo mon fils, tu n'as donc plus de discernement ?

- Mère, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec vous, dit Drago froidement. Savez-vous oui ou non où se trouve l'amulette ? Et croyez-moi ou non mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de faire du mal à quelqu'un et de plus, elle ne m'a poussé à rien comme vous dites. J'ai pris seul ma décision et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

Narcissa gardait les lèvres pincées, cette Sang-de-Bourbe arrivait à faire ce qu'elle voulait de son fils et ça, c'était inacceptable ! Si c'était pour rendre service à cette fille, elle n'allait pas l'aider.

- J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue mon fils, je suis navrée.

Drago était déçu, il n'avait pas prévu d'être stoppé si vite sur les traces de l'amulette. Il devrait se résoudre à emprunter un chemin bien plus dangereux et risqué.

- Ce n'est rien mère, je vais me débrouiller autrement, dit Drago en prenant congé de sa mère.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu entends par autrement ? Le seul moyen serait de… non, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble Drago ! C'est trop risqué, tu ne peux pas. Pense aux conséquences enfin ! Je… peut-être que… oui, ça me revient, viens avec moi dans la pièce secrète de ton père.

Narcissa n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils unique faire quelque chose d'aussi inconsidéré pour se procurer une amulette alors qu'elle savait où en trouver une autre bien plus facilement. S'il voulait l'amulette, alors elle allait lui donner, même si c'était pour sa future femme.

Drago jubilait intérieurement, il s'était rendu compte que sa mère lui avait menti. Il savait que s'il lui faisait croire qu'il était prêt à faire quelque chose de terrible pour l'avoir, elle ferait en sorte de l'aider. Il était rassuré que ça ait marché car il avait tout de même envisagé l'autre solution. Même s'il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas capable d'aller jusque là.  
Il regarda Narcissa faire disparaître les meubles du salon. Une fois vide, elle entama une litanie très ancienne qui laissa apparaître une trappe sur le sol.  
Elle l'ouvrit et s'engagea dans les escaliers qui descendaient profondément sous terre.

L'ambiance était sinistre, les murs en pierre brute suintaient d'humidité. Les bruits de leurs pas se répercutaient sur les murs pour revenir à leurs oreilles, déformés et bruyants.  
Drago suivait sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de descendre dans la pièce secrète de son père, même s'il s'en était vanté maintes fois auprès de Crabbe et Goyle. Les couloirs ressemblaient à un vrai labyrinthe et bons nombres de pièges étaient tendus. Des faux couloirs qui menaient à une salle ou l'on restait enfermé à vie ou des portes qui s'ouvraient sur une malédiction. A certains endroits du couloir, il fallait même faire attention aux dalles du sol. Certaines n'étaient qu'un leurre et celui qui marchait dessus tombait dans les profondeurs du manoir.

Narcissa était la seule personne encore en vie à connaître les moindres détails du chemin. Elle se félicita d'avoir une bonne mémoire car elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de Lucius.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense porte aux armoiries des Malefoy. Elle prononça un mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement assourdissant.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et la pièce s'illumina automatiquement.  
Drago avait souvent imaginé à quoi devait ressembler la pièce de son père mais il en était très loin. C'était une immense salle où trônait un énorme bureau. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de bocaux contenant diverses substances. Des livres d'une taille impressionnante étaient ouverts sur des trépieds en or. Des milliers de fioles aux couleurs tantôt étincelantes, tantôt très sombres, s'agglutinaient sur les étagèrent. Il y avait aussi, dans un coin, une gigantesque armoire en fer. Narcissa s'en approcha et l'ouvrit.

L'armoire recelait des centaines d'objets de toutes sortes. Il y avait des pendentifs, des armes, des clés dont ont ne connaîtrait jamais l'utilité et beaucoup d'autres choses que Drago n'arrivait pas à définir.

- Peut-être que ton père a récupéré l'amulette après tout, dit Narcissa en feignant l'ignorance.

- Je vais mettre un temps fou à la trouver.

Drago se gratta le crâne et sortit sa baguette :

- Accio amulette de Kââr, mais rien ne se produit.

- Ne sois pas ridicule mon fils, ton père a mis des protections. Ne le sous-estime pas.

- Je pensais que le chemin rempli d'embûches pour arriver ici était déjà largement suffisant comme protection, lâcha Drago piqué au vif dans sa fierté.

- Ton père était un homme méfiant, c'est tout, dit Narcissa qui s'en voulait d'avoir repris son fils.

Drago regarda l'armoire désespérément et se mit au travail. Narcissa ne l'aidait pas, elle restait près du bureau à le caresser délicatement comme pour effleurer tous les endroits que Lucius avait touchés.

Au bout de trois heures, Drago mit enfin la main sur l'amulette tant convoitée.  
Il s'apprêtait à repartir par le dédale de couloir quand Narcissa lui montra un passage secret qui menait directement au salon.  
Drago en avait été soulagé car il n'en pouvait plus.

Voyant le soulagement de son fils, Narcissa sourit.

- Ton père a aménagé ce passage à sens unique car comme toi, il était souvent épuisé après ses journées de recherche et n'avait plus le courage de reprendre le chemin rempli des innombrables pièges qu'il avait lui-même installés.

Drago sourit et remercia sa mère de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire à quoi elle va te servir, demanda Narcissa en inclinant la tête.

Drago réfléchit et se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à la mettre au courant. Il lui raconta comment et pourquoi Hermione avait effacé la mémoire de ses parents et comment elle voulait qu'ils la retrouvent à présent.

Narcissa avait écouté silencieusement. Elle avait été attristée par le récit, bien qu'elle n'en montrât absolument rien. Elle était froide et contre les moldus mais elle était aussi avant tout, une femme et une mère. Elle pouvait comprendre Hermione et l'amour que son fils lui portait.

- Bien tu… tu as fait le bon choix mon fils, dit Narcissa en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Drago la regarda et lui sourit. Il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras comme jamais il n'avait osé le faire.  
Narcissa était restée un peu raide car elle avait été surprise pas son geste mais une fois qu'il fut parti, elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Moi j'était sceptique quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je trouvais que la magie n'avais pas eu pour l'instant de part importante dans la fic et là, mettre de la magie noir, ça me faisait bizarre.**

**Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, bon ou mauvais.**

**Gros bisous et à plus tard!**


	26. Mémoire

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Alors, je sais, je vais encore être chiante mais mon nombre de reviews n'avais pas été si bas depuis le chapitre 17. C'est pas cool, alors je vous fait la tête!**

**Merci à :**

**Kmill : Ne t'inquiètes pas, respire à fond, ça va passer mdr! J'ai l'impression que ma fic te stress, je devrais peut-être arrêter de publier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense lol. Mais non, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à mes lecteurs adorés.**

**lorise : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non lol, avec ça, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas plus avancée! Tu verras bien, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.**

**NiniWeasley : Et bien, tu en as de la chance toi! C'est pas mon cas, ni celui de beaucoups de personnes que je connais lol. Si je comprends bien, je n'aurai pas de reviews de ta part pendant deux semaines, petite vénarde. Passe de bonne vacance.**

* * *

**26: Mémoire.**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione et Drago purent commencer la potion. Hermione avait reçu la veille un cœur de Dragon accompagné d'une lettre de Charlie :

« Chère Hermione, je trouve ta requête un peu étrange mais te connaissant, je ne m'en formalise pas. Mais dis-moi, tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup qui impliquerait de la magie noire ? Non, t'inquiètes pas, je rigole. Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça.  
J'espère que ton expérience marchera comme tu le souhaites.

Ps : Félicitation à vous deux pour le mariage et le futur héritier.

Charlie »

Hermione avait failli faire une attaque en lisant le début de la lettre, puis, elle avait été prise par le remord. Elle s'embarquait dans une drôle d'histoire, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

Tout était maintenant à disposition. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent pour s'encourager avant de se lancer tous les deux dans la préparation des ingrédients.  
La potion était très complexe et très longue à préparer. Drago et Hermione avaient mis six heures d'intense concentration pour la finir. Elle leur semblait réussie d'après la couleur noire onyx qu'elle avait prise.  
Ils seraient fixés dans une semaine, le temps nécessaire à la potion pour être totalement finie et utilisable.

Hermione et Drago étaient éreintés. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait d'aussi dur et l'enjeu était tellement important qu'il rajoutait un poids considérable sur leurs épaules.

La semaine leur parue durer une éternité. Ils sauraient enfin, ce soir, si leurs efforts allaient payer. Il fallait conserver la mixture dans un endroit dépourvu totalement de lumière. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu suivre l'évolution de la potion. Hermione regardait anxieusement Drago qui se tenait devant le coffre renfermant la potion.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en s'apprêtant à ouvrir le coffret.

- Oui, mais j'ai un peu peur, dit Hermione en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Drago lui lança un regard encourageant et ouvrit le coffret. Hermione vit le sourire réjoui de Drago avant de voir la potion qui avait prise une magnifique teinte cristalline.

- Oh Drago, la potion est parfaitement réussie, c'est formidable !

- En même temps, nous sommes les meilleurs, donc c'est normal, dit Drago avec son air suffisant.

Hermione sourit et reprit :

- Allez, maintenant je dois plonger ma baguette dans la potion pour récupérer les souvenirs de mes parents.

- Vas-y, je prépare l'amulette, dit Drago.

Hermione trempa la pointe de sa baguette dans la potion et elle se mit soudainement à briller intensément.  
Hermione et Drago restèrent attentifs, maintenant, il ne fallait pas rater le sort.

- Alors, le livre dit qu'une fois que les souvenirs apparaissent sous forme lumineuse sur la baguette, tu dois la pointer sur l'amulette et prononcer la formule pour les lui transmettre, dit Drago en jetant un énième coup d'œil au grimoire.

- Allez, je me lance, dit Hermione, presque en apnée tellement elle était stressée.

« Revelato spiritum vaë » cria Hermione.

Un jet de lumière aveuglante se précipita sur l'amulette. Celle-ci s'illumina également mais durant un court instant. On aurait dit que le médaillon avait aspiré toute l'énergie dégagée par la baguette magique.

- Bien maintenant, il faut mettre l'amulette en contact direct avec tes parents, dit Drago en soufflant un bon coup.

Hermione fit un petit sourire et s'assied sur le premier fauteuil venu. Elle était toute flageolante, la pression était retombée d'un coup et elle se sentait vidée.

Ils avaient décidé de rencontrer les parents d'Hermione, le lendemain matin.

- C'est bon, t'es prête ? lui demanda Drago en s'impatientant.

- Une seconde, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait, tu comprends, je veux quand même leur faire bonne impression, dit Hermione en se recoiffant pour la centième fois depuis le matin.

- Je te jure que tu es parfaite Hermione, comme toujours !

- N'essayes pas de m'avoir avec des boniments juste pour que je me dépêche Drago, gronda Hermione.

Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Allez, on peut y aller, dit Hermione, complètement stressée.

Drago lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit sa main pour qu'ils puissent transplaner.

Après la sensation d'écrasement liée au transplanage, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent devant une charmante maison.

- Hermione ça va ? demanda Drago, inquiet par l'état d'Hermione.

- Oui, c'est rien, tu sais, transplaner si loin m'est devenu très déplaisant depuis que je suis enceinte, dit-elle en faisant un sourire forcé.

- Tu veux t'asseoir un peu dans l'herbe ? proposa-t-il en la soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Non, merci, je vais souffler un peu et ça va passer. Mais tu peux m'aider en m'embrassant, fit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

- Avec plaisir, dit Drago en s'exécutant de bonne grâce.

- Merci, je suis prête, allons-y.

Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent main dans la main en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de sonner à la porte.

- Bonjour, vous désirez ? demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Hermione essayait de retenir les larmes de joies qui menaçaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Son père n'avait pas changé, il était toujours l'homme souriant et apparemment chaleureux qu'il était à l'époque.

- Oui, bonjour, nous sommes représentants d'un grand cabinet dentaire et nous proposons de nouvelles technologies en matière de dentisterie, dit Drago, qui voyait qu'Hermione avait du mal à se reprendre.  
Vous êtes bien Mr Granger ? nous croyons savoir que vous et votre femme êtes dentistes.

- Oui bien sûr, pardonnez-moi, veuillez entrer je vous prie.

- Jane chérie, tu devrais venir, il y a des représentants.

- J'arrive, cria une femme qui se trouvait apparemment à l'étage.

Il fallut moins d'une minute pour voir venir une femme brune au visage souriant. Elle leur tendit la main pour les saluer et leur proposa de prendre place sur le canapé du salon.

Hermione et Drago obtempérèrent. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans la maison, maintenant, il fallait passer à la partie la plus délicate.  
Hermione était maintenant décidée. Le fait d'avoir ses parents en face d'elle lui montrait à quel point elle avait besoin d'eux.  
Elle saisit sa baguette et s'excusa rapidement après avoir vu la lueur d'inquiétude présente dans les yeux de ses parents, puis lança un Stupéfix.

Hermione et Drago avaient longuement réfléchi à la façon de les mettre en contact avec le médaillon sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Malheureusement, aucune de leurs propositions n'avaient convenu donc ils en étaient venu au plus simple en utilisant la magie. Hermione avait d'abord été contre mais, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, elle avait fini par accepter.

Le fait que les parents d'Hermione soient assis côte à côte sur le canapé d'en face était très pratique. Hermione s'approcha avec le médaillon dans les mains et enroula la chaîne autour des poignets de ses parents.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, cria Hermione affolée !

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il faut attendre un peu, proposa Drago anxieux également.

Hermione acquiesça et tenta de patienter en faisant les cent pas devant ses parents.

- Ça va pas, c'est trop long, gémit-elle au bord de la crise de nerf, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?

- Et pourquoi ne pas les libérer du sort ? Peut-être que ça a marché mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous le dire, proposa Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, le livre disait que la lumière devrait les envelopper, je n'ai rien vu de tel donc ça n'a pas marché. Mais tu as raison, de toute façon, il faut tout tenter.

Hermione respira un grand coup et prononça « Finite incantatem »

A la seconde où elle prononça son sort, ses parents revinrent à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tenta de comprendre Jane, la mère d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, cria Henri et… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en montrant l'amulette reliée à leur poignet.

Drago et Hermione restaient figés, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

La mère d'Hermione qui suivit le regard de son mari laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant l'objet qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- Répondez, menaça Henri, je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un halo de lumière dorée l'enveloppa, lui et sa femme. Les Granger se regardèrent horrifiés, alors que le jeune couple, se regardait en ayant retrouvé l'espoir.

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, je vous promets que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, dit Hermione en leur souriant, malgré l'inquiétude qui lui étreignait le cœur.

- Dîtes-moi qui vous êtes, lança Henri, quand il fut interrompu par sa femme.

- Hermione, ma chérie mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas, je t'ai vu hier et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu as changé, dit Jane ne sachant plus très bien où elle en était.

Hermione éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- Mais enfin, Chérie, qui est… chaton ! ma fille, mais que…

Les parents d'Hermione étaient extrêmement confus. Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, faisant disparaître ceux qui avaient été mis à leur place par Hermione. Le problème c'était que ce qu'ils avaient vécu seuls ne pouvait pas être remplacé donc, petit à petit, ils se rendirent compte que ça faisait trois ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fille.  
Ses parents étaient bouleversés et demandaient à comprendre.

Hermione était tellement contente qu'ils se rappellent d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus les lâcher. Drago l'écarta pourtant en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés et qu'elle aurait tout son temps pour les embrasser.  
Hermione se sépara de leur bras à contre cœur mais elle savait que Drago avait raison.  
Elle savait également que ce qu'elle allait leur raconter serait long et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas son geste mais elle leur devait la vérité.  
Drago lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager et se retira dans un coin de la pièce pour les laisser en famille.

- Papa, maman, il y a trois ans, j'ai effacé votre mémoire.

- Mais pourquoi chérie, lancèrent Henri et Jane.

- C'est long à vous expliquer mais… Voldemort, vous vous rappelez ?

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ?

- Et bien, je savais que vous ne vouliez pas que je me mêle de la guerre qui se préparait mais je devais absolument aider Harry, vous comprenez ? Sauf que comme vous savez, c'était très risqué et j'aurai pu perdre la vie. J'ai donc décidé de m'effacer de votre mémoire et de vous mettre à l'abri pour que vous n'ayez pas à subir la perte de votre fille unique.

- Hermione, c'est injuste, tu nous as écarté de ta vie durant trois ans, tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais dû en parler avec nous, dit son père assez en colère.

- Ton père a raison, tu n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais imagine un seul instant qu'il te soit arrivé malheur, nous n'aurions jamais rien su, nous ne t'aurions pas pleurée comme des parents sont en droit de le faire, dit sa mère en pleurs.

Hermione les regardait au travers du rideau de larmes qui s'écoulait sur son visage. Elle gardait la tête baissée, et ne savait pas quoi rajouter.

- Pourquoi est tu revenue après si longtemps ? demanda finalement son père.

Hermione regarda imperceptiblement Drago et reprit son récit :

- La guerre s'est finie il y a peu de temps dans le monde sorcier. Harry a enfin vaincu Voldemort grâce à nous tous et je vous ai retrouvé aussi vite que j'ai pu, mentit Hermione.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient consternés par tous ses chamboulements dans leur vie. Tous leurs souvenirs étaient maintenant revenus, s'ajoutant à ceux des trois dernières années.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était pour votre bien et …

- Nous comprenons chaton, mais ça va être un peu dur pendant un moment, dit Henri en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Jane en fit autant et ils s'étreignirent tous les trois, silencieusement, de longues minutes.

Drago qui regardait de loin était heureux pour Hermione. Elle rayonnait de bonheur malgré son visage ravagé par les larmes.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'écarta de ses parents et fit un sourire en direction de Drago.

- Papa, maman, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Les parents d'Hermione tournèrent leur regard vers le jeune garçon blond, dont-ils avaient complètement oublié la présence.

- J'ai l'impression que je le connais, dit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, je dois me tromper, celui auquel je pense, c'est ce petit blond arrogant que tu détestes tant.

Drago leva un sourcil moqueur en direction d'Hermione, qui lui répondit avec une petite moue d'excuse.

- Et bien, justement… c'est lui, Drago Malefoy, lâcha rapidement Hermione. Mais, il a grandi et comment dire, nos rapports ont changé, dit-elle gênée.

Henri et Jane regardaient Hermione en haussant les sourcils, demandant tacitement de plus amples explications.

- Chaton, je ne comprends pas, tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il détestait les moldus et toi en particulier ? demanda son père qui était totalement perdu.

- Oui enfin non, plus maintenant fit Hermione avec une petite grimace.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils se rappelleraient de Drago et de tout ce qu'elle leur avait raconté sur lui et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait dit des choses, et aucune de positive !

- Alors comment ? demanda sa mère en espérant quelques explications.

Drago bouillonnait de ne rien dire mais il avait promis à Hermione de ne rien faire qui puisse nuire à la situation. Il n'aimait déjà pas les moldus mais en plus ceux là n'étaient pas très fins, ils pourraient quand même arrêter de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. En plus, insister sur le fait qu'il avait toujours été l'ennemi de leur fille était particulièrement lourd.

- Voilà, en fait c'est très simple. Drago a trahi toute sa famille et ses amis pour se rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix avec nous tous. Il nous a beaucoup aidés et nous avons appris à nous connaître et nous apprécier. De fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus plus proches et…

- Et j'ai demandé à votre fille de m'épouser, dit Drago avec un grand sourire, malgré le regard accusateur d'Hermione.

- Je… je crois que je vais m'asseoir, dit Jane, dont le teint de pêche avait viré au blanc.

- C'est vrai chaton ? demanda son père.

- Oui, et j'ai accepté. Drago et moi nous nous aimons et j'ai aussi une autre nouvelle mais je crois que ça peut attendre, dit Hermione, inquiète pour l'état nerveux de sa mère.

Il faut nous comprendre chérie, nous te quittons adolescente et te retrouvons prête à te marier, ça fait un choc, avoua sa mère.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait.

A ce moment là, Hermione était contente d'avoir caché la vérité sur son passé. S'ils réagissaient comme ça juste pour son mariage, comment auraient-ils réagi par rapport à la vérité ? Elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle ne voulait rien leur dire de son agression car pour elle c'était le passé. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, ses amis et qu'elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui donner un enfant, elle se sentait enfin complète et sereine. Cette histoire n'avait plus aucune raison d'être divulguée, ça ne servait à rien de remuer le passé.  
Drago était de son avis, en plus, ça lui permettait de partir du bon pied avec ses beaux-parents. Enfin, ça c'est-ce qu'il pensait avant de savoir qu'ils le détestaient déjà !

Hermione décida de ne pas révéler pour l'instant le fait qu'elle était enceinte. Ça serait trop dur pour la même journée. Elle mit Drago au défi, d'un regard noir, de se taire s'il ne voulait pas faire chambre à part pour le reste de ses jours. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un vif hochement de tête et d'un discret signe de prière qui la fit sourire.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à ce raconter leur vie respective, qu'ils avaient passé chacun de leur côté.

En partant, Hermione leur promit de revenir les voir dès qu'elle aurait fait relier leur cheminée au réseau, ce qui les étonna puisqu'elle pouvait transplaner. Elle vit leur hésitation mais s'empressa de changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à dire que les longs transplanages fatiguaient les femmes enceintes.  
Après de longues effusions, ils se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, avec, toutefois, le regret de devoir se séparer si vite.

* * *

**Après de longues effusions, ils se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres, avec, toutefois, le regret de devoir se quitter si vite.**

**Oui, je sais que mes chapitres partent en cacahuètes mais c'était le dernier, les suivants retournent à la normale! Bon, je vous met le chapitre en avance parce que demain je retravaille ! (et oui, ils m'ont retrouvés! Moi qui pensais avoir de longues vacances et ben c'est râté!) donc salut.**

**Ps: Puisque les yeux du chat de shrek ne vous convainquent pas de me laisser des review, alors je vous menaces. Peut-être que je vous mettrais la suite quand j'aurais jugé bon de la mettre ! Est-ce que je suis sérieuse ou pas, à vous de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à le vérifier lol.**

**Ps2 : Pour la peine, je vais pas faire de happy-end na!**


	27. Bonne nouvelle

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire to me, joyeux anniversaire to me, joyeux anniversaire labulle, joyeux anniversaiiiiiire**

**Applaudissement je voue prie lol.**

**ENFIN! je suis de retour! J'ai cru que je ne sortirai pas vivante de tous ce qui m'arrive en ce moment! Je peux enfin souffler un petit peu, j'vous raconte pas les dix jours de malade que je viens de subir.**

**Enfin bref, je suis là, c'est ce qui compte non?**

**Vous savez quoi? j'ai une chose importante à vous dire : JE VOUS AIME VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP!**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements qui m'ont soutenus au delà des mes espérences les plus folles, merci d'avoir répondu présent alors que j'étais en proie au doutes les plus cruels.**

**Pour vous remerciez comme il se doit, et parce que je suis gentille, qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, que je vous ai fait patienté pendant longtemps, que je vous ai sermoné et surtout, que je vous aime, je vous posterai le chapitre 28 demain!**

**Je remercierai tous les reviewers anonymes dans un e review que je me laisserai (non, je ne fais pas ça pour augmenter mes review avoyons mdr!) puisqu'on n'a pas le droit de les mettre dans le chapitre. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que les anonymes laisse une adresse pour que je puisse répondre (si vous voulez une réponse bien sûr)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**27 : Bonnes nouvelles**

* * *

- Chéri, n'oublie pas de faire raccorder la cheminée de mes parents, cria Hermione de l'étage du dessus.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu me l'as assez répété aujourd'hui pour que je m'en souvienne jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, lança Drago un peu exaspéré.

- Excuse-moi Drago, dit Hermione qui était venue le rejoindre entre temps.  
Mais tu comprends, c'est tellement important pour moi, ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pu aller les voir, dit Hermione avec un regard de biche à l'intention de Drago.

Celui-ci, voyant sa moue attendrissante, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu triches, faire cette petite moue tout ça pour m'attendrir, c'est déloyal ! dit Drago en lui souriant.

Hermione inclina sa tête sur le côté en se mordillant la lèvre, joignit ses mains dans le dos et se balança d'un côté à l'autre, comme une enfant de six ans prise en faute.

Drago fondait littéralement devant elle. Elle était trop mignonne comme ça. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, suivi par celui d'Hermione qui avait réussi une fois de plus à l'attendrir.

Elle avait remarqué que Drago était un peu à cran depuis deux jours. Hermione avait beau tenter de se contrôler, ses hormones prenaient le dessus. Elle avait un comportement changeant. Elle avait dépassé la phase « énervée pour un oui ou un non » et était maintenant dans celle « il faut que tout soit parfait, tu comprends hein ? Tu comprends ? »  
Elle arrivait encore à se faire pardonner rapidement. Heureusement car elle n'avait aucune envie de se disputer à nouveau avec Drago. Quand ils s'y mettaient tous les deux, ça faisait des étincelles, comme la dernière fois. Quoi que, la dispute s'était soldée par une demande en mariage.

Drago était amusé de voir l'air désolé d'Hermione qu'elle prenait pour excuser ses humeurs obsessionnelles. Bien sûr, il était exaspéré par moment mais il comprenait qu'Hermione n'y était pour rien. Ce qui lui faisait drôle, c'est que ce comportement ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Vouloir tout contrôler, être au courant de tous les détails, être limite agressive quand elle n'obtenait pas la réponse souhaitée. Elle endossait à nouveau son rôle de miss-je-sais-tout qu'il détestait tant à l'époque.  
Drago s'était rendu compte que l'amour pouvait faire bien des choses car ce même comportement maintenant l'amusait et l'attendrissait.

- Et toi, est-ce que tu es prête pour ton rendez-vous avec le médicomage Plate ? lui dit-il avec un air moralisateur pour la faire enrager.

- Oui, naturellement voyons, pour qui me prends-tu ? Mais je … oh, tu fais encore ça pour m'énerver, dit Hermione en se mettant les poings sur les hanches, en voyant le grand sourire de Drago. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les nerfs d'une femme enceinte ! dit-elle en souriant finalement.

- Mais il ne fallait pas m'habituer à tes petites mimiques d'excuses trop adorables ma puce, c'est normal que maintenant je veuille en profiter un maximum, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se séparèrent pour aller à leur rendez-vous respectifs.

Drago se rendit au ministère pour faire relier la cheminée des parents d'Hermione au réseau. Il s'enregistra au comptoir au fond de l'Atrium et se rendit à l'étage des transports magiques. Il patienta une demi-heure car la file d'attente était très longue. Quand vint enfin son tour, l'entretien ne dura que cinq petites minutes. Il était énervé d'avoir attendu pour presque rien donc il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite au Survivant.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient au bureau d'Harry, Drago vit un homme qui le dévisageait, le regard dur. En y regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que l'homme n'était autre que Crowl, l'homme qui avait failli ruiner son couple.  
Drago releva le menton fièrement et afficha l'air le plus arrogant, froid et méprisant qu'il put lorsqu'il le croisa.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Harry, il frappa trois petits coups.

- Entrez, lança Harry.

- Salut Potter.

- Tiens mais que t'arrives t-il, tu as appris à frapper aux portes maintenant, rigola Harry.

- Très drôle, t'es occupé ? demanda Drago en prenant place sur la chaise face à Harry.

- Toujours mais je peux t'accorder du temps, dit Harry comme s'il était l'homme le plus généreux du monde.

Drago fit un petit rictus amusé et lui parla du but de sa venue au ministère.

- Donc vous l'avez finalement fait, dit Harry, sans trop d'étonnement, parlant du sort de magie noire.

- Oui et tout s'est bien passé. Tu verrais Hermione, elle est aux anges. Elle avait peur de t'en parler car elle savait qu'elle allait te décevoir. Mais moi, j'ai pris le parti de mettre les pieds dans le plat donc je m'en mêle, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients !

- Je le savais, je connais bien Hermione et je sais quand elle a une idée risquée derrière la tête. Et puis, je me suis quand même tenu discrètement au courant de toutes informations concernant l'usage de la magie noire. Je ne l'aurais pas laissée tomber. Si elle avait eu des problèmes, je me serais débrouillé pour que ça s'arrange.

- C'est bien, je reconnais là le saint Potter dans toute sa splendeur, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Bon, je vais y aller. Passe à la maison ce soir si tu veux, comme ça tu pourras la rassurer et lui dire que tu es au courant et que tu ne lui en veux pas.

- Ok, je verrais si j'ai le temps, Ginny veut que je rentre tôt. C'est la date d'anniversaire de notre tout premier baiser alors elle veut qu'on aille au restaurant.

- Ah les femmes, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont sentimentales ! s'exclama Drago.

Harry sourit et acquiesça da la tête. Ils se dirent au revoir et Drago reprit le chemin du bureau. Depuis l'ouverture de l'hôtel en France, ils avaient reçu beaucoup de projets de même envergure à réaliser et Drago et son équipe étaient surchargés de travail.

Hermione se trouvait dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Les trois semaines qui la séparaient de sa visite de routine étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Elle avait eu le temps de : se réconcilier avec Drago, accepter une demande en mariage, faire de la magie noire et retrouver ses parents ! Ces trois semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour elle et elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses pour le développement de son enfant.  
De plus, les journées de fin mai étaient de plus en plus chaudes, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Hermione. Elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois mais en avait déjà marre. Heureusement, il y avait au moins un point positif, les nausées avaient disparu totalement il y avait peu de temps.

- Hermione, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, Docteur Plate.

- Entrez, je vous prie et asseyez-vous.

Hermione s'exécuta et il put commencer sa visite.

- Bien, votre santé est bonne, bien que vous soyez très fatiguée. Vous devriez prendre plus de repos.  
D'après ce que je peux voir, le fœtus est en parfaite santé. Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe de l'enfant ? demanda le médicomage avec un sourire.

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Je suis très curieuse mais en même temps, j'aurais voulu avoir la surprise et puis, pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à le savoir aujourd'hui, dit Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

- C'est comme vous voulez, rien ne presse, dit Plate en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
Donc, notre prochain rendez-vous est pour mi-juin.

En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, Hermione ne savais pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ça la titillait quand même de savoir le sexe du bébé. Elle vagabonda quelques instants dans les rue du Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêta devant une vitrine « Tout pour l'enfant ». Elle poussa la porte grinçante et entra.

D'adorables petits berceaux étaient éparpillés au centre de la pièce. Des jouets volaient partout et des vêtements tous plus mignons les uns que les autres parsemaient les étagères.  
Hermione fit le tour de la boutique. Elle était prise d'une frénésie d'achat pour son futur enfant. Elle avait envie d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle resta de longues heures dans la boutique, à réunir tout le nécessaire pour son bébé. Des vêtements, aux jouets en passant par les meubles et le nécessaire de toilette, rien n'avait été oublié par Hermione, au plus grand bonheur des vendeuses.  
Elle avait fait tellement d'achats qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout emporter. La patronne du magasin, Madame Teuteute, lui proposa de tout lui livrer dans les plus brefs délais.  
Hermione accepta et lui donna son adresse. Quand madame Teuteute vit qu'elle résidait en France, elle fit un peu la grimace, Le transport d'objets par cheminée allait lui coûter cher mais après tout, la cliente le méritait bien, vu tout l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé !

En sortant de la boutique, Hermione était heureuse et avait hâte de montrer ses achats à Drago. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je suis vraiment… Madame Malefoy, enchaîna honteusement Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait contact avec sa future belle-mère et il fallait qu'elle la bouscule en lui écrasant le pied, c'était réussi !

- Miss..Granger, faite attention ! La rue ne vous appartient pas, lança sèchement Narcissa qui venait d'être humiliée en publique.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne vous avais pas vue, bredouilla Hermione.

- J'imagine, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas foncé dedans, n'est-ce pas ? dit Narcissa en levant le menton.

- Je… non, c'est sûr. Que diriez-vous de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Drago et moi en serions ravis, il m'a fait part du regret de ne pas vous voir suffisamment, mentit Hermione pour tenter d'adoucir le glaçon qui se trouvait face à elle.  
Drago lui avait dit que sa mère ne ferait jamais le premier pas, et que cela lui revenait. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait confrontée à elle si tôt mais, elle n'avait plus le choix avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Narcissa parut décontenancée une demie seconde par cette invitation soudaine.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai des amis qui m'ont également invitée et ce, depuis longtemps. Un repas digne de ce nom se prépare à l'avance, fit Narcissa hautaine.

Hermione reçut le pique en pleine poitrine mais ne se laissa pas démonter comme l'aurait sans doute souhaité Narcissa.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, sourit Hermione en gardant une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même.  
Décidément, elle avait beaucoup changé aux côtes de Drago.

Narcissa prit un air pincé et la salua d'un geste bref de la tête. Elle se retourna et laissa échapper un faible sourire sur ses lèvres : Test 1 : la faire sortir de ses gonds, évaluation : passé avec brio.  
Elle en était presque déçue mais au moins, cela prouvait qu'elle savait se maîtriser et c'était primordial pour une Malefoy.

Narcissa retourna seule, dans le grand manoir ou personne, à part ses elfes, ne l'attendait. Elle dîna seule, dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude mais peu importait. Son nouveau jeu lui plaisait et l'occuperait. Tester sa future belle-fille allait se révéler amusant.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, Drago n'y était pas. Il était débordé de travail et avait refusé qu'Hermione collabore à ses côtés. Il voulait qu'elle se repose à cause de son état. Hermione s'était énervée en lui disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et que c'était ridicule mais maintenant que le médecin lui avait dit la même chose, Drago serait encore plus aux petits soins pour elle, ce qui la désespérait déjà.  
S'il était déjà comme ça à trois mois de grossesse, comment serait-il à huit ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser !

Tout ce qu'elle avait acheté aujourd'hui fut livré par la cheminée du salon et Hermione se retrouva envahie au milieu de toutes ces affaires.  
Elle demanda de l'aide à Pansy qui s'empressa d'obéir. L'elfe rangea tout en un rien de temps et disposa même les meubles dans une petite pièce attenante à la chambre d'Hermione.  
La jeune femme regardait ravie la chambre de son enfant. Elle était parfaite, la décoration était superbe et convenait parfaitement à un tout petit.

Elle entendit un plop et se précipita pour rejoindre Drago qui venait de rentrer.

- Salut toi, ça y est, la cheminée de mes parents est reliée ? demanda-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Oui ma puce, je sais ce que j'avais à faire, articula lentement Drago, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Hermione chassa sa réplique d'un rictus supérieur et lui dit de la suivre, en le prenant par la manche.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Hermione, Drago se stoppa et l'enlaça.

- Je savais que la libido des femmes enceintes était accrue mais, de là à m'attirer dans ta chambre à peine rentré du travail, je n'y aurai pas cru, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Mais non, que t'es bête ! s'exclama Hermione en le repoussant, c'est pour te montrer quelque chose, viens !

Drago soupira et la suivit sans broncher. Arrivée devant la porte du fond, qui donnait sur la chambre du bébé, Hermione se décala pour laisser la place à Drago.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit Hermione en sautillant sur place, c'est beau hein ?

- C'est très joli ma puce, mais, crois-tu qu'un enfant si petit aura besoin d'autant de jouets ?

Drago s'attendrit devant l'apparent excès de folie d'Hermione.

Le sourire de sa dulcinée retomba un peu et elle reprit sa moue irrésistible pour Drago.

- C'est que je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-elle en le regardant, fautive.

- C'est-ce que je vois, fit-il amusé mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ? Les meubles sont blancs donc je n'ai aucun indice sur le sexe du bébé, dit Drago en attendant impatiemment la réponse.

Hermione baissa les yeux et tritura la manche de son pull. Drago allait être déçu de ne pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant. Il avait tellement hâte d'avoir la confirmation d'avoir un fils.  
C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas encore être au courant. Elle avait peur que Drago soit déçu et en même temps, elle l'espérait. Elle voulait une fille, donc l'un des deux serait forcément un peu déçu. Quoi que, une fois l'enfant parmi eux, elle savait très bien que ça n'aurait plus d'importance, ils l'aimeraient, quelque soit le résultat.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

- Je… je n'ai pas voulu savoir, Drago, je suis désolée.

Drago s'en était douté toute la journée, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous le saurons tôt ou tard, dit-il en l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle fut soulagée et se laissa porter par les caresses de Drago.

- Au fait Drago, j'ai bousculé ta mère aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voie innocente.

- Tu as fais quoi ? cria Drago, mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu en arrive là ? dit-il essoufflé, imaginant déjà la catastrophe et la terrible réaction en chaîne de sa mère.

- Calme-toi, pour qui me prends-tu, je n'ai jamais frappé personne, dit Hermione avec l'air sûr d'elle.

Drago la regarda avec un rictus expriment de sérieux doutes, se rappelant du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait mis en troisième année.

- Oui, enfin, toi tu le méritais, reprit Hermione qui avait capté l'air de reproche de Drago. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai bousculé ta mère sans le faire exprès. Je sortais d'une boutique et je ne l'avais pas vue, dit Hermione.

- Par Merlin ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Drago, horrifié.

- Et bien, je me suis excusé, et je l'ai invité à dîner, mais elle a refusé, car elle était invitée ailleurs, c'est tout.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et pouvait presque faire concurrence à Luna quand elle prenait son air ahuri.

- Et c'est tout ? Elle t'a parlé gentiment ?

- Drago, c'est de ta mère dont on parle là, elle m'a parlé comme à un elfe, puis m'a fait une remarque sur ma déplorable façon de préparer une soirée convenable mais sinon, oui, c'est tout.

- Et toi, comment tu as réagi ?

- Je suis restée polie et souriante, c'était dur mais ça lui a rabaissé son caquet et ça, c'était très drôle.

Drago se contenta de sourire et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était fier d'elle. Il savait qu'elle s'était comportée de la meilleure façon qu'il soit en face de sa mère. En pensant à Narcissa, il était persuadé que ce comportement avait dû l'étonner mais la satisfaire. Il passerait la voir le lendemain pour tenter d'avoir quelques impressions, sans lui dire qu'il était au courant de leur rencontre fortuite.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez eu peur quand hermione à foncé dans narcissa? Meuh non, elle sait ce contrôler cette petite lol.**

**Aller, à demain pour un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (mais moins que le 29 mdr!)**


	28. Le dîner

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme convenu, un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas enore eu le temps de répondre aux review (anniversaire et gueule de bois oblige oblige lol (d'ailleurs, j'ai même pas eu de cadeau...)) et là je parts pour le vik-end.**

* * *

**28 : Dîner**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt pour se préparer. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle avait très bien dormi et ne s'était pas sentie aussi en forme depuis longtemps. Elle allait voir ses parents aujourd'hui. Maintenant que leur cheminée était reliée à la leur, elle pourrait les voir bien plus souvent. Elle voulait leur annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse avec Drago mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas être présent.  
Il avait une réunion et devait aller voir sa mère. Il lui avait dit que de toute façon, ses parents le prendraient mieux s'il n'était pas présent car ils ne l'appréciaient guère, et cela se voyait.  
Hermione s'était sentie triste mais n'avait plus rien ajouté.

- Mmm, Pansy, ça sent très bon, mais tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? Je voudrais du ragoût de bœuf.

Pansy faillit s'étrangler en entendant sa jeune maîtresse faire des demandes aussi incongrues.

- Bien Miss, je vais en préparer tout de suite.

- Bonjour ma chérie, déjà debout ? s'étonna Drago, en lui déposant un baiser sur le crâne.

- Oui, je suis en forme ce matin. Je vais me dépêcher de manger comme ça, j'aurai plus de temps à passer auprès de mes parents. J'attends juste que Pansy m'apporte mon ragoût, dit Hermione l'air de rien.

- Du ragoût ? À huit heures du matin ? fit Drago avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème mon cœur, j'ai des envies et je les assouvis, ça ne te déplait pas toujours, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione avec une moue équivoque.

Drago rougit légèrement en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Hermione, et lui fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, je suis un peu en retard ; contrairement à toi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever, confia Drago en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Pansy revint avec le ragoût qu'Hermione s'empressa d'attaquer. Malheureusement, son envie lui était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle rappela Pansy en lui demanda finalement un petit déjeuner normal.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête à partir. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Elle la jeta dans l'âtre en disant bien fort « Maison des Granger ». Une fois la poudre jetée, les flammes devinrent vertes et elle put entrer dans la cheminée.  
Le voyage fut assez doux quoi que déstabilisant, car voir défiler tous ces foyers devant ses yeux lui donnait un peu la nausée. Elle les ferma et sut qu'elle était arrivée quand elle arrêta de tourner sur elle-même.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui lui tendait déjà les bras.

- Ah, ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai vu quelqu'un arriver par la cheminée, ça me fait tout drôle.

- Bonjour maman, moi aussi figure-toi. Je transplane depuis que je suis majeure, c'est plus simple, dit Hermione en s'époussetant de toute la suie dont les cheminées successives l'avaient couverte.

- Viens t'asseoir, ton père ne va pas tarder.

Hermione s'assit et regarda sa mère en lui souriant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Drago ? demanda Hermione assez inquiète de la réponse.

- Et bien… commença Jane qui cherchait les mots appropriés, je me rappelle de ce garçon arrogant et méchant que nous croisions souvent à la gare de King Cross mais, je te connais également ma chérie, et je sais que si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il a changé. Tu as toujours eu un très bon jugement sur les personnes qui t'entourent et je te fais confiance.  
Es-tu heureuse avec lui ?

- Oui, vraiment énormément, je suis une femme comblée et je l'aime plus que tout. Lui aussi, je sais que c'est réciproque. Qu'en pense papa ?

- Tu sais que tu es sa fille unique, la prunelle de ses yeux et que justement, pour lui, personne ne te mérite. Il va s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Les pères ne voient jamais leurs petites filles grandir et les considèrent toujours comme des enfants, c'est pour ça que la plupart ont du mal à accepter qu'elles aient des relations sérieuses avec des hommes.

Hermione sourit, attendrie par l'amour que lui portaient ses parents. Elle se retourna vers la porte d'entrée quand elle l'entendit s'ouvrir.

- Chaton, tu es déjà là ! Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard, fit Henri en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour papa, je suis contente de te revoir. Asseyez-vous tous les deux, je voudrais vous parler.

Les parents d'Hermione se regardèrent anxieusement en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir leur dire qui nécessitait de s'asseoir.

- Voilà, vous savez que Drago et moi allons nous marier. Les parents d'Hermione acquiescèrent en silence, l'air grave. Et bien, continua Hermione, ce n'est pas le seul gros changement dans ma vie. Je voudrais vous annoncer que vous serez grands-parents à la mi-novembre.

Hermione attendait la réaction de ses parents, qui tardait à venir. Finalement, sa mère se leva et la félicita avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais être grand-mère, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux ma chérie, dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Il t'a demandé de l'épouser juste pour assumer ses responsabilités, s'emporta vivement son père.

Hermione était très surprise par le ton dur qu'il avait employé, lui qui était toujours jovial et serein.

- Non papa, Drago m'a demandée en mariage avant de savoir que j'étais enceinte. Est-ce que tu insinues qu'il ne m'aime pas et que c'est un mariage quasi forcé ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à perdre son calme également.  
Drago et moi nous aimons énormément et avoir un enfant ensemble est tout simplement merveilleux. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître avant de porter des jugements si graves sur lui.

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à son père sur ce ton. Jamais elle n'avait osé ni n'en avait eu besoin. De plus, elle venait juste de le retrouver et elle aurait dû garder son calme, toute cette situation n'était vraiment pas facile pour ses parents.

- Écoute papa, je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, s'excusa Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Non, chaton, c'est moi, tu as raison, je n'ai pas à porter de jugements hâtifs envers quelqu'un que je connais que de réputation. Je crois maintenant que ta mère avait raison. Si tu es avec lui, c'est que tu es bien avec lui, et réciproquement. Je suis content pour vous deux, félicitation, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La mère d'Hermione regardait cette scène si émouvante et Hermione laissa échapper une petite larme de joie le long de sa joue.

- J'espère que ce sera un fils, comme ça je pourrais lui apprendre à jouer au foot, déclara Henri d'un ton jovial.

Hermione sourit et lui dit que c'était également le souhait de Drago. Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas en revanche, c'était que Drago refuserait probablement catégoriquement que son fils risque de se blesser en pratiquant un de ces « jeux moldus violents et sans intérêt »

Ils passèrent une excellente journée à se remémorer beaucoup de souvenirs de l'enfance d'Hermione. Sa mère lui donna des conseils à n'en plus finir concernant la maternité et la façon adéquate de s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Hermione avait beau lui dire que les sorciers avaient beaucoup de moyens plus simples de s'occuper de leurs nouveaux nés, sa mère n'écoutait pas et continuait sur sa lancée.

- Quand est-ce que nous pourrons passer un peu de temps avec vous deux ? demanda Jane au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, renchérit Henri, c'est vrai qu'il est temps que nous apprenions à connaître l'homme qui a ravi le cœur de mon petit chaton.

Hermione souriait toujours de cette manie qu'avait son père de l'appeler par des surnoms enfantins.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que Drago serait également heureux de vous connaître davantage. Que diriez-vous de ce soir ? Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun inconvénient, dit Hermione sûr d'elle. En plus, ça vous fera l'occasion de passer par la cheminée.

- Et bien, ma foi, je suis d'accord, dit Henri.

- J'ai hâte de voir votre maison de France, dit Jane toute excitée.

- Bien, c'est réglé alors, dit Hermione en souriant, je vais aller prévenir Pansy de préparer un dîner pour nous quatre.

- Pansy, qui est-ce ? demanda son père interloqué.

Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'était un elfe de maison et le combat qu'elle avait mené à Poudlard contre le mauvais traitement de ces créatures exploitées selon elle. Malheureusement, son association, la S.A.L.E n'avait compté que quatre membres, elle, Harry, Ron et Neville. Malgré cela, ses parents étaient très fiers d'elle.

- C'est très bien de se battre pour ses convictions mon chaton mais je me demande pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé à l'époque ?

- Oh, tu sais, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec les problèmes du monde sorcier. Beaucoup trop d'injustices sont déjà présentes dans le monde moldu pour en rajouter d'autres auxquelles vous ne serez jamais confronté, dit Hermione simplement.

- En tout cas, moi j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble un elfe de maison, dit sa mère toute enjouée.

Hermione sourit et s'en alla par la cheminée pour prévenir Pansy.

- Pansy,

- Oui maîtresse ?

- Peux-tu faire à dîner pour quatre ce soir, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, maîtresse, pour quelle heure ?

- Nous arriverons vers sept heures, fais en sorte que le repas soit prêt pour sept heures et demi.

- Pansy s'inclina et partit en cuisine pour commencer ses préparatifs.

Hermione retourna vers ses parents, en oubliant de prévenir Drago par hibou.

Drago se tenait sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il était épuisé, il revenait d'Amérique, où il était allé vérifier l'avancée du casino, puis venait d'assister à une réunion dans ses bureaux de Londres. Il devait encore aller régler un petit problème du côté de l'hôtel de France et devrait à nouveau transplaner en Angleterre pour rendre visite à sa mère.

« Réflexions faites, je ne vais pas passer à l'hôtel aujourd'hui. Je me contenterai de la visite à mère. Elle m'épuisera assez comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. »  
Sur ces sombres pensées, Drago prévint sa secrétaire qu'il partait et, une fois dehors, transplana au manoir Malefoy.

- Bonjour mon fils, décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, fit Narcissa, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

- Il faut croire mère, je suis ravi de vous trouver si radieuse, fit Drago en voyant la bonne humeur apparente de sa mère.

Narcissa sourit davantage aux compliments de son fils.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien mère, un peu fatigué somme toute mais rien d'anormal. Le travail est épuisant en ce moment.

- Je croyais que miss Granger était là pour t'aider, dit Narcissa en durcissant un peu ses traits.

- Vous avez raison mère mais je l'en empêche, dit Drago avec un sourire. Je ne veux qu'elle ne coure aucun risque pour le bébé et l'oblige à se reposer. Elle le prend d'ailleurs assez mal, mais que voulez-vous, elle sait que j'ai raison, dit fièrement Drago.

- Sinon, comment se passe sa grossesse ? tenta Narcissa.

- Très bien, si ce n'est des envies gastronomiques totalement écœurantes mais, vous savez ce que c'est, rigola Drago, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de parler de ce sujet avec sa mère.

- Oui, dit Narcissa pensivement. Tu as la confirmation d'avoir un fils au fait ?

- Non, nous avons décidé d'attendre la naissance pour avoir la surprise, dit Drago, s'attendant à une réaction vive de sa mère.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il y a tellement de choses à préparer avant la naissance, s'exclama Narcissa. Il faut lui trouver une épouse et… Narcissa s'arrêta en se rendant compte que son petit fils serait un sang-mêlé et qu'aucun sang-pur ne voudrait lier sa famille à la sienne.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas perpétuer cette tradition barbare qui consiste à lier deux personnes à partir du berceau.  
Je suis content que la mort de père m'ait délivré du serment inviolable qui me liait à Pansy.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! s'emporta Narcissa. Tu te rends compte que viens d'insinuer être content que ton père soit mort ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mère et vous le savez, dit Drago en la forçant à s'asseoir.

- Que diriez-vous de venir dîner à la maison ce soir, proposa Drago pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera contente.

Narcissa se figea un peu et regarda son fils dans les yeux. Je, oui, pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas prévu mais après tout, les elfes de maisons sont là pour ça. Si tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas miss Granger, j'accepte.

- Déjà mère, appelez la Hermione, c'est son prénom, fit Drago d'un ton patient.

- Je vais essayer... Par Merlin, tu as vu l'heure, il faut que j'aille me changer si je veux avoir l'air présentable, dit Narcissa affolée.

- Mais vous êtes très bien mère, tenta Drago, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas et partait déjà en direction de sa chambre.

Drago appela Poukie pour qu'elle aille prévenir Pansy de prévoir sa mère pour le dîner.

- Ensuite, tu préviendras ma mère que je dois m'en aller pour affaire, dis-lui de me rejoindre à la maison vers sept heures et quart.

Drago se dit que le temps que sa mère se prépare, il avait largement le temps d'aller voir l'hôtel de France et tenter de résoudre le problème.

Quand Drago arriva à l'hôtel, le gérant se précipita vers lui pour se plaindre.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ça ne peut plus durer, ces deux garçons sont démoniaques ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des farces à nos plus gros clients.

Drago soupira, c'était un ennui assez délicat. S'il ne s'agissait pas des jumeaux, il aurait résolu le problème il y a longtemps en les virant avec perte et fracas. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il virait les jumeaux, tous les Weasley seraient contre lui et il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Il ne pouvait tout même pas s'abstenir d'agir. Il devait aller leur parler.

- Vous vous rendez compte, ils ont mis de la glue invisible sur tous les paliers et les clients sont restés collés devant le pas de leur porte, continua le gérant. Ils ont mélangé tous les numéros de chambre et ont trafiqué les machines à sous pour qu'elles distribuent des pièces en continu. Ça ne peut plus durer ! Et ils ne sont là qu'une fois par mois, vous imaginez s'ils étaient là tout le temps ?

Le pauvre gérant s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Il était prêt à donner sa démission pour ne plus avoir à voir des richissimes clients complètement humiliés de la sorte.

Les jumeaux étaient en train de rigoler quand ils avisèrent le regard glacial que Drago leur adressait.  
Ils cessèrent immédiatement et reprirent leur visage d'hommes d'affaires sérieux et responsables.

- Bonjour Drago, tu vas bien ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus, ça fait plaisir, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, répondit Drago de sa voix la plus froide.  
J'ai reçu des plaintes de votre comportement déplorable, dit-il en les fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?

- Et bien, euh… on s'est peut-être laissé emporter, dit George, tu nous connais, rajouta Fred.

- Je devrais vous virer dans les plus brefs délais. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, je suis plus que votre associé et vous me devez de vous comporter correctement dans cet établissement ! Je vous préviens qu'à la moindre nouvelle plainte, même toute petite, vous êtes virés. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Drago, répondirent les jumeaux. Nous sommes désolés, tu as raison. On n'est pas fâchés ? dirent-ils en tendant leur main vers Drago.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de leur serrer la main.

- Non, bien sûr, mais ne m'obligez jamais à vous virer, c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir tout un clan Weasley, doublé de Gryffondor, sur le dos, c'est bien compris ?

Les jumeaux sourirent et lui promirent de se tenir correctement à partir de maintenant.  
Drago les salua et repartit chez lui. Il était un tout petit peu plus de sept heures. Il espérait que sa mère n'était pas déjà arrivée. Il ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, laisser Hermione et Narcissa seules.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il fut surpris d'entendre le rire de deux femmes suivi par celui d'un homme. Drago fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le salon.  
Comble de la catastrophe ! Les parents d'Hermione se tenaient sur le canapé du salon, en train de discuter avec Hermione.

- Oh Drago, tu es là ? fit-elle joyeuse.

- Je euh…, bonjour Monsieur et Madame Granger, dit difficilement Drago. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation explosive.

Hermione avait vu son air embêté, voire, catastrophé, et le regarda avec insistance.

- Hermione, chérie, peux-tu venir s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Hermione s'excusa auprès de ses parents, qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait se passer, pour que leur futur gendre ait une réaction pareille.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Drago prit le bras d'Hermione et commença à paniquer.

- Hermione, il faut absolument que tes parents partent. Immédiatement !

- Pardon ? Mais ça va pas ! Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de te prévenir mais tu exagères quand même !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je…

- Maître Drago, Madame votre mère vous attend au salon, maître.

Drago et Hermione blêmirent d'un coup.

- J'ai invité ma mère à dîner, je ne savais pas que tu en avais fait autant avec tes parents, dit Drago, catastrophé.

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

- Il faut que tu dises à tes parents de partir, dit Drago, catégorique.

- Pardon ? Il en est hors de question. Je les ai invités et nous étions là avant. Je ne vais pas les virer parce que ta mère est là ! D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas que ça tourne mal, je te conseille d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, car ta mère est dans une pièce avec deux moldus, dit Hermione inquiète et énervée.

Drago respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers le salon, accompagné d'Hermione.

Narcissa avait fini de se préparer au bout d'une heure et demie. Alors qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de partir, elle s'était demandé ce quelle pourrait bien amener comme présent. Elle ne savait pas quoi offrir à Hermione, elle ne la connaissait pas et n'avait pas l'intention de faire un cadeau trop personnel. Elle avait fini par penser à un présent pour son futur petit fils, c'était un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Hermione, sans que ça soit pour elle. C'était parfait, elle savait ce qu'elle allait leur amener.  
Elle avait chargé Poukie de l'accompagner pour livrer le présent.

Après avoir transplané devant une grande habitation, Narcissa ordonna à son elfe de la faire annoncer, puis, pénétra dans la vaste demeure. Elle fut conduite au salon par Pansy, où elle pensait trouver son fils et Hermione. A la place, elle avait découvert une femme et un homme d'âge moyen, qui la regardaient étrangement. L'air froid qu'elle prenait d'habitude fut immédiatement renforcé devant ces deux personnes. Elle avait relevé le menton et joint ses mains de façon aristocratique pour faire ressortir toute la prestance que sa noblesse lui conférait.

Les Granger s'étaient jeté un coup d'œil en voyant cette femme d'une rare beauté et d'une grande élégance pénétrer au salon. Elle avait l'air digne mais aussi et surtout, froid et hautain. Ils l'avaient reconnue comme étant la mère de Drago, qu'ils avaient pu voir à plusieurs reprises à la gare.

Remis de leur stupeur, les parents d'Hermione se levèrent en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Enchanté, Madame Malefoy, fit Henri en lui tendant la main.

Narcissa fut surprise que ces gens la connaissent. Elle ne les avait pourtant jamais vus lui semblait-il. En y réfléchissant bien, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'ils devaient être les parents d'Hermione. Elle qui avait avancé sa main, se crispa légèrement mais continua tout de même son mouvement vers le père d'Hermione.

Celui-ci avait vu sa subite hésitation mais tenta de se contrôler. Hermione leur avait beaucoup parlé de cette femme durant la journée. Elle souhaitait entretenir les meilleurs rapports qui soient avec elle, pour le bien de son couple et de son enfant. Henri aimant sa fille par-dessus tout, fit en sorte de ne pas compromettre cette relation.

Il lui serra la main le plus chaleureusement possible, suivi par sa femme. Narcissa resta figée quelques secondes, ne sachant plus quoi faire de sa main. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait des moldus et ce rustre lui avait presque broyé les doigts. N'était-il pas au courant que dans la bonne société, le baisemain était de rigueur ?

Elle se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit son fils :

- Mère, vous avez fait connaissance avec Monsieur et Madame Granger, les parents d'Hermione, dit Drago extrêmement tendu.

- Oui, fit Narcissa, rabattant sa main qui était restée suspendue dans le vide.

- Madame Malefoy, je suis ravie de vous avoir à notre table, dit Hermione en tenta de sourire.

Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda calmement. Elle la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Au bout d'un court instant, elle appela son elfe, Poukie.

- Poukie, donne-leur le présent.

- Bien maîtresse, fit Poukie en s'exécutant.

L'elfe fit apparaître un magnifique berceau. Il était majestueux, tout en bois sombre et poli, recouvert de dentelles et de voilages. Le berceau était à bascule. Un détail attira l'intention d'Hermione et Drago. Le blason des Malefoy était gravé sur l'un des panneaux du lit.

- C'est celui de Drago, expliqua Narcissa au bout d'un moment.

- Il est magnifique, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Merci, c'est vraiment un cadeau somptueux, en plus d'avoir une forte signification, dit Hermione, émue de l'effort qu'avait fait Narcissa.

Hermione s'approcha de la mère de Drago et lui prit les mains, en la regardant dans les yeux, elle vit que Narcissa avait aussi l'air ému, bien qu'elle le cachât très bien. Elle la remercia de nouveau et lui sourit. Sourire que Narcissa finit par lui renvoyer timidement.

Drago était content et aussi étonné. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère avait gardé son berceau, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle était le genre de femme à garder un simple meuble juste pour les souvenirs qu'il représentait. Décidément, les femmes étaient trop sentimentales.

Ils passèrent à table. Narcissa resta près de son fils, face à Hermione. Les parents d'Hermione avaient été placés près d'elle, pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas à côté de Narcissa. Hermione s'était excusée discrètement auprès d'eux pour sa présence imprévue. Ils l'avaient rassurée en lui disant qu'il était normal pour elle de recevoir sa future belle-mère, même à l'improviste.  
Drago s'était chargé de faire de même avec sa mère en lui disant qu'il n'était absolument pas au courant de l'invitation d'Hermione à ses parents. Sa mère avait dit que malgré le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ces moldus, elle ferait en sorte de montrer toute l'éducation dont étaient pourvu les Malefoy, contrairement à eux.

Le repas était tendu, les parents d'Hermione tentaient de faire la conversation en posant des questions sur le monde sorcier mais seule Hermione leur répondait. Drago et Narcissa parlaient le plus souvent entre eux.  
Drago ne voulait pas se montrer trop aimable envers ses beaux-parents devant sa mère. Il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne ça pour de la trahison. D'un autre côté, Hermione allait lui en vouloir de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour être un tant soit peu agréable.

Narcissa parlait peu et d'une voix d'où perçait le mépris, lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux parents d'Hermione. Ceux-ci faisaient des efforts mais au bout d'un moment, Henri fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne se retiendrait plus longtemps avant de lui sortir ses quatre vérités.  
Hermione lui fit un sourire embarrassé et pria Merlin pour que la soirée se finisse rapidement.  
Elle tenta de faire signe à Drago de retenir un peu sa mère mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Drago respirait difficilement, il voyait bien que le père d'Hermione était à bout. Le problème était que s'il s'en prenait verbalement à sa mère, Drago n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'en mêler, hélas, Hermione lui en voudrait énormément.

La fin du repas arriva finalement sans encombre majeur. Hermione raccompagna ses parents chez eux. Arrivés à la maison, ils lui firent promettre de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent plus jamais en présence de cette femme. Hermione avait acquiescé en rigolant.

- Il reste encore le mariage où vous aurez un risque de la croiser, sinon, je vous jure de ne plus vous l'imposer. Vous vous rendez compte que moi, je vais devoir la côtoyer régulièrement, se plaignit Hermione en espérant attirer la compassion de ses parents.

- Mon chaton, si cette femme continue à être infecte avec toi, préviens-nous d'accord ? Nous lui montrerons de quel bois on se chauffe chez les Granger, dit Henri en levant le poing.

Hermione et sa mère firent un sourire, attendries. Elles savaient bien qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire mais ne voulaient pas lui en faire la remarque. Hermione les embrassa et les quitta pour rentrer chez elle.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Narcissa était toujours présente.

Elle était sur le canapé aux côtés de Drago, et se tenait droite et fière. Elle avait l'air sévère dans cette posture. Pourtant, Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même des sentiments autres que la haine ou le mépris.  
Pour Hermione, c'était devenu un challenge, un défi : elle percerait la carapace de Narcissa, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

- Madame Malefoy, je suis heureuse que vous soyez toujours ici, fit Hermione en souriant le plus sincèrement possible.

Narcissa et Drago furent étonnés de cette sincérité évidente car au vu de la façon qu'avait eu Narcissa de traiter ses parents, ils pensaient plutôt qu'elle serait énervée.

- Et bien, je ne voulais pas partir sans vous avoir dit au revoir, Hermione. Mais, appelez-moi Narcissa, après tout, vous allez devenir ma belle-fille, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Merci, voulez-vous voir la chambre de notre futur enfant ? demanda Hermione.

- Volontiers, répondit Narcissa en souriant sincèrement pour la première fois.

Hermione la conduisit dans la chambre où le berceau avait été remplacé par celui de Drago. Celui-ci suivait les deux femmes de sa vie sans oser interrompre ce soudain balai d'amabilités. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cet échange était feint ou sincère. En tout cas, il se gardait bien de les couper, de tout façon, elles ne faisaient plus cas de sa présence. Elles parlaient des enfants et de tout ce qui les concernaient.  
Hermione posait des questions à Narcissa sur la plus tendre enfance de Drago et celui-ci percevait les rires d'Hermione, qui lui indiquaient que sa mère devait raconter quelque chose d'embarrassant sur lui.  
Elles continuèrent leur discussion tout en redescendant au salon pour prendre une dernière tasse de thé.

Après une heure entière à faire le tour de tout ce qui concernait les enfants, Narcissa prit congé des deux jeunes gens. Elle embrassa son fils tendrement pour la première fois de sa vie et se plaça face à Hermione. La prendre dans ses bras lui paraissait encore incongru donc elle se contenta de lui faire une bise sur chaque joue.

Quand elle partit, elle sourit de nouveau, test deux : Avoir une conversation sensée et intéressante avec elle : Mission totalement réussie. Une dame de la haute société se devait d'avoir une conversation irréprochable.

Hermione était contente, le bilan de son expérience était : carapace en voie d'extinction ! Elle avait senti que Narcissa commençait à l'apprécier malgré tout.  
Drago, lui, était un peu largué par l'attitude des deux femmes. Il décida de ne pas poser de questions pour ne pas se mêler de la psychologie féminine qui, avec Hermione et Narcissa, atteignait des sommets de complexité.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez pas été déçus.**

**Je ne voulais pas pousser plus l'hostilité entre tout le monde parce que sinon, après ont s'en sort plus lol.**

**Bientôt THE chapitre 29 préparez-vous au choc du siècle mdr (comment-ça j'exagère?)**

**bizz**


	29. Annonce officielle

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Mon dieu, je peux rien dire d'autre! Je vous mets enfin le chapitre 29! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!**

**Merci pour les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre.**

* * *

**29 : Annonce officielle.**

* * *

- Drago, tu as commandé les bancs ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pensé à tout. J'ai bien pris ceux avec le molleton écru, ça te vas ?

- Et la fontaine, le chapiteau, l'essayage des costumes et …

- Oui, je suis l'homme de la situation, rigola Drago. Notre mariage n'a lieu que dans un mois, il sera parfait, tu verras.

- Je te fais confiance mon amour, dit Hermione en se lovant dans ses bras. Nous somme déjà en juillet, le temps passe trop vite, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose n'ira pas.

- Je pense que c'est notre entretien avec Rita Skeeter qui te stresse, d'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus tarder, dit Drago en regardant sa montre.

Hermione détestait cette maudite journaliste, avec sa Plume à Papote assassine. Si l'on voulait qu'un fait soit détourné de la vérité, il suffisait de faire appel à elle. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était elle qui était en charge des annonces officielles de mariage des sorciers importants.

- Tu te rends compte que je serais enceinte de cinq mois pour le mariage ? Je serais énorme, dit Hermione en faisant une grimace.

- Mais non voyons, tu seras sublime, comme toujours. Nous en avons déjà parlé, je t'avais proposé de repousser la cérémonie mais tu as insisté. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard maintenant, dit Drago en craignant sa réaction.

- Oui, tu as raison, je refuse d'accoucher avant d'être mariée ! Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que mon ventre se verrait autant. En plus, je ne supporte plus la chaleur alors qu'on est début Juillet, imagine en Août pour le mariage, ça sera un vrai calvaire !

- Il ne se voit pas tant que ça ma chérie, et puis, tous nos invités sont au courant donc il n'y a pas de problème. Pour ce qui est de la chaleur, je pourrais toujours pratiquer le sort de refroidissement sur toi. Tu verras, ça se passera très bien.

Hermione avait prévenu Drago qu'il était hors de question d'avoir le même mariage qu'Harry et Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas que la réputation et la célébrité de Drago dans le monde des affaires ne lui impose de recevoir tout un tas de sorciers importants qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine. Elle préférait que ça se fasse en petit comité. La famille et les amis proches seulement.  
Drago avait un peu fait la tête puisqu'il allait une fois de plus se retrouver entouré presque entièrement de Gryffondor.  
Heureusement qu'il avait quelques amis comme Lock, Stabin et trois autres qu'il connaissait depuis Poudlard.  
Au début, Hermione avait été suspicieuse quand elle avait appris qu'il y aurait des Serpentard à leur noce, mais Drago lui avait affirmé qu'ils n'avaient jamais été du côté de Voldemort. Il lui avait avoué qu'il ne leur avait jamais parlé durant sa scolarité mais après la bataille finale, ils les avaient revus et s'entendait très bien avec.  
Hermione lui faisait donc confiance et était ravie de rencontrer enfin des amis de Drago, autres que ses collègues.

- Maître, madame Skeeter est là, maître.

Pansy s'écarta et laissa entrer Rita Skeeter dans le salon où se trouvaient Drago et Hermione en plein préparatifs.

Rita avait son habituelle coiffure faite d'une multitude de bouclettes blondes, toutes plus rigides les une que les autres. Ses lunettes serties de diamants allaient très bien avec le style du personnage. Elle portait un tailleur bleu, orné de plumes aux extrémités. Ses lèvres étaient peintes en rouge carmin, tout comme ses ongles longs et fins. Le tout était complété par une paire de chaussures à hauts talons aiguilles, bleues également.

- Tiens donc, mais que vois-je ! s'exclama Rita avec un sourire carnassier, sans même dire bonjour.

Hermione et Drago suivirent son regard pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà repéré le ventre arrondi d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes enceinte de combien, très chère ? Je suppose que le père est notre charmant Mr Malefoy, non ? demanda Rita, en espérant déjà avoir un scoop juteux.

- Votre article concerne notre futur mariage si je ne m'abuse ? Le reste n'a que peu d'importance, dit Drago assez froidement. Veuillez vous asseoir, fit Drago en lui montrant le canapé.

La journaliste lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle garderait le secret comme s'il venait de lui révéler quelque chose d'énorme. Son esprit tournait déjà à plein régime en cherchant tous les ragots, sortis de son imagination tortueuse, qu'elle pourrait colporter.

Hermione s'assied avec Drago sur le canapé face à celui où se tenait la journaliste. Elle commençait déjà à l'énerver alors qu'ils n'avaient pas commencé l'interview. Ça promettait !  
Drago et Hermione se doutaient bien qu'elle allait dire qu'ils se mariaient à cause de l'enfant en route mais ils en avaient parlé et finalement, peu leur importait. Tous leurs proches connaissaient la vérité donc ce n'était pas important.

- Bien, commençons, dit Rita en laissant sortir sa Plume à Papote de son sac à main en peau de dragon.  
Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Comment êtes-vous tombés amoureux ? A quelle date est prévu le mariage…

Hermione et Drago s'étaient déjà accordés sur les réponses qu'ils apporteraient aux questions. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser filtrer le moindre indice sur les véritables raisons, donc ils avaient inventé une histoire, toutefois très proche de la vérité. Leurs sentiments ne pouvant pas être mis en doutes, ils s'en étaient servis à merveilles.

Rita parut déçue de leurs réponses trop parfaites, donc elle écourta l'entretien. Elle partit au bout d'une heure, en jetant un dernier regard au ventre d'Hermione, avec un petit sourire malveillant.

Une fois partie, Drago et Hermione purent souffler un bon coup. Ils étaient restés crispés tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien. Rita leur avait dit que l'article sortirait le lendemain, ils s'attendaient au pire.

- Allez, on s'y remet, c'est pas ce cafard qui va nous stopper non ?

- Tu as raison ma chérie, il faut allez voir tes parents puis ma mère.

- Et ce soir, nous sommes invités au Terrier. Il y aura tout le monde ou presque.

- J'aimerais bien avoir la même personne qui a célébré le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, dit Hermione en changeant de sujet pour revenir à l'organisation du mariage. Tu crois qu'il est disponible ?

- J'irai voir demain, aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de chose à faire, dit Drago en embrassant Hermione.

Hermione rangea les cartons d'invitations et monta se rafraîchir un peu. Elle se fit une queue de cheval pour être plus à l'aise. Déjà qu'il faisait chaud chez eux, alors chez ses parents qui vivaient en Australie, ce devait être la canicule.  
Elle mit une petite robe blanche très ample qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec des chaussures ouvertes et assorties.  
Drago conservait ses tenues sorcières noires car il ne craignait pas la chaleur. De plus, il ne pouvait pas exposer trop longtemps sa peau de porcelaine au soleil.

Une fois prêts, ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la cheminée pour se rendre chez les parents d'Hermione.

- Bonjour vous deux, vous allez bien ? demanda Jane.

Hermione et Drago répondirent par l'affirmative. Ils parlèrent un long moment du mariage et de l'avancement de l'organisation. Les parents d'Hermione étaient peinés de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur fille unique. Le mariage serait célébré de façon sorcière alors ils ne pouvaient pas apporter leur aide.  
Pendant ce temps là, Spok frétillait de la queue et passait entre Hermione et Drago pour recevoir sa ration quotidienne de câlins. Hermione avait tout de suite adopté le chien Fox Terrier de ses parents, tout comme celui-ci l'avait adoptée. Pour Drago, ce n'était pas si simple, le chien semblait l'adorer alors que lui en avait une peur bleue. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre animal de compagnie et faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à toucher Spok. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Hermione et ses parents, qui ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait avoir peur d'un chien si petit.

- J'espère que tu finiras par t'y faire mon chéri, parce que je compte bien en offrir un à notre enfant quand il sera assez grand pour s'en occuper.

- Il aura déjà des elfes de maison, pas besoin d'avoir un chien, dit Drago le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione le regardant fixement mais préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas se disputer avec lui devant ses parents.

- Drago et moi avons décidé de rentrer vivre en Angleterre. Je peux encore me déplacer mais plus pour longtemps. Dans peu de temps, même les voyages par cheminée me seront interdits. Puisque les bureaux sont à Londres, je serais mieux là-bas. En plus il y a les Weasley, Harry et Ginny ainsi que la mère de Drago. Nous ne pourrons nous voir que rarement mais ce n'est pas pour longtemps, finit Hermione en souriant à ses parents.

- Mais c'est parfait, s'exclama sa mère. Tu vois que tout s'arrange Henri.

Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas sûrs de suivre les parents d'Hermione. Ils pensaient qu'ils seraient malheureux d'être séparés de leur fille durant plusieurs mois mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Henri enchaîna sous le regard interrogatif du jeune couple.

- Ta mère et moi avions décidé de rentrer en Angleterre également. Il nous est devenu très difficile de continuer à fréquenter régulièrement nos amis sans faire de gaffes à ton sujet. Nous avons toujours dit que nous n'avions pas d'enfant donc nous ne pouvons pas leur parler de toi. En plus, l'Angleterre nous manque, nous regrettons même son climat pluvieux, c'est pour dire ! La chaleur de l'Australie commence à être pesante.

- Mais tout s'arrange maintenant, continua sa mère, nous pourrons continuer à nous voir régulièrement. Si vous étiez restés en France, ça n'aurait pas pu être possible mais là, ça le devient.

Drago et Hermione prirent congé des Granger peu de temps après. Il leur restait encore à rendre visite à Narcissa.

Arrivés au manoir, ils furent accueillis directement par Narcissa qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjours tous les deux, bienvenus.

- Mère, ravi de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien mon fils, à part cette horrible chaleur.

- Narcissa, je suis très contente de vous revoir, fit Hermione en lui serrant les deux mains.

- C'est réciproque ma chère, entrez tous les deux, venez vous mettre au frais.

Drago était très content de voir sa mère d'aussi bonne humeur, il ne l'avait jamais vue si décontractée. Elle gardait sa classe naturelle mais oubliait son côté strict et figé. Il ignorait le pourquoi de son subit changement de comportement mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

Hermione n'était encore jamais venue dans le manoir ancestral des Malefoy. La demeure était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginée, grâce aux descriptions détaillées de Drago.

Ils passèrent tous les trois un agréable moment, à parler de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment ou Narcissa se permit de donner des conseils sur la façon de préparer le mariage.

- Il faut aussi que tous vos invités s'accordent pour le mieux. Il faut à tous prix éviter que des hommes trop saouls ne se jettent dans un duel au risque de blesser quelqu'un.

- Ne vous en faites pas mère, nous ne connaissons que des gens civilisés, dit Drago en souriant, se doutant qu'Hermione aurait donné la même réponse en mettant toutefois plus d'agressivité.

Après cette courte visite, ils se rendirent au Terrier où ils étaient attendus.

- Vous voilà enfin, on s'inquiétait, dit Molly, qui s'était précipitée à leur rencontre.

- Désolés, nous avons eu une journée très chargée, dit Hermione.

Ils passèrent à la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà installé à table. Ils s'excusèrent de nouveau pour leur retard et commencèrent le récit de leur journée mouvementée. Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté une date pour le mariage, ils avaient connu que trop peu de journée sans embûches. L'organisation d'un mariage était vraiment quelque chose d'épuisant dont-ils n'avaient jamais pris conscience et ils félicitèrent Molly pour le courage exceptionnel dont elle faisait preuve à chaque célébration.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance très conviviale. Drago faisait désormais partie de cette grande famille, même s'il y avait quelques hésitations par moments. La bonne humeur se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, surtout quand les jumeaux firent découvrirent leurs nouvelles farces au reste des invités. Hermione y échappa heureusement, car certains sorts étaient déconseillés en cas de grossesse. Ron, n'avait pas eu cette chance, il était la cible préférée des jumeaux. Il se retrouva affublé d'une queue de renard, assortie avec ses oreilles pointues et ses longues moustaches. Luna trouvait leurs blagues tellement hilarantes qu'elle leur demanda de les essayer sur elle. Elle fut donc pliée en deux de voir qu'elle s'était transformée en cygne, puis en grenouille ainsi qu'en lapin. Elle leur demanda d'autres dragées Animagiques mais les garçons n'en avaient pas prévues assez. Luna était vraiment particulière, mais c'était quand même plus drôle d'essayer les sorts sur Ron puisque lui, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Après avoir tellement ri qu'ils en avaient des crampes aux mâchoires, tous rentrèrent chez eux car il se faisait tard. Hermione et Drago saluèrent toutes les personnes présentes et s'éclipsèrent dans la cheminée.

- Fiou..., c'était vraiment une soirée très agréable, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée, dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi, je vais allez prendre une douche et j'arrive me coucher, dit Drago en l'embrassa sur le front.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Ses chevilles étaient enflées à cause de la grossesse et de la chaleur. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se coucher dans les draps refroidis grâce à un sort.  
Elle mit sa chemise de nuit et se coucha, bientôt rejointe par Drago. Ils sombrèrent très vite dans le sommeil, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione et Drago furent tirés de leur sommeil par des coups vifs sur la fenêtre de leur chambre.  
Le soleil était déjà levé, Drago se hissa rapidement en apercevant la cause de leur réveil. C'était Vif-argent, l'hibou grand-duc de Narcissa.  
Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la missive qui était attachée à la patte du hibou.

« Drago, nous allons être la risée de toute la population sorcière. Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux pour qu'elle vous en veuille autant ? C'est inadmissible, tu vas allez la voir et lui dire qu'elle s'expose à de grands dangers si elle ne rectifie pas tout de suite ce qu'elle a écrit ! Il est hors de question qu'elle traîne les Malefoy dans la boue comme elle l'a fait.  
Tâche de régler ça au plus vite sinon je ne réponds plus de moi,  
Narcissa. »

Drago se frotta les yeux encore embués par le sommeil et relut la lettre, avec Hermione penchée au dessus de son épaule. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'attendre au pire de la part de cette journaliste de pacotille.  
Drago s'énervait tout seul alors qu'Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la chambre en se mordillant furieusement les lèvres. Ils furent arrêtés par un autre bruit de bec tapant sur les vitres.  
Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Drago et alla chercher la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de coquecigrue.

« Hermione et Drago, je sais pas ce que je ferais à votre place, mais là, elle est allée trop loin. Nous ne croyons naturellement pas un mot de ce qu'elle a écrit.  
Bon courage à vous deux, Ron et Luna »

L'appréhension qu'ils éprouvaient ne fit qu'augmenter avec cette lettre, suivie de celle d'Harry et Ginny, qui était sensiblement pareille.  
Ils descendirent au salon et appelèrent Pansy.

- Pansy, est-ce que la Gazette du Sorcier est arrivée ? demanda Drago en essayant de se contrôler.

- Oui maître, tenez maître.

Pansy disparut dans un plop sonore alors que Drago s'empressait de chercher la page qui les concernait.  
Hermione était fébrile et s'attendait à tout. Elle se mit à la lecture dès que Drago eut trouvé la page.

« Coup dur pour les sangs-purs,

Je vous annonce le mariage prochain, le 5 Août, de Drago Malefoy, célèbre homme d'affaire et sang-pur, à qui tout réussit puisqu'il est riche, beau et puissant et de Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, n'ayant pas fini ses études à Poudlard, d'allure banale et simple secrétaire de Monsieur Malefoy.  
De surcroît, votre reporter préférée, c'est-à-dire moi, a remarqué un détail qui ne passait pas inaperçu : un ventre proéminent ! Oui, miss Granger est enceinte d'au moins six mois alors que mes sources m'informent que nos futurs mariés ne se fréquentaient pas à l'époque...  
« Il parait qu'elle est enceinte d'un des associés de Mr Malefoy, mais celui-ci étant marié, il aurait refusé de prendre l'enfant en charge et miss Granger aurait donc supplié Mr Malefoy de la mettre à l'abri du besoin » nous informe une jeune et charmante personne, très proche de Mr Malefoy.  
Une bien triste histoire pour la réputation, jusque là, sans tâche, de la famille Malefoy.  
Quand j'ai voulu de plus amples détails, Mr Malefoy a eu l'air très mal à l'aise et m'a presque ordonné de changer de sujet.  
Rappelons tout de même, qu'Hermione Granger avait fait parler d'elle en sortant avec le célèbre Harry Potter durant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, pour le plaquer peu de temps après pour le célèbre Viktor Krum, attrapeur très connu. Il semblerait que la miss aime les gens hauts placés, riches et beaux. Mais où va-t-elle s'arrêter ?

Souhaitons tout de même nos vœux de bonheur à ce couple bien atypique, et leur futur enfant de sang-mêlé.

Votre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter.»

Drago froissa le journal avant de le brûler en lançant un Incendio avec sa baguette. Il serrait tellement les poings que ses articulations en devenaient blanches.  
Hermione essuyait les larmes de rage qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Cette Rita Skeeter la faisait passer pour rien de moins qu'une traînée. Elle regardait anxieusement Drago. Elle savait que cet article allait énormément lui porter préjudice. Il avait toujours tenu à sa réputation. Elle se mit soudain à avoir peur qu'il n'annule le mariage pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille. Elle ne lui en voudrait même pas, ils allaient devoir subir les moqueries des autres, ou leurs regards suspects. Dans l'esprit des gens, son enfant ne serait jamais celui de Drago et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle avait bien vu, avec l'histoire d'Harry sur le retour de Voldemort lors de leur cinquième année, comment les gens se laissaient mener par des articles écrits par cette garce.

Drago restait figé. En tremblant de fureur, il regardait droit devant lui sans parler. Hermione lui mit doucement la main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Drago, ça va ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

Drago avait lu l'article mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était Hermione. Les mensonges de Skeeter étaient révoltants. Il avait craint au début pour sa réputation mais il était plus fort qu'un simple article. De plus, ceux qui voulaient se mesurer à lui allaient le regretter ! A commencer par cette Rita Skeeter. Ensuite, viendrait la source, qui d'après lui ne pouvait être que Cathy, la standardiste.  
Ce qui lui était insupportable, c'était qu'il ne serait pas considéré comme le père de son propre enfant.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du lui parler comme ça, elle n'aurait pas fait cet article sinon !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons, cette femme est une vipère, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le mal autour d'elle. Nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Hermione en se calant contre lui. Elle était rassurée qu'il le prenne comme ça.

- Je vais allez la voir, elle a intérêt à changer sa version des faits, je te le garantis. Comme elle l'a dit, je suis un Malefoy, je suis influent et n'hésiterais pas à la faire renvoyer.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Drago, ça peut envenimer les choses. Imagine ce qu'elle pourrait encore inventer !

- Hermione, je sais ce que j'ai à faire alors ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait, laisse-moi gérer ça tout seul pour une fois.  
Hermione regarda Drago qui avait l'air plus que déterminé. Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête et monta prendre une douche. Drago était également parti se préparer dans sa chambre. Il vint la voir juste avant de partir.

- Tu es toujours décidé à y aller ? demanda Hermione avec un regard implorant.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement et se dirent "je t'aime" en même temps, ce qui les fit sourirent tendrement et Drago descendit dans le hall pour transplaner.

Hermione, seule, se sécha et enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui pour affronter du monde qui la jugerait ou la soutiendrait, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle releva ses cheveux en chignon quand elle entendit un plop. Drago avait dû changer d'avis, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

- Tu as changé d'avis, je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Ou bien je te manquais déjà, fit Hermione en plaisantant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça Sang-de-Bourbe !

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça instantanément en reconnaissant la voix de Blaise Zabini. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir ses soupçons se confirmer. Elle savait au son de la voix que l'homme se tenait sur le pas de sa porte de chambre. Elle se jeta sur le lit pour tenter d'attraper sa baguette qui était restée posée sur la table de nuit.  
Zabini suivit des yeux sa veine tentative et éclata de rire avant de lancer un Expelliarmus sur la baguette.  
Hermione se retourna pour voir sa baguette atterrir dans les mains de Zabini.  
Elle se releva lentement, en réfléchissant à toute allure à ses chances de survie.

Blaise la lorgnait, amusé de voir sa proie commencer à paniquer.

- Alors c'était vrai ! cracha-t-il. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand l'ai lu l'article ce matin. Rassure-moi, le bâtard n'est pas de lui au moins ? dit-il en jetant un regard de mépris au ventre d'Hermione.

- Et bien si figure-toi. Nous nous aimons et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Maintenant, sort de chez moi, cria-t-elle.

- Haha, la Sang-de-Bourbe me donne des ordres, ricana Blaise. Tu n'es pas en mesure de la ramener alors la ferme ! cria-t-il.

Hermione avait sursauté et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette terrible situation.

- Tu sais, je respectais Drago à une époque, il avait tout pour devenir quelqu'un de grand, voire, quelqu'un de la trempe de Voldemort lui-même. Et maintenant, regarde ce qu'il est devenu ! Il s'est laissé corrompre par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Ça me dégoûte ! Son père doit se retourner dans sa tombe de savoir qu'un sang-mêlé va bientôt faire partie de son illustre famille. A moins que je ne l'empêche, dit Blaise avec un sourire dément sur le visage.

Hermione recula le plus qu'elle put, en se protégeant le ventre de ses mains.

- Drago ne serait jamais devenu comme vous autres, les Mangemorts. Il a un bon fond, jamais il ne serait devenu un assassin, le défendit Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Blaise, qui prenait énormément de plaisir à jouer au chat et à la souris, je pensais, en venant ici, te tuer voire m'amuser un peu avec toi et c'est tout. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que Drago me déçoit tellement, que je vais attendre qu'il rentre. Je ne sais pas dans qu'elle ordre je vais le faire mais, je vais te baiser, ensuite je te tue, pour finir, je le torture un peu avant de l'achever ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? En fait, je sais, je vais attendre qu'il rentre, le maîtriser et faire tout ça devant lui, oui, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, jubila-t-il.

- T'es vraiment malade, tu n'as aucune chance face à Drago, il a toujours été meilleur que toi, cracha-t-elle, pour se donner de l'assurance.

- On verra bien, sale traînée, mais moi j'ai eu tout le loisir de m'entraîner à tuer sur le champ de bataille. J'en ai tué tellement, il y avait des Gryffondor, des professeurs, tu sais, comme ce professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ce Lupin tout miteux. Ce sale loup-garou ne méritait pas de vivre de toute façon.

Hermione restait stoïque malgré les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle avait toujours aimé le professeur Lupin et était vraiment triste de savoir que c'était cette ordure qui l'avait tué.

- Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai tué, demanda Blaise en rigolant, je l'ai d'abord affaibli avec des Doloris, ensuite, je lui ai cassé tous les doigts, puis, je lui ai lancé un Sectumsempra qui lui a ouvert toutes les veines du corps. J'aurai bien voulu continuer à regarder sa longue agonie mais j'avais tellement d'autres personnes à tuer, tu comprends ? Mais c'est pas grave, je vais me rattraper avec vous deux, dit-il avec un regard vif.

Hermione paniquait, elle avait espoir et hâte d'être sauvée par Drago mais avait également peur qu'il rentre. Si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Blaise racontait inlassablement des anecdotes toutes plus affreuses les une que les autres. Il commençait à trouver le temps long et perdait de plus en plus patience.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas s'occuper de la Sang-de-Bourbe en attendant ? »

Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui recula mais qui finit par se heurter au mur. Il lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

Hermione cria et se débattit mais en vain, Zabini était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- Ta gueule, ragea Zabini en lui couvrant la bouche avec sa main. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit.

- Hermione, tu es là-haut ?

- Bingo, l'amoureux transi est enfin arrivé, dit Blaise avec un sourire diabolique. Ferme-la ou je te crève salope ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'entrée de la chambre pour attaquer Drago qui serait sans défense.

Hermione ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Drago, il fallait qu'elle le prévienne. Elle mordit de toutes ses forces la main de Zabini, jusqu'à avoir un goût de sang dans la bouche.  
Celui-ci tenta de réprimer son cri et retira vivement sa main de la bouche d'Hermione. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle cria :

- Blaise est là et…

Mais ce dernier avait mis un puissant coup de poing dans le visage d'Hermione, lui coupant ainsi la parole. A cause de la violence du choc, du sang s'était immédiatement mis à jaillir du nez d'Hermione, imbibant la moquette du sol, sur laquelle elle s'était écroulée.

« Maintenant que Drago est au courant, il doit protéger ses arrières», se dit-il avec contrariété.

Drago montait tranquillement les escaliers quand il avait entendu Hermione lui crier quelque chose à propos de Blaise. Il s'était stoppé net, et avait sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Son cœur battait à se rompre en imaginant le mal que Blaise avait peut-être fait à Hermione. Il savait, d'après la provenance de la voix d'Hermione, qu'ils se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Il s'avança prudemment, prêt à lancer un sort à tout moment.

Hermione était sonnée par le coup que lui avait porté Blaise. Elle voyait flou et avait l'impression que la pièce tanguait. Elle avait juste eu le temps de voir Blaise se lancer un sort de Désillusion en se dirigeant dans le couloir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Drago restait attentif et tentait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée pour entendre le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la position de Blaise. Il était près de la chambre d'Hermione quand un sort émergeant apparemment de nulle part le frappa en pleine poitrine. Drago fut propulsé violemment en arrière. Blaise leva son sort en rigolant, il était de nouveau visible et se frottait les mains d'avance. Drago était en train de se relever péniblement quand Zabini lui lança un Doloris. Drago se retint de crier malgré les lames de douleurs fulgurantes qui lui traversaient le corps. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il laissa échapper des cris qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.  
La douleur allait le rendre fou si elle continuait, il allait sombrer également dans l'inconscience quand le Doloris s'arrêta.

Hermione qui avait reprit ses esprits s'était avancée le plus silencieusement possible derrière Blaise et lui avait fracassé un vase sur l'arrière de la tête.

Blaise se courba sous la douleur en poussant des jurons à l'intention d'Hermione. Le coup lui avait fait lâcher les deux baguettes, Hermione tenta de s'emparer de la sienne mais Blaise l'en empêcha de justesse. Il l'agrippa à la gorge et la propulsa contre le mur. Sa tête cogna durement mais elle frappa Blaise pour tenter de se libérer de son étreinte. Il resserra davantage sa poigne d'acier sur le cou d'Hermione, qui commençait à suffoquer.

- Lâche-la, cria Drago en lançant un Expelliarmus à Zabini.

Drago tomba à genou, il était très faible après le Doloris, et jeter un sort l'avait épuisé.

Blaise fut projeté contre le mur, mais pas très puissamment. Il se releva plus furieux que jamais et se dirigea très rapidement vers Drago.

« Ils vont voir, je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais il y en a un qui va y passer ! »

Il leva sa baguette et la seule chose qu'on entendit fut « Avada Kedavra »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et s'affaissa lentement sur le sol.

* * *

**Alors? Qui c'est la prêtresse du sadisme hein ? Mwahaha, qui est mort, parce que mort il y a! Est-ce Drago, Hermione, Zabini ou la malheureuse araignée qui pendait tranquillement au plafond ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos pronostique et même vos envie de meurtre à mon encontre mdr! Mais ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, c'est le 32 et l'épilogue j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!**


	30. Je le fais pour toi

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bon, puisque je suuis gentille, je vous mets lme nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui! D'après vos statistiques, le bébé d'Hermione arrive en tête, suivi de l'araignée, vint ensuite Pansy et enfin Blaise. Trop peu de voix ont été attribuées à Drago et Hermione donc je ne peux pas les comptabiliser mdr!**

**Une personne a mis exactement ce qui allait se passer, donc, félicitation à elle; elle se reconnaîtra!**

**Merci à Nini Weasley, BBL, Lucie et Chidori pour vos reviews. Pour les autres, en théorie, j'ai pensé à répondre à tous, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi!**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**30. Je le fais pour toi :**

* * *

Hermione était tétanisée, elle fixait un point imaginaire, comme absente. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Elle regardait la scène comme dans un état second. Le rideau de larmes ne lui permettait de voir qu'une forme floue, étendue sur le sol.

- Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? gémit-elle. Se rendant compte de l'horreur de la situation, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour se soustraire à la vue du cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds.

- Hermione, appela doucement Drago, chut, c'est fini.

Drago se traînait tant bien que mal aux côtés d'Hermione pour se rassurer sur son état. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures que celles, apparentes, de son visage. Il en était soulagé mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était son état mental. Hermione pleurait et se balançait d'avant en arrière, mécaniquement, sans faire cas de ce qui l'entourait. Elle pleurait et parlait toute seule. Drago l'entendait se demander comment elle avait pu tuer quelqu'un.  
Il regarda le corps sans vie de Zabini. Sans Hermione, il serait mort, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Hermione se repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée si vite quelques minutes auparavant.  
Lorsque Zabini avait été projeté contre le mur par Drago, Hermione avait vite ramassé sa baguette qui était tombée à ses pieds. Elle allait maîtriser Blaise quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer le début de la formule de mort à l'encontre de Drago. Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle avait lancé elle-même ce terrible sort sur Zabini. Hermione s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait au moment où le rayon mortel, de couleur verte, avait fondu sur Zabini pour lui ôter toute trace de vie. Ses yeux s'étaient exorbités et son corps s'était raidi, pour finalement tomber entre elle et Drago.

Drago était arrivé tout près d'Hermione. Il se tenait du mieux que lui permettaient ses blessures pour se positionner face à elle. Il lui agrippa délicatement les épaules et lui parla doucement. Hermione n'avait aucune réaction et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence.  
Il continua à lui parler, à la secouer un peu plus fort mais rien n'y fit.

Drago tentait de réfléchir à la situation, Hermione avait utilisé un sort impardonnable, ce qui était interdit. Tous les sorciers étaient prévenus, pour quiconque qui lançait un Avada Kedavra ça signifiait le baiser du Détraqueur ! Il s'agissait cependant de légitime défense, mais qui sait, il ne pouvait pas laisser courir de risques à Hermione.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui déchirait le cœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Lentement, il lui prit sa baguette des mains. Avec la sienne, il prononça "Prior Incanto", un nuage vaporeux du dernier sort jeté par la baguette d'Hermione se matérialisa à l'extrémité de la baguette. D'une formule de magie noire, "Transferum Incantatem", il la transféra sur la sienne, puis prononça un "Destructum" pour faire disparaître le nuage vaporeux.  
Il fallait prévenir un Auror qu'un mort se trouvait chez eux. Il allait se rendre au ministère pour faire le nécessaire.  
Drago ne voulait pas laisser Hermione, seule et désemparée. Elle serait terrifiée si elle reprenait ses esprits et se trouvait seule, à côté du cadavre de Zabini mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il appela Pansy pour qu'elle veille sur Hermione.  
Après un ultime baiser sur le front, il lui murmura un "je t'aime" et partit non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.  
Elle était restée prostrée, les yeux dans le vague, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu la force de partir sinon.

Depuis quelques minutes, une force inconnue poussait Hermione à sortir de ses pensées. Elle résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais sentait qu'elle ne réussirait plus longtemps. Une grande partie de son cerveau refusait qu'elle retourne à la réalité. Elle était si bien, enfermée dans ce marasme intérieur, où elle n'avait rien à gérer. Une voix douce se faisait pourtant insistante et finit par la relier complètement à la réalité.  
Hermione avait mal aux yeux d'avoir pleuré longtemps, en fixant toujours le même point imaginaire. Elle se les frotta et tenta de s'éclaircir la vue pour regarder Drago. Quelque chose la troublait, elle connaissait cette voix et cette apparence, elle lui inspirait confiance et sécurité mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'associer à Drago. Après avoir réfléchi intensément, elle sursauta en se demanda pourquoi Harry était penché au dessus d'elle.

- Hermione, enfin, tu reviens à toi. J'étais tellement inquiet. Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite.

- Non, je... oh Harry, si tu savais... Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle perplexe, n'arrivant plus à rassembler des pensées cohérentes.

- Heu... Hermione, il faut que je te dise, commença Harry, gêné d'avoir à continuer. Je suis là en tant qu'Auror.

- Drago, où est Drago, demanda-t-elle presque affolée.

Elle regardait autour d'elle pour l'apercevoir mais il n'était pas là. Le corps de Zabini avait également été retiré et elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé d'autre lorsqu'elle était en état de choc.

- Mione, je ne sais pas comment te dire mais... il a été emprisonné, dit Harry dans un souffle.

- Hermione le regarda en essayant de se persuader qu'elle avait mal entendu. Quoi, mais c'est impossible, pourquoi ? C'est moi qui...

- Chut, je sais, calme-toi Hermione, je t'expliquerai mais plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Tu t'imagines que j'ai envie de me reposer, cria Hermione, tu me connais bien mal, je ne vais pas rester à rien faire alors que Drago est enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, dit-elle en se levant brusquement. Elle était affolée, hors d'elle, elle suffoquait, puis tout d'un coup, une vive douleur au bas ventre la fit crier malgré elle.

Elle se plia en deux, en se cramponnant le ventre des deux mains. Harry se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était extrêmement inquiet. Il la souleva dans ses bras pour la conduire d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Hermione continuait à souffrir le martyre. La sueur perlait sur son front et elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux vêtements de Harry, chaque fois qu'une vague de douleur lui traversait le ventre.

Un médicomage, qui prenait son café, s'était précipité à sa rencontre lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver avec un air complètement terrifié. Il avait tout de suite prit Hermione en charge quand il avait reconnue sa jeune patiente. Le docteur Plate fit signe à Harry de rester dans le couloir, alors que celui-ci refusait de se séparer d'Hermione. Plusieurs infirmières durent le repousser gentiment, mais fermement.  
Harry était très bouleversé, autant pour Drago que pour Hermione. Il avait tellement peur que tous les chocs qu'avait subis Hermione dans la journée aient fini par être néfastes au bébé.

Il revoyait Drago arriver plus tôt, dans son bureau. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Drago était plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, si cela était possible.

- J'ai tué Blaise Zabini, avait-il dit calmement.

Harry avait cessé de respirer et se demandait si c'était une blague de très mauvais goût de Drago. A bien regarder son visage, il était sûr que non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste, raconte-moi tout  
? demanda-t-il en contournant son bureau pour s'approcher de Drago.

Drago lui avait alors expliqué comment il avait retrouvé Zabini chez lui, alors qu'il retenait Hermione en otage. S'en était suivie une lutte acharnée puis Drago avait donné le coup fatal à Blaise.  
Harry avait été surpris que Drago raconte presque calmement son récit, mais ne dit rien.

- Le corps est dans le couloir du deuxième, Hermione est restée là-bas, elle est très choquée. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir en premier, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle, le temps que je fasse le nécessaire.

Harry était en plein dilemme, les ordres des Aurors étaient très clairs : "Tout individu lançant un sort impardonnable doit être arrêté sur le champ dans l'attente de son procès." Harry se refusait d'emmener Drago à Azkaban, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Écoute Drago, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est très important que tu me dises la vérité.

- Puisque je te le dis, lança Drago avec agressivité, j'ai laissé ma baguette à l'accueil. Lance un sort dessus, tu verras que c'est celle qui a tué Zabini !

La réaction excessive de Drago provoqua chez Harry une douloureuse confrontation avec la réalité.

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas toi, c'est Hermione... murmura Harry en se sentant faiblir.

- Tais-toi Potter, je t'interdis de la mêler à ça. Elle a déjà assez souffert à cause de lui. Tu crois que je vais laisser la femme que j'aime, aller en prison ? Je ferai tout pour que ça ne soit jamais le cas !

- Je... ok, je ne dis rien mais il faut que tu saches, dès que tu iras faire ta déposition, tu seras entravé et conduit à Azkaban.

Drago respira profondément et hocha silencieusement la tête.

- J'en suis conscient, dit-il faiblement. Dis à Hermione que je l'aime et fais en sorte qu'elle ne tente rien. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle dise que c'est elle, tu m'as compris ?

Harry se contenta d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête, son petit geste pouvait être interprété affirmativement comme négativement. Harry ne dit rien et le conduisit dans le bureau d'un autre Auror pour qu'il raconte les faits, puis se dépêcha de se rendre auprès d'Hermione pour savoir comment elle allait.  
Il l'avait trouvée dans un état proche de la catatonie. Il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour qu'elle réagisse enfin à ses paroles.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par le médicomage Plate. Celui-ci était penché au dessus de lui avec une mine soucieuse mais bienveillante.

- Êtes-vous de la famille de miss Granger ?

- Oui, dit Harry sans réfléchir. Il considérait tellement Hermione comme sa sœur qu'il oubliait parfois qu'ils n'avaient pas le même sang. En outre, son état anxieux ne lui permettait pas de réponses réfléchies.

- Je dois vous prévenir, elle va assez mal, son état est stabilisé mais uniquement grâce aux médicaments relaxant.

- Et le bébé ? demanda Harry du bout des lèvres, comme s'il redoutait la réponse à sa question.

- Et bien, pour être honnête, elle a bien failli le perdre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, une très grande émotion probablement, toujours est-il que l'état de stress intense dans lequel vous me l'avez amenée a failli coûter la vie à son enfant.  
Malgré les calmants, elle reste tout de même très agitée, elle tente absolument de partir.  
Elle refuse d'entendre raison, en temps normal je déconseillerais toute visite mais je pense que vous pourriez peut-être la raisonner.

Harry fixait le docteur. S'il allait parler à Hermione, elle voudrait tout savoir sur Drago et cela risquait d'aggraver son état de santé. D'un autre côté, la laisser dans le flou la faisait s'imaginer des scénarios qui n'auraient sûrement pas lieu.  
Après une certaine hésitation, Harry acquiesça et suivit silencieusement le docteur qui le conduisait à la chambre 27.

Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce avec une certaine hésitation. Il vit Hermione qui tentait de se lever alors qu'elle était retenue par une infirmière qui paraissait abasourdie par le comportement de la patiente.

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement, criait Hermione, je veux partir et je partirai, c'est pas une petite cruche comme vous qui...

- Hermione, calme-toi, dit Harry fermement. Il fit signe à l'infirmière qu'elle pouvait partir et celle-ci eut l'air plus que soulagé.

- Ah merci, elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir et...

- Ne bouge pas, tu as besoin de repos, dit Harry en la maintenant sur le lit.

Hermione le regarda avec hébétude, puis colère.

- Laisse-moi Harry, je dois le voir.

- Écoute, tu ne peux pas, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes. Pense au bébé, tu as failli le perdre, ce n'est pas suffisant pour que tu te calmes ?

Hermione prit cette phrase comme une douche glacée. Tellement préoccupée par Drago, elle avait mis de côté la santé de son enfant. En pensant au drame qui aurait pu arriver, Hermione se calma aussitôt et fondit en larme. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet et la pression redescendait petit à petit, ce qui faisait lâcher ses nerfs.

Harry était vraiment malheureux de la voir dans cet état. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.  
Hermione se laissa aller à cette étreinte chaleureuse et apaisante que lui offrait Harry et s'endormit au bout de peu de temps. Les médicaments, le stress et la fatigue, ayant eu raison d'elle.  
Harry la recoucha délicatement quand il entendit que son souffle était devenu régulier. Il la regarda encore quelques minutes en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, et alla prévenir Ginny pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Drago attendait dans une grande salle vide que quelqu'un veuille bien se donner la peine de venir prendre sa déposition.  
Il aurait préféré qu'Harry s'en charge mais il devait avant tout s'occuper d'Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle s'était remise du choc. L'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée l'inquiétait plus que ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait hâte qu'Harry revienne pour qu'il lui donne des nouvelles d'Hermione.  
Drago tourna en rond encore cinq minutes avant qu'une personne entre dans la pièce.  
Il reconnut immédiatement l'Auror qui était au mariage avec ce dégénéré de Crowl. Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux en signe de défi.

- Asseyez-vous, Mr Malefoy, dit l'Auror avec une voix polie mais ferme.

Drago s'exécuta et se demandait si l'Auror allait profiter du fait qu'il était dans une position de faiblesse pour l'attaquer et le rabaisser davantage.

- Racontez-moi tout, sans omettre de détails, dit-il simplement, en prenant une plume et du parchemin.

Drago lui raconta les faits comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, en prenant tous les torts, pour protéger Hermione.

Une fois que Drago eut fini de répondre à toutes les questions de l'Auror, celui-ci parut embarrassé.

- Je suis navré Mr Malefoy mais il faut que vous sachiez que tout sort de mort est puni par le baiser du Détraqueur, peut importe les circonstances, c'est la loi...

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

- Je sais, dit-il imperceptiblement. Mais il s'agit tout de même de légitime défense, est-ce que ça ne compte pas ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus énervé. J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir un procès puisque je serais incarcéré à Azkaban pour attendre mon procès, donc pourquoi me condamner alors qu'il n'a pas encore eu lieu ?

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il n'allait pas finir par errer dans son corps privé de son esprit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'Auror lui avait-il dit qu'il aurait le baiser du Détraqueur puisqu'il n'était pas encore jugé ?

- En fait, repris l'Auror très mal à l'aise, le procès, dans les cas de meurtres, sont juste là pour veiller à ce que la procédure soit correctement appliquée. C'est plus un compte rendu qu'un véritable procès. Il y a déjà eu quelques exceptions mais elles sont très rares. Les deux cas concernaient des mineurs qui avaient lancé l'Avada donc ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je suis désolé mais, je dois vous conduire, dit doucement l'Auror.

Drago releva la tête et il eut l'envie fugace de se lever et de fuir à toutes jambes. Il se traita de lâche, ferma les yeux et finit par se lever dignement.

- Je dois vous lier les mains dans le dos, c'est la procédure.

Drago ne dit rien mais ce concentra vraiment très fort pour ne pas protester et ainsi rester digne.

L'Auror Bud fit appeler deux Aurors pour qu'ils le conduisent à Azkaban immédiatement. Drago fut encadré par deux hommes à la mine patibulaire, qui le poussèrent avec brusquerie pour qu'il avance. Drago leur jeta un regard noir qui impressionna le plus jeune mais qui laissa de marbre le plus âgé, qui lui fit un rictus de mépris.

Un homme s'était approché de Bud, qui regardait partir Drago avec les deux gardes.

- C'était bien qui je crois ? demanda Crowl avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

- Oui, il est dans de sales draps si tu veux mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, demanda-t-il, avide de connaître la réponse.

- Meurtre avec sortilège impardonnable, dit Bud, qui n'appréciait pas trop le comportement de Crowl.

- Je le savais, je t'avais bien dit que c'était un assassin, hurla presque Crowl, tant sa joie de voir qu'un Malefoy allait enfin payer pour ses crimes, était grande.

Bud le regarda d'un air morne et retourna dans son bureau pour finir le dossier de l'affaire Malefoy.

* * *

**Bon, je suppose que vous êtes rassurés parce qu'aucun des deux n'est mort pour l'instant (oups, la gaffe mdr!) mais vous vous doutez que la suite ne sera pas plus joyeuse!**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par la tournure des évènements...**

**Gros bisous à tous et laissez moi des reviews siouplai.**


	31. Procès éclair

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Coucou à tous! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai trouvé l'intervalle entre les deux chapitres très long! J'avais trop hâte de vous mettre la suite. C'est pour ça que je vous mets le chapitre un jour en avance. Mdr, d'habitude c'est pas le contraire ?**

**Enfin bref, beaucoup de reviewers anonymes donc je vais quand même répondre vite fait, je suis trop gentille lol.**

**NiniWeasley : On ne s'énerve pas jeune demoiselle mdr! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire deux fins et je suis sûre que tu m'en remercieras...**

**elodie : Je ne comprends pas trop, une fin triste n'st pas forcément décevante, une heureuse peut l'être davantage! Mais bon, fait moi confiance et lit jusqu'au bout, tu ne sera pas déçue si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)**

**Lucie : Je gère la situation, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire...**

**Feltoniienne : Merci pour les trois review. J'ai essayé de te répondre sur ton adresse perso mais ça ne marchait pas ! Je suppose que tu me détesteras autant, voir d'avantage après ce chapitre mdr!**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? J'ai honteusement oublié de te répondre. Je m'étais dis que je t'enverrais un hibou et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Je mérite mille morts, j'en suis consciente mdr. Alors ma réponse à tes accusations/affirmations est très simple : Oui, je vais faire tous ça mdr! (je passerais outre le détournement de mineur mentionné en passant!) et je n'accepte en aucuns cas ton jugement hatif qui n'a pour but uniquement de te retrouver plus vite dans les bras de ton mari!**

**Ah bah flutio alors, j'ai râté le barbeuk ! Mais le serpent n'est-il pas meilleurs que tout le reste ? Il parait que ça a le goût du poulet, j'ai hâte de gouter! **

**miss patmol : Tu verras lol, je ne peux rien te dire.**

* * *

**31. Procès éclair : **

* * *

Harry était allé chez lui pour y trouver Ginny mais elle n'y était pas. Il fit donc un saut chez les Weasley, où il la trouva, entourée de Ron et Luna. Voyant le teint blafard d'Harry, tous se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

- Harry, que se passe t-il ? questionna Ginny, affolée.

Harry les regardait tous et cherchait en lui la force de leur annoncer le drame qui s'était produit. Il avait espéré à la dernière minute que tout ceci soit un cauchemar mais, une fois qu'il eut raconté toute l'histoire, les pleurs, les mines déconfites et les cris d'indignation le ramenèrent à la dure réalité.

Tous quatre se rendirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient à Sainte Mangouste pour soutenir Hermione. Harry leur avait demandé de veiller sur elle, bien qu'elle dormît quand il l'avait quittée.

Le ministre de la Magie se trouvait dans son grand bureau, à faire les cent pas. Les procès pour Impardonnables de deuxième catégorie se faisaient rares et il s'en félicitait. Les gens comprenaient la leçon, on ne pouvait pas jouer impunément avec la vie. Il voulait frapper et frapper fort, faire un nouvel exemple pour renforcer davantage la crainte des meurtriers. C'est avec ce sentiment d'importance qu'il fit convoquer son sous-secrétaire d'État, Percy Weasley.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur le ministre ? demanda Percy avec sa voix haute perchée et maniérée.

- Oui, vous êtes au courant qu'il y a un nouveau cas d'usage d'Impardonnable de catégorie deux ? demanda McGevin, sans préambule.

- Oui, une fâcheuse affaire, répondit Percy en prenant une mine de circonstance. Pour rien au monde, il n'avouerait qu'il connaissait le coupable et qu'il faisait quasiment partie de sa famille.

- Voyez-vous, je veux rappeler à tous ce qu'il coûte de défier les lois, je voudrais un procès public !

Percy était embêté, pas qu'il s'agisse de Drago, pour lui, la loi était la loi et rien n'y pourrait changer, mais la cote du ministre chutait déjà considérablement, et il craignait que ça n'arrange pas ses affaires. Les sorciers qui se trouvaient rassurés d'être menés par une main de fer commençaient à se lasser. La loi expéditive des débuts était maintenant fortement critiquée. La guerre était finie depuis plus de trois ans, les sorciers se sentaient à nouveau en sécurité et aspiraient à une loi plus laxiste en ce qui concernait les impardonnables.

- Et bien... commença Percy qui cherchait visiblement ses mots pour ne pas paraître désagréable au ministre, d'après les récents sondages, il est clairement prouvé que la population sorcière serait contre. Si encore c'était un atroce crime crapuleux, d'un Mangemort recherché par tous mais là, c'est de la légitime défense si je ne m'abuse tenta Percy en baissant la tête. Je pense qu'une procédure normale et rapide serait plus adéquate.

- Un crime est un crime tonna le ministre, tout le monde sait que les Impardonnables sont interdits, il pouvait aussi bien utiliser un sort de défense et non d'attaque. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage Weasley, vous pouvez partir, gronda McGevin.

Percy le salua humblement, comme à son habitude, et repartit prestement.

Après avoir agrippé le Portoloin, Drago se sentit aspiré et se retrouva au bout de quelques instants au pied de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Elle était située au beau milieu de la mer du Nord. La mer était déchaînée et les embruns fouettaient le visage du prisonnier. Les gardes se firent annoncer et entrèrent dans la prison.  
Drago pénétra dans ce qui allait être sa cellule pour un moment. Les murs suintaient d'humidité et la moisissure les recouvrait presque entièrement. Une  
simple paillasse traînait sur le sol, couverte de crasse.

- Il n'y a pas moyen que je reste là-dedans, cracha Drago en se retournant vers l'Auror.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? railla celui-ci, tu pensais qu'on allait te refiler une chambre dans un de tes nombreux hôtels ? fini-t-il avec un rictus de mépris.

Drago le toisa et se retint de lui écraser son poing sur sa sale face porcine. Il serrait les dents et ne répondit rien, conscient que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.  
Le garde referma la porte de la cellule en affichant un large sourire de victoire.

Drago se tint droit au milieu de la geôle, se refusant de toucher les murs ou la paillasse. Il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit : Comment allait Hermione, est-ce qu'elle s'était enfin remise ? Est-ce qu'elle comprenait son geste, que c'était pour la protéger ? Il espérait que son comportement de Gryffondor ne la pousse pas à tout révéler afin qu'il soit libre. Potter était censé y veiller et le connaissant, il réussirait puisqu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas perdre Hermione une seconde fois. Drago eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'Harry avait accepté bien rapidement de le laisser porter seul la responsabilité d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis mais, c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Harry et les autres pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci était réveillée et fondit en larme quand elle les aperçut. Tous l'embrassèrent silencieusement, ne trouvant aucun mot pour la soutenir, laissant leurs caresses la rasséréner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Harry se tenait au pied du lit, la voir si désorientée lui fendait le cœur. Il devait allez voir le ministre pour être en charge de cette affaire. Il savait que les Aurors pouvaient se montrer cruels envers les prisonniers. Sa présence auprès de Drago pourrait au moins lui épargner ce traitement. Drago se sentirait moins seul et Harry le soutiendrait au mieux dans cette épreuve.

- Harry, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, je t'en supplie, sanglota Hermione, avec son visage mouillé de larmes, tu ne peux pas le laisser être condamné.

Harry se sentait tellement impuissant, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, il n'était qu'Auror et n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire changer les lois.  
Néanmoins, pour rassurer Hermione, il fit un signe de tête et lui dit qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, puis partit de la salle.  
Arrivé au ministère, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du ministre.

- Il faut que je vois le ministre, c'est très important, dit-il à la secrétaire.

Celle-ci était en admiration devant Harry depuis toujours et l'autorisa à entrer.

- Que voulez-vous, tonna McGevin quand il vit Harry.

Harry regardait l'homme qui se tenait assis derrière son immense bureau. Un portrait imposant de lui était accroché sur le mur, juste derrière le secrétaire. Il représentait un homme à la carrure imposante et l'air strict. Le ministre arborait exactement la même posture et Harry aurait pu croire qu'il y avait deux personnes identiques dans la pièce. Cet homme évoquait pour Harry, le symbole de la personne antipathique au plus haut point.

- Monsieur le ministre, je voudrais que vous me confiiez la tâche d'escorter Mr Malefoy durant sa détention.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? N'êtes-vous pas sur une affaire de magie noire pour l'instant ?

- Nous avons arrêté les coupables hier, et de plus, Mr Malefoy est un ami à moi. Il ne mérite pas de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, ce n'est pas un criminel ! Je me porte garant pour lui, tenta Harry.

- Le fait que vous vous portiez garant pour lui ne changera rien, vous avez beau être le Survivant, dit-il avec une once de mépris dans la voix, la loi est la loi, continua-t-il, en frappant un coup sec sur son bureau.  
De plus, l'Auror Crowl est déjà venu me parler de votre soi-disant ami. C'est un assassin qui s'est joué de nous afin d'être innocenté. Nous n'avions pas trouvé de témoins à l'époque qui pouvaient dire que ce Malefoy était sur le champ de bataille et il nous a échappé. Il a le juste châtiment qu'il méritait déjà à l'époque. Si Crowl n'avait pas été blessé et dans l'incapacité de le dénoncer, votre ami aurait eu le baiser du Détraqueur depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je répare une erreur qui a été commise, un point c'est tout.  
Son procès aura lieu demain, je n'ai pas envie de faire traîner les choses. Si vous voulez témoigner pour lui, rendez-vous demain à 15 heures. Sur ce, veuillez partir, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec cette affaire.

Harry sentait la colère l'envahir, ce ministre de pacotille reproduisait à l'identique ce qu'avait fait Fudge pour Sirius : Une terrible erreur. Il condamnait un innocent et il était sûr que le procès n'y changerait rien, le ministre avait déjà pris sa décision.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en tentant de contrôler sa voix, et pour ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Soit, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, je préviendrais l'Auror en charge que vous le remplacerez. Au revoir.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot. Il marchait dans les couloirs à vive allure quand il fonça dans quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu.

- Ron ! que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais voir si tu avais réussi à faire quelque chose. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre auprès d'Hermione à me sentir si inutile.

Harry baissa les yeux et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- J'ai tout juste eu le droit de m'occuper de Malefoy. Son procès est pour demain  
à quinze heures, il faut que je le prévienne.

- Déjà, mais pourquoi si tôt, c'est de la folie !

- Le ministre a sans doute peur qu'on puisse prouver qu'il fait une erreur. Je n'ai jamais été si déçu d'être Auror, travailler pour cet homme me révulse, dit Harry, les yeux luisants de colère.

Après un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans leur direction.

- Oui, entrez, fit une voix pédante derrière la porte.

Tiens, Ron, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Percy en avisant son frère cadet. Je suis surpris, tu ne viens jamais me voir.

- Je suis là pour Malefoy.

- Encore ? Décidément, cette histoire n'en finit plus. Je suis désolé pour Malefoy mais c'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien y changer.

- Mais Percy, tu peux convaincre le ministre, tu es quand même sous-secrétaire d'État, il doit bien t'écouter non ? Malefoy ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive, tu en es conscient ?

- Bien sûr qu'il le mérite, dit Percy sans perdre son attitude pédante, il a tué quelqu'un et peu importe les raisons, il doit en subir les conséquences.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! s'énerva Ron, tu parles de quelqu'un qu'on connaît je te signale. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton rôle de parfait petit toutou d'État deux secondes non, on parle d'une vie humaine qui va être gâchée.

- Oui, justement parlons-en, dit Percy qui essayait de garder contenance. Si je me rappelle bien, tu n'as jamais porté Malefoy dans ton cœur et laisse-moi te dire que même si vous avez apparemment tous oublié ce qui est arrivé à Hermione par sa faute, moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu parles de vie humaine gâchée, mais qu'en est-il de celle d'Hermione et de tous ses proches. Toutes les personnes qu'il a fait souffrir durant sa scolarité, tu y penses à ça ?

- C'est finit maintenant, dit Ron, décontenancé par l'attitude de Percy. Et peut-être que tu ne connais pas la vérité, imagine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce ne sois pas lui qui l'ai tué. Si vous condamniez un innocent, si...

- Nous avons sa baguette qui prouve le contraire et des témoignages qui vont dans se sens. De plus, nous avons ses aveux, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Alors c'est tout, ça s'arrête là ? Tu vas pouvoir dormir tranquillement en sachant qu'il va mourir, en laissant derrière lui Hermione et leur enfant. Tu n'as pas de cœur. Mais je me demande, si c'était moi qui avais tué quelqu'un là maintenant, et que j'étais venu pour me dénoncer, est-ce que tu aurais réagi de la même façon ? Est-ce que tu aurais gardé ton calme en me disant que je le méritais puisque c'est la loi ?

- Là n'est pas la question, fit Percy mal à l'aise. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Pfff, tu me déçois vraiment Percy. Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à te dire, en effet.

Ron sortit en claquant la porte du bureau. Il était abattu. Il n'y avait plus donc aucun espoir. Comment allait-il le dire à Hermione.

Harry traversait les immenses couloirs lugubres d'Azkaban, des plaintes rauques des prisonniers se faisaient entendre de toute part. Le gardien lui indiqua une porte et le fit pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
Normalement, les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit de se retrouver dans la même cellule que les prisonniers s'ils n'étaient pas attachés mais Harry insista tellement que le garde accepta, sans oublier de lui dire qu'il porterait l'entière responsabilité si le prisonnier venait à s'échapper.

Harry pénétra dans la minuscule cellule en cherchant Drago du regard. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'ombre et s'avança quand il reconnut Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il lui posa alors la question la plus incongrue dans se genre de situation.

- Comment vas-tu ? Harry avait honte des paroles qui venaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Comment voulait-il qu'il aille ? Quelle question stupide.

Drago ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre par des paroles sarcastiques, comme il lui en était venues à toute vitesse.

- Comment va Hermione, c'est le plus important pour moi à l'heure actuelle si tu veux tout savoir.

Harry hésitait mais lui dit finalement la vérité.

- Elle est très choquée, comme tu t'en doutes, elle pleure beaucoup, elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi...

- Tu l'as laissée seule à la maison ? demanda Drago avec une mauvaise humeur apparente.

- Non, elle est avec Ginny à Saint Mangouste, lâcha-t-il en craignant la réaction de Drago.

- Quoi, mais est-ce que... elle n'a rien ? Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était blessée et...  
bafouilla Drago qui avait perdu sa colère au bénéfice de la panique.

- Non, c'est à cause du stress, elle a failli perdre le bébé, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, se dépêcha de dire Harry, en voyant Drago perdre toutes ses couleurs et se cramponner aux murs couverts de crasse.

- Tu en es sûr ? Par Merlin, je voudrais tellement être auprès d'elle, dit Drago en laissant ses yeux errer dans le vague.

Harry lui laissa quelques minutes pour qu'il se ressaisisse et lui parla de sa tentative échouée auprès du ministre. Drago l'écoutait distraitement, rien ne pouvait plus le sauver, il en était intimement persuadé.

- Merci Harry.

Harry s'arrêta de parler et regarda Drago, perplexe, passant outre le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la toute première fois.

- Mais de quoi ?

- D'avoir fait le maximum pour moi, et d'avoir fait en sorte d'être l'Auror en charge de mon affaire. Tu me soutiens et j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais.

Harry lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il le soutenait, qu'il avait compris et que ça lui allait droit au cœur.

- Il faut aussi que je te dise, ton procès se tiendra demain à quinze heures. Je viendrai te chercher et t'y conduirai.

Drago ne dit rien, ainsi c'était pour demain, si tôt et si tard à la fois. Il savait qu'il était déjà condamné alors pourquoi faire durer ce simulacre de procès, ce suspense macabre ?

Harry lui serra l'épaule en signe de réconfort et partit, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il était lessivé à cause de toute cette tension qu'il accumulait depuis la visite de Drago dans son bureau. Sa tête bourdonnait et ses muscles tendus lui faisaient vraiment mal. Il se demandait comment il aurait réagi à la place de Drago et dut bien s'avouer que le Serpentard restait maître de lui dans toutes les circonstances.  
Il était déjà vingt heures, il décida d'aller voir Hermione, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il trouva Hermione seule. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment les autres avaient pu la délaisser.  
Hermione était sur son lit, assise, et se tenait le ventre des deux mains. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se contentait de le caresser comme si le petit être à l'intérieur pouvait le sentir.

- Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry qui hésitait à briser cette atmosphère de calme apparent.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- Je suis calme, c'est probablement à cause des soins. Je ne pleure presque plus, on dirait que mes larmes se sont taries. Je pense à Drago constamment, il me manque. Je voudrais m'énerver et me dire que je ne comprends pas son geste, mais je le comprends tout à fait, je le refuse, c'est tout.  
Est-ce que Drago tient le coup? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- Aussi bien qu'un Malefoy le peut. Il reste stoïque et maître de lui, dit Harry calmement.

Hermione, sourit, attendrie malgré la tristesse. Une larme vint finalement à couler lorsqu'elle pensa au sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle. La vie était tellement injuste, alors qu'ils étaient enfin heureux et comblés, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su se maîtriser et ainsi éviter tout ça. Le fait de revoir Zabini, la peur et la colère, l'angoisse qu'il puisse lui faire du mal ainsi qu'à Drago avait été trop forte. Le voir mort était la chose qui lui avait paru la plus normale. Elle s'en voulait amèrement maintenant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que finalement, Zabini avait gagné, sa vie et celle de Drago étaient gâchées à jamais.

- Hermione, le procès à lieu demain, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et dit :

- Je veux être présente Harry, et ne t'avises surtout pas de m'en empêcher, prévint-elle, avec un regard dur.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution mione, pense au bébé. De plus, tu n'auras pas le droit d'assister au procès. Il se fait juste en présence du ministre, des Aurors et du Magenmagot.

Harry voyait qu'Hermione le regardait avec détermination. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton relevé. Harry se résigna et lui dit :

- Très bien, mais à une seule condition. Drago m'a fais promettre de t'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit pour le disculper : à savoir, te dénoncer. Il ne me le pardonnera pas et à toi non plus si tu te mets en danger. C'est clair ?

Hermione était consternée, énervée, triste et tellement d'autres sentiments se mélangeaient en elle qu'elle en eut la nausée. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de donner son accord.

- Va retrouver ta femme maintenant, elle doit être inquiète, dit Hermione en ayant de nouveau son air sûr d'elle, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, l'embrassa et prit congé. Hermione était vraiment très forte et courageuse, une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry rentra chez lui et serra sa femme très fort dans ses bras, égoïstement heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre une telle épreuve. Il se coucha, éreinté et anxieux de la journée du lendemain à venir.

* * *

**On a le droit à tout un tas de personnages là! Le ministre : c'est un sale type non ? en fait, il veut tellement être droit et juste, qu'il en devient tout le contraire. Pour lui, en punissant tout crime, ça fait peur et ça empêche que pleins de mangemorts en puissance ne remettent le couvert. A t-il tort ou raison, telle est la question. Et Percy, décevant également hiein ? mais je pense que je l'ai rendu fidèle à ce qu'il était dans les tomes 4,5 et 6. Et ron, brave petit, il ne remonte pas dans votre estime ? Après, pour ce qui est de Drago, Harry et Hermione, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Gros bisous et au chapitre 32 : Adieu (tout un programme!)**


	32. Adieu

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà, et en avance, pour vous mettre mon chapitre préféré. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour vous ;) (ah! ironie, quand tu nous tiens mdr!)**

**Je suis désolée pour toutes les personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu mais je ne sais plus ou j'ai la tête. Promis, je répondrais à tout le monde (si les anonymes me laissent une adresse) pour ce chapitre.**

**Enfin bref, trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire en vous souhaiant de passer un bon moment. **

* * *

**32. Adieu :**

* * *

Il était 14h30, Harry était passé voir Hermione pour savoir comment elle se portait. Celle-ci était terriblement anxieuse, malgré les potions calmantes que les infirmières lui avaient fait ingurgiter presque de force. Elle avait attendu patiemment que ses tortionnaires partent pour en recracher la moitié. Elle reverrait Drago aujourd'hui et ce serait peut-être la dernière fois, alors elle ne voulait pas être dans un état second. Elle voulait être tout à fait lucide et consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Le docteur avait accepté qu'elle sorte pour la journée. Il avait d'abord été contre mais le regard implorant de sa jeune patiente le persuada. Elle lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation et il avait consenti à la laisser sortir. Il avait prévenu les infirmières de doubler ses doses de calmants, se doutant qu'elle en aurait vraiment besoin si elle ne voulait plus mettre la vie de son enfant en danger.

- Non, je t'assure Harry, je vais venir par mes propres moyens, occupe-toi de Drago. Dis-lui que tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance, dit-elle en triturant son pull, ce qui dénotait un flagrant manque de confiance.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et partit chercher Drago pour son procès.

Drago avait passé la nuit débout, se tenant aux barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait passé la nuit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa courte vie. Il pensait à toutes ces années où il s'était comporté comme un crétin arrogant, puis celles ou il était devenu le beau, riche et célèbre Malefoy, prêt à courtiser toutes celles qui passaient par là. Est-ce qu'il avait des regrets, oui et non, sa façon méprisable de se comporter lui avait permis de connaître, apprécier et aimer Hermione plus que tout. La seule chose dont il voulait se souvenir, c'était elle, ses lèvres, son sourire à la fois innocent et mutin, ses yeux d'où transpirait une intelligence hors du commun. Toutes ses qualités et ses petits défauts qui le marqueraient à jamais. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à penser à elle. Il voulait la revoir, au moins une dernière fois, lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé.

Un cliquetis métallique le fit sortir de ses pensées. Harry entra dans la cellule et vit Malefoy avec des cernes prononcés. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, probablement à force de se passer les mains dedans en signe d'apaisement. Harry vit que les mains du blond étaient éraflées sur les articulations.

- Ah ça, dit-il en voyant que Harry regardait ses mains blessées, j'avais envie de frapper quelque chose mais la belette n'était pas là, dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fallait me le dire, je l'aurais fait venir, dit Harry en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante de la situation.

Drago le regarda, étonné et éclata de rire. C'est trop gentil Potter, mais je suis ne pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié que son meilleur ami le jette avec moi.

Harry sourit et lui fit signe qu'il était bientôt l'heure.

- Il reste un quart d'heure, de quoi te préparer correctement et te faire soigner ces vilaines entailles. Il ne faudrait pas que tu nous accuses de brutalité quand même.

- Bien sûr, surtout que vous les Aurors, vous êtes si gentils, particulièrement celui qui m'a amené ici, dit Drago avec sarcasmes.

Une fois préparé et soigné, Drago fut conduit par Harry dans une salle d'audience, dans les profondeurs du ministère.

Harry pointait Drago avec sa baguette, c'était la procédure, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais il s'y était résolu pour ne pas donner une raison au ministre pour le décharger de cette affaire. Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois sombre et fit signe à Drago d'avancer et de prendre place sur le fauteuil, au centre de la pièce.

Drago tentait de ne pas être impressionné mais c'était difficile. La salle était très grande et austère. La pièce circulaire avait les murs recouverts de gradins. Une trentaine de personnes du Magenmagot se tenaient rigides sur leur siège. Au centre des rangées de sièges, se tenaient un pupitre et un fauteuil où trônait le ministre, personne qui dirigeait cette assemblée. Le seul meuble restant était la chaise en fer qui était posée au centre de la pièce.  
Toutes les personnes, ou presque, regardaient le prévenu avec hostilité. Drago sentit sa fierté regonfler sa poitrine. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à voir un prisonnier affaibli, voir terrifié ou quémandant leur clémence en pleurant. Il ne comptait pas leur faire ce plaisir, il était un Malefoy !

Drago releva le menton et se redressa pour paraître plus digne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avança calmement jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était destinée, en jetant des regards supérieurs à la ronde. Il souriait intérieurement en pensant que si Hermione avait été présente, elle lui aurait probablement mis un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry regardait, presque amusé de le voir se comporter ainsi. Décidément, un Malefoy resterait quoi qu'il arrive un Malefoy. Il se doutait que Drago savait très bien qu'un comportement comme ça risquait de lui être préjudiciable, mais la fierté était tout ce qu'il possédait encore, alors il le comprenait et aurait probablement fait pareil.

Arrivé à la chaise, Drago s'assit avec dignité mais fut vite contrarié par les lanières qui étaient sorties du fauteuil pour se nouer autour des ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il tenta néanmoins de rester stoïque, une fois la surprise passée.

Le ministre, qui était excédé par le comportement du prisonnier, tapa avec son marteau pour marquer le début du procès.

- Mr Malefoy, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous êtes accusé de meurtre avec Impardonnable de niveau deux, êtes-vous d'accord avec les accusations ?

Drago respirait difficilement, la sueur menaçait de perler sur son front et l'envie de nier fut puissante, jusqu'à ce que le visage radieux et souriant d'Hermione passe dans son esprit.

- Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord.

- Bien, êtes-vous conscient d'encourir le baiser du Détraqueur ?

- Oui, fit Drago.

- Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un, demanda soudainement le ministre.

Drago parut décontenancé une seconde puis répondit comme si la personne qui avait posé la question était un arriéré.

- Naturellement puisque je suis ici pour meurtre.

- Je vais reformuler ma question, dit-il, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. Est-ce que Blaise Zabini est la seule personne que vous ayez tuée ?

Drago ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire ici, aussi répondit-il simplement :

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change, j'aurais le droit à deux baisers du Détraqueur dans le cas contraire peut-être, lança-t-il avec ironie.

- Ça suffit, hurla le ministre. Un homme dans votre position devrait faire attention à ses propos !

Drago ne répondit rien mais lui lança un regard empli de mépris comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Faite entrer l'Auror Crowl, ordonna la ministre.

Hermione était arrivée il y avait environ dix minutes, elle avait espéré voir ou apercevoir Drago mais il était trop tard. On lui avait indiqué une mauvaise direction et se retrouver dans ces couloirs était vraiment difficile. Un garde se tenait devant la porte pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était bien la salle où se déroulait le procès de Mr Malefoy et celui-ci avait répondu par l'affirmative.  
Hermione n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le procès se termine pour enfin voir Drago. Il n'y avait qu'une sortie alors elle le croiserait forcément. Le stress qui ne la quittait pas depuis l'incident lui contractait les muscles du corps. Elle fit une grimace en se cramponnant le ventre quand elle sentit une petite réminiscence de la douleur ressentie la veille.  
Le garde s'inquiéta un peu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir confortablement sur un des bancs qui longeaient les couloirs.

- Il ne sert à rien d'attendre debout devant la porte, les audiences peuvent durer un sacrément long moment, lui dit le garde en tentant de mettre du réconfort dans le son de sa voix.

Hermione jeta un regard à la lourde porte en bois et décida d'aller s'asseoir. Se fatiguer ne servirait à rien. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était là, à se ronger tous les ongles des mains. L'attente lui paraissait interminable alors que ça venait à peine de commencer. Elle respira doucement pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait presque réussi quand son esprit intercepta une phrase qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Bonjour, Auror Crowl, je viens témoigner en défaveur de l'accusé, dit celui-ci en contenant à grand peine un sourire de satisfaction.

Le sang d'Hermione se remit à pulser dans ses veines de façon démentielle. La tête lui tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Perdu, il était perdu. Drago allait être condamné ! Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle, inlassablement, basculant d'avant en arrière sur le banc, se renfermant petit à petit dans sa bulle.

- Ah Hermione vous êtes là ! J'ai eu peur de me tromper d'endroit, dit Narcissa, qui paraissait essoufflée. Heureusement qu'une relation travaillant au ministère m'a prévenu de ce qui arrive, dit-elle avec un ton agressif.  
Elle regarda de plus près Hermione qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Narcissa calma un peu sa colère, provoquée par une angoisse grandissante depuis qu'elle avait été mise au courant.

Dans la salle du procès, Drago vit avec effroi ce Crowl qui marchait avec une fierté mal placée. Il s'avança jusqu'au ministre et salua les membres du Magenmagot.

- Auror Crowl, que pouvez-vous nous dire en ce qui concerne Mr Malefoy ?

L'Auror se retourna discrètement vers Drago qui put voir un sourire sadique poindre sur son visage.  
Drago serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il se concentrait sur la douleur des ses ongles qui entraient dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de menacer de mort ce pauvre type qui racontait des événements qui ne s'étaient pas passés.  
Il tentait par tous les moyens de fermer son esprit, pour ne plus entendre les divagations de cet abruti. La rage qu'il éprouvait transparaissait sur son visage, qui ne laissait pourtant jamais passer aucune expression. Les membres du Magenmagot pensaient que cette réaction était seulement due au fait que l'Auror disait la vérité et que le prévenu devait se sentir piégé.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer, dit le ministre à Crowl, après lui avoir posé toutes les questions nécessaires.  
Nous allons donc passer à la délibération et...

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le ministre, je voudrais témoigner comme vous me l'aviez proposé dans votre bureau, dit Harry en voyant le regard noir du ministre.

Le ministre qui était le point de mire de toute l'assemblée, concéda avec un bref signe de tête, malgré son teint écarlate, qui montrait l'état de fureur dans lequel il était pour avoir été interrompu par un Auror, même s'il s'agissait du Survivant, surtout, s'il s'agissait du Survivant !

- Membres du Magenmagot, Monsieur le ministre, je voudrais témoigner en faveur de Mr Malefoy.  
Je ne contesterais pas le fait que l'Auror Crowl a vu Mr Malefoy sur le champ de bataille.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle et Drago se demandait où il voulait bien en venir parce que là, à part l'enfoncer, il n'allait nulle part !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y était, mais de notre côté. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion. Il ne pouvait pas faire faux bon aux Mangemorts pour ne pas attirer le doute sur lui, aussi a-t-il participé en n'utilisant que des sorts d'entraves. Je le sais, il était à côté de moi tout le long.

Les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda le ministre avec un air contrarié.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas de preuves matérielles mais je suis le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. J'exècre les Mangemorts et les mages noirs, ça devrait vous suffire, dit Harry avec fougue.  
Il ne s'était jamais servi de sa célébrité à des fins personnelles mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure.

Le Magenmagot regardait le ministre, en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Refuser son témoignage, c'était quand même mettre en doute la parole du Survivant. Le ministre réfléchit un instant et son regard s'illumina.

- Dans ce cas, qu'on apporte du Veritaserum !

Drago lança un regard implorant à Harry. Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi, si, comme il l'avait juré à Hermione, il n'avait jamais tué personne, le Veritaserum l'innocenterait. Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui demanda pourquoi une telle réaction.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ils vont me demander si j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un et je répondrais que je n'ai jamais tué personne. Ils vont avoir un doute et peut-être même qu'ils me demanderont plus de détails. Je ne peux pas risquer de dénoncer Hermione, dit Drago avec la gorge nouée. Harry avait blêmi, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il se retourna anxieusement lorsqu'il entendit dire que le Veritaserum était arrivé.

- Auror Potter, administrez-en trois gouttes à Mr Malefoy.

Harry hésitait et Drago prit les devants.

- Je ne désire pas être soumis au Veritaserum, lança Drago d'une voix forte et assurée.

- C'est votre droit, naturellement. Le ministre arborait une mine réjouie. Qu'il soit marqué que le prévenu a refusé de s'innocenter. Cet acte prouve qu'il est coupable du crime sur le frère de l'Auror Crowl. Le ministère avait décidé de vous accorder la légitime défense pour l'affaire Zabini, mais aux vues des nouveaux éléments, vous êtes décrété coupable et serez soumis au baiser du Détraqueur dans l'heure qui vient.

Le ministre tapa ses trois coups sur le pupitre pour clore le procès. La déclaration du ministre se termina par un brouhaha général. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Certains trouvaient la sentence injuste, d'autres avaient l'impression d'un devoir accompli.

Le ministre se leva et se redressa fièrement. Il n'avait nullement décidé d'accorder la légitime défense, mais c'était si beau de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. On ne se jouait pas du ministre impunément !

- Auror Potter, ramenez le prisonnier à Azkaban, en attente du Détraqueur.

Harry serait les mâchoires pour se retenir d'invectiver ce personnage sadique. Il attendit que la salle se vide pour s'approcher de Drago.

Celui-ci restait figé, la terre s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il avait failli s'évanouir quand le ministre avait parlé de légitime défense. Libre, il aurait pu être libre si ce Crowl ne s'en était pas mêlé.

- Drago, je suis tellement désolé, dit Harry, mais, il faut que je t'emmène.

Harry se maudissait de ne pas avoir le courage de se rebeller comme il le faisait à Poudlard, mais il n'y était plus justement, Dumbledore n'était pas là pour tout lui pardonner. Il menait sa vie seul et ne pouvait pas s'opposer au ministre.

Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur. Ses mains s'étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et ne semblaient plus vouloir les lâcher.

Harry le regardait, il semblait si désemparé que ça lui faisait de la peine. Il prit une décision qu'il savait regretter plus tard mais temps pis.

- Drago, écoute-moi, je peux te faire sortir d'ici. Je peux t'aider à t'échapper. Tu vas prendre ma baguette et je ferais comme si tu m'avais agressé. Ensuite, tu récupères Hermione et vous partez, loin de tout ça.

Harry savait que l'évasion serait considérée comme des plus suspectes, qu'il risquait d'être démit de ses fonctions, voire plus, mais peu lui importait si c'était pour faire le bien. Ce qui le chagrinait le plus, c'était que si le jeune couple était en fuite, il y aurait peu de chance qu'ils puissent continuer à se voir sans risques.

- Non Harry, c'est gentil et très risqué mais non. Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione soit obligée de fuir pour le reste de sa vie, elle a besoin de stabilité et notre enfant aussi. Nous allons passer le reste de notre vie à nous cacher comme des lâches, à avoir peur dès que quelqu'un nous suivra sur plus de trois mètres. Ce n'est pas une vie pour Hermione, elle ne le mérite pas, finit Drago en se relevant. Et puis, tu ne peux pas risquer ta carrière d'Auror, je sais à quel point tu aimes la célébrité, dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils et un sourire qui se voulait arrogant.

- Et bien toi, on peut dire que tu as mal choisi ton moment pour te comporter comme un parfait Gryffondor, dit Harry en souriant tristement. Allez, je dois te conduire là-bas. Hermione doit être là, je vais essayer de te laisser le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Drago tenta de ne laisser aucune trace de peur transparaître sur son visage, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione sache à quel point il était terrifié, mais surtout, il voulait qu'elle garde l'image d'un jeune homme solide, et pas d'un être brisé.

Il sortit de la salle et la première personne qu'il vit fut sa mère. Il eut un faible sursaut de surprise. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la faire prévenir et le regrettait. Elle devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir pensé à elle.  
Narcissa s'approcha délicatement de Drago et guetta la moindre réaction de son fils qui pourrait lui indiquer l'issue du procès. Drago lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne pouvait pas prononcer à voix haute la sentence qui lui était réservée. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il ne le disait pas, ça ne lui arriverait pas. Narcissa savait maintenant que son fils n'en réchapperait pas. Elle s'approcha davantage et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put.

- Mon fils, je t'aime tellement, je...

Narcissa ne put continuer sa phrase tant les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge lui faisaient mal. Comment pouvait-on demander à une mère de faire ses adieux à son fils unique, comme ça, sans préambule, alors qu'elle n'avait été prévenue qu'une heure auparavant. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle serrait son fils qui lui rendait son étreinte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Drago s'écarta finalement de sa mère pour la regarder des pieds à la tête. Même avec toute cette peine dans le regard, elle restait digne. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, seuls ses yeux rougis prouvaient qu'elle avait dû pleurer peu de temps auparavant, sans aucun témoin qui pourrait penser d'elle qu'elle est une femme faible.

- Je vous aime également mère, dit Drago en lui serrant les mains. Promettez-moi une chose, demanda-t-il doucement, en la regardant dans les yeux. Promettez-moi d'aimer mon enfant comme s'il était de noble lignée, mais je voudrais aussi que vous ne lui inculquiez pas toutes ces choses sur les sangs purs. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans la haine des autres, en se croyant supérieur.

- Je te le promets Drago, souffla sa mère.

Hermione sortit de sa bulle comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc. Drago, elle avait entendu le prénom unique de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se leva immédiatement et le chercha des yeux. Quand son regard croisa celui, gris acier de Drago, elle sut immédiatement que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait arriver. Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Drago tenta de s'enivrer de son parfum. La sentir contre lui, c'était un pur bonheur. Il rêvait de pouvoir enfin la tenir dans ses bras et serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, comme pour incruster en lui ses formes. Il sentait les larmes d'Hermione inonder sa robe de sorcier.  
Pour la première et dernière fois, Hermione maudit l'enfant qui se trouvait dans son ventre. A cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas se coller entièrement au corps de Drago, elle essayait au mieux de combler les vides mais son ventre la repoussait légèrement. Elle voulait avoir un maximum de contacts entre son corps et celui de Drago. Il y avait comme une urgence, un besoin vital. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait sentir la caresse de ce corps sur le sien et cette sensation ne pouvait pas être entière. Le manque de lui la faisait suffoquer alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? C'était impossible.

- Laisse-moi aller leur dire que tu n'as rien fais, je t'en prie, gémit-elle. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Drago.

- Non Hermione, ce qui est fait est fait. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je ne veux pas que tu gâches la tienne et celle de notre enfant. Ne dis rien, promets-le moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour notre enfant.  
J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que notre enfant porte mon nom, enfin, si tu le veux, reprit Drago, une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux.

- Bien sûr que je le veux, ton enfant portera ton nom, et comme tous les Malefoy, il le portera avec fierté, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Drago fonça sur les lèvres d'Hermione pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de voir l'émotion intense qui passait sur son visage. Il l'aimait à la folie, le plus dur pour lui n'était pas de mourir, c'était de savoir qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.  
Hermione et Drago s'embrassèrent passionnément mais surtout douloureusement. Ils étaient tous deux cruellement conscient que c'était leurs derniers baisers, leur derniers instants à se toucher, se sentirent, se parler. Leurs corps étaient tendus, ils se maintenaient, étroitement serrés, comme pour ne jamais plus se séparer.

Harry regardait, affligé par la tragédie qui se jouait devant lui. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il aurait dû emmener Drago, il essayait de leur laisser un maximum de temps mais là, il ne pouvait plus.  
Avec un sentiment de regret, de culpabilité et de honte, il s'approcha du couple pour leur signifier doucement qu'il était l'heure.

Drago ferma les yeux et ce concentra pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Le temps passait tellement vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore des milliers de choses à dire à Hermione, mais rien ne lui revenait, c'était tellement frustrant. S'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui dire. La seule chose qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir oublié était son amour pour elle alors il lui dit, une fois, deux fois autant de fois que son souffle le permettait.

Hermione y répondait avec ferveur, à chaque je t'aime, elle se cramponnait davantage aux habits de Drago. Elle se refusait à le lâcher, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à séparer Hermione de Drago par la force. Elle s'agrippait tellement fort à lui qu'elle en avait les mains bleuies.  
Le garde qui se trouvait devant la porte de bois sombre vint à la rescousse de Harry quand il comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas la force de briser davantage le cœur de la jeune femme.

Il se plaça derrière Hermione et lui enserra la taille pour la tirer en arrière. Hermione qui sentait qu'on la séparait de Drago se mit à pleurer, à crier :

- Non, je vous en prie, pas déjà, par pitié non... elle ne voyait même plus Drago tant ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle criait, se débattait, plus elle était éloignée de Drago, plus elle hurlait et tendait les bras pour qu'il la rattrape. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper des plaintes déchirantes, comme celles d'un animal blessé. Drago avait le cœur en mille morceaux de la voir si désemparée, si triste. Il avait envie d'envoyer balader Harry et de prendre Hermione dans ses bras mais ça ne servait à rien.  
« Pour Hermione, se répéta-t-il, pour Hermione » C'est pour elle qu'il devait se montrer fort, pour qu'elle garde le souvenir de lui comme d'un homme digne, jusqu'au bout. Après un dernier « Je t'aime », il fit signe à Harry qu'il était prêt à y aller.

Harry jeta un regard confus à Hermione avant d'activer le Portoloin qui l'emmènerait à Azkaban avec Drago.

Quand Hermione entendit le bruit distinctif d'un transplanage, elle hurla et cessa de lutter pour se laisser tomber par terre, le long du mur. Le gardien s'écarta, un peu désorienté par la tristesse incommensurable de la jeune femme.  
Hermione avait fermé les yeux et pleurait. Elle tenait son ventre comme maintes fois ces derniers temps.

Narcissa, restait là, les yeux dans le vague, elle venait de perdre son fils unique, la chair de sa chair. La seule personne qui la rattachait encore à son Lucius. En perdant Drago, c'était comme si elle perdait son mari de nouveau. Elle allait partir, retourner dans son manoir pour laisser son chagrin sortir abondamment mais quelque chose la retint.  
Elle regarda la jeune femme qui continuait à sangloter, assise par terre. Elle la voyait laisser des mots s'échapper faiblement de ses lèvres.

" Drago je t'aime, ne pars pas, je t'en prie" Elle lui parlait comme s'il se tenait encore devant elle. Narcissa prit pitié de la douleur de la jeune femme. Elle se dit avec tristesse qu'elle venait malgré elle de passer brillamment le troisième test : Celui qui démontrait l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Narcissa était navrée d'en avoir eu la preuve dans des circonstances si dramatiques.  
Elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. Sans un mot, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et se réconforter de la même manière. Elle s'était trompée, elle n'était pas seule, Hermione et l'enfant de Drago la reliait encore à son fils. Comme elle lui avait promis, elle prendrait soin d'elle et de son enfant.

Harry et Drago étaient arrivés à Azkaban, le lieu sinistre annonçait déjà sa fin. Maintenant, il pouvait laisser couler quelques larmes silencieuses. C'était tellement dur, jamais plus il ne reverrait le soleil, l'air libre, Hermione. En pesant à elle, une larme vint se nicher dans le coin de son œil. C'était fini, jamais plus il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, jamais plus il ne lui glisserait des mots doux à l'oreille quand elle était en train de lire, jamais plus il ne la surprendrait avec des baisers dans le cou. Il ne sentirait plus son odeur ni ne supporterait les infâmes chatouillis que provoquaient ses cheveux quand elle venait se nicher dans son cou.

- Harry, je sais que tu le feras, mais promets-moi de veiller sur elle, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- Je te le promets Drago, dit Harry bouleversé par la peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Ils avançaient et se trouvèrent vite devant une salle sombre et froide, celle-là même qui verrait la fin de Drago.

- Promets-moi aussi de ne pas inculquer à mon fils des idées stupides sur les Gryffondor et leur courage, je veux un petit Serpentard pur et dur, dit Drago en souriant, pour se donner une contenance.

- Tu as ma promesse Drago, dit Harry avec la voix cassée par l'émotion. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera ton digne héritier, et il sera fier de toi, tu peux en être sûr.

Harry regardait l'heure tourner, il était temps. Il s'approcha de Drago et ils se firent une accolade, presque fraternelle. Harry se recula, lui serra fort l'épaule en guise de soutien avant de le faire entrer dans la cellule.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se dire "Adieu" dans un souffle.  
Harry referma la porte sur Drago, qui était seul dorénavant. Le Survivant avait les yeux qui le piquaient, et son cœur était serré. C'était tellement plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars, il aurait voulu être près de lui, jusqu'à la fin mais c'était impossible.

Hermione trouvait la présence de Narcissa apaisante mais elle devait partir, elle ne pouvait pas rester là en sachant que Drago était en train de perdre son âme, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle prenne l'air. La douleur de la séparation l'étouffait, la faisait suffoquer, lui comprimait le corps tout entier. Il fallait qu'elle respire, à l'air pur, qu'elle court même, pour tenter de semer sa peine, sentir son cœur exploser pour autre chose que la tristesse. Elle se libéra des bras de Narcissa pour lui expliquer.

- Je... je dois sortir, je ne peux pas rester là...

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne Hermione, demanda Narcissa doucement.

- Non, je..merci mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Narcissa acquiesça, elle comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment. Elle regarda Hermione s'éloigner en chancelant, se tenant aux murs pour avancer, puis disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Drago se retrouvait seul, dans cette salle sinistre et écœurante. Il ressassait tellement de souvenirs qu'il avait l'impression de devenir fou.  
" Bientôt, je n'en aurais plus de souvenir, je ferais bien d'en profiter", se dit-il avec amertume. Il marchait de long en large, autant que la petite pièce le lui permettait.  
Soudain, il le sentit avant de le voir. Un froid de plus en plus mordant s'insinuait dans la pièce. Drago ferma les yeux, il voulait garder en mémoire le visage d'Hermione et ne voulait pas qu'il soit mêlé à celui d'un immonde Détraqueur. Tout devint sombre autour de lui, malgré ses yeux fermés. Il sentit la peine et le désespoir l'envahir petit à petit. Une respiration rauque et sifflante entra dans la pièce. "Ça y est, il est là, tout va être enfin fini"  
Drago se raccrocha à toutes les pensées heureuses qu'il avait. Elles concernaient toutes Hermione, les moments formidables qu'ils avaient eus ensemble.

Le Détraqueur avançait doucement, flottant au dessus du sol. Il tournait lentement autour de sa nouvelle victime, se repaissant de ses émotions de peur qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Cela était vain, il finirait par lui prendre son âme, comme à tous ceux qui étaient déjà passés dans cette pièce. Il sentait les défenses du prisonnier s'affaiblir inexorablement et comprit qu'il était enfin venu le moment de se nourrir.  
Il plaça la cavité qui lui servait de bouche, face au visage luisant de sueur froide et aspira lentement le flux divin qui lui servait d'âme.

Drago se sentit partir, des images terribles se mêlant aux souvenirs heureux qu'il essayait de garder en mémoire. Ce froid mordant, ce désespoir accru, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour faire revenir Hermione au devant de ces images. Il se crispa, il criait dans sa tête, mais était-ce seulement dans sa tête ? Son corps était agité par de violents soubresauts, ses membres se raidirent, sa tête lui tournait. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, il se répétait inlassablement son prénom pour être sûr de partir en pensant à elle. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aurait perdu son âme, des souvenirs fugaces remonteraient quand même de temps en temps. Il pensa à elle, et à son fils, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il serait probablement blond et... par Merlin ! Voilà ce qu'il oubliait, la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, dans un moment pareil. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit un garçon. Comment pouvait-il imaginer son enfant, tenter de se créer des souvenirs inexistants sur l'avenir de son enfant sans en connaître le sexe ? C'était dingue, avec le nombre de fois où il avait pensé à son enfant ces deux derniers jours, pas une fois il n'avait songé au sexe du bébé, tellement sûr d'avoir un fils. Cette pensée paraissait bien superficielle, dans la situation où il était, mais c'était tellement important pour lui, c'était stupidement vital.

" NON ! résonna dans son cerveau, je veux savoir, il faut que je sache ! C'est trop injuste."  
Il tentait de lutter de toutes ses forces, de remuer son corps, de se rebeller, mais rien n'y fit. Il avait l'impression de se débattre, de se démener comme un fou, mais son corps restait cependant inerte. Il voulait bouger mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Pourtant il avait l'impression de se débattre. Était-ce son âme qui se rebellait ? Était-ce son âme qui avait décidé de s'accrocher tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le sexe de son enfant ? Cette réaction était futile mais sur le moment, ça lui semblait la chose la plus importante sur terre. Tout devenait flou, froid, seules quelques bribes de souvenirs fugaces passaient dans son esprit, l'enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, Hermione qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin, puis plus rien, le noir complet,

Comme une âme qui s'envole...

* * *

**Je pense qu'une minute de silence s'impose... Surtout, n'oubliez pas de venir pour lire l'épilogue. Vous découvrirez enfin quel est le sexe du bébé, ce que sont devenus les persos et pleins de trucs que l'on trouve habituellement dans les épilogues lol.**

**Donc, rendez-vous très bientôt avec l'ultime chapitre : 5 ans plu tard.**

**Bisous et ne me maudissez pas avant d'avoir lu le mot fin, c'est un ordre ! **


	33. 5 ans plus tard

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux.**

* * *

**Bon, voilà le tout dernier chapitre. Si j'avais su que le précédent me vaudrais autant de review, j'aurais tué un perso principal tous les deux chapitres mdr (comment ça, c'est pas drôle…pfff, aucun humour lol!) Alors, je pense que certains d'entre vous vont être déçu par la fin et je m'en excuse platement! Vous allez peut-être être un peu désorienté au début mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez bien lu lol. Respirez calmement et ça va passer!**

**Je remercie vous remercie vraiment tous pour le soutient que vous m'avez apportez tout au long des chapitres. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'avancer et de continuer mon histoire.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment à la lecture de mon dernier chapitre.**

* * *

**33. 5 ans plus tard : **

* * *

Un soleil radieux illuminait cette journée d'automne. Des feuilles rouges et jaunes volaient au gré d'une douce brise qui les emportait dès qu'elles se détachaient de l'arbre.  
Elles finissaient toutes en tas, au pied d'une statue de marbre, représentant une femme aux cheveux bouclés.

Harry avançait doucement et se tenait maintenant devant la statue, il se pencha et ramassa délicatement une énorme poignée de feuilles, comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux. Il guetta du coin de l'œil le moindre mouvement et attaqua dès que sa cible fut en vue. Un petit garçon de cinq ans, blond comme les blés, avec de grands yeux gris, se cachait derrière la statue. Impatient de voir si son oncle allait découvrir sa cachette, il avait penché sa petite tête malicieuse mais ce mouvement avait causé sa perte. Il avait reçu en plein visage le gros tas de feuilles qu'Harry lui avait lancées.  
Le petit garçon, remis de sa surprise, éclata de rire. Il ramassa une poignée de feuilles et entreprit de les faire manger à Harry. Celui-ci rit et partit en courant, faisant, toutefois, attention de ne pas semer ce petit bout de choux de cinq ans. Harry se laissa finalement rattraper et fit semblant d'être déstabilisé par la force du petit garçon qui essayait de le faire tomber. Il se laissa choir sous les cris victorieux du bambin. Ensemble, ils se roulèrent dans l'herbe tapissée de feuilles en riant autant que leurs poumons leur permettaient.

- Vous êtes encore en train de vous salir tous les deux ! dit Hermione, en les regardant tendrement.

- Je suis plus fort que tonton Harry, s'écria le petit garçon, fier de lui.

- C'est très bien Sergo, tu es presque un homme, fit Hermione en rigolant franchement.

Harry se releva en s'époussetant et remit Sergo sur pieds en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Merci mione, tu m'as sauvé, dit Harry en lui lança un regard éloquent. Celle-ci lui sourit en secouant la tête.

Harry et Hermione prirent place sur les chaises du salon de jardin, en fer forgé blanc. Comme toujours quand Harry était présent, Sergo lui réclama de pouvoir monter sur ses genoux.  
Harry ne pouvait pas résister à ce petit visage souriant et angélique et ses petites mains potelées qu'il tendait vers lui avec un espoir qui faisait briller ses grands yeux métalliques.  
Il le regarda en souriant et le hissa sur ses genoux.

- Tonton Harry, tu savais que le plafond de Poudlard est faux ? Je l'ai lu dans "L'histoire de Poudlard".

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant à quel point Hermione aimait faire de nombreuses références à ce livre quand ils étaient élèves. C'était fou le nombre incalculable de fois qu'Hermione les avaient sermonnés parce que Ron et lui n'avaient jamais ouvert ce bouquin. Il sourit en plaignant les futurs amis de Sergo.  
Le jeune garçon avait hérité du côté " Je-sais-tout" de sa mère.

- Tonton Harry, raconte-moi encore comment il était papa à Poudlard.

Harry inspira profondément et se lança dans un récit qu'il avait maintes fois répété.

- Et bien vois-tu, il était d'une arrogance folle, il se pavanait en se prenant pour le prince du collège.

- Oui mais grâce à l'amour de maman, il est devenu gentil, c'est toi qui l'as dit, souffla Sergo comme si Harry oubliait des détails.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry en souriant. Mais avant ça, ta maman, moi et tonton Ron, les courageux Gryffondor, on n'aimait pas les vils Serpentard, dit Harry en prenant une voix sortie d'outre-tombe pour faire rire Sergo. Ils étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes et toujours en train de se moquer de tout le monde.

- Et bien moi, je veux être un Gryffondor, comme vous trois, dit fièrement Sergo.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'éviter de lui inculquer tes histoires de Gryffondor, Potter ?

- Papa ! cria Sergo, heureux de savoir son père rentré. Le petit garçon se tortilla pour descendre rapidement des genoux d'Harry afin de courir se jeter dans les bras de son père.  
Drago se baissa et enlaça tendrement son fils dans ses bras.

- Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui cacher la vérité sur les infâmes Serpentard. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vive dans le mensonge, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Attends que ta fille aille à Serpentard et on en reparlera va. Roublarde comme elle l'est, elle a toutes ses chances d'être accueillie dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de blêmir en imaginant sa petite Lucie, dans sept ans, portant des vêtements aux couleurs Serpentard.

- Si j'avais su toutes les inepties que tu racontes à Sergo, j'aurais refusé que tu  
deviennes son parrain.

C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais moi, on m'oublie, dit Hermione qui n'avait pas encore eu son câlin de la part de Drago.

- Mais j'allais y venir ma chérie, je garde les meilleures choses pour la fin, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il s'accroupit et embrassa son ventre très rebondi par l'enfant qui était dedans.

- J'espère au moins que la belette se comportera mieux en tant que parrain de  
notre deuxième enfant, dit Drago en soupirant.

- Papa, tu joues avec moi à cache-cache ? demanda Sergo en tirant sur le bas de sa cape.

- D'accord, mais que si c'est moi qui me cache en premier, dit Drago en partant en courant, suivi de son fils hilare.

Harry regardait Hermione qui avait l'air dans ses pensées.  
Elle les regardait tous les deux, ils étaient tellement attendrissants quand ils étaient ensemble. Sergo était le portrait craché de Drago, bien que ses cheveux n'aient pas la blondeur extrêmement pâle de Drago. Ses yeux était moins durs aussi que son père, bien qu'il savait se montrer froid quand il faisait la tête. C'était un petit garçon adorable, gentil et généreux. Drago et Hermione l'avaient élevé dans le respect des autres et l'acceptation des différences de chacun.  
Hermione se demandait souvent comment elle aurait fait si elle avait perdu Drago pour toujours. Son fils n'aurait probablement pas paru si heureux et épanoui. Elle se rappelait de cette journée maudite où tout avait failli basculer pour eux.

Elle se remémorait souvent cette scène, et si elle n'avait pas pris cette décision ?  
Hermione se revoyait, dans les couloirs maudits du ministère le jour du jugement, lorsque Drago lui avait été arraché. Elle se déplaçait, presque à tâtons. L'état dans lequel elle se trouvait était désastreux. Elle avançait comme si elle se trouvait dans le brouillard, des points noirs se formaient devant ses prunelles et elle avait l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds à chaque pas. D'un coup, elle sentit une secousse violente qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle entendit au loin, comme une voix qui tentait de l'appeler.

- Hermione, tu m'entends ? Hermione, c'est très important, écoute-moi, fit Percy essoufflé. Je ne veux pas trop te donner d'espoirs mais si tu veux tenter quelque chose, attaque le ministre là où ça fait mal.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur en le fixant étrangement. Il transpirait et avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme si quelqu'un était à sa poursuite et qu'il débarquerait d'un instant à l'autre.

- Hermione, la réputation du ministre est très à la baisse et si tu prouves publiquement qu'il fait une erreur, je ferais en sorte de lui conseiller de tout arrêter. J'ai déjà essayé mais il refuse de m'écouter. Si toute la population sorcière te soutient, il n'aura pas le choix. Tu as moins d'une heure, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre mais bonne chance, je te le souhaite vraiment.

Il s'écarta furtivement et s'éclipsa dans le couloir à toute allure. Son geste représentait de la haute trahison à ses yeux, mais les paroles de Ron avaient su lui montrer qu'il faisait fausse route à agir de la sorte.

Hermione était déjà tellement occupée à chercher un plan qu'elle n'avait même pas vu partir Percy. Elle se retourna et fit le chemin inverse en se dépêchant.

- Narcissa, avez-vous du Veritaserum ? C'est urgent.

Narcissa regardait Hermione qui était échevelée mais qui ne paraissait plus triste. Au contraire, une volonté hors du commun avait rempli son regard, noyé par les larmes quelques instants auparavant.

- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut au manoir, pourquoi ?

- Emmenez-y-moi, tout de suite, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Narcissa n'osa pas contester car la détermination qui émanait d'Hermione lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la rangée de cheminées qui se trouvait dans l'atrium et se rendirent au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa partit fouiller dans les étagères du bureau de son mari et revint avec une fiole violette au bout de quelques minutes.

- Narcissa, il faut que je trouve ce cafard de Rita Skeeter.

- Je peux vous conduire chez elle, elle doit y être puisqu'elle a été licenciée grâce à Drago. Narcissa ferma les yeux en pensant à son fils mais Hermione la bouscula un peu.

- Narcissa, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer ! Il y a peut-être une infime chance de le sauver, alors faite tout ce que je dis sans poser de questions, ok ?

- Mais vous avez perdu la raison, rien ne peut le sauver, c'est le chagrin qui vous fait imaginer de telles choses, vous êtes en état de choc Hermione, dit Narcissa, visiblement inquiète.

Hermione perdait patience et se dit qu'elle perdrait du temps si elle ne lui racontait pas sa discussion avec Percy. Narcissa avait eu un hoquet de surprise et commençait à s'agiter.

- Qu'attendons-nous ? Je vous fais un transplanage d'escorte, vous avez encore le droit malgré votre grossesse ?

- Oui, tout à fait, ne perdons pas une minute, dit Hermione déterminée.

Elles arrivèrent devant un immense manoir qui symbolisait le luxe tapageur de mauvais goût. Sans se concerter, elles tambourinèrent à la porte sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ouvre.

- Vous désirez ? demanda un elfe couvert de haillons crasseux et malodorants.

- Nous voulons voir Rita Skeeter, c'est de la plus haute importance, dit Narcissa essoufflée.

L'elfe les regarda avec des yeux pleins de méfiance et disparut dans un plop. Après une minute, qui semblait interminable, il réapparut et leur annonça que sa maîtresse ne désirait recevoir aucune visite.

Hermione et Narcissa se regardèrent, la panique et l'énervement commençaient à se faire sentir.

- Dis à ta maîtresse que si elle ne rapplique pas dans la minute, je dévoile à tout le monde qu'elle est un Animagus non déclaré, c'est clair, fit Hermione, rouge de colère.

L'elfe regarda de haut en bas cette jeune fille qui menaçait impunément sa maîtresse et après une mimique de dégoût, il partit faire la commission.

- Je savais que c'était toi sale petite garce, cracha Rita qui était descendue en quatrième vitesse. Tu m'avais déjà menacée à l'époque de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et là tu recommences. Que veux-tu de plus, ton cher futur mari a obtenu mon renvoi pour diffamation avec obligation d'excuses publiques, je ne vous dois rien de plus !

- Je suis là pour vous offrir un scoop, dit Hermione en la regardant, sûre d'elle.

Rita avait tout de suite un air plus souriant et intéressé, bien que son attitude semblât entièrement fausse.

Hermione lui raconta brièvement toute l'histoire depuis Blaise au baiser du Détraqueur. Plus le récit avançait, plus le rictus cruel qu'affichait Rita était marqué. Hermione lui expliqua alors son plan, du moins la tentative qu'elle allait essayer de réaliser. En contrepartie, si la reporter l'aidait, elle ferait en sorte qu'elle retrouve sa place de reporter vedette de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
Les deux femmes se mirent d'accord et se donnèrent rendez-vous au ministère.

- Emmenez-moi sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant.

Narcissa s'exécuta et elles arrivèrent dans la rue bondée de passants. Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi les sorciers qui flânaient et se dirigea droit dans la boutique de Fred et George. Le temps passait à une vitesse affolante quand on était pressé. Heureusement, ils étaient bien dans leur boutique. Ils en avaient tellement maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas été sûre de les y trouver.

- Fred, George, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous demander, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

A nouveau, elle leur raconta l'issue du procès et son plan pour tenter de le sortir de là. Les jumeaux étaient perplexes, sans compter que son plan était très risqué. Après une très rapide concertation, les jumeaux sourirent et se dirent prêt à tout pour l'aider. Hermione était soulagée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas douté un seul instant qu'ils puissent refuser de l'aider. Après avoir mis au point les parties du plan, elle les quitta et retourna au ministère.

Tous ces allers et retours l'épuisaient mais elle devait rester forte, pour Drago, c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Elle se dirigea à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du ministre.

- Il faut que je vois le ministre, c'est capital, dit Hermione, en suppliant la secrétaire du regard.

Celle-ci prenait la jeune femme en pitié, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Tant pis si son patron allait lui faire des remontrances pour avoir laissé entrer n'importe qui dans son bureau, elle aurait l'esprit tranquille d'avoir fait un geste pour cette femme.

- Entrez, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, fit-elle en prenant un air désolé.

Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête et entra rapidement dans le bureau.

- Monsieur le ministre, il faut absolument que je vous parle, vous faites une grave erreur, Drago n'est pas coupable, c'est moi qui ai tué Zabini ! lança Hermione.

- Je comprends votre peine, miss, mais il est inutile de vous dénoncer pour tenter de le sauver. Il a été jugé, il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit-il, de mauvaise grâce, insensible à la peine d'une femme qui était en train de perdre une personne très chère à son cœur.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, je ne cherche pas à mentir pour le protéger, c'est la pure vérité, dit-elle. Elle déboucha le flacon de potion et en avala quelques gouttes.

- Vous remarquerez à l'odeur que c'est du Veritaserum, n'est-ce pas.

Le ministre était mécontent du petit manège qu'elle utilisait pour le piéger et l'obliger à faire marche arrière.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors posez-moi la question, il est de votre devoir de faire tout pour connaître la vérité non ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos balivernes, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, vous traversez de douloureuses épreuves qui ont eu raison de vos nerfs.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même en lui apportant la preuve sur un plateau, il n'en voulait pas.

- Je crois qu'il faut passer au plan B, dit Hermione tout fort.

L'homme la regardait en se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, miss ?

- J'entends que je vais devoir informer la presse et tous les membres du Magenmagot que vous refusez de faire libérer un homme qui est innocent, que vous refusez d'entendre la vérité, que par là même, vous commettez un meurtre ! finit Hermione à bout de souffle.

Le ministre eut un rictus mauvais.

- Je ne vous crois pas, comment voulez-vous prévenir toutes ces personnes alors qu'il n'y a pas de témoin et qu'il reste moins d'un quart d'heure avant que Mr Malefoy soit définitivement privé de son âme ? dit-il en prenant délicatement sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'oubliette à Hermione.

Hermione fulminait intérieurement de le voir presque jubiler sous ses yeux, mais dans peu de temps, c'est elle qui jubilerait. Ce que n'avait pas vu le ministre, c'était qu'il y avait eu un témoin dans le bureau, avec eux. Hermione avait déposé à ses pieds un cafard du nom de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait tout entendu et était partit en avertir ses complices pour la bonne marche du plan B.

Alors que le ministre pointait discrètement sa baguette vers Hermione, des bruits d'explosion le firent se retourner brusquement. Il se pencha à sa fenêtre pour voir de quoi il retournait. Des feux d'artifices étaient tirés dans la rue, ça n'avait aucun sens, aucune fête n'était prévue ! En y regardant de plus près, il put voir que les feux d'artifices formaient des lettres. Il plissa les yeux et une sueur froide s'empara de lui.  
Des slogans de couleurs vives illuminaient le ciel : "Le ministre refuse un témoignage" "Le ministre condamne un innocent au baiser du Détraqueur" "Le ministre connaît le vrai coupable mais refuse de bouger" "Mobilisez-vous et aidez à sauver un innocent" "Est-ce qu'un meurtre pour légitime défense doit être puni de mort ?" Beaucoup d'autres phrases assassines teintaient le ciel d'accusations à l'encontre du ministre.

Il regarda Hermione, le visage rempli de haine, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Vous allez le regrettez, je vous le garantis !

Hermione se recula rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte pour essayer de sortir. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Percy qui était faussement affolé.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais c'est très urgent. Des sorciers et des membres du Magenmagot viennent de partout pour avoir des explications au sujet de ces feux d'artifices. Ils veulent savoir si tout ceci est vrai.

- Non, bien sûr, beugla le ministre. Disposez maintenant !

- Monsieur le ministre, je me dois d'insister, il faudrait mieux faire annuler le baiser du Détraqueur et reprendre le procès pour être sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, dit Percy qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il trahissait son ministre mais celui-ci semblait le mériter complètement. Son obsession de la justice lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Le ministre regardait par la fenêtre les feux d'artifices qui continuaient de l'incriminer. Il réfléchit quelques instants et se résigna à accepter de mauvaise grâce.  
Percy hocha la tête et partit en trombe pour prévenir la prison d'arrêter le Détraqueur.

- De toute façon, il est trop tard, regardez l'heure, lui dit le ministre cruellement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Elle attendait, anxieuse de savoir s'il n'était pas trop tard. Elle fut rejointe par Narcissa, qui demeurait silencieuse, ne voulant pas se réjouir trop vite.

Percy arriva en courant dans le couloir où attendait Harry.

- Il faut tout arrêter, ordre du ministre, cria Percy, ses poumons le brûlant d'avoir trop couru.

Harry le regardait hébété l'espace d'un très court instant et se rua dans la pièce où se trouvait Drago.  
Il lança un Spero Patronum surpuissant sur le Détraqueur qui fut propulsé en dehors de la pièce, à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Harry courut vers Drago qui était allongé par terre. Il était blanc et sa peau était froide et moite. Harry fit appeler de l'aide pour qu'il soit transporté d'urgence à sainte Mangouste.

Les médicomages se relayèrent à son chevet toute la nuit. Son état était critique, il n'avait pas perdu son âme mais toutes ses ressources vitales étaient épuisées.

- Combien de temps est-il resté en présence du Détraqueur ? demanda un médicomage.

- Harry réfléchit brièvement et répondit un peu plus de vingt minutes.

- C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu personne garder son âme si longtemps en présence d'une de ces créatures. Votre ami devait avoir de très nombreux souvenirs heureux, ou un espoir immense. En tout cas, c'est ce qui l'a sauvé.

Drago finit par reprendre conscience au bout de plusieurs jours. Le premier mot qu'il laissa échapper dans un souffle fut "Hermione". Elle se trouvait dans la chambre, endormie sur un gros fauteuil, à force de veiller sur lui. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en l'entendant parler et se jeta immédiatement à son cou en souriant et en pleurant en même temps. Elle le couvrit de milles baisers, jusqu'à ce qui la repousse avec difficulté.  
Elle le regarda interdite et vit qu'il essayait de parler :

- Vas-tu enfin me dire si j'ai un fils, oui ou non ! dit-il avec une voix rauque et un sourire en coin.

Hermione le regarda un court instant et éclata de rire, avant de l'embrasser et de  
se pencher vers son oreille.

Drago sentit les cheveux d'Hermione le chatouiller et il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer autant cette sensation. Ça voulait dire qu'il était vivant, et près de la femme qu'il aime.

- Nous allons avoir un fils mon chéri, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. J'ai demandé au docteur Plate quand ils t'ont ramené à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu me le demanderais, dit-elle en souriant.

Drago était aux anges, un fils, il allait avoir un fils. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione n'avait pas fait le choix, à l'époque, de ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé, peut-être se serait-il laissé aller, en pensant à sa femme et son fils, tout simplement. De cette simple décision d'Hermione, avait dépendu sa survie. Les choses étaient vraiment étranges parfois.

Après cette sombre histoire, le ministre avait été contraint de démissionner. Hermione avait été jugée pour son crime mais aucune sanction n'avait été prise à son encontre. Elle était ressortie, libre et heureuse, à temps pour célébrer son mariage avec Drago.

- Tu rêves ma princesse ?

- Non, je pensais seulement à toi et au bonheur que c'est pour moi de t'avoir épousé, dit Hermione en regardant amoureusement Drago.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Alors, à ton avis, une fille ou un garçon ? demanda-t-il pour la cinquantième fois au moins.

Hermione en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et ils avaient décidé de ne pas connaître la nature de leur enfant.

- Hum, se sera une fille, évidement, dit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

- Moi, je penche pour un garçon, les Malefoy ne font que des garçons, c'est bien connu, dit-il avec son air arrogant pour énerver Hermione.

- Et bien moi je suis sûre que se sera une fille. Je le sens, c'est comme ça ! Est-ce que nous aurons cette conversation à chaque fois que je serais enceinte, demanda Hermione en soupirant de lassitude, malgré son sourire serein.

- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas puisque nous ne pouvons pas choisir ! dit Drago en soupirant.

Hermione sourit, consciente d'avoir déjà donné ces mêmes réponses lors de sa première grossesse.

- Que se soit fille ou garçon, le principal est qu'il soit de nous, dit-elle en embrassant passionnément Drago.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors, heureux ? Déçu ? Incrédules ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ma fin, je le souhaite en tous cas. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient aimé l'idée d'un "non happy-end" mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tuer Drago. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Pour les autres, je pense connaître la réponse mdr!**

**Voilà aussi pourquoi, au bout d'un moment je restais évasive quand aux questions sur la fin. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire qu'il y aurait un happy-end, sinon, le chapitre précédent n'aurait pas eu le même impact. Je suis donc une fausse sadique, méchante et cruelle mdr. Je suis sûre que vous regrettez de m'avoir maintes fois menacée maintenant mdr. Je veux des excuses lol. Bon, passons parce que je l'ai bien cherché !**

**Alors, pour ceux qui se pose la question, Sergo ira à Gryffondor. Leur deuxième enfant sera une fille, qui ira, à Serpentard, comme vous vous en doutez.**

**Je pensais blablater pendant x temps mais je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter. J'espère seulement que vous aurez passé un agréable moment avec ma fic.**

**Je m'étais dis que je remercierais les personnes les plus importantes pour moi comme : Guymiokis, DameAngéliqueMalfoy, NiniWeasley, priinc3ss, Miss Malefoy59, Rebecca-Black, lolotte, BBL, kmill28, lorise mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que je finirai par tous vous y mettre parce que vous avez tous autant de place dans mon coeur. Donc, même si votre nom n'y est pas, sachez que vous resterez longtemps dans mon coeur et j'espère que ma fic restera un peu dans le votre.**

**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous et j'arrête mon blabla avant de me mettre à pleurer. Bah oui, sous mes airs de sadique, je suis une vrai guimauve !**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

* * *

Merci à : alexiell, ptitcoeur, audrey, Jihane, mii patmol, marjopotter, NiniWeasley et Medmoisell' Chocolite : Et ben non, j'l'ai pas fait! Vous êtes contentes j'espère lol. Vous voyez que je ne suis ni méchante, ni sadique et encore moins cruelle mdr ! Alors maintenant, vous me démaudissez et vite hein !

elodie : mais bon, fait moi confiance et lit jusqu'au bout, tu ne sera pas déçue si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) Je pensais que cette phrase était assez explicite en réponse à ta question : dis moi que c'est un happy-end que je puisse m'arrêter avant au cas ou. Apparemment, je me suis trompée, tu n'as pas compris! J'aurais pu te le dire plus explicitement si tu avais laissé, comme je l'ai demandé, une adresse à laquelle je puisse répondre. Que tu sois déçue et que tu me le dise dans ton premier message, y a pas de soucis. Par contre, ce que j'apprécie nettement moins, c'est ta deuxième reviewque j'ai trouvée limite arrogante.

Tu vois, tu t'es trompée, la fin à eu exactement l'effet souhaité, à savoir, laisser passer assez d'émotions pour faire pleurer certaines personnes. Je sais encore ce que je fais, je te remercie. Ca s'appelle aussi le suspense. Ensuite, si vraiment, j'avais choisi de faire une fin tragique, j'aurais été plus que malheureuse vu le nombre de personnes qui ne l'aurait pas apprécié, comme tu me le fais si bien remarqué!

Rebecca : Que tu n'aime pas la fin, c'est une chose, que tu m'insulte, s'en est une autre. (quoi que je ne sois même pas sûre de la signification mais je sais que c'est pas un compliment, ça c'est sûr)Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te répond puisque tu m'a clairement dit que tu ne lirais pas l'épilogue mais c'est au cas où. D'ailleurs, ça te fais plus de torts qu'à moi puisque du coup, tu ne connaîtras pas la fin heureuse. Tant pis! Que tu ne lise pas mes autres fics, ça ne me dérange pas dans le sens où il n'y en aura pas d'autres mais en même temps, je trouve ton raisonnement pas très intelligent puisque, même si cette fic là avait réellement mal finie, rien ne dit que toutes mes fics auraient des fins semblables!

* * *

EDIT DU 28 Juillet 2009 :

J'ai fini d'écrire ma fic il y a maintenant plus d'un an, et je voudrais vous remercier, inscrits et anonymes de continuer à me laisser des review. Sachez qu'elles continuent de me toucher profondément, voir même plus qu'à l'époque, puisque grâce à elle, je revis Pardonne-moi très fréquemment. Donc merci beaucoup à tous, et même dans 10 ans, je continuerais de lire mes review (j'espère^^), donc sachez qu'elles arrivent toujours à destinations :)

Gros bisous à tous, et merci de me lire.

EDIT DU 22 Juin 2010 :

Hello tout le monde :) Désolée si je vous ai fait une fausse joie en uploadant ce chapitre, je voulais simplement remercier énormément toutes les personnes qui me laissent des review adorables, et auxquelles je ne peux répondre aux anonymes :s

Je vous embrasse tous très fort :)

Labulle :)

EDIT du 29 juin : J'ai pris l'habitude de republier le dernier chapitre de Pardonne-moi, pour montrer que je continue à lire et apprécier les review laissées par les anonymes (par les autres aussi, ça va de soi^^ mais je peux leur répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des anonymes^^) Sauf que voilà, ceux qui on mis ma fic dans leur alertes doivent en avoir marre^^Donc à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux review anonymes sur mon forum, dans une partie accessible aux invités. Vous trouverez l'adresse exact dans mon profil ;)


End file.
